Saga Honor: Amor y Honor (3 Libro)
by Maiteshd
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. En este tercer libro de la serie honor, Clarke y Lexa luchan por proteger su relación del acoso de la prensa, mientras se ven inmersas en una oscura conspiración que pone en peligro la carrera de Lexa y el futuro político del presidente.
1. Chapter 1

_**A**_ _ **DAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix.**_

 _ **"Amor y Honor"**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Lexa Woods, recién salida de la ducha, atravesó desnuda el alfombrado salón en dirección al bar. Desde los ventanales que se abrían del suelo al techo de su ático se disfrutaba de una despejada vista del horizonte nocturno de Washington. La perspectiva era impresionante. Lexa se sirvió dos dedos de whisky de malta sin mezcla en una sólida copa de cristal de roca y se apoyó en la barra que recorría un lado de la habitación, contemplando las luces de la ciudad entreveradas con las estrellas. En un determinado momento de su vida, aquella visión de penetrante belleza había perdido la capacidad de conmoverla, un momento posterior a la pérdida en el que estaba convencida de que nada volvería a hacerla vibrar. Se había equivocado. Tras coger una bata de seda gris de un taburete, se la puso y se acercó al teléfono. Marcó un número de memoria y esperó con ansiedad escuchar la única voz que siempre quería escuchar.

—¿Diga?

Lexa sonrió.

—¿Qué tal por San Francisco?

Hubo una rápida inhalación, seguida de una risa gutural.

—¿A ti qué te parece? Es la ciudad de los hombres guapos y las mujeres despampanantes. Y estamos en agosto, no llueve y luce el sol.

—Suena absolutamente perfecto.

—Lo es. —Clarke Griffin se sentó en la cama y miró por la ventana de la habitación de invitados de una casa de varios pisos, de cristal y cedro, encajada en un hueco sobre la ladera de Russian Hill. Más allá de las copas de los árboles y los tejados se veía la extensión de la bahía de San Francisco, que reflejaba los colores del sol poniente. El panorama era de una belleza tan conmovedora que Clarke deseó que su interlocutora estuviese a su lado para compartirlo. Con aquella voz ronca y llena de emociones que aún no había perdido la capacidad de estremecer, añadió—: Casi.

—¿Casi? —Lexa tomó un sorbo de whisky, mientras imaginaba los ojos de intenso color azul y los desordenados rizos rubios. Apoyó la cadera en el brazo de un sofá de piel y contempló la noche. Resultaba curioso que una vista que había tenido ante sí miles de veces de repente le hiciese añorar la compañía, cuando durante muchos meses apenas la había registrado su conciencia. Sabía qué era lo que había cambiado; algo no premeditado. Ni sensato—. ¿Algún problema?

—Hum. No encuentro fecha para la recepción.

—Ah… —Lexa suspiró—. En eso no puedo ayudarte. Lo siento.

—¿En serio? —bromeó Clarke, procurando ocultar su decepción. No habían hecho planes concretos, pero ella tenía esperanzas—. ¿Qué ocurre por ahí?

—Las maniobras burocráticas de siempre: demasiadas opiniones, demasiados jefes de sección, demasiada gente preocupada por su carrera política—. Bebió el whisky, dejó la copa sobre un posavasos de piedra tallada en la mesita auxiliar y procuró hablar con tono ligero—. Como te he dicho, nada fuera de lo normal en la Colina del Capitolio.

—Entonces, ¿esa reunión informativa va a durar más días?

—Creo que sí. Hoy ha sido el repaso de los acontecimientos con pelos y señales. El análisis de quién estaba, dónde, cuándo y qué hizo.

—¿Y mañana?

—Mañana será interesante—. « Mañana colgarán a alguien.»

—No pareces muy preocupada—. « Pero me ocultas algo.»

—No, no estoy preocupada. ¿Va todo bien por ahí? ¿Te ha localizado la prensa?

—Todo bien —se apresuró a responder Clarke—. Nada fuera de lo corriente.

—¿Quién está en la casa? —Había revisado los detalles con Marcus Kane, su coordinador de comunicaciones, durante un descanso entre reuniones, pero la ponía nerviosa estar separada de su equipo. Los apabullantes acontecimientos de las semanas anteriores la habían alterado mucho y habían servido para recordarle que cualquiera podía burlar la protección mejor pensada si ponía verdadero empeño. Le costaba asumirlo, sobre todo cuando afectaba a Clarke.

—Reyes está al otro lado del pasillo y Davis en el piso de abajo jugando a las cartas con Anya y un caballero canoso extraordinariamente atractivo con un irresistible acento italiano.

—Debe de ser Giancarlo. —Lexa se rió e imaginó a su madre animando una casa llena de artistas, visitantes extranjeros y agentes del Servicio Secreto—. Parece que todo se halla bajo control.

—Marcus sabe lo que hace, Lexa. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

—No me preocupo por nada. —Lexa se alegró de que Clarke no pudiese verle la cara. La hija del presidente era capaz de descubrir la verdad bajo su expresión, cuando los demás no veían más que un rostro neutro.

—Te noto cansada.

—Estoy bien —repuso Lexa automáticamente. En realidad, sufría un terrible dolor de cabeza debido a un golpe que se había llevado durante una explosión dos noches atrás, y no había dormido demasiado desde que abandonó la cama de Clarke Griffin la tarde anterior. Pasar el día entero explicando cómo dos agentes federales bajo su mando habían acabado en la unidad de cuidados intensivos no había contribuido a mejorar su jaqueca.

Gustus Carlisle, director adjunto del Tesoro de los Estados Unidos, cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró con aire inexpresivo a la jefa del equipo del Servicio Secreto que protegía a la hija del presidente.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Golpes y magulladuras. Nada grave—. Lexa se sentó a la derecha de la cabecera de la mesa, donde sabía que Carlisle, su superior inmediato, se acomodaría durante la reunión y la revisión de los hechos. El FBI ocuparía el otro extremo, y los representantes del Consejo de Seguridad Nacional y el asesor de seguridad personal del presidente se sentarían en el territorio intermedio y más o menos neutral. En aquel momento, Carlisle y Lexa estaban solos en la habitación, pero la situación cambiaría al cabo de un cuarto de hora, cuando llegasen los demás para hablar del intento de asesinato de la única hija del presidente.

—Si no está preparada para esto, Woods, dígamelo ahora.

—Me encuentro bien, señor. —Carlisle no tenía por qué enterarse de que sufría doble visión intermitente, náuseas persistentes y mareos.

Carlisle resopló y ocupó la silla situada en el extremo de la mesa.

—De acuerdo, hágame un resumen. ¿Cómo se jodieron las cosas de tal forma?

—¿Cómo se joden siempre las cosas? —Lexa se frotó la nariz y se sacudió la tensión de los hombros—. El tipo era bueno, un profesional, y conocía el protocolo; previó lo que haríamos; sabía dónde nos íbamos a apostar. Todo el tiempo fue por delante de nosotros. Nos superó.

—¿Por qué no sabía usted nada de él?

—¡Porque no estaba en el ajo! Nadie lo estaba, como bien sabe. El FBI nos excluyó. —Hizo una pausa para refrenar la ira. Hacía más de una docena de años que conocía a Gustus Carlisle. Le caía bien, lo respetaba como a cualquier burócrata, pero no estaban en el mismo barco. Él era un administrador y, por definición, tenía que seguir los tejemanejes de la política de Washington. Sabía perfectamente que a Lexa y a su equipo no se les habían comunicado las amenazas contra la vida de Clarke Griffin porque él había aceptado que no se les informase. Tal vez de mala gana, pero lo había hecho. Aunque fuese a contrapelo, Carlisle había puesto en peligro la vida de la mujer a la que Lexa debía proteger y, por tanto, nunca volvería a confiar plenamente en él.

Lexa se encogió de hombros y habló en tono más sereno:

—La inteligencia interdepartamental se resquebrajó; nada raro, por otra parte. Alguien tendría que haber descubierto su identidad hace meses, antes de que se acercase. Tuvimos suerte al salir del paso sólo con esas víctimas.

—No puedo poner eso en un informe para el director de seguridad.

—Me ha preguntado qué ocurrió. Y eso fue lo que ocurrió: nos dieron la patada en el culo.

Carlisle miró al techo.

—Haga una valoración de su equipo.

—Notas altas para todos. —Lexa se enderezó con una mirada penetrante e intensa—. No hay chivos expiatorios en mi grupo, señor. Si alguien debe pagar por esto, seré yo.

—Esperemos que no haga falta llegar a tanto.

—¿Lexa? —repitió Clarke—. ¿Estás ahí?

Lexa se sobresaltó, desorientada durante un segundo.

—¿Qué? Sí. Lo siento.

—¿Qué me estabas contando? ¿Tienes problemas? —Clarke se levantó y buscó su maleta debajo de la cama. Sucedía algo. Lexa Woods nunca se descentraba. No de aquella forma. Clarke procuró no dejarse dominar por el pánico, pero el recuerdo de Lexa después de la explosión estaba demasiado fresco en su cabeza—. Puedo coger el vuelo de medianoche a Washington…

—No. —Lexa, agitada, se levantó bruscamente y se tambaleó debido a un repentino mareo. Soltó una maldición para sus adentros y se vio obligada a sentarse antes de continuar—. Para empezar, no debería hablar de esto contigo.

—No me vengas con el protocolo, Woods. —Clarke soltó la maleta, y el golpe resonó en medio del silencio—. « Ahora no, después de todo lo que hemos sufrido.»

—Además —siguió Lexa, con una leve sonrisa al imaginar los ojos de Clarke echando chispas—, no te puedes meter en una cosa así. Tienes que estar por encima…

—¿Cómo? Por encima de qué… ¿de la vida? —La habitación se enfrió de pronto; la puesta de sol ya no resultaba tan acogedora. « ¿Cuándo empezarás a verme primero como tu amante y después como la hija del presidente?»

—Se supone que no debes conocer los pormenores de tu seguridad.

—Por Dios, Lexa. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante cosa? —Clarke se acercó a la ventana a paso rápido, intentando imaginar a Lexa en su piso y añorando algo más que su voz. « Ni siquiera he estado allí nunca. Ella lo sabe todo sobre mí, y yo no sé prácticamente nada de ella.»

—No puede trascender que te preocupas por eso… ni por mí —dijo Lexa en tono amable—. Levantaría ampollas.

—¿Levantaría ampollas? ¿Crees que me importa? —Pero nada más decirlo, Clarke se dio cuenta de que sí le importaba. Apoyó el hombro en el marco de la ventana y contempló la puesta de sol sobre la bahía. Costaba trabajo creer que sólo había pasado poco más de un día desde que se habían despertado juntas tras sufrir una pesadilla. Lexa y dos de sus agentes habían estado a punto de morir al detener a un loco, un loco que tenía fijación con Clarke, un loco dispuesto a matarla si no podía poseerla.

Clarke se hallaba desnuda junto a su amante, con un brazo sobre el abdomen de Lexa, que dormía. Durante unos momentos, se limitó a disfrutar de ella, a paladear la tranquila sensación de posesión. Cuando Lexa se movió, Clarke besó su hombro desnudo, que sabía ligeramente a sal.

—¿Ahora somos libres? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí.

Pero Clarke sabía que no era del todo cierto. Para ella la libertad era relativa (necesitaba protección las veinticuatro horas del día) y dependía de los medios de comunicación, de los admiradores agobiantes y, en un mundo cada vez más pequeño debido al terrorismo global, de los individuos anónimos y sin rostro que pretendían debilitar a sus enemigos políticos por medio de ataques personales e intimidaciones. Mientras fuese la hija del presidente, y seguramente durante más tiempo, necesitaría protección. Y la protección era una intrusión.

—Preferiría que no volvieses a darme otro susto de muerte durante una temporada —dijo Clarke tras un nuevo beso. «Anoche me horrorizaba pensar que podías haber muerto. No lo soportaría otra vez.» Lexa besó el sedoso cabello rubio.

—No tengo intención de asustarte nunca más. Sé que cuesta creerlo, pero estas situaciones se dan muy raramente. Espero que algún día lo entiendas.

—No vas a dimitir, ¿verdad?

—No quiero hacerlo —respondió Lexa, y se acercó más a Clarke—. Esto es lo que hago, Clarke, y me parece bien. Me permite estar contigo más de lo que podría estar en cualquier otra circunstancia. No me apetece verte una noche cada dos meses durante los seis años siguientes.

Clarke se esforzó por desprenderse del miedo y escuchar. No podía negar la realidad de la situación, ya que si Lexa no formase parte de su equipo de seguridad, les resultaría casi imposible verse. Incluso con ella como jefa de seguridad, les costaba trabajo tener una vida personal, pero eso no era nuevo para Clarke. A ese respecto, se había movido al margen del sistema toda su vida. Suspiró.

—No sé si funcionará, pero estoy deseando probar.

—Si no funciona, haré lo que tenga que hacer —le aseguró Lexa—. Te amo.

« Haré lo que tenga que hacer.» Las palabras resonaban en la mente de Clarke, pero sabía que Lexa tal vez no tuviese elección. No podía dimitir ni pedir un traslado hasta que los recientes acontecimientos de Nueva York se resolviesen.

—No olvides que conozco a las personas que están en la unidad de cuidados intensivos de Manhattan. Y, por si no te habías dado cuenta, también siento algo muy fuerte por ti.

Lexa se recordó a sí misma, y no por primera vez, por qué las relaciones entre los agentes del Servicio Secreto y las personas protegidas estaban prohibidas. No se trataba de algo ilegal, pero en la Agencia había una ley tácita. Y violarla podía acarrear un destino fulminante en una embajada remota. Percibió la frustración en la voz de Clarke. « Esto no va bien.» A Lexa no le preocupaba su carrera, sino que las consecuencias salpicasen a Clarke y a su padre. El dolor de cabeza se agudizó y habló en tono cortante sin darse cuenta.

—Es un asunto de la Agencia, Clarke. Eres la hija del presidente, por Dios. Meterte en esto provocaría un partidismo de la peor especie. Si trasciende, podría perjudicar políticamente a tu padre, por si te parece poco ver tu vida privada en las primeras páginas de los periódicos.

—He organizado mi vida privada y protegido la carrera de mi padre mucho tiempo sin tu ayuda.

El silencio que se produjo a continuación dio mala espina a Lexa, a pesar de los cinco mil kilómetros que las separaban. Tomó aliento, parpadeó por causa del dolor y reculó.

—Lo siento. Sólo quería decir…

—Entiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir, comandante —repuso Clarke en tono glacial—. Sé muy bien quién soy para el público y cómo debo comportarme en el terreno político. Tenía la impresión equivocada de que estábamos hablando de algo privado. Algo entre nosotras.

—Escucha, yo…

—No hace falta que des explicaciones. ¿Algo más?

—Tengo que hablar con Marcus. —Lexa se frotó los ojos con gesto de cansancio.

—Te sugiero que lo busques en el hotel. Seguro que tienes el número.

—Sí.

—Entonces, buenas noches, comandante.

—Buenas noches —dijo Lexa dulcemente, pero la comunicación se había interrumpido. Dejó el auricular con cuidado en la base y se recostó en el sofá. Cogió un mando a distancia de la mesita auxiliar, apagó las luces de la habitación y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que no podría dormir.

Clarke se quitó los pantalones del chándal metódicamente, cogió los vaqueros que estaban sobre el respaldo de una silla y se los enfundó, todo en menos de medio minuto después de arrojar el teléfono móvil sobre la cama. Tardó aún menos tiempo en acabar de vestirse y, tras ponerse su sudadera negra favorita con capucha y con las siglas de la Universidad de Nueva York sobre el pecho izquierdo, se dirigió a la puerta. En el último momento se acordó del teléfono móvil y lo guardó en el bolsillo delantero. Aunque se sentía furiosa, no podía ignorar los arraigados hábitos de media vida y estaba demasiado bien entrenada para hacer estupideces. En el pasillo, Raven Reyes, una joven agente castaña del servicio secreto (de rostro saludable y con un asomo de músculo bajo el traje oscuro) estaba apoyada en la pared, sin apartar los ojos del dormitorio de Clarke. Se puso firme rápidamente, sorprendida, cuando Clarke salió de la habitación. Las dos mujeres se miraron, y el silencio se intensificó a medida que pasaban los segundos.

—Voy a dar una vuelta —dijo Clarke al fin.

—Se lo notificaré a Marcus —replicó Reyes sin inflexiones de voz. Cogió el móvil que llevaba prendido en el cinturón y retiró la tapa con un ágil movimiento de la muñeca. Pero Clarke Griffin la detuvo sujetándole un brazo, lo cual la dejó anonadada.

—No. Por favor. Sólo quiero dar una vuelta. No voy a ningún lado.

—No puede ir sola —repuso Reyes enérgicamente, olvidando su impasibilidad. Tenía que practicarla más—. Además, la comandante…

—No está aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Clarke en tono cortante, apartándose antes de que la agente reparase en el dolor de su mirada. « Pueden vigilar mi vida, pero prefiero colgarme a que sepan lo que siento.»

—Bueno, pero se enterará… ¡Eh!

Clarke se alejó rápidamente por el pasillo, pisándole Reyes los talones.

—Por favor, señorita Griffin, déjeme llamar a los coches.

—Si quiere venir conmigo, no hay problema. Pero sólo usted. —Empezó a bajar por las negras escaleras; estaría fuera, libre, al cabo de unos instantes—. Como levante la muñeca para hablar por el micro, me largo.

A Reyes no le quedó más remedio que seguirla. Conocía a la hija del presidente lo bastante como para saber que resultaba inútil discutir. También sabía que, si provocaba a Clarke, era muy capaz de darles esquinazo a todos y desaparecer. Había ocurrido antes y constituía una amenaza peor para su seguridad que salir con un solo agente como protección. « ¡Oh, Dios, Marcus va a matarme! Menos mal que la comandante está en Washington.» Pasaban un poco de las nueve de la noche, y el cielo estaba despejado, casi sin nubes, salvo unas volutas aisladas que lanzaban destellos plateados al reflejar la luz de la luna llena. Clarke estaba sola en una ciudad famosa por su romanticismo y en una noche ideal para amar. Bajó las retorcidas escaleras de madera que conducían desde la parte de atrás de la casa de Anya Casell hasta Lombard Street. Iba demasiado rápido para lo que era el lugar, sobre todo en la oscuridad, esforzándose por ignorar el dolor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le agobiaba la soledad, y en las raras ocasiones en que sucedía, sabía lo que debía hacer. Unas horas perdida en brazos de una hermosa desconocida, placeres anónimos sin coste para nadie, le habían bastado hasta que Lexa Woods apareció apenas un año antes y todo cambió.

—Como si yo se lo pidiese.

—¿Disculpe? —Reyes procuraba tener al alcance de la mano a la hija del presidente sin tocarla.

—Nada.

Llegaron a la calle y descendieron por el camino lleno de curvas en dirección a la bahía. Cuando resultó evidente que Reyes sólo iba a limitarse a seguir sus pasos, Clarke se relajó un ápice.

—A propósito, ¿qué hace usted aquí? Pensé que estaba libre de servicio.

Reyes se puso colorada y agradeció que su acompañante no pudiese verla. La pregunta le sorprendió. No sabía que Clarke Griffin, cuyo nombre en código era Egret, se fijaba en el programa de su equipo de seguridad. Aunque Reyes era la agente principal de la seguridad de Egret y todos los días pasaba horas con ella en todo tipo de circunstancias, hacía meses que no sostenían una conversación personal. No lo habían hecho desde la noche, seis meses atrás, en que ambas habían disfrutado de varias horas de frenesí en la cama. « Al menos yo estaba bastante frenética. Y, ahora que lo pienso, tampoco entonces hablamos demasiado.»

—¿Puedo alejarme? —preguntó Clarke. Seguía sin entender por qué aquellas personas estaban dispuestas a arriesgar la vida por alguien ante el que se esforzaban por ser invisibles. Aunque sabía cómo se llamaban todos los agentes de su equipo, conocía muy pocos detalles personales de ellos. Casi nunca la miraban a los ojos porque estaban muy ocupados vigilando otras cosas. Si se presentaba desnuda delante de ellos, ni siquiera pestañeaban. Sonrió para sus adentros; Reyes sí lo haría. La agente aún no dominaba bien la expresión del rostro. « Además, nunca le haría algo así.»

—Anoche, después de que todos se fueran al aeropuerto, me sentí inútil —confesó Reyes, colocándose a la derecha de Clarke, de modo que se interponía entre ella y el tráfico de la calle.

—Necesita una vida propia, Reyes —comentó Clarke sin mala intención.

—Después de lo que pasó, yo… no sé. Sólo quería estar aquí.

Clarke contuvo la respiración porque la comprendía. Todos ellos, el equipo entero, habían sufrido lo indecible juntos y, aunque eran como extraños en muchos aspectos, se sentían vinculados por la victoria compartida y también por la pérdida compartida. A pesar de entenderlo, Clarke se sorprendió de que Reyes lo reconociese.

—¿No le preocupa decir cosas como ésa? Van a arruinar su imagen de macho.

—¿Macho? —Reyes se rió, y luego se detuvo en la esquina de Hyde con Beach, ocultando discretamente el cuerpo de Clarke en la intersección mientras miraba la calle de arriba abajo. Por suerte, era una noche entre semana y había pocos turistas. Cruzaron la calle y descendieron hacia la bahía—. Mientras la comandante confíe en mí, no me preocupa gran cosa mi imagen.

—¿Le importa mucho lo que ella piense?

—Por supuesto —afirmó Reyes, claramente sorprendida—. Ella es… en fin, es todo lo que yo quiero ser.

—Tenga cuidado con lo que quiere. —Clarke habló en tono cortante, pero sin enojo. Era dolor. «¿No te das cuenta de lo que le cuesta?»

Reyes se quedó callada. Clarke y ella siguieron caminando rápidamente y giraron a la izquierda en Jefferson hasta que llegaron a la playa. Clarke, sin separarse Reyes de ella, bajó las escaleras de piedra que conducían a la arena y, por último, se sentó con las rodillas encogidas, contemplando el claro de luna sobre las olas.

—¿Cómo está Octavia? —preguntó Clarke en voz baja y pensativa. Deslizó la fina arena blanca entre los dedos, dejando que cayese formando un reguero a su lado.

—Bien —respondió Reyes en tono dubitativo, sin saber cómo hablar a la mujer con la que pasaba más tiempo que con nadie—. Esta mañana me ha echado a patadas del hospital, por eso decidí venir aquí por la tarde. Para estar con todos.

—¿Por qué la echó Octavia? ¿Acaso la agobiaba?

—Pues… tal vez. Un poco.

Reyes se agitó en la silla forrada de rígido vinilo, mirando el reloj en la penumbra. Las cinco y diez de la mañana. Había dormido toda la tarde anterior después de que la comandante librase de servicio al primer equipo. En cuanto se despertó, fue al hospital, encontró a Blake demasiado sedada para hablar y decidió sentarse a esperar a que despertase la agente del FBI. Eran las ocho de la tarde. Se estiró, se acercó a la cama y contempló a la mujer herida. Bajo la luz mortecina procedente del pasillo, la piel habitualmente color café de Octavia parecía pálida, casi sin vida. Con el corazón en un puño, Reyes se apresuró a coger la mano yerta sobre las mantas y a apretarla entre las suyas. Estaba caliente. Cerró los ojos, soltó un suspiro tembloroso y frotó la mejilla contra los dedos largos y finos.

—Hola —dijo Octavia en voz baja, apretando débilmente la mano de Reyes.

Reyes se sobresaltó.

—Hola. Estás despierta.

—Más o menos. ¿Puedo beber agua?

—Sí, claro. Espera un momento. —Reyes se apresuró a verter agua templada de una jarra de plástico verde en un vaso de plástico y a desenfundar una pajita. Inclinó el vaso con mucho cuidado y colocó la pajita entre los labios de la enferma—. Ya está.

Tras unos cuantos sorbos, Octavia dejó caer la cabeza sobre las almohadas.

—Gracias.

—¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera? ¿Necesitas algo para… el dolor?

—No, aún no. Cuéntame algo. —Octavia hablaba con voz débil, pero su mirada era limpia.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

A Reyes se le aceleró el corazón de nuevo; ya le había contado la historia el día anterior. Aunque seguramente era normal, ¿no? Con paciencia, volvió a narrar los hechos desde el principio, prescindiendo de las partes más sangrientas. Y del tremendo susto que se había llevado estando arrodillada junto a Octavia, mientras le apretaba el hombro con ambas manos en medio de la sangre que le brotaba.

—¿Raven?

—¿Eh? —repuso Raven con demasiada energía, sobresaltándose.

—¿Has dormido algo?

—Sí, muchísimo.

—Pareces… asustada.

—No, estoy bien.

—Vale. —Octavia cerró los ojos.

Reyes contempló los leves movimientos del pecho de Octavia durante unos minutos y supuso que estaba dormida. Soltó los dedos de la mujer suavemente y dejó la mano yerta sobre las mantas. Cuando alzó la vista, Octavia la estaba mirando.

—¿Te marchas? —La voz de Octavia apenas se oía.

—No, si no quieres que lo haga.

—Quiero que lo hagas.

—Oh. —Reyes desvió la vista, abrumada.

—Raven.

—¿Sí?

—Mírame.

Lentamente, Reyes miró a Octavia. La luz de la habitación permitía ver el brillante color verde de sus ojos, y Reyes no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Octavia le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me pondré bien… en cuanto pueda.

—Ya lo sé —se apresuró a decir Reyes.

—No, en serio. Y no puedes quedarte ahí sentada, muerta de preocupación, mientras me recupero.

—No me preocu…

—Vuelve al trabajo si no quieres disfrutar del permiso. Llámame todos los días.

—Todos los días, ¿eh? —Reyes soltó una risita—. ¿Por la mañana o por la noche?

—Da igual.

—¿Las dos veces?

—Si quieres.

Reyes respondió con voz ronca.

—Oh, me encantaría.

—La agobiaba, sí, bastante —admitió al fin Reyes con una leve risa—. Sí.

Clarke volvió la cabeza y reparó en la sonrisa que no ocultaba la oscuridad. « ¡Ajá! Nuestra joven Reyes está enamorada. Me pregunto…»

Sonó el teléfono que Reyes llevaba en el cinturón, rompiendo el silencio, y ambas se sorprendieron.

—No conteste —dijo Clarke enseguida.

Reyes cabeceó mientras su mano abría el teléfono.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

Cuando oyó la voz familiar y profunda, se alegró de haber respondido.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A**_ _ **DAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

—¿Está con usted?

—Sí, señora. —Reyes se puso en pie de un salto, con el cuerpo rígido, casi en posición de firmes, mientras apretaba el teléfono contra la oreja—. Está aquí.

—¿Alguien más?

—No, señora. —Reyes oyó una maldición amortiguada. Había violado la regla principal: el procedimiento estándar decía que como mínimo tres agentes debían acompañar a Egret siempre que

saliese de su residencia. Desde el momento en que habían abandonado la casa, Reyes sabía que la hija del presidente se hallaba peligrosamente desprotegida y que la culpa era suya por permitirlo. «Se acabó. Con suerte, mañana estaré haciendo labores burocráticas y comprobando antecedentes.» Las salidas públicas de Egret exigían semanas de preparación. Se trataba fundamentalmente de trabajo de ordenador y llamadas telefónicas: informes para otras fuerzas de seguridad para coordinar las necesidades y despliegue del personal, programas de desplazamientos para todo el personal de apoyo, itinerarios de llegadas y salidas, y planificación de todas las posibles rutas durante todos los días de viaje. El procedimiento generaba una gran cantidad de papeleo. La misión era una especie de pena de muerte para cualquier agente ansioso de hacer trabajo de campo. Reyes esperó que cayese el hacha.

—¿Se encuentra segura?

—Sí.

—Descríbame el terreno.

—Delante, el océano; elevación a la izquierda, creo que es Fort Mason; a la derecha, el embarcadero y los muelles, totalmente desiertos a esta hora de la noche; y la autopista, detrás de nosotras. Nadie en las cercanías. Mínimo contacto previo con civiles.

—Muy bien. Permanezca alerta, Reyes.

—Entendido.

—Póngame con ella, por favor.

Reyes se volvió y le ofreció el teléfono a Clarke, que se levantó de la arena y lo cogió.

—¿Sí?

—No contestas al teléfono.

—Lo sé.

La voz de Lexa al otro lado de la línea sonaba más cansada que furiosa. Clarke se apartó un poco de Reyes, aunque sabía que la agente haría todo lo posible por no escuchar. «Como si no sospechase. Como si todos no se lo preguntasen. Pero sospechar y saber no son lo mismo.»

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Lexa—. No llevas una radio ni un buscapersonas. Si tampoco utilizas el móvil, no podremos ayudarte de ninguna manera. No es seguro para…

—Lo he traído… por si acaso, pero no lo encendí. —Estaba muy oscuro; el agua parecía negra bajo un cielo aún más negro, moteado por los rayos del claro de luna y por pintas de estrellas. «Si hubiera problemas, podría llamar para pedir ayuda.»

—Gracias.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba fuera?

Al otro lado del país, Lexa se movió en el sofá mientras contemplaba el rítmico parpadeo de las luces de un avión que planeaba sobre Washington en dirección al aeropuerto nacional Reagan.

—No sabía dónde estabas. Como tu móvil no respondía, llamé al número de la casa y hablé con Davis. Fue al piso de arriba y descubrió que ni tú ni Reyes estabais allí y tampoco en el dormitorio.

Clarke se rió.

—No se te ocurriría pensar…

—No.

—Ella no tuvo la culpa.

No hubo respuesta, y Clarke repitió:

—Lexa, no fue culpa de Reyes. No le dejé otra opción.

—No, no sueles hacerlo. Sin embargo, eso no es excusa.

Clarke se pasó la mano por los cabellos y se levantó. Se alejó tres metros y miró por encima del hombro. La agente del servicio secreto también se había movido y estaba a tres metros de ella. Tapó

el teléfono con la mano y susurró de forma bien audible:

—¿Le importaría apartarse?

—No puedo, lo siento. Sólo estoy yo y debo mantenerme cerca.

—No pasa nada. Mire a su alrededor… estamos solas. Apártese.

Reyes no se movió.

—Dios, es casi tan tozuda como tú —dijo Clarke al teléfono.

—Mejor así, es tu única seguridad.

—¿Por qué me has llamado?

Pasó un segundo, y luego otro.

—¿Lexa?

—No podía dormir.

Clarke se quedó callada. De pronto, se le puso un nudo de emoción en la garganta que le dificultaba la respiración y la dejaba sin palabras. Lexa siempre hacía lo mismo: la sorprendía cuando creía que estaba demasiado furiosa para conmoverse. Sin saber muy bien cómo, Lexa dejaba atrás el dolor y las heridas y encontraba los puntos más importantes. Clarke no estaba segura de que le gustase que alguien tuviese semejante poder, pero no podía controlar lo que le ocurría. Le resultaba doloroso.

—La última vez que no pudiste dormir —comentó Clarke con una mezcla de desafío y pena en la voz—, fuiste a mi cama.

—Y lo haría ahora si pudiera. —Hubo un momento de duda—. ¿Sería bien recibida?

—¿Y aún lo preguntas?

—Abandonaste la casa en mitad de la noche sin informar al equipo. Tu teléfono está apagado. Te encuentras a unos jodidos cinco mil kilómetros de distancia y no puedo verte la cara. Sí. Te lo pregunto.

—Me sacas de quicio —murmuró Clarke.

—Lo sé —dijo Lexa en tono de disculpa—. No era mi intención.

—Ya.

—Tú también me cabreas bastante.

—Sí. —El tono de Clarke era más suave, prudente. Añadió en voz baja—: Necesitaba salir. Nada más.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Sí, la respuesta es sí. Siempre será sí.

—Siento haberte molestado. —Se oyó un suspiro de pesar al otro lado de la línea—. Y ahora vuelve a la casa, por favor.

—La verdad es que había pensado en un viaje en ferry a Alcatraz…

—Clarke —repuso Lexa en tono amenazante—. Se me está acabando el sentido del humor.

—Muy bien, entonces Reyes y yo volveremos a la casa.

—No. Llamaré a Marcus para que envíe un coche.

—Lexa, nadie nos ha visto, y sólo estamos a diez manzanas de la casa. Por favor. No me pasará nada.

—Con la condición de que Davis baje a buscaros.

—De acuerdo, si no queda más remedio.

—Que se ponga Reyes. Un momento… —Tras un instante, añadió—: ¿Me llamarás más tarde cuando estés en casa?

—¿No lo hará Reyes?

—No es lo mismo.

—Eso espero. —Clarke sonrió y le tendió el teléfono a Reyes—. La comandante… para usted.

Indra Davis se reunió con ellas cuando subían por Hyde Street, camino de Russian Hill. La alta y esbelta mujer de piel de ébano las saludó cordialmente con un gesto y sin decir nada se puso al lado de Reyes, que se desplazó a la izquierda, de forma que las dos agentes del servicio secreto caminaban a ambos lados de Clarke Griffin. Clarke, totalmente ajena a su presencia, repasó en su cabeza la conversación que acababa de sostener con Lexa. No podía desprenderse de la sensación de que algo iba mal. Aunque hacía menos de un año que se conocían y durante gran parte de ese tiempo habían estado enfrentadas o sin relacionarse, percibía la tensión en la voz de Lexa. Y no sólo se debía a la fatiga. Hacía dos frenéticos meses que eran amantes, tras otros cuatro meses aún más angustiosos en los que Lexa había estado en el hospital y de baja médica. La había herido —casi la había matado— una bala dirigida a Clarke. Una bala que la agente del servicio secreto había detenido con su cuerpo de forma intencionada. Por primera vez, Clarke había tenido que afrontar la dura realidad de que su vida, debido al cargo de su padre, valía más que la de cualquier otro ser humano. Era algo que la mayoría de las personas sometidas a protección nunca pensaban y que a ella le costaba aceptar. A Clarke, obsesionada por la idea de que esa realidad casi le había costado la vida a la mujer que amaba, le resultaba cada vez más difícil tolerar que los agentes se interpusiesen entre ella y el peligro. En otro tiempo había huido de sus protectores porque odiaba que se entrometiesen en su vida, pero en ese momento quería evitar su presencia para que ellos no se arriesgasen. Era una insensatez, y Clarke esperaba que nadie se diese cuenta. Desde el punto de vista lógico, Clarke comprendía la necesidad de las fuertes medidas de seguridad. Si la secuestraban, su padre sufriría presiones insoportables para ceder a las amenazas y a la manipulación, algo que como hombre y como padre estaría dispuesto a hacer. Sin embargo, como presidente de los Estados Unidos, no podía hacerlo. Por ese motivo, era ella la que asumía la responsabilidad de no poner jamás a su padre en semejante situación. Ese conflicto equivalía a una lucha vital, puesto que se hallaba expuesta a la curiosidad general desde la adolescencia: primero, cuando su padre fue gobernador, y luego durante los ocho años de la vicepresidencia, cuando se preparaba públicamente para el cargo de presidente. Y en aquel momento, Clarke mantenía una relación con la jefa de su equipo de seguridad personal. «La vida era mucho más fácil hace un año.»

—¿Necesita algo, señorita Griffin? —Indra Davis inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, pues le pareció que había oído la voz de Clarke.

—No, estoy bien.

Las tres mujeres caminaron en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la casa, entraron por la puerta principal y vieron a Anya Casells, la madre de Lexa Woods, dando las buenas noches a los otros invitados.

—Veo que se han encontrado.

—Sí —afirmó Clarke con una sonrisa.

Anya, con una blusa de seda de color verde esmeralda y pantalones más oscuros, parecía una versión de Lexa, aunque más tierna y un poco más vieja. Con eso bastaba para arrancarle una sonrisa a Clarke, pero además Anya le caía bien y la respetaba. A Clarke, que también era artista, la impresionaba la reconocida pintora.

—¿Desean alguna cosa? —preguntó Anya—. ¿Una copa y algo de comer?

—Si hay oporto… me encantaría —respondió Clarke.

—Perfecto.

Las dos agentes del servicio secreto declinaron la invitación. Davis cruzó el salón y desapareció en la parte posterior de la casa para comprobar la entrada de atrás y los alrededores. Reyes se dirigió al comedor, que se comunicaba con el salón a través de un arco, y se colocó en un lugar que le permitía ver bien la puerta principal, pero que estaba a cierta distancia y garantizaba la intimidad de Clarke y Anya. La casa presentaba una estructura contemporánea de varios pisos con muchas claraboyas, terracitas a las que se accedía por puertas correderas de cristal y que prolongaban las habitaciones que daban a la ladera, y una sensación general de despejada expansión. Los colores cálidos y tenues de las alfombras y los muebles suavizaban las líneas rotundas y frías. Se trataba de una casa tipo Architectural Digest en la que se podía vivir. Sólo un cuadro de los muchos que adornaban las paredes era de Anya. A pesar de su fama internacional, tenía la misma actitud de intensa privacidad de su hija.

—¿Has hablado con Lexa? —Anya sirvió el vino en dos copas de cristal y las llevó hasta el sofá en el que estaba sentada Clarke, le ofreció una y se hundió en una de las sillas tapizadas a juego que formaban ángulo recto con el sofá—. Llamó preguntando por ti.

—Hablé con ella hace unos minutos.

—Supongo que pensó que no me daría cuenta, pero sí. Parecía… preocupada.

Clarke dudó. No estaba acostumbrada a hablar de asuntos personales con nadie, bueno, con nadie que no fuese Zoe. Zoe Monroe era su agente y amiga más antigua y, aunque habían competido muchas veces por ganarse a la misma mujer, se comprendían. Clarke opinaba que la comprensión era lo más importante que podía ofrecer una amiga. A pesar de su escasa relación con Anya, ambas habían compartido una experiencia crítica que había forjado un profundo vínculo entre ellas. Después de que Lexa hubiese sido herida, las dos pasaron cuarenta y ocho horas junto a su cama. En ese tiempo, no sabían si viviría o moriría. Habían presenciado en silencio su lucha y habían compartido la pena y la incertidumbre. También compartían otra cosa, aunque no lo decían: las dos la amaban.

—Estaba preocupada. —Clarke respiró a fondo y esbozó una lánguida sonrisa—. Creo que por mi culpa. Decidí salir a dar una vuelta y me temo que no seguí las «normas de orden Woods» .

—Supongo que deben de ser normas muy pesadas.

Clarke se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, pero imagino que a estas alturas ya debería haberme acostumbrado.

—Dudo mucho que pudiera acostumbrarme a algo así —afirmó Anya, convencida—. Creo que Lexa lo entiende. —En su tono había amabilidad y comprensión sinceras.

Clarke, horrorizada, se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se levantó bruscamente y se acercó a la ventana, tratando de contener sus emociones por todos los medios.

—Lexa lo entiende —le aseguró a Anya—. Sé que lo entiende. Pero debe hacer su trabajo, y yo soy su trabajo. Eso ante todo.

—Sí, ya sé que se toma muy en serio esa responsabilidad. Sin duda, por eso le han dado el trabajo —Anya habló con voz tranquila y agradable—. Amaros debe de ser todo un reto para las dos.

Clarke, sorprendida, se volvió de pronto y tropezó con la mirada de Anya.

—¿Te ha contado…?

—No —respondió Anya con otra sonrisa—. Pero se nota mucho cuando te mira. No intento disculparla. Es como su padre, totalmente volcada en su trabajo, prescindiendo muchas veces de sus propias necesidades. Aunque en su defensa…

—No tienes por qué defenderla delante de mí. La am…

Clarke guardó silencio, conmocionada. No pretendía decir aquello; nunca se lo había dicho a nadie —sobre nadie—. En primer lugar, porque nunca había existido nadie de quien decirlo. Y, aunque hubiese existido, no había nadie a quien contárselo con seguridad. Ni siquiera a Zoe, y no porque no confiase en su amiga, sino porque contarlo lo convertía en algo real. Tenía que admitir su propia vulnerabilidad. Decirlo sería sentirlo, y eso le aterrorizaba. El silencio se intensificó entre ellas hasta que Anya habló con dulzura.

—No pretendo defenderla. Lo siento, habla la madre que llevo dentro. Sólo quiero decir que, a pesar de su resolución, se preocupa mucho.

—Ya lo sé. —Clarke inclinó la copa y bebió el resto del vino, se acercó al aparador y dejó la copa con cuidado sobre una bandeja de plata. «Ojalá supiera si soy yo o la hija del presidente lo que está por encima en sus afectos.» Se volvió y dijo en tono neutro: —Tengo que hablar con ella. Prometí informarle de nuestro regreso.

—Espero no haberte ofendido.

—No, en absoluto.

Se dieron las buenas noches con sendos gestos. Al pasar por el comedor, Clarke habló con Reyes sin mirarla:

—Me voy a la cama.

Reyes no dijo nada, porque no había nada que decir. Antes había llamado por radio a Marcus para notificarle que Egret estaría segura el resto de la noche y a la comandante en Washington para decirle lo mismo. También ella podía irse a la cama. Miró la hora, preguntándose si sería demasiado tarde para llamar al hospital de Nueva York.

Clarke se dio una ducha rápida y se acostó desnuda. Apagó las luces y marcó el número de Lexa bajo la tenue luz de la pantalla del teléfono móvil. Lexa contestó al primer timbrazo.

—Woods.

—Soy yo.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó Lexa dulcemente.

—Todo seguro.

—Bien. ¿Cómo estás?

—Cansada. —A Clarke le encantaba la voz grave de Lexa. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, imaginando que Lexa estaba a su lado—. Debe de ser el desfase horario.

—Han sido unos días muy movidos.

Ninguna de las dos dijo que en las dos semanas anteriores habían afrontado un intento de asesinato, una bomba en un coche y varias explosiones; y todo afectaba a Clarke o a miembros de su equipo de seguridad. Clarke se puso de lado para mirar por la ventana y ver el lento movimiento de la luna, que aparecía y desaparecía tras las pocas nubes que moteaban el cielo. En la casa reinaba un gran silencio y tranquilidad, a diferencia de los omnipresentes ruidos urbanos que estaba acostumbrada a oír, incluso desde su penthouse de Gramercy Park. También la vista era muy distinta a la de Nueva York: el cielo parecía más claro y las estrellas más brillantes. Resultaba hermoso, y Clarke sintió de nuevo la punzada de la soledad.

—¿Qué se ve… desde tu ventana?

Lexa guardó silencio mientras contemplaba la noche.

—El cielo, muy negro, está festoneado de nubes. Veo las estrellas, hay millones… y un montón de aviones que aterrizan y despegan. Distingo un resplandor a la izquierda que llega hasta las capas inferiores de nubes, la Casa Blanca. Siempre está bañada en luz. Me sorprende que se pueda dormir… —Se rió—. Eso lo sabes tú mejor que nadie, ¿no?

—No es fácil dormir allí —respondió Clarke, con aire pensativo—. Por muchas razones. Las luces, los guardias, el tamaño de las malditas habitaciones. Es como dormir en un museo. Como bien sabes, no es mi lugar favorito.

Lexa soltó una risita y puso los pies descalzos sobre la mesita que estaba delante del sofá. Se había servido otro whisky mientras esperaba informes de Reyes y también mientras se preguntaba cuándo la llamaría Clarke. Lo cogió y dio vueltas al vaso en la mano.

—Ya me di cuenta de eso.

—¿Qué hora es ahí, las tres?

—Más o menos.

—¿Y a qué hora os reunís los burócratas por la mañana?

—A las siete. —Lexa intentó disimular el cansancio—. Creo que los burócratas se sienten culpables por no hacer nada y trabajan horas extra para compensarlo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —admitió Clarke riéndose—. Deberías dormir, Lexa. Debes de estar aún más cansada que yo.

—Por lo menos no sufro desfase horario.

—No, pero no has dormido mucho la última semana y estás herida.

Se produjo un silencio, y Clarke imaginó a Lexa procurando encontrar una respuesta neutra. Lo cual significaba que estaba herida, ya que, por mucho que Lexa se guardase las cosas, nunca mentía.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Tengo un nudo en la nuca que me duele en los momentos más inoportunos. Claro que podría ser de aguantar a Pike doce horas…

—Lexa.

Lexa percibió la seriedad del tono de Clarke y suspiró.

—Me siento como si me hubiese pasado una apisonadora por encima… de un lado a otro. Dos veces.

—¿Qué más? —Había visto los moretones el día anterior. «¡Dios, cómo es posible que la eche tanto de menos!» Parecían dolorosos, pero hacía falta mucho más que eso para que Lexa se quejase.

—Nada demasiado grave. Un ligero aturdimiento, un poco de visión borro…

—Dios mío. —Clarke se incorporó en la cama. Las mantas cayeron, dejando sus pechos al descubierto—. No deberías trabajar, sino estar en cama. ¿No puedes aplazar esa condenada reunión?

—Hay que hacerla, y cuanto antes mejor. Los hechos tienden a deformarse cuanto más se demoran. Las personas tienen pérdidas de memoria selectivas o recuerdos fortuitos, que les permiten verse como los buenos y ver a los demás como los malos.

—No crees que puedan surgir problemas, ¿verdad?

Lexa dudó porque había estado más de doce años en la nómina del Departamento del Tesoro y no solía hablar de su trabajo con nadie. Ni siquiera cuando Costia y ella vivían juntas, hablaban del trabajo. Y Costia era policía. «Si hubiéramos hablado más, tal vez me hubiese enterado de dónde estaría aquella mañana. Podía haberla avisado. Quizá no hubiese muer…»

—¿Lexa?

—Lo siento. Me parece que estoy cansada. —Se frotó los ojos y dejó los recuerdos a un lado—. Un agente ha muerto y hay dos gravemente heridos. Estuviste a punto de ser tú también una víctima. Cualquiera de esos hechos sería en sí grave. Todos juntos requieren una explicación.

—Pero saldrás bien de esto, ¿no? Dios mío, Lexa, por poco te mueres. Si no hubiese sido por ti, quién sabe lo que les habría ocurrido a Grant y a Blake.

—No me pasará nada. No te preocupes.

—¿Me contarás lo que suceda? —Clarke sabía que estaba pidiendo a Lexa que cruzase una línea. Pero ya habían cruzado muchas y, si alguna vez tenían que hacer algo juntas… Esperó. «Por favor, no me excluyas.»

—Informe completo.

—Te echo de menos. —Clarke tuvo que armarse de voluntad para decirlo, pero era un sentimiento tan abrumador que no había otra forma de expresarlo. Si no le ponía voz, se ahogaba.

—Daría lo que fuera por estar a tu lado en este momento —dijo Lexa en voz baja—. Lo que fuera.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me enfada de ti, Woods?

—No, ¿qué?

—Que no puedo enfadarme contigo mucho tiempo.

Lexa se rió, sintiéndose mejor de pronto.

—Algo bueno he de tener en la vida, ya que no me tocan las mejores cartas precisamente.

—En eso se equivoca, comandante. —Clarke sintió frío de pronto y se tapó con las sábanas. «No tienes ni idea de lo loca que estoy por ti.»

—Bien. —Clarke habló en voz muy baja, pero Lexa la oyó. Cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y dijo—: Todo irá mejor cuando acaben las reuniones informativas.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Clarke con escepticismo—. La política de Washington nunca cambia. Lo sabes perfectamente, Lexa. Siempre es lo mismo con diferente envoltorio.

—En cualquier caso, todo será mejor para ti. Lo han frenado y…

—Te refieres a que está muerto.

—Sí —afirmó Lexa—. Ahora que está muerto, tu vida será un poquito más fácil.

—¿Tenéis la identificación definitiva?

Lexa dudó durante un segundo.

—No, aún no. Se encargan de todo en Quantico, y ya te das cuenta de lo lentos que se mueven esos resortes.

—Pero no hay ninguna duda, ¿verdad?

—No hay duda de que capturamos al hombre correcto —respondió Lexa con la mayor convicción—. La identificación no será positiva hasta que tengamos todas las pruebas forenses, pero Blake se encargó de él. Y eso es lo que importa. Su nombre da igual.

Clarke se removió, inquieta, bajo las mantas, entendiendo muy bien lo que Lexa no decía. El FBI había capturado a alguien. Ese alguien era presumiblemente el hombre que la había estado acosando, amenazando su vida y poniendo en peligro a todo su equipo de seguridad. Era demasiado inteligente para ignorar lo que Lexa callaba: sólo el tiempo diría si el hombre muerto era el acosador que habían estado buscando.

—¿Vas a ir a la inauguración de la exposición de tu madre? —preguntó Clarke, cambiando de tema a propósito. Ninguna de las dos podía hacer nada para alterar las circunstancias relativas a Loverboy, así que no tenía sentido hablar de él.

—Lo intentaré —respondió Lexa—. Me he perdido muchas y sé que ésta es muy importante. Haré todo lo posible.

—Estupendo. Aunque no lo diga, te aseguro que le gusta que vayas.

Lexa suspiró de nuevo y se frotó los ojos para despejar la tensión.

—Ya lo sé.

—Duerme un poco.

—Lo haré —aseguró Lexa, preguntándose si podría descansar tras percibir el matiz de perdón en la voz de Clarke.

—¿Me llamarás mañana?

—Sí, en cuanto tenga ocasión. Por la mañana… Marcus estará…

—Lexa, Marcus puede encargarse de las cosas. Estoy perfectamente.

—Vale. —Tras unos momentos, Lexa añadió—: Buenas noches, Clarke.

—Buenas noches —susurró Clarke.

Clarke cerró el teléfono móvil y lo dejó en la mesilla. Se tapó con las mantas hasta los hombros y siguió mirando hacia la ventana.

Lexa dejó el auricular sobre el receptor, se levantó y se estiró. Le dolían los hombros debido a las contusiones que había sufrido al caer al suelo tras la explosión. Atravesó la corta distancia que la separaba de la ventana con la copa en la mano y contempló el horizonte otra vez. Bebió el whisky y dejó la copa en el bar. Necesitaba dormir. Pero, cuando se apartó de la ventana, sonó el teléfono. Lo cogió inmediatamente.

—Woods. —Escuchó un momento, y luego dijo—: No, no hay problema. Que suba.

Un minuto después, Lexa abrió la puerta y ante ella apareció una rubia alta y majestuosa que llevaba un caro vestido de noche.

—Hola, Chelsey.


	3. Chapter 3

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

Lexa abrió los ojos en la oscuridad y sintió un aliento cálido en la nuca. Una mujer se apretaba contra ella: los pechos pegados a su columna, un brazo doblado sobre su cadera, los dedos acariciando suavemente su piel. Intentó darse la vuelta, pero la mano posada sobre su cadera se lo impidió. Una voz ronca le habló al oído en tono familiar y autoritario:

—No. No te muevas y no abras los ojos.

Lexa, tendida de lado, obedeció y cerró los ojos. Todas sus células se concentraban intensamente en los experimentados dedos que seguían el hueco de su cadera, la curva de las costillas y la amplia llanura de su abdomen. Caricias leves y juguetonas arrancaban a sus pulmones ásperos jadeos casi dolorosos cuando el tacto se demoraba en lugares especialmente sensibles y luego los abandonaba.

—Aaah…

—Chiss.

Enseguida se puso dura y tensa e inclinó las caderas para que la inquisitiva mano descendiese entre los muslos. Los dedos la separaron, buscaron su calor y rozaron, suaves como plumas, terminaciones nerviosas crispadas por la excitación. Unos labios tiernos y sensuales exploraron el rostro de Lexa y besaron sus párpados y la mandíbula antes de reclamar la boca con acometidas profundas y posesivas. Lexa oyó sus propios gemidos estremecidos cuando el primer brote de placer surgió entre sus piernas y comprendió que se aproximaba el fin de la exquisita tortura.

—¿Pretendes que me corra? —susurró Lexa con voz entrecortada por los picos de la excitación.

—Al final.

Los dedos de Chelsey continuaron acariciándola, presionando la piel sensible y dibujando tiernos pliegues hasta convertir el deseo de Lexa en una oleada de placer.

—¿Ahora? Dios…

—Ten paciencia.

—No aguanto… más —acertó a decir Lexa, con las piernas tensas mientras la explosión cobraba fuerza—. Estás… al mando.

Tras una risa ronca, la presión de un pulgar se añadió a los dedos que se movían en círculos.

—Siempre he estado al mando. ¿No es lo que quieres?

—Ya lo… sabes. —Lexa levantó las caderas y separó los muslos, invitando a la penetración.

—Ponte boca abajo —ordenó la voz melosa.

—Estoy a punto. ¿No puedo correr…?

—Haz lo que te digo.

Lexa se puso boca abajo, temblando. Cogió la almohada entre los brazos, volvió la cara y ofreció la boca. Gimió cuando una mano se deslizó entre sus piernas y la reclamó de nuevo, penetrándola mientras se movía simultáneamente sobre su clítoris.

—Oh, Dios…

No podría reprimir el creciente clímax mucho más; una o dos caricias más, y se correría.

—Vas a hacer que me corra —advirtió, casi sin respiración.

—Lo sé. Es lo que quieres, ¿no?

—Sí, sí, es lo que quiero. Dios, sí… Chel…

Lexa se incorporó de un salto en la cama, hundida en la debilidad por el inminente orgasmo. Apartó las mantas, jadeando, sacó las piernas de la cama y se sujetó con las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo, agarrando el colchón mientras trataba de contener sus tambaleantes sentidos.

—¡Jesús!

Se acercó al tenue filo del orgasmo con las piernas temblando y el estómago encogido y preparado para el desahogo y logró rebajar la oleada de excitación. Los números rojos del reloj de la mesilla marcaban las seis y cinco de la mañana. Había estado una hora en la cama. Se hallaba completamente sola. Empapada en sudor y respirando con dificultad, se incorporó sobre unas pesadas piernas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño con paso vacilante. Abrió los grifos de la ducha a tope, se introdujo en ella y apoyó la frente en los fríos azulejos mientras caía el agua.

—Joder —susurró.

No recordaba nada parecido en su vida, y que eso hubiese ocurrido entonces, después de la desasosegante visita de la noche anterior, la alteró. Aún temblaba por la urgencia sin respuesta que latía en sus entrañas, sabiendo que podría satisfacer la necesidad física con el más leve roce. Su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, pero el corazón se resistía. No era tan tonta como para creer que podía controlar su subconsciente, pero no deseaba tener un orgasmo con el recuerdo de Chelsey bordeando sus terminaciones nerviosas. Elevó el rostro hacia el agua fría y dejo que cayese sobre su cabeza y su pecho. Temblorosa, apoyó las manos en la pared y bajó la cabeza, mientras se empapaba el cabello y la espalda. Por fin, la abrasadora presión entre las piernas empezó a ceder, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, frotándose la cara con las dos manos. Permaneció en la ducha mucho tiempo, hasta que su cuerpo se serenó y sintió la cabeza despejada, excepto por el eco lejano de la omnipresente jaqueca. Por suerte, apenas la distraía, pues iba a necesitar todas sus facultades mentales cuando se reuniese con Carlisle y los demás al cabo de una hora. En adelante, no podía pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir y en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

—Acabemos con esto —dijo Gustus Carlisle, con un matiz casi imperceptible de cansancio, al grupo reunido en torno a la mesa.

Las luces fluorescentes arrancaban reflejos a las paredes pálidas y desnudas de una de las numerosas salas de reuniones idénticas del edificio del Tesoro y daban aspecto enfermizo a todo el mundo. Lexa confió en que así se disimulase su estado, porque a medida que pasaban las horas se sentía más aturdida y desorientada. Intentó parecer atenta mientras Carlisle hablaba.

—Las declaraciones de todos los que estuvieron en el lugar confirman los hechos descritos en los informes de los agentes Woods y Pike. No hay nada nuevo ni contradictorio. Se habían analizado y previsto todas las contingencias. Se siguieron los protocolos sin excepción. Los informes de trabajo generados por el FBI, el Servicio Secreto y los equipos de la policía estatal involucrados en la Operación Loverboy tres noches antes, cuando un sujeto no identificado había atraído a una mujer (que según creía era Clarke Griffin) a un lugar desierto con la intención de matarla, formaban un expediente de cinco centímetros de grosor. Cada uno de los representantes de las diversas agencias de seguridad presentes tenía una copia ante sí, además de una carpeta de parecido grosor con los resultados preliminares del forense y el laboratorio. Habían dedicado gran parte de los dos días previos a estudiar los documentos, buscando deficiencias estratégicas, interrupciones de las comunicaciones o descuidos de los agentes participantes.

Carlisle señaló los documentos mientras hablaba.

—Creo que podemos admitir que las víctimas fueron aceptables dado el nivel de amenaza de la protegida. Aceptables e inevitables.

Todos entendieron que no se iba a responsabilizar a nadie de la cadena de acontecimientos que habían provocado gravísimas heridas a varios agentes.

—Mi departamento, en colaboración con la oficina de operaciones de la Agencia en Nueva York, continuará con la identificación definitiva y la comprobación de antecedentes —añadió Carlisle—. Así que…

—Está la cuestión de la violación de la seguridad en Central Park —observó Charles Pike.

Carlisle miró con cautela al hombre corpulento, de cuello grueso, sentado frente a él en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. Unos duros ojos le devolvieron la mirada desde un rostro lleno y de tosco atractivo. El agente especial del FBI Charles Pike había dirigido el equipo formado para detener al tipo que acosaba a la hija del presidente tras el primer atentado contra su vida. Lexa habló, sin dar tiempo a que Carlisle respondiese.

—Se trata de un asunto que debe revisar el Servicio Secreto, Pike. —Lexa se limitó a decir algo evidente, pues todos sabían que el Servicio Secreto nunca hablaba de procedimientos y protocolos con personas ajenas al mismo. «Naturalmente, Pike también lo sabe. ¿A qué viene esto?»

—Lo normal es que dos atentados casi victoriosos contra una protegida de alto nivel cuestionen la aptitud de su seguridad —insistió Pike, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Gustus Carlisle—. Al fin y al cabo, cuando desempeña una función pública, es su equipo de seguridad el que coordina a las fuerzas restantes, ¿no? Policía, Tráfico, equipos tácticos… toda la historia. Por tanto, si alguien se introduce en todo eso, ¿de quién es la culpa?

—El Servicio Secreto no comenta procedimientos —repitió Carlisle rígidamente, pero le habían arrojado un guante. Como supervisor del equipo encargado de proteger a la hija del presidente, no podía ignorar la crítica implícita ni la sutil acusación sobre las carencias de su seguridad.

—Coincido con el agente Pike, director adjunto —afirmó Robert Owens, subdirector de la Agencia Nacional de Seguridad—. Mi departamento quiere una recopilación de los hechos.

—Muy bien. Le enviaré un informe —repuso Carlisle. «¿Qué diablos es esto?»

—Tal vez sea mejor algo más formal —replicó Owens—, como una investigación independiente.

Las manos de Lexa, posadas sobre su regazo, se crisparon.

—¿Una investigación a cargo de quién?

—El Departamento de Justicia puede nombrar a un fiscal especial para estudiar los hechos —respondió Owens con una presteza que indicaba que había previsto la pregunta y preparado la respuesta—. Así no hay posibilidad de partidismo, ¿verdad?

—Ese tipo de investigación daría lugar a que se difundiese información esencial sobre la seguridad de la hija del presidente —señaló Lexa en tono gélido.

—Eso habría que verlo, ¿no?

Lexa esperó que Carlisle pusiese fin a la discusión. Como transcurrieron los segundos y su jefe permanecía callado, Lexa se enfureció. No podía romper filas y enfrentarse a él, aunque era a ella, en su calidad de comandante del equipo personal de Egret, a quien se estaba cuestionando. Tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —respondió al fin Carlisle.

—Incluiré la recomendación en mi informe al director de seguridad —replicó Owens cerrando su portátil.

La mandíbula de Carlisle se puso tensa.

—Entonces, ¿hemos acabado con esto, caballeros?

Hubo un murmullo general de asentimiento y ruido de sillas cuando el grupo se dispersó. Lexa no miró a Pike, porque estaba segura de que, si lo hacía, vería una sonrisa burlona y tendría que echarle las manos al cuello. En cuanto salió el último hombre, Lexa se levantó.

—Por Dios, Gustus, ¿va a permitir que Pike y Owens lo crucifiquen en una investigación externa? Tenemos nuestras propias revisiones internas para estos casos.

—Aún no hay nada decidido —respondió Carlisle, a punto de derrumbarse—. No quería meterme en una refriega con ellos hasta que averigüe a qué se debe esto.

Lexa creía que lo sabía, pero se abstendría de hacer comentarios hasta que tuviese algo concreto en que apoyarse. Charles Pike la tenía entre ceja y ceja desde el día que se conocieron, aunque Lexa no entendía por qué. Trabajaban para agencias diferentes y no había coincidido con él hasta el día que supo que Pike dirigía el equipo que investigaba a Loverboy, así que no podía ser un asunto personal. «¿Qué gana con desacreditarme?»

—¿Por qué consiente que Pike se inmiscuya en los errores del equipo? Fue su operación la que perdió a ese individuo durante meses.

—Woods, es usted una excelente investigadora y una excelente jefa de seguridad. —Carlisle suspiró—. Pero una diplomática espantosa. No sirve de nada ponerse con acusaciones ahora; y si doy cancha a Pike y al FBI en esto, en el futuro estaré en condiciones de pedir un favor.

—Genial. ¿Y si les sugiere que ciñan la investigación a sus burocráticos traseros? —Se frotó la cara con la mano para sacudir la fatiga.

—Como acabo de decir, es poco diplomática. —Carlisle empezó a introducir carpetas en su maletín.

—Jodida diplomacia. Estamos hablando de comprometer nuestras estrategias de trabajo para complacer a esos gilipollas. —Intentó bajar la voz, pero estaba demasiado cansada y aturdida para controlarlo todo a la vez—. Pida una revisión interna de la Agencia sobre todo el asunto. Que nuestra gente me investigue, si cree usted que es necesario.

—Podría acabar perjudicándose de esa forma. Hay mucha política en una cosa como ésta, y tal vez no pueda ayudarla.

—Responderé de mis actos.

—No es tan fácil —dijo Carlisle encogiéndose de hombros—. Si Justicia quiere una investigación independiente, tendré que aceptar.

—Pondrá a los protegidos en peligro. No lo haré.

—Hará lo que tenga que hacer, agente —repuso Carlisle, irritado.

—No si significa un riesgo para Clarke Griffin.

—Si se niega a testificar ante una junta de investigación de Justicia, cometerá desacato contra un organismo de investigación federal autorizado. Como mínimo, perderá el trabajo; y en el peor de los casos, tendría que ir a la cárcel.

Lexa estudió el rostro de su jefe, un hombre al que creía conocer, y no pudo descifrar lo que había detrás de su mirada. Decidió, entonces, que en realidad no le importaba.

—Muy bien. Si me necesita, ya sabe cómo encontrarme.


	4. Chapter 4

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Perdón y gracias por avisar. No sé porque siempre pasa eso u.u**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

Clarke apagó el teléfono con un suspiro. No había respuesta ni en su apartamento, ni en el móvil ni en el buscapersonas bidireccional. Miró el reloj de la mesilla: las 9.42, casi medianoche en Washington. Lexa había prometido llamarla durante los descansos de las reuniones, pero no lo había hecho. Ni siquiera en Washington trabajaban los burócratas hasta esa hora un viernes. Clarke había pasado buena parte del día con Anya en su estudio, una prolongación del piso superior que era todo ventanas y luz. Mientras Anya recogía los lienzos que quedaban para la exposición del día siguiente, Clarke se acurrucó en una tumbona de fina piel y se dedicó a dibujar. Pasaron unas horas tranquilas y agradables, aunque apenas hablaron. A última hora de la tarde Anya se detuvo junto a Clarke, señaló el bloc de dibujo que la joven sostenía en las rodillas y preguntó:

—¿Puedo?

Clarke se ruborizó levemente y le entregó el bloc a Anya, sorprendida por la timidez que le inspiraba una mujer que siempre había sido amable y cordial con ella. Pero para Clarke, el arte era su alma y el trabajo el único lugar en el que no tenía que ocultar sus sentimientos. Se preguntó qué vería Anya bajo el carboncillo y el papel.

—Tienes muy buena memoria —dijo Anya con una dulce sonrisa, observando las imágenes de su hija y de sí misma distribuidas por la página en diferentes posturas. En algunas, sus perfiles se superponían, en otras se fundían y se unían hasta transformarse finalmente la una en la otra—. La has captado perfectamente.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Clarke con aire pensativo.

Anya posó en Clarke unos ojos cálidos y tiernos.

—Sí, en efecto.

—A veces yo… no estoy segura.

—No dudes. Yo no lo hago. —La ojos de Anya recorrieron las imágenes, llenos de admiración—. ¿Puedo quedármelo?

Clarke asintió.

—Sí, si quieres. Será un honor para mí.

—Gracias —murmuró Anya, acariciando la mejilla de Clarke con sus dedos largos y delicados—, por lo que ves en ella.

Clarke, paralizada por la caricia, permaneció inmóvil, sintiéndose bien acogida y como si estuviese fugazmente en casa. En aquel momento recordó el episodio y, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que Lexa se parecía a su madre, la echó de menos con mayor intensidad. Las últimas semanas de confinamiento y constante amenaza la habían agotado. Las largas horas de espera mientras otros, incluida su amante, se enfrentaban al peligro por ella le habían pasado factura. Tenía los nervios deshechos y el corazón dolorido. Recorrió frenéticamente la habitación esforzándose por no pensar dónde estaría Lexa. «¿Relajándose con una copa tras dos días seguidos de reuniones? ¿En un bar? ¿Disfrutando de una cena tardía? ¿Sola?» Hacía dos meses que eran amantes, y Clarke apenas había tenido tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que había quebrantado su regla fundamental: no comprometerse emocionalmente con alguien con quien se había acostado, no dejar apenas que nadie la tocase —físicamente— y, por supuesto, nunca emocionalmente. Había intentando a toda costa mantener a Lexa al otro lado de las enormes defensas erigidas con el tiempo y había fracasado. Se hallaba en un territorio inexplorado y cada paso era nuevo. Lexa también había quebrantado algunas reglas, al menos en lo profesional. La más importante era la de no tener relaciones íntimas con una protegida. A Clarke le daba la impresión de que Lexa había roto, además, varias normas personales, pero no habían hablado de eso. Y tampoco habían hablado de otras cosas: fidelidad, exclusividad, el futuro. Conceptos que a Clarke le resultaban extraños unos meses antes. Las ideas habían dejado de ser filosofía para adquirir mayor significado. Cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de que Lexa estuviese con otra mujer, brotaba de ella un sentimiento mezcla de furia y desesperación.

—Es ridículo —se dijo—. No puedo seguir aquí encerrada. Me estoy volviendo loca.

Clarke se quitó los vaqueros y la camiseta y se dirigió al cuarto de baño contiguo. Se duchó rápida y mecánicamente y se lavó el pelo. Luego se dejó los cabellos sueltos, como solía hacer cuando salía y no quería que la reconociesen. Con los años había observado que sutiles alteraciones de su aspecto físico y de su estilo de vestir hacían que al público en general le resultase casi imposible reconocerla como hija del presidente. Al asociarla con la imagen que aparecía en televisión y en las revistas, el ciudadano medio esperaba ver a una mujer sofisticada y elegante con ropa cara y de buen gusto, el maquillaje perfecto y los cabellos rubios y rizados recogidos tras la nuca con un broche de oro. Con el pelo suelto, pantalones de cuero y una camiseta sin mangas ceñida al cuerpo, apenas se parecía a la hija del presidente. Cuando acabó de vestirse, cogió una fina cartera de cuero que sólo contenía su identificación, guardó dinero en el bolsillo de atrás y abrió la puerta de la habitación. El pasillo estaba vacío, y Clarke lo recorrió rápidamente hasta las escaleras traseras que conducían a la cocina y a la puerta de atrás. Sorprendida, vio que la cocina también estaba vacía. Sabía que Indra Davis libraba esa noche y que Jasper Jordan se hallaba en algún lugar de la casa, seguramente en el salón. No vio a Reyes y le pareció raro, aunque fue un alivio. No le apetecía esquivarla y que la agente se ganase con ello una reprimenda. Abrió con cuidado las puertas acristaladas de la cocina en penumbra y salió a la terraza con suelo de cedro, encaramada sobre la ladera de la Russian Hill, que caía a pico bajo sus pies. En silencio, empezó a bajar el primer tramo de escaleras de madera que salvaban la distancia entre la parte inferior de la casa de Anya y la calle. A medio camino se detuvo al oír una voz debajo de ella.

—¿Otro paseo?

Clarke se inclinó sobre la barandilla y atisbó entre las sombras. Raven Reyes la miró.

—Voy a salir un rato.

—Entonces, supongo que yo también.

—¿Por qué no continúa con su examen de la finca y finge que no me ha visto? —Clarke siguió bajando las escaleras.

Reyes la esperaba al final.

—Ambas sabemos que no puedo hacerlo y tampoco quiero. Mi trabajo es estar con usted esta noche, sobre todo si sale de la casa.

Clarke la miró, sorprendida del tono sombrío de su voz. Reyes siempre le había parecido muy responsable y dedicada de forma llamativa a su trabajo, pero aquella noche había algo extraño en su voz. Madurez quizá. Durante un momento, le recordó a Lexa.

—¿Podemos negociar?

—De eso nada. Debo informar a Marcus de que vamos a salir de la casa base. Me gustaría decirle adónde vamos.

—Aún no lo sé. Sólo quiero tomar una copa y…

—Por favor, no tiene por qué darme explicaciones, señorita Griffin. Sólo me interesa nuestro destino. ¿Le molesta que vayamos en el coche?

—Prefiero caminar. —Mientras hablaban, Clarke salió del sendero que discurría entre la densa vegetación para dirigirse a la calle y a la acera.

Reyes se puso al lado de Clarke y cogió el móvil que llevaba en el cinturón. Habló en voz baja mientras caminaban, informando a Marcus de que Egret se hallaba en movimiento con destino indeterminado. Marcus ordenaría a Jordan que las siguiese con el coche y, cuando Clarke y ella se detuviesen en algún sitio, aparecería el otro agente. Con toda probabilidad, Marcus dispondría que otro agente fuese con Jordan en el coche para que sirviera de apoyo. Resultaba poco ortodoxo contar con un solo agente a pie, pero era el típico despliegue que tenían que adoptar con la hija del presidente. A Clarke no le gustaba su presencia y no solía facilitarles las cosas. Sin embargo, la comandante había dejado bien claro que, a pesar de las objeciones de Egret, había que proporcionarle seguridad. Reyes no tenía intención de dejarla sin protección, hiciese lo que hiciese Clarke.

—Tomemos el tranvía —dijo Clarke impulsivamente, apresurándose para alcanzar el vehículo que se alejaba de la parada para ascender por la empinada colina.

Reyes apretó el paso para seguirla y se agarró a la barandilla mientras Clarke saltaba al escalón que rodeaba el exterior del vehículo.

—Sujétese —gritó Clarke, extendiendo la mano y riéndose mientras Reyes corría unos pasos hasta alcanzarla por fin.

—Gracias. —Reyes resopló y se estiró. «¿No habría sido horrible que la perdiese porque soy demasiado lenta? Tengo que empezar a correr con regularidad. No basta con levantar pesas.»

Sus manos se tocaron de nuevo cuando las dos agarraron el poste de apoyo vertical. El tranvía descendió traqueteando por el otro lado de Russian Hill, y las dos mujeres se tambalearon, hombro con hombro, mirándose a la cara. Era la típica cosa que hacían los turistas, pero Reyes nunca había estado en San Francisco como turista. También era la típica cosa que hacían los amantes. La experiencia resultaba estimulante y un poco confusa a la vez. Clarke Griffin era muy guapa, y Reyes recordaba muy bien lo que había sentido cuando la mano que en aquel momento rozaba la suya hizo mucho más durante las horas que compartieron en una remota habitación de hotel de las Rocosas. Aquellas manos eran expertas e inesperadamente tiernas, y la piel de Reyes sentía con intensidad el eco del recuerdo. Sólo unos centímetros separaban los rostros de ambas, y, bajo la luz parpadeante de las farolas, Reyes vio los labios entreabiertos de Clarke y su sonrisa sensual, de manera que, durante un momento, el deseo se apoderó de ella. Reyes se apresuró a desviar la mirada.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Clarke se echó hacia atrás para que el viento jugase con sus cabellos.

—Sí, claro. —«Maldita sea, ¿cuándo aprenderé a no telegrafiar mis pensamientos y mis sensaciones? ¡El colmo para una agente del Servicio Secreto!»

—Vamos —dijo Clarke poco después, saltando antes de que el tranvía parase en la glorieta—. Esto es Market Street, el final de la línea. Caminemos un poco.

Reyes, consciente de que Egret se hallaba otra vez desprotegida, echó un rápido vistazo alrededor y se le encogió el estómago. Vio a más gente en la calle de lo que había supuesto: un variopinto conjunto de mendigos y transeúntes, algunos de los cuales pedían limosna agresivamente o formaban grupos de dos o más que observaban a los turistas. Una absoluta pesadilla para la seguridad. Confiaba en que nadie reconociese a Clarke.

—Es una mala idea, señorita Griffin. Por favor, esperemos a Jordan y al coche. Sólo serán uno o dos minutos.

—Venga, Reyes, ¿dónde está su sentido de la aventura? —Clarke giró a la derecha y caminó por Market Street hacia el suroeste, en dirección a Tenderloin, alejándose de la relativa seguridad de la zona más poblada del centro.

—Creo que no tengo sentido de la aventura —murmuró Reyes apresurándose para alcanzarla. Alzó la muñeca y transmitió por radio su localización, agradeciendo que Clarke al menos no se quejase por eso. El coche, equipado con todo lo necesario, incluyendo armas automáticas, chalecos blindados y un completo equipo médico, no tardaría más de un par de minutos. Ya que iban a caminar, tendrían a alguien que las protegiese.

Recorrieron Market Street hasta la esquina con Castro. Eran casi las once de la noche de un viernes, y el centro del distrito de Castro bullía de actividad. Las aceras estaban atestadas de gente, tanto turistas como residentes locales. En otro tiempo, la zona había sido dominio exclusivo de los gays, con cierto aire de clandestinidad, pero se había vuelto mucho más civilizada y elitista. No obstante, seguía habiendo bares gays y clubes de sexo intercalados entre los restaurantes y las boutiques de moda. Durante la hora siguiente, Clarke curioseó en librerías y bares, sin que Reyes dejara de seguirla a una respetuosa distancia. No hablaron. Los primeros bares eran bastante alegres y espaciosos y atendían a una clientela de alto nivel. Se detuvieron un rato en cada uno, mientras Clarke bebía una copa de vino o agua de Seltz y contemplaba con aire pensativo cómo bailaban las parejas y los futuros amantes. El escenario parecía muy tranquilo, y Reyes empezó a relajarse. Gran error. En torno a la medianoche, Clarke se paró ante la puerta de un insulso establecimiento con un sencillo letrero escrito a mano que ponía: «Cabezas rapadas» . Por el aspecto de los hombres y de las escasas mujeres que entraban, se trataba de un bar de cuero. Cumplía todos los tópicos de la zona más sórdida de Castro. Clarke miró a Reyes.

—¿Quiere esperar fuera?

—Prefiero entrar, gracias —respondió Reyes, como si pudiese elegir.

En cuanto entraron, Clarke dijo:

—Ahora vuelvo. —Y desapareció al instante.

Tras un vistazo al oscuro club envuelto en humo, a Reyes se le encogió el estómago. La visibilidad era nula, la música estrepitosa y el sexo flotaba en el ambiente. En el extremo opuesto del recinto cuadrado, había una pequeña pista de baile atestada de cuerpos en diferente estado de desnudez que se retorcían al son del heavy metal. Ante la austera barra que recorría una de las paredes se apelotonaban los clientes de tres en fondo, esperando sus consumiciones. Reyes decidió que, a menos que se pegase físicamente a Egret, no podría garantizar su seguridad. Y pegarse a ella no era aconsejable ni posible. Como no tenía alternativa, buscó un punto estratégico en la pared opuesta a la barra, desde donde podía vigilar la entrada y distinguir los oscuros huecos de la parte de atrás. Hizo todo lo que pudo. Cuando al fin encontró un lugar de apenas veinte centímetros, transmitió por radio su localización a Marcus y a los agentes del coche. La violenta respuesta de Marcus le puso los nervios de punta. Clarke se abrió paso entre los cuerpos hasta que al fin llegó a la barra. Minutos después, con una cerveza en la mano, se dirigió a un rincón de la parte de atrás donde podía apoyar la espalda en la pared y contemplar la pista de baile. Los que bailaban eran casi todos hombres, la mayoría de los cuales, sin camisa, vestían únicamente unos vaqueros raídos o pantalones de cuero que exhibían lo que habían ido a ofrecer y no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Había alguna que otra mujer, vestida también con vaqueros o cuero y con ceñidas camisetas sin mangas, como la de la propia Clarke, que permitían adivinar músculos bien tonificados y pechos sin ceñir. Era un bar como otros muchos en los que Clarke había estado, impregnado del olor de la bebida, el sexo y algo peligroso. No era diferente a otras veces y, sin embargo, se sentía muy distinta. En vez de percibir la necesidad de bailar al ritmo de la música y de la promesa de sexo, se notaba distante, una extraña en su propio territorio. La primera que se le acercó fue una mujer muy musculosa, de piel morena, con el pelo muy corto y una hilera de aretes de plata en la oreja izquierda. La camiseta negra sin mangas se ceñía tan bien a su cuerpo que daba la impresión de que iba desnuda. El sudor relucía sobre el pecho izquierdo, visible gracias a la profunda uve del escote, y los pantalones de cuero adheridos a las piernas subrayaban los tendones de los poderosos muslos.

—¿Bailas, cielo?

Clarke sonrió y cabeceó.

—No, gracias.

La otra mujer, muy sorprendida, ladeó la cabeza y recorrió con la vista el cuerpo de Clarke, demorándose en los pechos antes de mirarla de nuevo a los ojos. Con las manos en los bolsillos y las caderas adelantadas, la desconocida dijo con intención:

—No es ése el mensaje que transmites.

—No estoy de caza. Pero agradezco el ofrecimiento.

—A mí me pareces hambrienta.

—Lo siento, esta noche no.

—Entonces, ¿sólo has venido a provocar a los animales?

Clarke sacudió la cabeza otra vez, sin dejar de sonreír.

—No. —Se encogió de hombros—. Estoy pasando el rato.

—Como quieras, encanto, pero no sabes lo que te pierdes.

En cuanto la mujer se alejó, Clarke evocó el rostro de Lexa. «Oh, sí, lo sé muy bien.» Durante la media hora siguiente, mientras bebía la cerveza, rechazó varias invitaciones más para bailar y, en un caso, un ofrecimiento menos sutil para compartir unos momentos de contacto corporal en el callejón de detrás del bar. Se hallaba de espaldas a la parte delantera del local, contemplando a una atractiva pareja de hombres que bailaban, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, los dedos se deslizaron por el cuello y navegaron por su pecho. Clarke no se puso rígida ni reaccionó, sino que se movió y lentamente dejó la botella en la repisa que había junto a su codo. Volvió un poco la cabeza, procurando mantener el equilibrio y no mirar a quién la había abordado, y dijo:

—Será mejor que retires esa mano ahora mismo.

Un cuerpo se apretó contra ella, la entrepierna embistió su trasero y los dedos acariciaron su brazo desnudo mientras los labios jugaban con la oreja. Cuando Clarke iba a sujetar el puño intruso y retorcerlo, una voz murmuró:

—Daría lo que fuera por estar…

Clarke giró en redondo y sus brazos recorrieron los hombros de Lexa mientras la empujaba contra la pared y la besaba, todo en un veloz movimiento. Ya no le importaba haberse debatido entre la preocupación y la furia toda la noche, preguntándose dónde estaba Lexa, por qué no la había llamado, cómo podía controlar el terrible dolor que la consumía cuando estaban separadas. Lo único que importaba era que, al oír la voz de Lexa y ante el tacto de su mano, hasta las cosas más insignificantes cobraban sentido. Las células revivían, la respiración se volvía más voraz, los pensamientos más claros. Con urgencia, casi con hambre, Clarke adaptó su cuerpo al de Lexa, mientras su sangre ardía al sentir la piel de su amante. Clarke, que respiraba con dificultad, se echó hacia atrás con la pelvis y los muslos pegados a los de Lexa. Notó la dura presión de la cartuchera que llevaba la agente dentro de los pantalones y recordó dónde estaban y lo que acababa de hacer. Casi sin aliento, susurró:

—Por Dios, Lexa, Reyes está aquí.

—No, no está. Le dije que saliese cuando entré. Le aseguré que te protegería perfectamente.

—Si te distraigo, no lo harás —bromeó Clarke, deslizando una mano bajo el vaquero que ceñía el muslo de Lexa.

—Tal vez lo consigas. —Lexa retrocedió ligeramente.

—¿Tal vez? —Con cierto tono de desafío, Clarke apretó el triángulo entre las piernas de Lexa y sonrió cuando su amante se apresuró a tomar aliento.

—A lo mejor tengo que ahuyentar a la competencia primero —murmuró Lexa, cubriendo la mano de Clarke con la suya—. Estás llamando la atención.

—No me había fijado.

—Pues yo sí —afirmó Lexa—, y sólo llevo aquí cinco minutos.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Hum… Lo pensaré.

A pesar de la tenue luz, Clarke vio la sonrisa eléctrica de Lexa y también algo más: estaba demacrada, con unas intensas ojeras que estropeaban su hermoso rostro y una rigidez en la mandíbula que traicionaba la tensión que no podía ocultar. Clarke posó la mano en la cintura de Lexa, olvidando de pronto su excitación.

—Lexa, pareces agotada. ¿Has dormido algo?

—Dormí un poco en el avión.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Derrumbada —admitió Lexa de mala gana, sabiendo que no podría disimular más. Había dormido en el avión, por suerte, pero el dolor de cabeza persistía. La neuróloga que la había visto en urgencias, la única que había aceptado tras la explosión ocurrida tres noches antes, le había advertido de que podía suceder aquello. No obstante, el fugaz aturdimiento mejoró un poco y ahora tenía el estómago más asentado.

—Nada que no se cure con unos días lejos de Washington.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste para decirme que venías?

—Lo siento. Fui directamente al aeropuerto desde el Tesoro. Siempre llevo equipaje de emergencia en el maletero: lo cogí y me subí al primer avión. Cuando por fin dieron el visto bueno a mi permiso de armas, estábamos a bordo y no podía utilizar el móvil.

—No es propio de ti tomar un avión y marcharte sin informar, al menos sin hablar con Marcus. —Retiró un mechón de castaño cabello de la frente de Lexa—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Más o menos lo que esperaba.

Clarke asintió, percibiendo la evasión en la voz de su amante y dándose cuenta de que había algo más. Sin embargo, de momento lo que quería era abrazarla. La besó de nuevo, con menos frenesí pero con el mismo afán, y murmuró:

—Salgamos de aquí. Podemos…

Se acordó de repente del coche que estaba fuera, lleno de agentes del Servicio Secreto. En el pasado, cuando quería estar sola con una mujer a la que había conocido en un bar, utilizaba la puerta trasera y desaparecía durante unas horas. Pero aquello era distinto; no se trataba de una mujer cualquiera, sino de la jefa de sus agentes de seguridad.

—Joder, ¿qué podemos hacer? Necesito estar sola contigo al menos un rato.

—Vamos a la playa.

—¿Qué?

Lexa la cogió de la mano.

—Confía en mí.


	5. Chapter 5

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

Tomaron un taxi en la esquina de Castro y Market y, mientras Clarke daba la dirección al taxista, Lexa transmitió por radio instrucciones a los agentes del vehículo de vigilancia para que las siguiesen. Cuando el taxi frenó junto a la acera al final de Polk, al otro lado de la bahía, pagaron y salieron.

—Será sólo un segundo —dijo Lexa, y ambas se acercaron al todoterreno situado detrás del taxi. Cuando Lexa se inclinó junto a la ventanilla del conductor del todoterreno, Jordan asomó la cabeza—. Ustedes dos permanezcan en el coche. Queda relevado el turno.

—Sí, señora.

—Vigilen a los transeúntes de la playa.

—Entendido.

Cuando Lexa se alejaba, se abrió la puerta de atrás y salió Finn Collins. Lexa lo saludó con un gesto.

—Collins.

—Comandante —repuso, y se dirigió hacia el hotel.

Lexa y Clarke atravesaron la acera a la luz de las estrellas, bajaron a la playa y caminaron unos cien metros sobre la arena en dirección a la bahía. Cuando se acercaron a la orilla del agua, Lexa señaló un saliente rocoso.

—Está bastante bien.

Cogió a Clarke de la mano, la llevó hasta el extremo más alejado de las rocas y ambas se sentaron en la arena endurecida. El oleaje, a escasos metros, arrojaba fantasmales dedos de espuma sobre la arena iluminada por la luna. Las gotas saladas humedecieron su piel enseguida. En mitad de la noche hacía frío, a pesar de que era agosto.

—¿Tienes frío? —Lexa había apoyado la espalda en la roca. Desde el coche no las veían, y nadie podía acercarse a ellas sin ser detectado por los agentes situados en la carretera. El lugar era privado y seguro a la vez.

—No, contigo no. —Clarke se arrimó al costado derecho de Lexa, abrazándola por la cintura y con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro—. Si no te conociera, creería que tienes práctica en esto.

—¡Oh! ¿En qué?

—En evitar al Servicio Secreto.

—Bueno, lo he preparado —murmuró Lexa posando los labios en la sien de Clarke—. No dormí durante todo el viaje hasta aquí; parte del tiempo lo dediqué a pensar en ti.

—Seguro que se huelen algo —dijo Clarke en voz baja, retirando la camisa de Lexa por encima de la cintura de los pantalones y deslizando la mano por la cálida piel.

—Sin duda, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte. —Mientras contemplaba las volutas de nubes que veteaban la cara de la luna, pensó en lo maravilloso que era mirar el cielo al lado de Clarke. Washington parecía otro mundo. Acarició lentamente el brazo desnudo de Clarke y dibujó con los dedos los firmes músculos—. Clarke, eres la hija del presidente. Eso juega a nuestro favor tanto como en nuestro perjuicio. El Servicio Secreto posee una larga tradición de silencio cuando se trata de proteger la intimidad del presidente, y eso se extiende a su familia. Mis agentes no te traicionarán.

—No me preocupo por mí. —Acarició una costilla, rozando una cicatriz con los dedos. «Me preocupas tú. Y mi padre.»

—Ya lo sé. Pero yo sí que me preocupo por ti. —Lexa la apretó contra sí, moviéndose en la arena hasta que pegó el pecho y los muslos contra los de Clarke—. Si quieres compartir tu vida personal con el mundo, será porque tú lo hayas elegido. Y eso no debería servir de pasto para la agenda política de nadie.

—Mi vida personal tiene mucho que ver contigo —susurró Clarke antes de que sus labios encontrasen los de Lexa y se quedase sin palabras ante la cálida recepción de la boca de su amante.

—Sí —admitió Lexa un rato después, cuando acertó a respirar de nuevo—. Pero yo no le importo a nadie…

—A la gente de Washington, del Tesoro, que podría ponértelo difícil. «Gente como Pike, tal vez.» Lexa se encogió de hombros y deslizó un dedo sobre el borde de la mandíbula de Clarke.

—Eso no me preocupa.

—Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa? —Clarke se echó hacia atrás para ver el rostro de Lexa. Entre las sesgadas sombras proyectadas por el reflejo de las estrellas en el mar, los agudos y planos ángulos faciales resultaban aún más atractivos. Con voz ronca, preguntó—: ¿Qué ocurrió en Washington los dos últimos días?

Lexa suspiró.

—No te rindes, ¿verdad?

—Si lo hiciera —dijo Clarke introduciendo la mano hasta el interior del muslo de Lexa, bajo el fino tejido de los pantalones—, no estaríamos aquí ahora.

—Cierto. —Lexa levantó las caderas al contacto de la mano de Clarke, mientras la acariciaba con más firmeza e insistencia—. Se trató fundamentalmente de rutina, pero con ciertas críticas… agentes caídos y un blanco de alto nivel como… —Dudó al darse cuenta de que sus palabras sonaban casi clínicas. La mano de Clarke se detuvo, y luego se retiró.

—¿Como yo?

—Sí —afirmó Lexa dulcemente—. Como tú. Había que andarse con cuidado.

—¿Ya se acabó? ¿No te ha ocurrido nada?

Lexa titubeó.

—Aún no lo sé. —Encontró la mano de Clarke y la acercó de nuevo al muslo—. Pero cuando lo sepa, te lo diré.

—Vale. —Clarke se acercó otra vez y localizó el calor que ardía entre las piernas de Lexa. Se quedó casi sin aliento cuando el cuerpo de su amante respondió a sus caricias—. Me encanta tu forma de sentir —susurró—. Quiero estar encima de ti, dentro de ti. Creo que podría devorarte entera.

Mientras Clarke hablaba, sus dedos encontraron lo que buscaban entre los pliegues del tejido y apretó levemente el clítoris de Lexa.

—Podría empezar con esto.

El cuerpo de Lexa se debilitó hasta el punto de que, si no hubiese estado sentada, seguramente se habría caído.

—Oh, diablos. No podemos… aquí.

—Hum, ya lo sé. Pero me apetece.

—Ay, ya somos dos —murmuró Lexa, preguntándose si podría aguantar despierta, porque no tardaría mucho. Le ardía la sangre, pero su mente se hallaba al borde del derrumbamiento—. Clarke, estoy…

—¿Qué?

—Estoy muerta. No creo que pueda.

Clarke se incorporó, muy seria.

—Vámonos.

—Lo siento, yo…

Clarke se rió, puso una mano detrás de la cabeza de Lexa y se inclinó para besarla, no sin pasión, pero con una clara intención de finalidad. Cuando se apartó, dijo:

—Lexa, hace unas cuantas noches estuviste a punto de volar por los aires. Llevas casi una semana sin dormir. Has sufrido una conmoción y sabe Dios cuántas cosas más.

Clarke se arrodilló, se retiró los cabellos con las dos manos y respiró a fondo el fresco aire nocturno.

—Vamos, comandante. Puedo esperar.

Lexa le cogió la mano y la retuvo, impidiendo que se levantase.

—No sé si yo podré. Te he echado de menos.

—Oh —repuso Clarke dulcemente—. Yo también te he echado de menos.

Se inclinó hacia delante, dio a Lexa un beso largo y profundo, se apartó rápidamente y se levantó. Cuando se encontraba a una distancia segura, posó las manos en las caderas y dijo en tono burlón:

—Nunca he tenido fama de paciente, así que muévete.

Lexa se rió, con el corazón más ligero que nunca, se levantó y siguió a la figura de la primera hija entre las sombras.

Minutos después se hallaban sentadas en el asiento trasero del todoterreno. Reyes iba en el asiento delantero y conducía Jordan. Lexa reclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. No se enteró de nada más hasta que Clarke le sacudió el hombro ligeramente.

—Comandante, hemos llegado.

Lexa, desorientada, se sobresaltó y miró por la ventanilla, con el cuerpo tenso y listo para la acción. En cuanto reconoció la arquitectura inconfundible y la topografía de la calle en la que vivía su madre, se relajó de forma perceptible. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz ronca:

—Muy bien.

Reyes abrió la portezuela del lado de Clarke y esperó a que la joven saliese. Lexa salió por el otro lado y se reunió con ella y con Jordan. Los cuatro caminaron por la acera hasta la puerta principal de la casa de Anya en una formación tan ensayada que parecía casi su segunda naturaleza. Una luz tenue iluminaba una de las ventanas del salón del piso bajo que daba a la calle, y Lexa sonrió al ver el acogedor destello. Apenas tenía tiempo para visitar la casa de su madre, pero era el único lugar del mundo en el que se sentía realmente cómoda. Reyes abrió la puerta y precedió al pequeño grupo, entrando en la silenciosa casa. Anya y sus invitados se habían retirado. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Reyes y Jordan se alejaron para realizar el control rutinario. Lexa y Clarke subieron las escaleras que, desde el extremo opuesto del salón, conducían al primer piso y se detuvieron en el pasillo, al otro lado de la habitación de Anya.

—Supongo que no dormiré contigo esta noche —dijo Clarke con resignación mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Lexa—. Será duro. Creo que estoy… un poco excitada.

—No eres la única. —Lexa le cogió la mano, y los dedos de ambas se entrelazaron—. Creo que ninguna ley prohíbe que me arropes.

—Una sugerencia peligrosa, comandante —repuso Clarke con voz ronca.

—Me arriesgaré.

Lexa se adelantó y abrió la puerta de la segunda habitación de invitados. Mientras Clarke esperaba en la oscuridad del dormitorio, Lexa se dirigió al cuarto de baño, encendió la luz y entrecerró la puerta, que sólo permitía ver un fino rayo de claridad, suficiente para que pudiesen abrirse paso entre el tocador y una silla tapizada junto a una lámpara de lectura hasta llegar a la cama. Lexa se quitó la chaqueta con gesto cansando y la arrojó sobre el respaldo de la silla. Con un movimiento muy ensayado, abrió el broche de la pistolera que llevaba al hombro, la deslizó por el brazo y la dejó a un lado. Clarke, tras salvar la distancia entre ambas, se situó a su lado.

—Déjame hacer el resto.

—Ésa sí que es una sugerencia peligrosa —murmuró Lexa, que permaneció inmóvil mientras los hábiles dedos de Clarke desabotonaban su camisa y retiraban el estrecho cinturón negro de los pantalones. Lexa, obediente, alzó los brazos para que su amante le quitase la camisa y la dejase sobre la silla, con la chaqueta. Cuanto intentó abrazar a Clarke por la cintura, ésta retrocedió.

—Eh —protestó Lexa, sorprendida.

—No, Lexa. —Clarke habló con voz inusitadamente serena—. No soy tan fuerte.

—Clarke…

—En serio. Necesitas descansar. Y si me tocas, lo olvidaré. —Se adelantó de nuevo—. Y ahora, procura estar quieta.

Clarke desabrochó los pantalones de Lexa y se los quitó, junto con las bragas. Lexa se libró de los mocasines y se quedó desnuda.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Lexa con voz espesa y el corazón acelerado al percibir el roce no intencionado de los dedos de Clarke sobre su piel.

—Ahora, métete en cama —respondió Clarke en el mismo tono.

Lexa obedeció de mala gana y no pudo evitar un suspiro de agotamiento al estirarse bajo la sábana. Clarke se inclinó, dio un casto beso a su amante y acarició el abundante cabello negro de Lexa.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, los párpados de Lexa se cerraron. Al posar la mano en el pomo de la puerta, oyó la voz profunda flotando en el aire nocturno.

—Te amo.

« Te amo.» Salió de la habitación y cruzó el pasillo hasta su dormitorio, sabiendo que tardaría mucho en dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

Lexa se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos a las nueve y veinte de la mañana. El sol se colaba por la ventana de la izquierda de la habitación y, durante un momento, permaneció quieta, disfrutando del calor y escuchando los sonidos de vida de la casa, que estaba muy silenciosa. Seis horas de profundo sueño habían disipado gran parte de la fatiga. El dolor de cabeza era un eco lejano y, al parecer, sin consecuencias. La desasosegaba mucho más la persistente punzada de deseo que no había satisfecho por la noche. Pensó en atravesar el pasillo e ir a la habitación de Clarke, confiando en encontrarla sola. «Una idea estelar, Woods: sexo en casa de tu madre con uno o dos agentes al otro lado de la puerta. Sólo de pensarlo, tendrías que enfriarte.» Pero no se enfrió, sino que recordó el aspecto de Clarke la noche anterior: deslumbrante, tensa y peligrosa en la penumbra del bar. Luego, en la playa bajo el claro de luna, el rostro más tierno, pero con los ojos ardientes de deseo. Lexa recordó también su disposición a ser devorada. Siempre estaba dispuesta. «Es hora de apagar las brasas antes de que me consuman las llamas.» Sonrió para sí, sacó las piernas de la cama, se levantó y se estiró. Fue hasta el cuarto de baño desnuda, abrió el grifo de la ducha y esperó a que la temperatura del agua fuese la adecuada. Se duchó y se vistió con la eficiencia habitual, observando que debía comprar ropa antes de la inauguración de la exposición que tenía lugar aquella misma noche. Una cosa era viajar ligera de equipaje y otra los acontecimientos sociales. No sabía cuánto tiempo pensaba Clarke estar en San Francisco; si eran más de veinticuatro horas, se quedaría sin ropa. Se puso unos pantalones de algodón y un polo negro, una indumentaria muy informal para un día de trabajo. Como no llevaba chaqueta bajo la que ocultar la cartuchera, la introdujo bajo los pantalones y se dispuso a hablar con su equipo. El comedor y el salón estaban vacíos, al igual que la cocina. Por suerte, había una jarra de café sobre la encimera con una taza de cerámica que reconoció al lado. Era la taza que había hecho para su padre cuando tenía diez años. Vio debajo una hoja de papel, la cogió y leyó la inconfundible letra de su madre: «Lexa, estoy en el estudio. Sube cuando estés lista» . Lexa se sirvió café y eligió un plátano de la cesta que estaba junto al frigorífico. Con la taza y el plátano en la mano, subió hasta el segundo piso por las escaleras de atrás. Se detuvo ante la puerta del estudio, sin saber si su madre estaría trabajando, y en ese caso no quería molestarla. Admiraba demasiado las obras de Anya para interrumpir el proceso de creación, y sabía por experiencia que, cuando su madre se hallaba en plena inspiración, sólo atendía a las musas.

—¿Hola?

—¿Lexa? ¿Eres tú? —Oyó la voz de su madre desde el fondo del estudio, amortiguada por la montaña de lienzos que había en medio de la habitación.

—Sí. ¿Puedo entrar?

—Entra. Estoy acabando. —Anya se volvió con una cariñosa sonrisa. Cuando Lexa, que era tres o cuatro centímetros más alta, se acercó, Anya se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Me alegro de verte.

—Yo también —dijo Lexa, buscando un lugar seguro en el que dejar la taza de café.

—Aquí. —Anya sacó un posavasos de corcho de debajo de una pila de hojas de dibujo, lápices y plumillas y se lo ofreció—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —respondió Lexa, preguntándose qué sabía su madre de los recientes acontecimientos. Las amenazas contra la vida de Clarke y el sangriento desenlace no habían saltado a la prensa, pero tal vez Clarke se lo hubiese contado. Sin embargo, dudó de que Clarke hubiese mencionado sus heridas después de lo ocurrido ese mismo año. Apoyó la cadera en el borde de un largo mostrador sobre el que había gran variedad de utensilios artísticos y peló el plátano—. Ha habido mucho ajetreo, y estoy un poco cansada.

—Espero que la inauguración de esta noche no resulte agotadora. —Anya cogió un taburete alto y se sentó junto a Lexa—. Abundarán los famosos de siempre y los sabuesos de la prensa y, de vez en cuando, un verdadero experto en arte; al menos, eso espero.

—¿En tu exposición? —se burló Lexa—. Será la locura.

—Me halagas.

—Y tú eres demasiado modesta. —Lexa bebió un sorbo de café—. ¿Dónde están todos esta mañana?

—Clarke ha ido a correr, y la acompañan Raven e Indra.

Lexa frunció el entrecejo, repasando mentalmente los informes de inteligencia de la zona, elaborados a toda prisa antes del viaje de Clarke. No había por qué preocuparse; sin embargo…

—¿Hay alguien en el coche?

—No lo sé. Creo que la decisión de salir fue bastante repentina.

—Claro —dijo Lexa con gesto resignado—. Será mejor que llame a Marcus para que me informe de la situación. ¿Lo has visto hoy?

—Estuvo aquí antes, pero muy poco tiempo, y habló con Raven.

—Muy bien. Gracias. —Lexa hizo ademán de irse.

—¿Tienes que irte ahora mismo? Está a salvo con Raven e Indra, ¿no?

Lexa se detuvo, sorprendida. Su madre nunca había mostrado gran interés por su trabajo y no solía hablar de los detalles. Aunque aquello no se refería a su trabajo, sino a Clarke.

—Sí, está perfectamente.

—Entonces, quédate, tómate el café y te contaré los últimos cotilleos del mundo artístico.

Lexa iba a rechazar la sugerencia, pero se recordó a sí misma que, hasta que relevase oficialmente a Marcus como jefe de plantilla, él se ocupaba de vigilar a Clarke. Unos minutos más no importaban, y casi nunca tenía ocasión de hablar con su madre.

—En ese caso, empecemos con las cosas buenas. ¿Qué pasa con Giancarlo y contigo? —Se quedó atónita cuando su madre se puso colorada.

—Ah… digamos que estamos explorando posibilidades.

—Vaya, una respuesta intrigante. —Lexa se rió—. ¿Posibilidades románticas?

—Sí.

El placer superó a la sorpresa de Lexa. Desde que su padre murió veinte años atrás, su madre no había tenido una relación seria, ni tampoco informal, con un hombre.

—Me cae bien —anunció Lexa, que acabó de comer el plátano y dejó la monda dentro de un papel arrugado, junto a la taza de café—. Me parece estupendo, y espero que esa exploración os llene de felicidad.

Anya observó el rostro de su hija, desconcertada por la tranquila seguridad de su tono y su expresión. Estaba acostumbrada al distanciamiento emocional de Lexa, y la perspicaz franqueza de su respuesta era nueva para ella.

—Gracias. Y por mi parte, ¿puedo preguntar por Clarke y por ti?

Lexa se puso rígida y la negación asomó enseguida a sus labios. Sin embargo, le sorprendió su propia respuesta:

—Nosotras también estamos explorando posibilidades.

—Me da la sensación de que vuestra exploración está mucho más avanzada que la de Giancarlo y la mía, y no hablo de la cama.

—Es complicado —afirmó Lexa apartando la vista.

—Lexa, cariño, el amor siempre es complicado. —Anya se rió y acarició la mejilla de su hija—. Está muy enamorada de ti.

Lexa tragó saliva y se quedó muda de pronto. Cogió la mano de su madre y contempló los dedos fuertes y afilados que daban vida a lienzos desnudos con simples trazos de color. Lexa susurró algo en voz tan baja que Anya tuvo que inclinarse para oirla:

—Eso espero, Dios mío.

Miró a su madre con los ojos verdes empañados por la emoción.

—Ni siquiera debería pensar en ella, pero no puedo evitarlo. No puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento por ella.

—Estupendo, porque ella no quiere que lo hagas. —Anya besó a Lexa en la frente—. Todo saldrá bien. Guíate por tu corazón.

—Lo intentaré —dijo Lexa con dulzura.

Se quedó unos minutos más, mientras su madre le contaba las últimas noticias, hasta que su necesidad de hablar con Marcus se volvió tan apremiante que ya no pudo seguir escuchando.

—Lo siento. Tengo que trabajar.

—Por supuesto. —Anya se rió—. Me sorprende que hayas aguantado tanto. Vete.

—Te veré esta noche —comentó Lexa yendo hacia el pasillo.

—Genial.

Anya escuchó los pasos de Lexa por las escaleras, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que, contra todo pronóstico, su hija y Clarke encontrasen el camino de la felicidad.

—¿Marcus?

—Buenos días, comandante. —La voz de Marcus sonó animada y cordial al otro lado de la línea. El agente, castaño, era habitualmente su coordinador de comunicaciones pero, cuando Lexa no estaba con el equipo de seguridad, él desempeñaba el papel de jefe de grupo en su lugar. Se había desenvuelto admirablemente durante los meses que ella había pasado recuperándose de las heridas de bala—. Bienvenida a bordo.

—Gracias. —Lexa se hallaba en la terraza de la parte de atrás de la casa de su madre, contemplando los blancos triángulos de los veleros sobre las azules aguas de la bahía—. Es estupendo estar aquí.

—¿Después de Nueva York? Sí.

—¿Dónde se encuentra?

—Sigo en el puesto de mando de San Francisco. Como ella no para de moverse, creo que debo permanecer en un lugar fijo. Desde aquí coordino muchas cosas. —Marcus no comentó que recibía llamadas casi durante las veinticuatro horas del día de los agentes del turno que vigilaba a Clarke Griffin, informándole de su paradero y proporcionándole datos sobre la situación.

—Suena perfecto —afirmó Lexa—. ¿Y dónde está ella?

—En el gimnasio Gold, entre Market y Noe.

—¿Quién está dentro?

—Reyes. Todo tranquilo.

Lexa quería más detalles, pero tuvo que reconocer que lo único que le interesaba era dónde estaba Clarke y qué hacía. Su posición como jefa de seguridad de Clarke le permitía saber más de la vida de la joven de lo que ella tal vez desease compartir; se trataba de uno de los peligros de cruzar la línea que separa a la protectora y a la amante. Clarke no había disfrutado de vida privada desde que, cuando ella tenía doce años, su padre saltó a la escena política como gobernador muy destacado que apuntaba a una poderosa carrera en Washington. Le asistía el derecho a tener la mayor intimidad compatible con la seguridad. El hecho de que Lexa estuviese enamorada de ella no cambiaba nada.

—De acuerdo —dijo Lexa bruscamente, fastidiada por las divagaciones de su mente. Nunca divagaba en el trabajo, pero cuando pensaba en Clarke… —Muy bien. Me encargaré…

—Las cosas están controladas, comandante, por si quiere tomarse un tiempo. Al menos hasta la inauguración de esta noche en la galería.

Estaba a punto de rechazar la sugerencia cuando reparó en que hacía semanas que no tenía un día libre.

—Gracias, Marcus. Entonces, repasaremos la agenda a las cinco de la tarde. Llámeme si hay cambios.

—Entendido.

Lexa no vio a Clarke durante el resto del día. A las seis de la tarde esperaba en el salón de la casa de su madre para acompañar a la hija del presidente a la inauguración de la última exposición de Anya, que se celebraría en la galería Rodman, en Union Square. Miró por la ventana para cerciorarse de que Finn Collins tuviese el todoterreno frente a la casa y de que Indra Davis ocupase el asiento de la muerte, al lado de Collins. Al oír pasos que bajaban por la escalera desde el primer piso, volvió la cabeza y se quedó sin aliento. Clarke se encontraba a tres metros, mirándola en silencio con una curiosa expresión en la cara. A Lexa se le desbocó el corazón cuando reparó en el elegante vestido negro de tiras casi invisibles que rodeaban los esculpidos hombros, con el sutil corte que subrayaba la ágil y tonificada figura. En cada oreja resplandecía un destello de diamantes, y una delicada cadena de oro adornaba la base del cuello de Clarke. No lucía anillos en las manos de artista, airosas y fuertes. Lexa se aclaró la garganta, que de pronto sentía muy seca.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Griffin.

Clarke sonrió al ver que estaban solas por primera vez en cuatro días.

—Comandante.

—El coche está fuera.

—¿Me va a acompañar esta noche? —Clarke se adelantó y sus ojos azules relampaguearon mientras escudriñaban el rostro de Lexa.

En las comisuras de la boca de Lexa se dibujó una sonrisa.

—A menos que usted quiera a otra persona… y en ese caso habría un problema.

—No, ningún problema. —Clarke acarició con un dedo los botones de perlas de la camisa plisada que Lexa llevaba bajo el esmoquin negro—. ¿Cómo te las arreglas para meter esto en tu apañada bolsita de viaje?

—De ninguna manera. Me temo que mis previsiones no han estado a la altura esta semana. He tenido una prueba de vestuario urgente esta tarde. —Lexa se encogió de hombros—. No es a medida, pero sí lo mejor que he podido encontrar.

—Créeme —murmuró Clarke, cogiendo la mano de Lexa y trazando circulitos sobre ella—, Armani siempre te sienta bien.

—Estás preciosa —dijo Lexa en tono grave e íntimo.

—Tú también.

—Y tienes un compromiso. —Lexa enderezó los hombros y señaló la puerta—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, claro. —Los rasgos de Clarke se transformaron en las líneas compuestas y fríamente elegantes que el mundo solía asociar con la hija del presidente. Cuando salieron, preguntó—: ¿Vas a estar conmigo en la galería?

—Sí.

—Estupendo. No quiero que desperdicies ese traje esperando en el coche.

—¿Es la única razón?

—¿Acaso hay más?

Lexa se rió mientras abría el camino hasta el coche. Las dos se instalaron en la parte de atrás, donde los asientos se habían adaptado para que fuesen una frente a otra. Cuando Collins arrancó, la primera hija y su jefa de seguridad se miraron a los ojos, salvando en silencio la distancia que las separaba con la intensidad de una caricia. Se hallaban a dos manzanas de la esquina de Sutter con Mason cuando sonó el móvil de Lexa, que se movió en su asiento y lo desprendió del cinturón.

—Woods.

Entre las cejas de Lexa se formó una arruga mientras miraba por la ventanilla, escudriñando la calle.

—¿Cuántos? Muy bien. De acuerdo. Que Reyes nos espere junto a la acera.

Concluyó la llamada y dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa a Clarke.

—Era Marcus. Hay una multitud de periodistas y fotógrafos frente a la galería, más de los que pensábamos. No sé si su presencia tiene algo que ver con lo que ocurrió en Nueva York, pero la entrada principal es el único acceso razonable a la galería. Lo siento; seguramente será una locura.

—No pasa nada. —La voz de Clarke sonó distante y su expresión era indescifrable. Generalmente, sus idas y venidas públicas recibían la atención de los medios de comunicación locales. Dependiendo del acontecimiento y de que hubiese o no otras noticias interesantes, los periodistas transmitían la historia para incluirla en la sección de interés público de los periódicos nacionales. Estaba acostumbrada.

Cuando el todoterreno se detuvo, Lexa abrió la puerta y, con una pierna en la acera, ocultó parcialmente el interior del vehículo mientras calibraba a la docena de personas reunidas en la acera de la galería. Reyes apareció entre la gente y se puso al otro lado de la puerta, de forma que flanqueaban la salida de Clarke.

—Todo despejado —advirtió Reyes en voz baja.

Lexa asintió y se volvió hacia Clarke, que esperaba sentada al borde del asiento.

—Lista, señorita Griffin.

Clarke salió mientras Indra daba la vuelta al vehículo y se colocaba detrás de las tres mujeres. Sólo habían caminado unos pasos cuando un tipo enjuto y desgreñado, que llevaba pantalones arrugados y una camisa con el cuello abierto, les salió al paso y dijo:

—Señorita Griffin, ¿conoce la identidad del hombre que intentó matarla en Nueva York?

De su cuello colgaba una tarjeta plastificada, pero con la imagen y la identificación vuelta del revés. Podía ser un periodista, un seguidor o un asesino.

—Atrás, por favor —ordenó Lexa, levantando el brazo izquierdo a la altura del pecho. Metió la mano derecha bajo la chaqueta y tocó la pistola que llevaba en una cartuchera pegada al costado.

—No se detengan —les dijo a Clarke, Davis y Reyes.

El hombre apenas estaba a un metro de distancia, y Lexa se volvió hacia la izquierda para colocarse delante de Clarke y que el hombre no pudiese ver a la joven.

—Atrás, por favor.

—¿Es cierto que en una ocasión mantuvo relaciones sexuales con él? —preguntó el individuo, caminando de espaldas hacia la galería y manteniendo la distancia con ellas mientras hablaba.

Lexa alzó la muñeca izquierda, donde llevaba la radio, y afirmó la mano derecha sobre su pistola automática.

—Marcus, Reyes, si se acerca a ella, deténganlo. Davis, prepárese para salir.

Las cámaras zumbaban, la gente preguntaba cosas a gritos, la multitud se acercaba cada vez más. Clarke no miraba a ningún lado. La puerta de la galería se hallaba a tres metros de distancia. Marcus estaba a un lado, con la mano derecha bajo la chaqueta y la mirada fija en Lexa. Detrás de ellas rugió el motor del todoterreno. Reyes avanzó dos pasos, colocándose delante de Clarke y flanqueando la entrada.

—Apártese —ordenó al hombre.

Al desconocido no le quedó más remedio que apartarse mientras Reyes abría la puerta. No obstante, se encontraba casi frente a la entrada y a muy poca distancia de Clarke.

—Señorita Griffin… —dijo por última vez.

Lexa le dio un codazo en el pecho que lanzó al hombre en brazos de Marcus y lo quitó de en medio, mientras Clarke entraba en la galería flanqueada por Reyes y por Lexa. Una vez dentro, Lexa volvió a hablar por radio.

—¿Lo tiene? Quiero su identificación, con antecedentes completos. No le deje entrar hasta que yo lo autorice.

Clarke aprovechó la tregua que siguió a la apresurada entrada para tomar aliento y centrarse, mirando a su alrededor. Le encantaban las galerías, la pureza del espacio limpio y abierto, la sorpresa de las prístinas paredes blancas salpicadas de color, la iluminación dirigida de forma intencionada, como si las personas fuesen insignificantes entre las sombras. Esa noche el sosegante rumor de las voces atenuadas y los leves taconeos sobre el suelo de madera no lograron calmarla.

—Ojalá no hubieras hecho eso —dijo Clarke en una voz tan baja que sólo Lexa podía oírla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lexa con gesto ausente mientras hacía una señal a Reyes, que se desplazó unos metros, hasta un lugar desde el que tenía una buena perspectiva de cualquiera que se acercase a Clarke.

—Ponerte delante de mí.

—No hay por qué preocuparse —dijo Lexa en tono displicente, con toda su atención centrada en la distribución del espacio y en sus ocupantes.

«Para ti no. Esta vez no. ¿Por qué no entiendes que a mí sí me preocupa?» Clarke, más asustada que enfadada, cabeceó en vez de protestar y recibió al alcalde de San Francisco con una cordial sonrisa. Le dio la mano y murmuró unas cuantas palabras amables mientras se saludaban. Durante los minutos siguientes, se dedicó a cumplir con las obligaciones sociales de su posición, una función que había representado en innumerables ocasiones y que desempeñaba sin pensar. Cuando se movió por la sala, Lexa y Davis la acompañaron, una a cada lado, a una distancia de metro y medio, suficiente para no resultar impertinentes y para protegerla físicamente si hacía falta. Reyes desapareció entre la gente para realizar la vigilancia general y observar a los asistentes, procurando que nadie sospechoso se acercase a la hija del presidente. Clarke atendió todos los requisitos políticos, y luego se abrió paso entre los congregados de dos en dos o en grupitos hasta donde estaba Anya, con una copa de vino en la mano, hablando con Giancarlo y con personas que la felicitaban.

—Clarke, querida. —Anya se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Muchas gracias por venir. —Sus ojos repararon en la cara de su hija, pero ambas se limitaron a saludarse con una sonrisa.

—Es un placer. —Clarke correspondió al beso, rozando la piel de Anya con los labios—. Una verdadera maravilla. Impresionante… Felicidades.

—Créeme, yo no estoy tan impresionada. —Anya se rió, cogiendo la mano de Clarke—. Me parece que no hago muchas exposiciones porque no aguanto toda la parafernalia. Sin embargo, me alegro de que hayas venido.

—Yo también. Espero que me permitan contemplar tu obra. Creo que ya he hablado con todo el mundo.

—Por favor, huye mientras puedas. —Marce le apretó la mano y con una sonrisa se volvió hacia otro cliente, ocasión que aprovechó Clarke para escabullirse.

A continuación, caminó lentamente por el amplio recinto. El espacio se subdividía parcialmente con mamparas en las que colgaban los cuadros de Anya iluminados por focos sobre rieles. Naturalmente, conocía la obra de Anya Cassells, como de cualquier artista serio, pero nunca había tenido ocasión de ver tantos cuadros suyos juntos. Se daba cuenta de que Lexa estaba fuera de su ámbito de visión, siguiéndola mientras iba de un lienzo a otro. En un determinado momento se perdió en el color, la forma y la cautivadora fluidez de los cuadros de Anya y se olvidó de todo, salvo de la experiencia.

Se sobresaltó cuando una voz murmuró a su lado:

—Hay una obra de especial interés ahí delante.

—¿Oh? —Volvió la cabeza y tropezó con la mirada de Lexa.

—Sí, aunque no parece de mi madre.

Clarke siguió la dirección de los ojos de Lexa y vio su propio dibujo al carboncillo del día anterior colgado en la pared. La escueta tarjeta que lo acompañaba decía: «Sin título. Anónimo» .

—Interesante —observó en tono indiferente.

—Es más que eso: es hermoso —declaró Lexa con la voz embargada de emoción—. ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por varias razones —respondió Lexa—. En primer lugar, he reconocido tu estilo.

Clarke esperó mientras los ojos de Lexa se ensombrecían, sintiendo el calor de la mirada sobre su piel. —¿Y?

Lexa se encogió de hombros y se quedó sin habla.

—Nadie más podría hacerlo… Nadie me conoce tan bien.

—A veces no sé si te conozco realmente —repuso Clarke en voz baja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Como esta noche ahí fuera. Creí que habíamos acordado que no volverías a hacerlo.

Lexa parecía confusa.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Interponerte entre el peligro y yo.

—Ese hombre no era una amenaza, sino una molestia.

—¿Y si hubiera sido peligroso?

Lexa se quedó callada un segundo, puesto que ambas sabían la respuesta.

—Supongo que no siempre te facilito las cosas, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo haces. —Clarke extendió la mano para coger la de Lexa, pero se detuvo de pronto, recordando dónde estaban—. Me parece que yo también incurro en ese delito.

—A veces. —Una sonrisa iluminó los rasgos de Lexa, pero se desvaneció enseguida—. Pero no me quejo.

—¿Existe la posibilidad de que desaparezcamos un rato?

—¿Teniendo en cuenta que estamos rodeadas por unas cien personas y cuatro agentes? En este momento no —respondió Lexa con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Me lo temía.

—Debo dejar que sigas contemplando los cuadros. Sólo quería… darte las gracias. —Señaló el dibujo al carboncillo—. Mi madre no querrá desprenderse de él, aunque se lo pida.

—Conozco a la artista. Veré si hay otro parecido.

—Me gustaría.

—Tal vez tengas que posar.

—Podría hacerlo —murmuró Lexa alejándose—. Cuando quieras.


	7. Chapter 7

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

Cuando Clarke se despidió de Anya, la homenajeada besó a la hija del presidente en la mejilla, dedicó una tierna sonrisa a Lexa y les comentó que iba a asistir a una cena en el Regency y que seguramente no las vería hasta el día siguiente. Clarke y Lexa, de nuevo juntas en la parte posterior del todoterreno, permanecieron en silencio durante el corto trayecto hasta Russian Hill. En cuanto Clarke entró en la casa, Lexa indicó a Collins que supervisase la zona con el coche, dio la noche libre a Davis y encargó la vigilancia interior a Reyes. Los tres agentes se despidieron educadamente de Clarke y se dispersaron para efectuar sus tareas. Lexa y Clarke se quedaron solas en el salón.

—¿Sabes unas cosa? Salvo el agente de ahí fuera y la agente de la casa, estamos… solas al fin. —

Los ojos de Clarke ardían sobre la cara de Lexa.

Lexa, a medio metro de distancia, asintió con las manos pegadas al cuerpo, preguntándose si Clarke notaría su temblor. Hacía mucho que no se tocaban, y la mirada de Clarke le encendía la piel. Con una voz que sonó a sus propios oídos inusitadamente tranquila, preguntó:

—¿Qué planes tienes?

—¿Te refieres al resto de la noche… o a los próximos dos días?

—Creo que esta noche ya está todo decidido —respondió Lexa con una sonrisa apenada. Ojalá pudieran estar juntas. Clarke se sentiría decepcionada, pero no había forma de que estuviesen solas—. Me gustaría que el equipo relajase la vigilancia ahora que estamos todos reunidos.

—Si pudiera, me quedaría aquí indefinidamente. —Clarke se sentó en el brazo de un mullido sillón y apoyó la mano en el respaldo—. Me encanta Anya, y San Francisco se adapta muy bien a mí. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero debo regresar a Nueva York. Allí está mi trabajo, y pronto iremos a París. Tengo que ocuparme de algunas cosas antes de ir.

—¿Te parece bien si reservo un vuelo de regreso para mañana por la noche?

—Estupendo. —Clarke arqueó una ceja—. Procura sentarte cerca de mí.

—Entendido —dijo Lexa con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo va tu dolor de cabeza?

—¿Qué dolor de cabeza?

—Lexa. —La voz sonó amenazadora.

—Prácticamente ha desaparecido.

—¿Y lo demás: el aturdimiento, la visión borrosa...?

—Estoy bien, de verdad. —Lexa, conmovida por la preocupación de la voz de Clarke, se acercó a ella y le acarició ligeramente la cintura para infundirle confianza. Cuando ya era demasiado tarde, comprendió que había sido un error tocarla. Luego, dejó de pensar.

Clarke echó la cabeza hacia atrás y observó los ojos de Lexa, el único lugar en el que siempre veía la verdad. En aquel momento los verdes ojos se hallaban levemente empañados y había sombras de ébano en sus profundidades. Clarke conocía el significado de aquellas sombras.

—Lexa —dijo casi sin aliento cuando los labios de Lexa se acercaron a los suyos.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta corredera de la cocina con un golpe, una entrada inusitadamente ruidosa de la cautelosa Reyes. Lexa suspiró; su boca se hallaba sólo a milímetros de la de Clarke.

—Creo que ha sido un aviso.

—Sí —admitió Clarke retrocediendo—. Me retiro, en vista de que queda descartado el sexo en el sofá.

—Buenas noches, señorita Griffin. —Lexa lanzó un suspiro tembloroso y sonrió.

—Comandante. —El tono de Clarke la acarició antes de que se retirase a toda prisa.

Cuando Clarke desapareció por las escaleras que conducían al primer piso, Reyes entró por la parte de atrás de la casa.

—Todo en orden, comandante. —Se dirigió al televisor, colocado en un hueco al otro lado del salón, y lo encendió.

—Gracias —dijo Lexa—. Estaré arriba si hay algún problema.

—Sí, señora. Espero no tener que molestarla.

Lexa se detuvo en las escaleras y miró la nuca de la agente.

—Se lo agradezco.

Cuando Lexa llegó al vestíbulo del primer piso, se fijó en una débil luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Clarke. Permaneció en silencio, decidiendo si entrar o no. Sabía que no había muchas probabilidades de que lo supieran y, en todo caso, a nadie le importaría. Si uno de sus agentes la sorprendía en una situación íntima con Clarke, nunca lo mencionaría. Dejando a un lado la lealtad que sentían hacia ella, nadie traicionaría los secretos de un miembro de la primera familia ni arriesgaría su trabajo. Sin embargo, se alejó, más que nada por costumbre. Deseaba estar con Clarke. Quería acostarse con ella. Se sentía agotada tras las semanas de tensión y lucha, cansada física y espiritualmente, y echaba de menos el consuelo de los brazos de Clarke, un consuelo que no encontraba en ningún otro lugar. Suspiró y se dijo que no importaban unos cuantos días más. Cuando regresasen a Nueva York, a casa, Clarke tendría más libertad y, entonces, podrían relajar un poco la vigilancia. Clarke acostumbraba a recluirse durante horas o días en el apartamento de una amiga, donde las dos tendrían ocasión de disfrutar de unas horas de soledad. No era ideal, ni mucho menos, pero, tratándose de un personaje público como Clarke, había que inventarse la intimidad. Lexa abrió la puerta de su habitación con decisión y deslizó la mano derecha sobre la pared en busca del interruptor.

—Tal vez prefieras no encender la luz.

Lexa bajó la mano y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Luego permaneció inmóvil mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la penumbra que proyectaba la luz de las farolas y el resplandor de las estrellas a través de la ventana.

—¿Confías en que lo haga a tientas?

—Bueno —musitó Clarke, abandonando las sombras y dejándose ver en el rayo de luna que iluminaba el centro de la habitación—. Ha pasado bastante tiempo, pero supongo que, con un poco de estímulo, lo conseguirás.

Mientras Clarke hablaba, Lexa se apresuró a quitarse la chaqueta y la pistolera y a dejarlas sobre la silla que estaba junto a la puerta. Se adelantó tres metros y se detuvo frente a Clarke, quedando separadas tan solo por una franja de oscuridad.

—¿No estás cansada? —preguntó Lexa con una voz más grave de lo habitual.

—Me pareció que no podría dormir… y sólo conozco un remedio seguro para eso —dudó, y luego añadió en tono travieso—: Supongo que podría hacerlo sola…

—¿Intentas darme celos? —preguntó Lexa con dulzura.

—¿Yo? Jamás. —Clarke se rió—. Además… contigo al otro lado del pasillo, no cabe elección. Al menos… nada que pueda compararse.

Lexa también se rió. Luego acarició los hombros desnudos de Clarke y le hizo dar la vuelta para que viese la noche por la ventana. Se acercó, de forma de que su pelvis rozó el trasero de Lexa, deslizó las manos hasta el broche que sujetaba los cabellos de la joven bajo la nuca y los soltó. Lexa introdujo los dedos entre los espesos bucles, retirando los mechones que caían sobre el cuello de Clarke, y acarició los hombros y los brazos de su amante.

—Estás muy guapa esta noche.

Clarke se relajó entre los brazos de Lexa y se apoyó en su cuerpo, descansando la cabeza sobre el pecho de la agente.

—¿Nunca te he comentado que me encanta que me desnudes? —preguntó con voz gutural y un poco entrecortada.

—Creo que recuerdo algo parecido. —Lexa posó los labios en la firme curva de músculos que unía el cuello y los hombros de Clarke, explorando milímetro a milímetro con la boca, y luego apretando los dientes contra la carne dura. Mordió levemente a Clarke, hasta que la joven contuvo el aliento y dejó escapar un gemido. Por último, apartó la boca—. ¿Debo interpretar eso como una invitación?

—Por favor —repuso Clarke.

Lexa deslizó los dedos sobre los brazos desnudos de Clarke y las palmas bajo las finas tiras del vestido, dejándolas caer suavemente. Se detuvo cuando el vestido quedó prendido en los pechos de Clarke, sobre sus pezones. Lexa rodeó el cuerpo de Clarke con una mano, extendiendo los dedos sobre el pecho y hundiéndolos en el surco que separaba los senos. Con la otra mano se desabrochó la camisa, y arrojó al suelo de madera las perlas plateadas de la botonadura. El cuerpo de Clarke se tensó cuando el leve ruido de las perlas al caer rompió el silencio. Se apoyaron la una en la otra, la espalda de Clarke apretada contra el cuerpo de Lexa, las sutiles curvas fundiéndose con los esbeltos ángulos. Lexa tenía la camisa blanca abierta, el pecho desnudo pegado a la carne que dejaba al descubierto el escotado vestido negro.

—Cuatro días es mucho tiempo —murmuró Lexa acariciando la curva de la oreja de Clarke con la boca, mientras se le aceleraba la respiración al sentir cómo se endurecían sus pezones al contacto con la piel suave de Clarke—. Me ha costado mucho esta noche… ignorar cuánto deseaba tocarte.

—Caramba, comandante —susurró Clarke con voz ronca—. No creí que nada pudiera distraerla de

su trabajo.

—Tú sí. —Lexa desprendió la camisa de los pantalones y la tiró al suelo. Luego bajó la cremallera del vestido de Clarke. Con las dos manos deslizó el suave tejido sobre el cuerpo de ésta, revelando sus pechos a la luz de la luna y maravillándose ante el destello con que la sangre teñía la pálida piel y ante algo más elemental bajo la superficie. A continuación, rodeó con los dedos un pezón erecto, extendiendo la mano bajo la curva llena de la carne ardiente—. Tú siempre lo consigues.

Aunque quería ir despacio, a Lexa le resultaba cada vez más difícil. La piel de Clarke era delicada y suave, pero encubría unos músculos firmes y un cuerpo que rebosaba tensión. El rápido movimiento de sus pechos bajo las manos de Lexa hablaba del deseo de su amante, y el cuerpo de Lexa se excitó, mientras sus muslos temblaban al apretarse contra las nalgas de Clarke. Cuando ésta devolvió la presión con un movimiento de caderas, Lexa profirió un profundo gemido.

—Sabes que me gusta ir rápido la primera vez —jadeó Clarke, abandonando su pasividad al extender una mano hacia el inexistente espacio que las separaba y apresurándose a acariciar el interior de la pierna de Lexa, sujetándola con firmeza a través de los pantalones—. No he dejado de desearte desde anoche en el bar y, si me sigo excitando, sufriré daños permanentes.

Lexa agarró a Clarke por los hombros y le dio la vuelta hasta que quedaron cara a cara, con los pechos desnudos rozándose mientras se besaban. Un beso con el que expresaban necesidad, añoranza y hambre descarnada. Tras unos segundos, el primer impulso de desesperación dejó paso al acogedor reconocimiento y, cuando por fin se separaron, respirando con dificultad, sonreían.

—Probemos algo nuevo. A ver si podemos hacerlo lentamente —sugirió Lexa.

—Pides mucho. —Clarke sacudió la cabeza y recorrió con las manos el abdomen de Lexa hasta la parte superior de los pantalones. Desabrochó con habilidad los pantalones de seda del esmoquin y bajó la cremallera—. Pero lo intentaré si quieres.

Clarke deslizó la mano en el interior de los pantalones de la agente. Ésta se acaloró y el aturdimiento se apoderó de su cabeza ante la inesperada fuerza de los dedos de Clarke sobre sus predispuestas terminaciones nerviosas. Le temblaban las manos sobre la piel de Clarke y habló con voz estremecida:

—No puedo si haces eso.

—Si te empeñas… —Clarke se rió ligeramente y apartó la mano. Volvió a reír al oír el involuntario gemido de Lexa—. Al menos hagámoslo en la cama. No tengo fuerzas para aguantar de pie.

Se apartaron un poco para librarse del resto de la ropa. Luego, como si temiesen la separación, se apresuraron a abrazarse, entrelazando los miembros, y rodaron juntas sobre las sábanas. Lexa retorció el torso y colocó a Clarke debajo, poniendo una pierna entre los muslos de la joven mientras buscaba su boca. Cuando el calor del aliento de Clarke en su garganta no bastó para sofocar su necesidad, Lexa se apoyó en los brazos y se deslizó hacia abajo, colocando el pecho entre los muslos extendidos de Clarke. Su boca se apoderó de un pezón y lo mordisqueó, mientras los dedos de Clarke alborotaban sus cabellos. Lexa encontró el otro pecho y lo acunó con la mano, acariciando el pezón con los dedos. No paró hasta que Clarke se arqueó debajo de ella, jadeando.

—Por favor —susurró Clarke, enmarcando el rostro de Lexa con las manos temblorosas e intentando centrar los ojos nublados en su amante—. Te deseo muchísimo.

Lexa se deslizó más abajo, besando el centro del abdomen de Clarke y moviendo las manos hacia el interior de los muslos de la joven. Clarke estaba húmeda. Con el pulso acelerado y tan embriagada por la lujuria que casi no podía soportarlo, Lexa apoyó la mejilla en la tierna base del abdomen de Clarke y susurró:

—¿Así de lento?

—Un poco más lento… o… me correré sin ti.

Lexa se rió, temblando.

—Oh, no creo.

Lexa, sin prisa, rozó con los dedos la espesa fuente de calor entre los muslos de Clarke, presionando el clítoris con firmeza, y luego penetrándola durante un instante fugaz. Se retiró, a pesar de las protestas de Clarke, y siguió acariciando con los dedos la carne caliente e hinchada y sintiendo el salvaje latido de la sangre en la mano. Clarke se apretó contra ella.

—No. Quiero que te corras en mi boca.

—Entonces, bésame —pidió Clarke—. Y lo haré.

Lexa bajó la cabeza muy despacio y tomó a Clarke con cuidado entre los labios. Cuando los muslos de Clarke se tensaron, indicando que estaba a punto, Lexa hundió más la boca, acomodando el movimiento rítmico de los labios sobre Clarke al de los dedos que la penetraban. El impulso de la lengua y los dedos de Lexa seguían los latidos de la sangre y los espasmos de los músculos de Clarke en torno a su mano. Clarke agarró los cabellos de Lexa, apretándolos de cualquier manera mientras su garganta emitía grititos. Cuando alcanzó el clímax, pronunció el nombre de Lexa entre la bendición y el agotamiento. Lexa, conteniendo el aliento con los ojos cerrados, reprimió las lágrimas de emoción tras unirse a la única mujer de su vida que le importaba. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció inmóvil hasta que Clarke rompió el silencio.

—¿Estás dormida?

Lexa sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, moviendo los labios sobre la piel aún estremecida de Clarke.

—No, creo que no. Tal vez… si estuviera muerta, esto sería la gloria.

—Oh, sí. Parece… la gloria. —Clarke se rió, insegura, flexionando los dedos entumecidos y agitando las piernas rígidas sobre las sábanas. Las titánicas contracciones del orgasmo habían resultado casi dolorosas, y seguramente le habrían dolido si el orgasmo no hubiese sido tan intenso.

—Acércate… si puedes. Quiero tocarte.

—Estoy bien —murmuró Lexa, sin abrir los ojos, sintiendo los erráticos latidos del corazón en el pecho.

—Acércate de todas formas.

Lexa hizo un esfuerzo y logró moverse un metro antes de derrumbarse sobre la almohada junto a Clarke.

—¿Qué te parece?

—La lentitud está muy bien. —Clarke, adormilada, se acomodó en brazos de Lexa y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amante, con una mano sobre el prieto abdomen.

—Hum —murmuró Lexa—. No está mal para empezar.

Clarke besó a Lexa en el cuello y lamió el sudor salado que impregnaba su piel. Sintió un fuerte latido contra los labios y deslizó los dedos, abriéndose camino entre los muslos de Lexa, que gimió mientras Clarke acariciaba la dura prominencia de su clítoris.

—¿Así que estás bien? —se burló Clarke—. A veces no tienes ni idea, comandante.

—Sí… todo bien… —La pelvis de Lexa se arqueó mientras la presión se intensificaba bruscamente con las sabias caricias de Clarke—. Y luego… se está… bien.

—No creo que podamos hacerlo lentamente en este caso —observó Clarke cuando los músculos del estómago de Lexa se contrajeron y todo su cuerpo se estremeció—. ¿Verdad?

—Yo… lo estoy perdiendo —confesó Lexa, desesperada, agitándose con la primera oleada de espasmos—. Dios mío…

—Todo va bien —murmuró Clarke apretando los labios contra la curva de la oreja de su amante—. Te tengo.

Clarke abrió en silencio la puerta que daba a la terraza de atrás y salió a disfrutar de la noche. Se había puesto unos shorts holgados de hacer ejercicio y una camiseta sin mangas y llevaba en la mano una lata de refresco. Se detuvo junto a la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Raven Reyes hablaba por el móvil:

—Escucha… tranquila, ¿entendido? Te llamaré pronto. Sí… muy bien. Me acuerdo. Buenas noches.

—Lo siento. —Clarke salvó los cinco metros que la separaban de la barandilla, donde estaba la agente.

—No hay problema. Estoy entre controles y me encontraba…

—Raven, por Dios. ¿Cree que me importa que llame por teléfono?

—Pues, en términos estrictos, estoy…

—Por favor —repuso Clarke—. En términos estrictos, ¿tendría que pasarse doce horas en la oscuridad sin hacer nada?

—Sí, en términos estrictos —respondió Reyes, muy seria—, aunque no serían doce horas. Me encargo del cambio de turno, así que en realidad sólo llevo de servicio…

—Ya me hago una idea, agente del Servicio Secreto Reyes.

Reyes cerró la boca y miró a la hija del presidente a la luz de la luna. Clarke sonreía y, como siempre que lo hacía, el corazón de Reyes se aceleró. Sin embargo, la agente comprendió el motivo. Le gustaba la hija del presidente; en realidad, era algo más. Respetaba la posición oficial de Clarke Griffin y valoraba el trabajo que ésta hacía, de representar a la nación en lugar de su difunta madre, como emisaria femenina más próxima al presidente en situaciones en las que dicha representación resultaba fundamental. También la estimaba como persona con talento y volcada en causas importantes, sobre todo en la lucha contra el cáncer, que le había costado la vida a su madre. Y sobre todo eso Reyes se daba cuenta de que pesaba el hecho de haber tenido una relación con ella. Una historia muy breve, sí, pero formaba parte de su pasado, y, en retrospectiva, no lo lamentaba. Por eso, cuando miraba a la mujer que estaba junto a ella, todas esas cosas le afectaban, aunque no debiera ser así. En su calidad de agente del Servicio Secreto no debía sentir más que responsabilidad hacia la persona a la que protegía. Reyes suspiró. Tal vez por eso nunca sería la mejor agente del Servicio Secreto, pero se daba cuenta de que no podía cambiar. Quizá nadie notase esos detalles. Al menos, la comandante confiaba en ella como protectora principal de Egret, y eso era lo que en realidad importaba.

Clarke observó el parpadeo del claro de luna sobre los rasgos de Reyes y el caleidoscopio de emociones que encerraban; no las comprendía todas, pero sí reconoció algunas. Sonrió con cariño.

—Así que estaba haciendo comprobaciones con Marcus, ¿no?

—Hum…

—No importa, Reyes. —Clarke se apiadó de ella y dejó de bromear—. Sé que no era Marcus porque conozco su tono de voz cuando habla con él. ¿Cómo está Octavia?

—Bien, supongo —respondió Reyes con tristeza, tocando una astilla de madera del borde de la barandilla.

—¿Supone? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Le van a dar el alta en el hospital dentro de uno o dos días.

—Eso es estupendo —exclamó Clarke apoyando los codos en la barandilla. Reyes y ella contemplaban la bahía—. Mucho antes de lo esperado, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y ahí radica el problema. Ya está hablando de volver al trabajo.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—¿Cómo?

—No importa —dijo Clarke cabeceando levemente—. No creo que pueda volver a trabajar inmediatamente, aunque quiera. No se preocupe por eso. Necesitará terapia física, ¿no es así?

—Sí. De todas formas, seguro que encuentra la manera de conseguir un trabajo de oficina si no puede regresar al servicio activo de momento.

—¿Sabe una cosa, Reyes? —dijo Clarke—. La mayor parte de mi equipo ni siquiera debería estar trabajando en este momento, así que no le costará ponerse en el sitio de Blake.

Reyes, asombrada, volvió la cabeza y miró a Clarke a los ojos.

—¿De qué habla? Ninguno de nosotros sufrió heridas, salvo Ellen.

—Dios mío. ¿Acaso todos los agentes del Servicio Secreto tienen que ser burros?

Reyes se puso rígida al oír el comentario de Clarke, lista para defender a sus colegas, pero Clarke continuó sin darle ocasión de hablar:

—No se trata sólo de daños físicos, aunque bien sabe Dios que Lexa debería estar de baja.

—¿La comandante está enferma? —se apresuró a preguntar Reyes con sincera preocupación.

—Ella no lo admite, pero la cuestión es que resultó herida. Y ustedes perdieron a un colega y otros dos sufrieron graves heridas. Podría haber sido cualquiera de ustedes. Esas cosas también hacen daño.

—Gajes del oficio, señorita Griffin. —Reyes parecía de pronto triste y más vieja.

—Sí —admitió Clarke convencida y con evidente comprensión—. Supongo que sí.

En un breve gesto, insólito en ella, Clarke le dio un apretón en el brazo a Reyes con ademán amistoso, y luego posó la mano en la barandilla.

—No creo que Octavia sea diferente al resto de ustedes, pero confío en que tenga la sensatez de no hacer excesos físicos hasta que se recupere.

—Lo bueno es que va a vivir con su hermana en Nueva York hasta que se restablezca —explicó Reyes, de nuevo con entusiasmo—. Si le dan un destino, probablemente será en la oficina de servicio local, al menos de forma temporal.

—Ah… Entonces, estará cerca.

—Sí.

A Clarke no le pasó desapercibida la emoción de la voz de la joven agente y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos. Octavia Blake y Raven Reyes eran libres para explorar lo que había entre ellas, y para hacerlo con la alegría e ilusión de dos personas que se enamoran. Algo que ella nunca había tenido oportunidad de experimentar. También Clarke estaba enamorada —desesperadamente, dolorosamente, con todo su ser—, pero la alegría se mezclaba con la tristeza y a veces con la rabia. Eran las tres de la mañana y acababa de abandonar los brazos de su amante porque no podía despertarse a su lado, ni siquiera en uno de los lugares más seguros que conocía. «Si no podemos compartir ese sencillo placer aquí, entonces ¿dónde y cuándo será posible?»


	8. Chapter 8

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

A las siete y media de la mañana siguiente Lexa, que se sentía fresca e inusitadamente alegre, entró

en la cocina y se acercó a la cafetera. El café estaba caliente y recién hecho. Lo había preparado alguien del turno de noche. Lexa se sirvió un poco y se dirigió a la terraza trasera. Previamente había llamado a Marcus al hotel para repasar las actualizaciones diarias de Washington y la miríada de agencias de inteligencia que controlaban los acontecimientos externos e internos. En aquel momento, quería disfrutar del sol matutino y del cielo excepcionalmente claro. La niebla era habitual en las mañanas de San Francisco incluso en verano. Al oír cómo se deslizaba la puerta corredera, la mujer que estaba junto a la barandilla se volvió.

—Buenos días —dijo Lexa, gratamente sorprendida. No había oído movimiento en el piso de arriba y pensó que era la única que estaba despierta. Apoyó un hombro en el marco de la puerta, bebió un sorbo de café y dedicó unos momentos a contemplar el reflejo del sol sobre el rostro de su amante. Clarke llevaba un desgastado jersey de los Yanquis que parecía más viejo que ella y unos pantalones de chándal holgados; aún así, era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido. El corazón de Lexa, y muchos otros puntos, se aceleraron.

—Buenos días. —Clarke se apoyó en la barandilla con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados del cuerpo y las manos aferradas al barandal. Esbozó una leve sonrisa, mientras la expresión de Lexa pasaba del placer al deseo.

—Creí que estabas durmiendo —observó Lexa desde la puerta. No confiaba en su capacidad de contención para acercarse a Clarke, y menos en la terraza a plena luz del día. Pensaba que había saciado su hambre la noche anterior. Pero, al parecer, estaba equivocada.

—No, hace un rato que me he levantado. —Clarke no consideró oportuno comentar que había estado despierta casi toda la noche después de la marcha de Reyes. No le había ayudado saber que Lexa se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo. Al contrario, la había puesto nerviosa.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Lexa frunció el entrecejo, dándose cuenta de que Clarke se callaba algo.

—Sí. —Clarke le dedicó una sonrisa sincera que borró los vestigios de melancolía. El día era precioso, y Lexa estaba allí, extraordinariamente sexy con sus vaqueros gastados y una camisa blanca desgastada en el cuello y los puños—. Perfectamente.

—¿Te molesta la compañía?

—La tuya no.

Lexa cruzó la terraza y contempló la densa vegetación de la parte de atrás de la casa, que descendía en cuesta hacia la calle, una cinta gris apenas visible que caía a pico más abajo.

—Indra está por ahí —comentó Clarke al reparar en que Lexa supervisaba el perímetro—. Es su turno.

Lexa escudriñó la zona inferior e hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento cuando divisó la lejana figura de la agente. Satisfecha, se dirigió a Clarke:

—¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor que ayer por la mañana a estas horas —respondió Clarke con la voz ronca—. Estoy contenta… de momento.

—Y yo lo siento —repuso Lexa riéndose—. Me quedé dormida…

—No te disculpes. Primero, lo necesitabas. Segundo, haces que me sienta como un semental.

—Vaya… Me pregunto cómo debo tomármelo. ¿Significa que yo no lo soy?

Clarke miró a Lexa a los ojos, observando con alivio que habían desaparecido las ojeras y que el dolor, que Lexa creía que no se notaba, también se había evaporado.

—Oh, no, comandante. Tus credenciales de semental siguen intactas.

—Me alegro de oírlo —dijo Lexa con una sonrisa. Se apoyó en la barandilla y dio un sorbo al café, disfrutando de la perfecta vista de tarjeta postal—. ¿Sabes algo de mi díscola madre esta mañana?

—Yo no contaría con ella… tan temprano. Al menos si he interpretado correctamente la situación con Giancarlo.

—Creo que sí. —Una sonrisa afectuosa iluminó el rostro de Lexa—. Si por la tarde no ha regresado, la llamaré antes de salir para el aeropuerto.

—Sentiré irme de aquí —dijo Clarke en voz baja.

Lexa movió la mano izquierda sobre la barandilla hasta cubrir la derecha de Clarke. Sus hombros casi se tocaban, pero sólo alguien que estuviese con ellas en la terraza podría apreciar el cariñoso gesto. Los dedos de ambas se entrelazaron automáticamente, con los pulgares acariciando las palmas.

—Sí, yo también. Al estar aquí contigo me he dado cuenta de lo hermoso que es este lugar. Tu compañía hace que el mundo parezca totalmente distinto.

Clarke se quedó momentáneamente sin habla, en una de esas ocasiones en que Lexa la cogía por sorpresa, tal y como siempre había supuesto que se sentiría al estar enamorada. Aunque nunca había imaginado que llegaría a vivirlo.

—No tenemos por qué perder este sentimiento, ¿verdad?

Lexa la miró de nuevo, maravillándose ante la diversidad de matices azules que flotaban en las profundidades de los ojos de su amante.

—No. Debemos procurar no perderlo.

—Lexa, yo…

La interrumpió el sonido del móvil que Lexa llevaba en el cinturón. La agente torció el gesto y dijo:

—Lo siento. —Cogió el móvil y lo abrió. Luego se apartó y respondió—: Woods.

A Clarke le llamó la atención la rigidez casi imperceptible de los hombros de Lexa. Generalmente, las frecuentes llamadas de un agente en un control o de una actualización de inteligencia que se transmitía a Lexa formaban parte de la rutina diaria y, por tanto, apenas merecían su atención. Pero en aquel momento, Clarke se dedicó a escuchar, aunque no quería hacerlo.

—¿Desde dónde llamas?… ¿Estás segura?… ¿Cuándo?… ¿Te encuentras bi…?… No, por lo menos durante uno o dos días… Sí… Sí… Te buscaré… De acuerdo… Sí. Bien.

—¿Problemas? —preguntó Clarke cuando Lexa concluyó la llamada. Estaba segura de que Lexa había cronometrado la conversación.

—No —respondió Lexa automáticamente, con los ojos velados y tono distante, acercándose de nuevo a la barandilla. Al mirar a Clarke, se dio cuenta de que no la creía. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por los cabellos—. No estoy segura. Tal vez.

—¿Tiene relación con lo que ocurrió en Nueva York?

Lexa, distraída pensando en la llamada, respondió bruscamente:

—No. Era algo personal. —Las palabras surgieron antes de que comprendiese cómo sonaban.

Clarke intentó borrar toda expresión del rostro mientras asimilaba las palabras. «Personal. Personal como en una llamada personal, como algo que no me importa. Como… ¿qué? ¿Una amante? ¿Por qué no? Nunca hemos hablado de mantener la exclusividad.»

—Oh —repuso Clarke sin ganas—. Lo siento.

Hizo ademán de alejarse, cogió su taza de café y el libro que se había llevado a la terraza, pero la mano de Lexa sobre su brazo la detuvo.

—Clarke… No es lo que piensas.

—No tienes idea de lo que pienso —dijo Clarke con voz grave y controlada, demasiado controlada. Desvió los ojos, porque no quería que Lexa notase el dolor que había en ellos. «¡Estúpida! ¡Por Dios, Clarke, crece!»

—De acuerdo —admitió Lexa sin soltar el brazo de Clarke—. Por si crees que era un… asunto romántico, nada de eso.

Clarke alzó la cabeza y estaba a punto de expresar una negativa vehemente cuando vio la cara de Lexa. La airada respuesta murió en sus labios. La agente del Servicio Secreto Lexa Woods, a la que el presidente de los Estados Unidos había condecorado dos veces por su valor, la miraba con incertidumbre y preocupación. Lexa parecía extremadamente vulnerable e indefensa. Clarke deseaba abrazarla y no soltarla nunca.

—No tienes por qué explicarte. No me incumbe…

—Sí que te incumbe. —Lexa se acercó a Clarke, olvidando dónde estaban o que alguien podía salir de la cocina, y dijo en tono urgente—: No hay nadie más. Nadie…

Clarke puso los dedos sobre los labios de Lexa.

—Calla. No pasa nada. —Dio un beso fugaz pero intenso a su jefa de seguridad y se apartó—. Voy a correr. Acompáñame.

—De acuerdo. —Lexa entró con ella en la casa, esperando que Clarke la creyese, porque la mirada dolorida de aquellos ojos azules le desgarraba el corazón.

Después de correr, Clarke se duchó, se vistió y dedicó unas horas a hacer compras en Union Square. Davis y Green la acompañaron mientras Lexa se reunía con Marcus para repasar los detalles del vuelo y verificar los informes del piloto sobre el viaje de esa noche. Ni Lexa ni Clarke habían vuelto a hablar de la llamada matutina, y Clarke no tenía intención de hacerlo. Lexa había dicho que no era una amante y, aunque lo fuese, no tenían un pacto de monogamia, ni siquiera de compromiso. Clarke aún no había decidido si quería tratar aquellos asuntos. El mero hecho de pensar en exclusividad la ponía nerviosa. Se había enamorado con tanta fuerza y rapidez que tenía que acostumbrarse a ello antes de mirar al futuro. Por la tarde volvió a leer en la terraza, dormitando de vez en cuando en una tumbona. Anya regresó a tiempo de hacer una comida tardía, a la que también se apuntó Lexa, para satisfacción de Clarke. Era distinto tener a Lexa al lado, compartiendo los momentos, a que estuviera a cierta distancia en un acto social, con toda la atención centrada en la gente. Las tres hablaron de arte, de viejos amigos de Anya a los que Lexa conocía desde la niñez, y de los planes de Clarke para un nuevo proyecto. Una conversación fluida y ligera como las que compartirían amigas o amantes. Clarke tuvo que esforzarse de nuevo para tomar las cosas con calma, porque durante aquellas horas le había parecido que Lexa y ella eran una pareja más y la sensación le gustaba. A pesar de los recelos que la asaltaban, su relación seguía resultando estimulante. Cuando estuvieron listas para dirigirse al aeropuerto, Clarke consiguió librarse de los desasosegantes efectos producidos por la misteriosa llamada de Lexa. El turborreactor Gulfstream II tenía dieciséis asientos y capacidad para que el equipo se acomodase en los vuelos transcontinentales. Como de costumbre, tras registrar el avión, los agentes del Servicio Secreto subieron a bordo los últimos y ocuparon los asientos delanteros, dejando cierta intimidad a Clarke, que se había instalado en una pequeña zona separada de la parte de atrás. Clarke alzó los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo cuando la última pasajera subió y avanzó por el pasillo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para comentar algo con un agente. Le encantaba ver cómo se acercaba la atractiva mujer castaña; lo bien que le sentaba el traje, hasta el punto de que parecía corriente, cuando Clarke sabía que era hecho a medida; la intensa concentración del rostro de Lexa mientras los ojos verdes de ésta registraban cada milímetro del avión; y, sobre todo, le fascinó el asomo de sonrisa que suavizó esa concentración cuando las miradas de ambas se encontraron. La jefa de seguridad se sentó al lado de Clarke cuando el avión empezó a rodar por la pista del pequeño aeropuerto situado en las afueras de San Francisco. Los asientos de la lujosa aeronave eran espaciosos, pero los muslos de las dos mujeres se tocaron y sus hombros se rozaron ligeramente.

—¿Es bueno el libro? —preguntó Lexa mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

—Hum. —Clarke asintió y marcó con un dedo la página para no perderse—. Divertido, sexy y con un buen argumento.

—Parece una combinación infalible.

Clarke acarició con los dedos la mano de la agente, que descansaba sobre el muslo.

—Sí, lo es.

—Sé buena —murmuró Lexa, reprimiendo una sonrisa—. Estoy trabajando.

—¿De verdad? —Clarke arqueó una ceja y, a continuación, se rió—. De acuerdo, te concedo un aplazamiento, pero sólo durante el resto del vuelo. Luego, pienso provocarte todo lo que me apetezca.

—Lo estoy deseando.

Clarke echó el asiento hacia atrás y puso la mano sobre el brazo de Lexa, fuera de la vista de los agentes sentados delante.

—¿Algún plan urgente para el resto de la semana? —preguntó Lexa—. Desde que llegamos aquí no hemos hecho ningún repaso de itinerarios, y quiero que todo el mundo vuelva a las tareas rutinarias. Es lo mejor después de lo que ocurrió.

—Nada especial. Como voy a viajar pronto, prefiero pintar. Espero hacer una exposición este otoño y, de momento, no tengo lienzos suficientes. —Clarke suspiró—. Siempre existe la posibilidad de que desde el ala oeste me digan que debo hacer algo. Hace días que no sé nada, y eso no es buena señal.

—Por la mañana tendré un informe completo —le recordó Lexa—. Después, podemos repasar el itinerario de la semana.

—Estupendo.

—Y… he de ausentarme uno o dos días —dijo Lexa en voz baja.

Clarke se puso rígida, retirando la mano del brazo de Lexa.

—¿Oh?

—Si todo está en orden, pensaba marcharme mañana por la noche. Marcus se ocupará del equipo.

—Seguro que lo hará muy bien. —Clarke abrió el libro de nuevo.

Lexa no respondió. No tenía ninguna explicación que ofrecer y sabía que las medias verdades sólo empeorarían las cosas. Durante el resto del vuelo permanecieron calladas: Clarke leyendo y Lexa dormitando. A pesar del silencio, estaban muy juntas; los cuerpos se tocaban, la conexión no se había roto del todo.


	9. Chapter 9

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

El jet se detuvo en la pista del aeropuerto de Teterboro, en Nueva Jersey, en la orilla del río Hudson opuesta a Manhattan, y el equipo se preparó para descender. Lexa se dirigió a la parte delantera del avión y se situó en lo alto de la escalerilla que habían trasladado hasta la puerta de la aeronave. Pulsó el receptor que llevaba al oído y escuchó el informe del agente que transmitía desde el primero de los dos todoterrenos negros que se acercaron a la terminal por una carretera de acceso situada en el extremo del aeropuerto. Lexa se volvió hacia los agentes que estaban detrás de ella, satisfecha.

—Dos minutos. Prosigamos.

Reyes bajó por la escalerilla y se apostó al pie de la misma hasta que Clarke estuvo a su lado.

—¿Lista? —Lexa sabía que se trataba de un momento delicado.

—Sí.

En cuanto Clarke pisó la pista, flanqueada por Lexa y Reyes, una horda de periodistas que estaban ocultos tras un edificio surgieron de la oscuridad con cámaras de vídeo y micrófonos preparados. Descarnadas luces halógenas resplandecieron, dándole en el rostro a Clarke y cegándola. Durante un momento permaneció desorientada… y asustada. El leve contacto de la mano de Lexa sobre su brazo la reconfortó a pesar de la explosiva descarga de preguntas. Un periodista, situado a escasos metros, preguntó a voz en grito:

—Señorita Griffin, ¿tiene algo que decir de la fotografía del New York Post?

—¿Quién era la persona que estaba con usted? —quiso saber otro.

Las voces, masculinas y femeninas, se mezclaron en una cacofonía continua y caótica.

—¿Dónde le hicieron la foto?

—¿Confirma que estaba con su amante?

—¿Quién…?

—… Nombre…

—… Comentario…

—… Su padre…

—Señorita Griffin… Señorita Griffin… Señorita Griffin…

Las voces la acosaban desde todas las direcciones. Pero sólo una se alzó sobre el pandemonio.

—No te preocupes. Vamos a movernos rápidamente. Déjame ir delante —ordenó Lexa con voz serena.

Mientras el ataque continuaba, Lexa y Reyes sujetaron a Clarke por los codos y la guiaron hacia la pequeña terminal de un solo piso. Los otros agentes bajaron las escaleras corriendo, se abrieron paso entre la multitud de periodistas y rodearon a Clarke. Marcus apretó el paso y se puso al frente del grupo, mientras que Jordan e Indra Davis lo cerraban. El equipo formaba un seto humano quedando Clarke en el centro, y los periodistas se apresuraron a apartarse de la falange de cuerpos en rápido movimiento. Sin embargo, el clamor de las preguntas siguió al grupo hasta el otro lado de las puertas por el vestíbulo alegremente iluminado y la zona VIP de la terminal.

—¿De qué hablan? —susurró Clarke a Lexa en cuanto las puertas dobles se cerraron tras ellas. Odiaba que la empujasen, aunque fuera por su propio bien, y en ese momento Lexa era el blanco más próximo de su rabia—. ¿Por qué no sabíais nada de ellos? Dios mío.

—Sea lo que sea, debió de salir a la luz cuando estábamos volando —respondió Lexa, alzando la muñeca para ladrar preguntas y órdenes a su micrófono. Estaba furiosa. La información de inteligencia al minuto era fundamental para prevenir aquel tipo de incidentes y evitar problemas—.

Quien se encarga de los servicios informativos en Washington no recibió la noticia o no pensó que tuviéramos que conocerla.

Si Lexa hubiese sabido que en el aeropuerto las esperaba una bandada de periodistas, habría dispuesto que los vehículos de transporte fuesen directamente a la pista para que Clarke no tuviese que caminar hasta la terminal. «Mi trabajo es protegerla.»

—Señorita Griffin, lo siento. No tenía un equipo avanzado en el terreno. Debería haberlo tenido.

—No. —Clarke cabeceó, más calmada después de dejar atrás el inesperado asalto—. No es culpa suya. Vamos a recoger el equipaje y a salir de aquí antes de que nos encuentren.

—No se preocupe —dijo Lexa severamente, a punto de perder los estribos. No sólo tenía la responsabilidad de proteger a Clarke físicamente, sino de procurar que no la acosasen los sabuesos de la prensa. Se habría enfadado si cualquiera de las personas a las que debía proteger se hubiese visto expuesta a semejante afrenta, pero el hecho de que fuese su amante la víctima del ataque empeoraba las cosas—. No volverán a molestarla.

En ese momento se acercó Marcus desde la parte principal de la terminal con un periódico doblado bajo el brazo y expresión seria.

—¿Qué ha conseguido? —preguntó Lexa bruscamente, observando con sorpresa que Marcus se ponía colorado.

—Pues… —Alzó el periódico doblado que llevaba en la mano, miró a Lexa y a Clarke, y luego desvió la vista—. Tal vez prefiera verlo en el coche.

—Déjeme verlo —exigió Clarke extendiendo la mano—. No sirve de nada esperar.

Marcus le entregó el periódico sin decir nada. Los agentes del Servicio Secreto que rodeaban a Clarke desviaron la vista, pero no deshicieron el círculo protector que habían formado para aislarla del escaso personal del aeropuerto que transportaba los equipajes. Lexa observó la cara de Clarke mientras abría el periódico y miraba la primera página. No detectó ningún cambio en la expresión de Clarke. Cuando Clarke dobló el periódico en silencio y lo metió bajo el brazo, con el libro que estaba leyendo, Lexa dijo de pronto:

—De acuerdo. Salgamos de aquí.

Dos de los hombres se acercaron a la pila de equipajes y cogieron las maletas de todos, cargándolas rápida y eficientemente en un carrito con ruedas. Minutos después, el equipo subió a los dos vehículos que salieron a toda velocidad del aeropuerto en dirección al túnel Lincoln y a Manhattan. Reyes y Davis ocupaban los asientos delanteros del primer coche, y Clarke y Lexa los traseros. Los otros agentes, la mayoría de ellos libres de servicio, se habían quedado en el aeropuerto y se irían por separado en taxis, con amigos o con familiares.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Lexa se inclinó hacia delante y rozó la rodilla de Clarke.

Clarke miraba por la ventanilla en silencio desde que había entrado en el coche. Volvió el rostro hacia Lexa y sonrió con tristeza bajo las luces irregulares de los coches que pasaban y de los parpadeantes letreros de neón.

—Lo esperaba. Y ahora estoy aquí sentada, preguntándome cuánto tiempo hacía que lo esperaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Lexa permaneció en su lugar, acariciando suavemente el tejido de los pantalones de Clarke.

Cuando Clarke le pasó el periódico sin decir nada, Lexa lo desdobló y se acercó a la ventanilla para poder leer. Había una foto destacada con un comentario: «¿La hija del presidente y su amante secreto?» . En una borrosa instantánea nocturna, se veía a una mujer muy parecida a Clarke besando a alguien, aunque los rasgos de la otra persona resultaban difíciles de adivinar a causa del ángulo de cámara y de la lógica distancia desde la que se había hecho la foto.

—Hijo de puta —susurró Lexa. Era una foto de las dos en la playa de San Francisco la noche en que había llegado Lexa. Miró a Clarke—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por el beso o por la fotografía?

—Por el beso no, desde luego.

Clarke asintió enérgicamente.

—Bien.

Lexa se esforzó por leer en la penumbra el breve párrafo que acompañaba a la foto. No decía gran cosa, tan solo los habituales comentarios provocativos sobre las supuestas relaciones de Clarke con estrellas de cine, personajes de los bajos fondos o funcionarios, típicos de aquel tipo de publicaciones. Debido al afán de Clarke de proteger su intimidad y al empeño de la Casa Blanca en alejarla del interés público cuando no realizaba funciones oficiales, a la prensa le encantaba especular acerca de su vida amorosa. Pero en esa ocasión no eran meros cotilleos e insinuaciones.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Clarke con recelo.

—Creo que es interesante —respondió Lexa tras mirar en detenimiento la fotografía— que no den nombres y que no afirmen categóricamente que estás con una mujer. El que hizo las fotos seguro que lo sabe.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —comentó Clarke—. Es como si alguien me estuviera provocando… o burlándose de mí. Pero ¿por qué?

—No tengo ni idea. —Lexa estrujó el periódico con tanta fuerza que lo arrugó. Tuvo que esforzarse para no arrojarlo al suelo. Le enfurecía la invasión de la intimidad de Clarke y se indignaba consigo misma por haber permitido que alguien se acercase a ellas e hiciese la foto—. Pero lo que quiero saber es dónde diablos estaba y por qué mi gente no lo vio.

—Me da la sensación de que esto es sólo el principio. Seguramente a mi padre le resultará incómodo. —Clarke se rió con amargura—. La gran pregunta es: ¿qué supondrá para ti profesionalmente si alguien te reconoce?

—No creo que eso sea lo más importante en este momento. —Lexa cabeceó—. En esta historia hay algo raro, porque, si fuera un periodista a la búsqueda de un artículo, mi nombre ya estaría en el periódico. El hecho de que estuvieras besando a una mujer iría en titulares, en primera página. Presentado de esta forma, parece muy inofensivo, lo cual no tiene sentido.

—¿Chantaje?

—En ese caso tienen más pelotas que cerebro. A nadie se le ocurre chantajear a la hija del presidente de los Estados Unidos. Al menos de esta forma, maldita sea, y delante de mis narices.

Clarke, de repente muy cansada, apoyó la frente en la ventanilla y contempló la noche. La zona de la autopista por la que circulaba el vehículo era árida, como un eco del vacío de su corazón. Había sido estúpida al creer que la dejarían amar a alguien en paz, mucho menos a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a ella. Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que esa noche dormiría sola y deseando más que nunca que no fuese cierto.


	10. Chapter 10

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

Lexa observaba a Clarke en el silencio que las envolvía. Le preocupaba aquella tranquilidad. Habría sido más lógica la ira, incluso a gritos, dadas las circunstancias. Habría preferido que la acusase de complicidad, aunque fuese infundada, por permitir que se hiciese la foto, a aquella cortina de silencio que se interponía entre ellas. Intentó imaginar lo que se sentía al ver cómo se exhibían las experiencias más íntimas, no una vez, sino repetidamente. No lo consiguió, a pesar de que también estaba ella en la foto del periódico. Sabía que, aunque su rostro se hubiese visto con claridad y su nombre figurase en negrita debajo de la imagen, no habría sido lo mismo para ella que para Clarke. A ella no la conocía todo el mundo ni su familia estaba sometida al escrutinio de quienes se proclamaban guardianes del bien y del mal y que obedecían en realidad a sus propios intereses políticos. No tenía culpa de nada pero, aunque la tuviese, su transgresión se olvidaría enseguida. No ocurría lo mismo con Clarke Griffin y con su padre. El presidente no era inmune al efecto de la opinión pública; todo lo contrario: el bien y el mal no interesaban a los poderosos grupos que constantemente se disputaban puestos e influencias en la arena política de Washington, y algo tan incendiario como la vida amorosa de la hija de Jake Griffin —sobre todo sus relaciones lésbicas— daría a sus oponentes armas para atacarlo.

—Clarke —dijo Lexa con dulzura—, ¿puedo hacer algo?

Clarke se enderezó, apartándose de la ventanilla, de la noche y de sus alterados pensamientos. Cuando habló, su voz sonó más fuerte, con un asomo del antiguo temple.

—Sí, puedes decirme si estás preparada para lo que se avecina.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Lexa, demasiado sorprendida por la pregunta para asimilarla. Cuando comprendió al fin lo que Clarke le preguntaba, respondió acaloradamente—: ¿Crees en serio que esto me importa?

—Una cosa es hablar en abstracto sobre la posibilidad de ser objeto de exhibición. Y otra convertirse en el centro de un circo mediático en el que todo lo que se refiere a una se convierte en tema de conversación. Créeme, lo sé muy bien.

—Dios mío. —Lexa cabeceó con gesto incrédulo, esforzándose por reprimir una respuesta airada.

Clarke había hablado en tono tranquilo y firme y con rostro inexpresivo. Estaba como el día que Lexa la conoció: fría, controlada, intocable. Lexa se acordaba muy bien de la Clarke enfadada y herida; en las últimas semanas la ira se había sofocado un poco y las heridas parecían menos dolorosas. Hasta aquel momento. «Dios, está aterrorizada.» La ira de Lexa se esfumó al darse cuenta de eso; no asociaba el miedo con la hija del presidente. Comprendió, quizá por primera vez, el precio de la fuerza de Clarke, el aislamiento, las defensas impenetrables, la expectativa de la pérdida. Lexa salvó la distancia que las separaba y se sentó junto a Clarke. Buscó la mano de la joven en la penumbra y le susurró con vehemencia:

—Voy a identificar al que está detrás de esto. Cuando lo haga, le daré una patada en el culo y lo mandaré, a él o a ella, al otro lado del mundo.

—Entonces será demasiado tarde. El daño…

—Te quiero —insistió Lexa con convicción—. Nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo.

Clarke apretó la mano de Lexa y se apoyó en la reconfortante solidez del cuerpo de su amante.

—No puedes imaginar la presión que sufriremos para dejar de vernos.

Las palabras se clavaron en el pecho de Lexa como un mazo. Ni siquiera los disparos le habían dolido tanto.

—No, ni siquiera lo pienso, porque al pensarlo se convierte en real. Por favor.

—Cuando te dispararon —dijo Clarke como si le leyese los pensamientos—, me pareció que una parte de mí moría contigo. —Tenía la voz velada, como si hablase en sueños—. Estaba empezando a conocerte y, de pronto, casi te había perdido. Ahora no creo que pudiese sobrevi…

—Escúchame, Clarke. Te quiero. No me voy a marchar a ningún sitio. Te lo juro.

Clarke escudriñó los ojos verdes y directos de Lexa y vio sólo verdad.

—Me da miedo necesitarte tanto.

—No creas que eres la única. —Lexa alzó la mano de Clarke y besó los nudillos—. Yo también te necesito. Más de lo que imaginas.

—Intentaré recordarlo. —Clarke respiró a fondo por primera vez desde que salieron del aeropuerto—. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos, comandante?

Lexa se rió, pero había cierta tristeza en su risa.

—Soy una agente del Servicio Secreto. ¿Crees que no puedo encontrar al hijo de puta que dio la foto a la agencia de noticias?

—Ten cuidado, Lexa —advirtió Clarke—. No hace falta que una persona lleve una pistola para que sea peligrosa. En las manos adecuadas, una cámara resulta letal.

—Un cobarde que elige esa forma solapada de atacarte no es una amenaza para mí. No te preocupes.

—¿Por qué no me siento reconfortada?

—Tendré cuidado. Pero es mi trabajo.

—Supongo que debo aceptar la lógica de las cosas —admitió Clarke, y suspiró de nuevo—. Me sorprende no haber sabido nada de la Casa Blanca. La jefa de gabinete debe de andar como loca por

el ala oeste.

—Creí que Abigail Washburn era amiga personal de tu familia —comentó Lexa, refiriéndose a quien la mayoría de la gente consideraba la mujer más poderosa de Washington. Como primera mujer jefa de gabinete, recibía las confidencias del presidente y era su principal asesora. Cuando Jake Griffin llegó a la presidencia, dejó bien claro que no tomaría ninguna decisión sin consultarla con ella. Y así lo hizo durante los primeros meses, cuando las crisis económicas internas y el resurgimiento de la violencia en el exterior habían colocado a su administración en el punto de mira—. Seguramente, se pondrá de tu parte.

—Créeme —dijo Clarke sin pizca de animosidad—. El objetivo primordial de Abby desde el día en que mi padre juró su cargo ha sido que lo reelijan. Se conocen desde la universidad, y me parece que desde entonces ha estado trabajando para que mi padre llegase a donde se encuentra. Lo ha sacrificado casi todo para que ocupe un segundo mandato en la Casa Blanca.

—Y piensas que eso incluye obligarte a… ¿qué? —preguntó Lexa con frustración—. ¿Renunciar a nuestra relación?

—Creo que Abby considera que las relaciones son prescindibles cuando se interponen ante un objetivo superior.

—¿Y tu padre? ¿Opina lo mismo?

—No lo sé. —Clarke miró por la ventanilla cuando salieron del túnel Lincoln y entraron en Manhattan, comprendiendo que faltaba muy poco para llegar a su casa—. Como nunca tuve una relación importante, no se dio el caso… Y no lo conozco lo suficiente como para hacer suposiciones. —No pudo disimular la preocupación—. Pero no creo que tardemos mucho en averiguarlo.

Poco después, los vehículos de seguridad se detuvieron ante el edificio de apartamentos de Clarke, y los ocupantes de los mismos efectuaron la rutina familiar y coreográfica de la llegada. Al verse en el pequeño pero adornado vestíbulo del elegante edificio, Clarke dudó. El ascensor estaba a seis metros. Reyes se dirigió a él y marcó la combinación de la cabina que llevaba directamente al ático de Clarke. Clarke dio la espalda al ascensor y a los agentes que esperaban para acompañarla, miró a Lexa y le habló en voz muy baja para que los otros no la oyesen:

—¿Hay posibilidad de que te quedes?

Lexa imaginó lo mucho que le había costado a Clarke pedir aquello. Miró a los agentes; varios se quedarían en el centro de mando situado un piso por debajo del apartamento de Clarke durante el resto del turno de noche.

—Me gustaría. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —preguntó Lexa en un tenso susurro.

—Lo siento. —La mirada de Clarke se enturbió de pronto—. No debería habértelo pedido.

—Clarke…

Clarke se volvió bruscamente, cruzó el vestíbulo y entró en el ascensor. Reyes la siguió, y las puertas se cerraron silenciosamente tras ellas. Lexa miró a Davis y a los demás y escupió las palabras:

—Me encontrarán en mi busca.

—Entendido —repuso Indra Davis con expresión neutral.

La jefa de seguridad se alejó sin decir nada más, empujó las puertas de la calle y se perdió en la oscuridad. Lexa dudó unos momentos en la acera. Eran las dos de la mañana. Miró el amplio oasis de árboles que rodeaban Gramercy Park hasta el edificio en el que vivía cuando estaba en Nueva York de servicio. No le atraía la perspectiva de pasar varias horas de insomnio en el bien equipado pero impersonal apartamento. Y menos la idea de arrojarse sobre su solitaria cama, tratando de olvidar la decepción que Clarke no había podido disimular. Tras tomar una decisión, se dirigió a la esquina sureste de la plaza y llamó un taxi. Luego, indicó al taxista que fuese a una intersección del East Village. Había poco tráfico a aquellas horas de la madrugada en Manhattan, aunque siempre se notaba más actividad allí que en cualquier otra ciudad del país. Cuando pagó al taxista y salió del vehículo, la gente aún paseaba por las aceras, y de vez en cuando salía música por las puertas abiertas de las tabernas y de los restaurantes nocturnos. Caminó un poco y, apenas una hora después de dejar a Clarke en su casa, Lexa se encontraba en un pequeño bar de barrio. La camarera, una morena corpulenta de mirada dura, se acercó inmediatamente. Los músculos de los bien torneados hombros y brazos tensaban el tejido de la ceñida camiseta que llevaba sobre unos vaqueros desteñidos.

—¿Qué desea?

—Un Glenlivet doble. Hasta arriba.

—Claro.

Poco después, Lexa bebía el añejo whisky escocés mientras intentaba dar sentido a las horas anteriores. «¿Horas? Diablos, los días anteriores.» Giró el vaso sobre la barra, luchando con un rompecabezas al que le faltaban demasiadas piezas. Había empezado con la sesión informativa de Washington y con la extraña capitulación de Gustus Carlisle ante las intimidantes amenazas de Pike de hacer una investigación, y había culminado con el indirecto ataque a Clarke de aquella noche. Y además, estaba Chelsey.

—Chelsey —suspiró Lexa con aire cansado.

A su lado, una voz preguntó amablemente:

—¿Una novia?

Lexa dio un respingo y se sobresaltó, lo cual decía mucho sobre su confusión mental. O tal vez sobre su fatiga permanente. Volvió la vista hacia la pelirroja que se había sentado en el taburete contiguo sin que se diese cuenta. La mujer aparentaba veintipocos años, aunque podría ser una década mayor. En sus ojos verdes había una clara invitación, y los pechos enhiestos y llenos, resaltados por un top de cuello redondo que dejaba al descubierto gran parte del escote y no disimulaba las duras prominencias de los pezones, estaban llenos de promesas.

—Tiene que ser toda una mujer para entristecerte tanto —comentó la pelirroja.

—No. —Lexa cabeceó—. Sólo pensaba en voz alta.

—Si quieres olvidarte de algo o de alguien durante unas horas, puedo sugerirte varias formas de conseguirlo.

—No, gracias. —Lexa esbozó una leve sonrisa—. Lo que necesito es pensar, no olvidar.

—No conviene pensar sola —insistió la mujer, acercándose y deslizando los dedos sobre la mano derecha de Lexa.

—No estoy sola —dijo Lexa amablemente.

La pelirroja la observó en silencio durante unos momentos y asintió.

—En ese caso, te dejaré con lo que te ocupa esta noche.

A continuación, se alejó, y Lexa se dedicó a contemplar su bebida. El contacto de la mano de la desconocida le había recordado a Chelsey. Hasta pocos días antes, había creído que ese capítulo de su vida estaba cerrado. «Chelsey. ¿Forma parte de esto?»

Tras colgar el teléfono, Lexa cruzó la habitación, se quitó la bata y cogió lo primero que encontró. Estaba subiéndose la cremallera de los vaqueros cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se puso rápidamente una camiseta y fue a abrir.

—Hola, Chelsey.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la mujer del pasillo—. Sé que no debería haber venido…

—No, no pasa nada. —Lexa extendió la mano, y Chelsey la tomó. Era la primera vez que se tocaban en seis meses. Chelsey se quedó muy quieta, y Lexa le dijo amablemente—: Entra.

Chelsey iba vestida como de costumbre, con un elegante traje de noche y tacones a juego, el cabello rubio recogido en un moño francés, el maquillaje perfecto y joyas caras. Dudó nada más entrar, y luego dejó el bolso sobre la mesa del pequeño vestíbulo—. Pareces cansada. Es tarde, ¿verdad? Dios, debería marcharme.

—Ven al salón. ¿Puedo ofrecerte una copa?

—Vino, si tienes.

Poco después, Lexa se sentó junto a Chelsey en el sofá situado frente a las ventanas, en el que media hora antes había estado contemplando la noche y hablando con su amante. Se esforzó por apartar a Clarke de su mente y entregó la copa de chardonnay a la mujer con la que había hecho el amor en innumerables ocasiones. Unas evidentes líneas de tensión rodeaban los ojos de Chelsey.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—He oído cosas a… mis colegas… las últimas semanas. Alguien se ha dedicado a hacer preguntas.

Lexa frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Alguien ha intentado obtener información de las… acompañantes?

Chelsey sonrió, pero había preocupación en su mirada.

—Lo primero que debes tener en cuenta es que en esta agencia la confidencialidad es el servicio fundamental que proporcionamos. Todas pasamos por una estricta criba. Las comprobaciones de antecedentes son comparables a las del gobierno federal. Se identifica a las personas con las que nos relacionamos y se revisan currículos y expedientes, todo bien documentado. Nadie da información sobre los clientes. Es algo que no sucede jamás.

—¿Pero ahora crees que alguien ha hablado?

—No lo sé. —La preocupación enturbiaba los ojos de Lexa—. Lo único que sé es que una persona, o varias, han estado haciendo preguntas.

—¿Y por qué me lo cuentas?

—Porque han hecho preguntas sobre el presidente.

—No es ninguna novedad. —Lexa se encogió de hombros—. En Washington siempre ha habido rumores, desde que fue elegido, acerca de que utiliza un… servicio… para sus… necesidades sociales.

—Ya lo sé —admitió Chelsey—. Pero es la primera vez que abordan a una de nosotras. Fuera de nuestra organización, nadie tiene acceso a la verdadera identidad de las acompañantes, así que resulta casi imposible que nos vinculen individualmente a un organismo o a un cliente particular. Nuestros nombres se omiten con gran cuidado en todas las transacciones, incluso sobre el papel.

A Lexa no le pareció oportuno comentar que, si alguien con tiempo y recursos suficientes quería averiguar quién organizaba el servicio de acompañantes, quién lo utilizaba y los gustos y tendencias de los clientes, podría hacerlo. Nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad. Tal vez se había equivocado.

—¿Ha hablado alguien contigo de forma concreta?

—Aún no. Pero sé que a más de una le han hecho preguntas sobre el presidente.

Lexa se quedó callada, reflexionando acerca de la información.

—Lo cual significa que alguien puede haber identificado tu organización y accedido a los archivos.

—Cierto. En ese caso, podría haber averiguado mucho más que la identidad de las acompañantes. Tal vez haya conseguido la lista de clientes.

—Ah, ya entiendo. —Lexa se frotó la frente con una mano, procurando aliviar el punzante dolor de cabeza que casi le impedía pensar—. ¿Has venido a advertirme?

—En parte, y por…

—¿Qué?

—Sé quién eres.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Lexa sin alterarse.

—Tu cara ha salido en televisión.

—Sí —admitió Lexa con un suspiro—. Supongo que hace tiempo que lo sabes.

Chelsey apoyó la mano en el muslo de Lexa con una familiaridad producto de innumerables noches compartidas.

—No es asunto mío quién eres. Mi única responsabilidad consiste en satisfacer tus necesidades.

El contacto de la mano de Chelsey suscitó un recuerdo visceral tan automático como el hambre ante un olor familiar. Después de la muerte de Costia, durante meses Lexa no quiso más que las escasas horas de sueño sin matices que le proporcionaba la satisfacción de las caricias de Chelsey. En aquel momento, sus sentidos respondieron al recuerdo del calor del cuerpo de Chelsey y al experimentado contacto de sus dedos. Las terminaciones nerviosas de Lexa también reaccionaron y su respiración se aceleró. Pero procuró ignorar la dulce punzada de espontáneo deseo.

—¿Han preguntado por mí concretamente?

—No que yo sepa, pero tal vez haya cosas que ignoro.

—No sé qué puedo hacer con esa información ni qué puedo hacer al respecto —comentó Lexa.

—No creo que haya nada que hacer, sobre todo si estamos tan comprometidas como parece. Pero no quiero que nadie sufra, y mucho menos el presidente. —Miró a Lexa y le acarició la mejilla. Luego, acercó los labios a los de Lexa y dijo—: O tú.

Lexa se sobresaltó, como si hubiera vuelto a sentir el calor de los dedos de Chelsey. No quería ahondar en aquel recuerdo. Se frotó los ojos y apuró el resto del whisky. Al día siguiente vería a Chelsey. Tal vez entonces recibiese alguna respuesta.

Clarke dio la vuelta en la cama y miró el reloj. Los brillantes números rojos marcaban la una y diez de la madrugada. Con un suspiro crispado, apartó la ligera sábana y puso los pies en el suelo. Caminó desnuda por el loft, a la luz de la luna, y se detuvo ante los amplios ventanales que daban al parque. Desde su aventajado mirador se veía el edificio de Lexa y escudriñó las ventanas. El apartamento de su amante se hallaba a oscuras. Clarke sabía que no debía despertarla; había reconocido los sutiles signos de dolor que Lexa nunca mencionaba: la intensidad de las ojeras y la tensión casi imperceptible de los hombros cuando estaba sentada y cambiaba de postura. Lo que Lexa necesitaba era dormir y curarse. Tras unos momentos debatiéndose entre la razón y el deseo, Clarke regresó a la cama y se sentó al borde. Destellos de luz sobrenatural bailaban sobre el suelo de madera noble. Mucho tiempo atrás, se había adiestrado para no necesitar el consuelo del cuerpo de una mujer en la oscuridad. Nunca pasaba la noche con quien hacía el amor; nunca pretendía que otra voz mitigase su dolor o sus miedos. Dormía sola y aguantaba las incertidumbres, las decepciones y la soledad en silencio. Sin querer, le había entregado el corazón a Lexa y no había contado con aquella necesidad tan profunda. A veces el hambre le dolía como una mano apretando su garganta y no sabía si correr o arremeter contra algo. Entonces oía la voz grave de Lexa o vislumbraba su sonrisa, y el dolor, tan natural para ella que su misma ausencia resultaba notable, se desvanecía. Casi contra su voluntad, Clarke cogió el teléfono. Poco después, tras no recibir contestación, dejó el auricular sobre el aparato. Luego se acostó, se puso de lado y cerró los ojos. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su respiración adquirió la cadencia firme y tranquila del sueño.


	11. Chapter 11

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

Lexa sacudió la cabeza, aturdida, cuando el despertador sonó a su lado. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sonando cuando el insistente zumbido la arrancó lentamente de un sopor sin sueños. Reprimió un gemido, estiró un brazo y buscó a tientas el despertador. Al fin logró silenciarlo de un manotazo. Pasó otro minuto hasta que consiguió levantarse y dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Abrió el grifo de agua fría, se metió en la ducha y alzó la cara hacia los gélidos chorros. Era temprano, y se preguntó si Clarke estaría aún durmiendo. En un momento de descuido, una punzada de soledad le atravesó el pecho. Pero enseguida la expulsó de su conciencia. A las siete y media en punto Lexa, fresca y despejada, con una chaqueta oscura, pantalones a juego y camisa de cuello abierto, entró en la sala de reuniones del octavo piso del edificio de apartamentos de Clarke, debajo del loft. El equipo del Servicio Secreto ocupaba toda la planta. Casi todo el espacio era abierto, subdividido en zonas de trabajo y consolas de control por mamparas que llegaban a la altura del hombro. Al fondo, tras un laberinto de mesas apretadas, había un área acristalada que servía de sala de reuniones a Lexa y a sus agentes. En ese momento se hallaba presente casi todo el equipo, pues el turno de noche se había quedado para dar informaciones antes de dejar el servicio y el turno de día acababa de llegar para encargarse de la vigilancia. Generalmente, había uno o más agentes correturnos que podían cubrir acontecimientos inesperados o proporcionar doble cobertura si era necesario. Casi todos tenían alguna variedad de café en la mano: tazas de los establecimientos próximos, en sutil alusión a lo rancio que solía estar el brebaje de la oficina. Lexa se situó en la cabecera de la mesa y saludó con un gesto a los hombres y mujeres que tenía delante. Era la primera vez que el equipo se reunía en el centro de mando desde la noche en que la operación para detener a Loverboy casi había acabado en desastre. Se notaba mucho la ausencia de Ellen Grant.

—Supongo que todos ustedes han visto el artículo del periódico de anoche. Naturalmente, podemos contar con que habrá mucha más atención de los medios cada vez que Egret salga del edificio. En este momento hay cámaras en la esquina noreste de la plaza y una furgoneta de televisión en la intersección.

La información fue recibida con quejas y unos cuantos comentarios poco halagadores sobre el carácter del cuarto poder.

—Eso significa que también habrá atención de la prensa, individualmente y en grupo. Fíjense bien en las credenciales de prensa y apliquen un nivel muy bajo para contener o desviar a quien no tenga identificación apropiada o invada el perímetro personal de Egret. Siempre que sea posible, trasládenla rápidamente desde el vehículo a los eventos públicos. Aplicaremos un estatus de alta seguridad desde esta mañana. No tenemos motivos para pensar que conocen el gimnasio y las citas personales de Egret. No obstante, no debemos presuponer nada.

Todos asintieron. Lexa miró a Marcus.

—Me reuniré con Egret como siempre a las once. Espero repasar la agenda semanal con ella y trasmitirle la información para los itinerarios concretos. —Se dirigió de nuevo al grupo y añadió—:

Marcus se encargará de sus destinos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Qué vamos a hacer para dar con el canalla que hizo la foto? —preguntó Raven Reyes con evidente indignación.

—De momento, nada —respondió Lexa sin rodeos. Se preguntó cuántos agentes sabían que era ella la persona a la que la hija del presidente besaba en la fotografía. Estuvo a punto de sonreír al ver las expresiones ofendidas en sus rostros. El hecho de que fueran tan incondicionales de Clarke le agradaba. Alzó la mano para frenar aquella línea de preguntas—. Tengo que hablar primero con Washington, pero puedo decirles una cosa: Esto no va a quedar así.

La afirmación provocó una serie de exclamaciones: «bien» , «claro que sí» y «malditos derechos» .

—Aparte de las tareas rutinarias, debemos prepararnos para el viaje transatlántico. Esta tarde quiero informes en mi mesa sobre la identidad de nuestros contactos en París, el itinerario al minuto, el expediente del jefe de seguridad del hotel acerca de recursos humanos, despliegue y antecedentes de los empleados del hotel, actualizaciones sobre todas las células terroristas que puedan operar en Francia, con especial atención a París y sus alrededores, y dosieres sobre los miembros de la seguridad francesa que participarán en todos los actos a los que acudirá Egret. —Se frotó los ojos y los centró en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, como si comprobase una lista mental—. Relaciones de invitados a todos los acontecimientos, rutas automovilísticas alternativas, rutas de evacuación y localizaciones de casas seguras.

—Estamos en ello, comandante —aseguró Marcus, consultando en el portátil los puntos de su agenda—. Recopilaré el material que tenemos y se lo presentaré esta tarde.

—Muy bien. —Lexa se encogió de hombros para aligerar la rigidez del cuello y la espalda. Luego, esbozó una débil sonrisa—. Supongo que todo sigue según lo acostumbrado.

Los demás sonrieron, y parte de la tensión desapareció. Las crisis perdían impacto cuando la mano que llevaba el timón se mantenía firme.

—Marcus, me gustaría hablar con usted, por favor. Los demás, a trabajar.

Cuando la habitación se despejó, Lexa se sentó frente a su segundo al mando, frotándose las sienes con gesto ausente, pues el dolor de cabeza había vuelto a resurgir durante la noche. Luego, se inclinó hacia delante y sus ojos tropezaron con la mirada serena de Marcus—. Quiero saber de dónde ha salido la foto. Quiero saber quién la hizo y quién se la dio a la prensa. Investigue en los servicios de noticias, hable con el director del Post y tantee al centro de operaciones de inteligencia de Washington. Procure ser discreto pero, si hace falta, impóngase.

Marcus, que era muy escrupuloso, había dejado de tomar notas. Lo que Lexa le estaba pidiendo se salía de la cadena de mando de la Agencia. En términos estrictos, el subdirector de Washington debía coordinar la investigación y los servicios de inteligencia con el FBI. Pero, en realidad, en cuestiones que afectaban directamente al procedimiento operativo, el Servicio Secreto no compartía

información con el FBI ni tampoco la pedía.

—Me pondré a ello. ¿Qué sabemos de los detalles, momento, localización?

Lexa se quedó callada unos instantes. Marcus no había participado en la excursión nocturna a la playa de San Francisco y no conocía las circunstancias en las que se había hecho la foto. Naturalmente, no tenía que contarle los detalles. Podía omitir una parte, al menos de momento. Como agente del Servicio Secreto, estaba entrenada en la política del silencio. No se hablaba de los protegidos, no se hablaba de los asuntos de la Agencia con otros departamentos, no se hablaba del procedimiento. Solitaria desde la niñez, encerrada en su propio dolor emocional, sin querer aumentar la pena de su madre con su tristeza intrascendente y sus sentimientos de culpa tras la muerte de su padre, había aprendido a reservarse las opiniones. Las costumbres de una vida, combinadas con las exigencias de su profesión, le impedían explayarse ante nadie, por mucho que confiase o que quisiese a alguien. El silencio se intensificó, un silencio durante el cual Marcus permaneció inmóvil, esperando.

—La fotografía se hizo aproximadamente a la una y media de la madrugada, hace tres noches, en el muelle de San Francisco —dijo Lexa en tono firme y práctico.

Marcus arqueó una ceja, la única señal de sorpresa; Lexa no sabía si era por la información o por el hecho de que ella estuviese al tanto.

—No se me informó de que la habíamos perdido en San Francisco.

—No la perdimos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo consiguió alejarse de nosotros y que le hiciesen la foto?

Marcus estaba confundido, y Lexa tomó una decisión que probablemente alteraría el curso de su carrera en lo sucesivo.

—No la perdimos de vista. Siempre estuvo vigilada. La persona que está con ella soy yo.

—Ya, ¿y dónde diablos está el resto de nuestra gente? ¿Cómo demonios dejaron que alguien se acercase tanto? Dios mío, es una violación de la seguridad.

—He pasado por alto una cosa. —Lexa se encogió de hombros y esbozó una mueca compungida. La reacción de Marcus no era exactamente la que ella había esperado—. El todoterreno estaba en la calle y los agentes dentro. Egret y yo no nos encontrábamos a la vista, aunque ellos tenían una excelente perspectiva del perímetro. Creí que estábamos seguras.

—¿Alguna teoría?

La expresión y el tono de Marcus no cambiaron tras la revelación. Si pensaba algo de la relación de Lexa con Clarke, personal o profesionalmente, no lo reveló. Lexa había percibido su tácito apoyo, pero a veces la apariencia de compañerismo era sólo eso, una apariencia. Los agentes de carrera se reservaban sus pensamientos y opiniones porque nunca sabían quién podía convertirse en su superior o aspirar a su puesto. A pesar de su confianza esencial en Marcus, Lexa se había expuesto de forma irrevocable, y la sensación era un tanto desasosegante.

—Se me ocurrió… después de los hechos, por desgracia —explicó Lexa torciendo el gesto—, que podía estar en uno de los muelles cercanos con un visor nocturno. Tras el frenesí de los medios de Nueva York acerca de Loverboy y de la declaración que Clarke hizo al llegar a San Francisco, la habían dejado en paz. No creí que nos fotografiasen. Tal vez se acercó a nosotras sin despertar las sospechas del equipo, que estaba más centrado en los transeúntes que había en la playa.

—Comandante, ¿puedo hablar libremente?

—Por supuesto, Marcus.

Marcus la miró a los ojos con firmeza.

—Considero que es mi responsabilidad, y la de todo el equipo, proteger a Egret no sólo físicamente, sino también de ese tipo de intrusión. Sé que no se puede prohibir el acceso de la prensa a ella, pero el público no tiene derecho a saber esto. Es un asunto particular, y no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir.

—No creo que podamos impedirlo. —Lexa se mesó los cabellos, frustrada—. Ni siquiera sé cómo impedirlo. Pero alguien ha divulgado esta fotografía y quiero saber quién es y por qué lo hizo. Quiero saber… —dudó. Le costó pronunciar las siguientes palabras más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera dicho en su vida—. Necesito saber si fue alguno de los nuestros.

El dolor ensombreció los ojos de Marcus, pero respondió con resolución:

—Sí, señora. Me gustaría ocuparme de esto personalmente.

—Tal vez Washington no lo estime conveniente —advirtió Lexa.

—Tomo nota.

Lexa se recostó en la silla y se frotó la cara con las manos. Luego habló con voz serena y firme:

—Puedo hundirme por esto, Marcus. Si ocurre, no quiero que se comprometa. Tendrá que sustituirme. Clarke lo necesita.

—No me gustaría interponerme en el camino de Egret si alguien hiciera eso, comandante.

Lexa sonrió.

—No, supongo que no sería fácil. En fin, si se da el caso, quiero que niegue todo conocimiento previo. Nunca hemos mantenido esta conversación.

—Sí, señora.

—Gracias, Marcus.


	12. Chapter 12

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

Lexa se encontraba en el pequeño vestíbulo alfombrado que mediaba entre el ascensor y la amplia puerta de roble tallado del apartamento de Clarke, pensando en la primera vez que había estado allí y en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces. No quería la misión, no quería a una mujer en su vida, no quería sentir nada por nadie. En aquel momento, todo lo que le importaba se hallaba al otro lado de la puerta. Alzó la mano para llamar, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que lo hiciese.

—Buenos días —dijo Clarke en tono inusitadamente apagado.

Vestía pantalones de algodón blanco con cordones y una camiseta de punto elástico a juego. Tenía los hombros y los brazos bronceados y musculosos, debido a los ejercicios de boxeo. Llevaba el pelo suelto, y había una mancha de pintura azul brillante en su camiseta, encima del pecho izquierdo. Unos círculos rodeaban los ojos azules, habitualmente vibrantes, y Lexa percibió algo en sus profundidades, algo oscuro y doloroso.

—¿Has estado trabajando toda la noche? —Lexa tragó saliva para atenuar la repentina sequedad de su garganta, provocada por un alud de sentimientos: amor, deseo, asombro, preocupación.

—Sí. ¿Qué podría hacer si no? El antídoto para todos los problemas.

Lexa permaneció en el umbral, esperando a que Clarke la invitase a entrar.

—¿Has dormido algo?

—Un poco. ¿Y tú?

—Un poco.

Clarke abrió la puerta del todo y con un gesto le indicó a Lexa que pasase.

—Entra. No tardaremos mucho porque no tengo demasiados planes para el resto de la semana. Sobre todo ahora.

—Muy bien. —Lexa la siguió hasta la barra de desayuno, desconcertada por el extraño desapego de Clarke. Era raro que Clarke no la tocase cuando estaban solas, aunque fuese un mero roce, y en el

apartamento se había acostumbrado a que Clarke la recibiese con un beso. La ausencia de aquel pequeño gesto le agarrotó el pecho. Clarke cogió dos tazas en silencio y sirvió café. Le dio una a Lexa y apoyó los codos en la encimera, arrimando la cadera a una silla. Cuando por fin miró a Lexa, su expresión era distante.

—¿Has sabido algo de Washington?

—Carlisle llamó muy temprano; bueno, en realidad llamó su secretaria. —Lexa se sentó junto a Clarke—. Me han convocado a otra reunión. No sé si es buena señal o no que no me llamase él personalmente. ¿Y tú qué tal?

—Abigail me llamó a las nueve de la mañana. Estaba muy acelerada, porque mi padre se dirigía a una reunión con el líder de la minoría del Senado para tratar de los presupuestos y ella le ponía al tanto en el coche de paso que hablaba conmigo. Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron: «Dime alguien a quien puedas traer a cenar a casa» .

—Caramba —exclamó Lexa, preguntándose si reunía los requisitos. ¿Qué pensaría el presidente de su hija y ella?—. ¿Algo más?

—Nada. Dijo que me llamaría más tarde, lo cual puede significar a medianoche.

—¿Qué vas a decirle?

—De momento, le diré que no le importa a nadie, ni siquiera a ella.

Por primera vez, Clarke actuó como era habitual en ella. Cuando se enfadaba, Lexa sabía que estaba bien. —Supongo que por ahora eso sirve —comentó Lexa asintiendo. Apartó la taza e hizo ademán de dar la mano a Clarke, pero se puso rígida cuando la joven se alejó, poniéndose fuera de su alcance. De nuevo se hizo el silencio hasta que Lexa preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada.

—Ha sucedido algo.

—¿Hemos acabado? Estoy ocupada.

—¡Maldita sea! No, no hemos acabado. —La brusca respuesta de Lexa surgió de una combinación de frustración, preocupación y fatiga que amenazaba con vencerla—. No hemos acabado hasta que me expliques qué ha pasado desde que me despedí de ti hace ocho horas.

—Absolutamente nada.

Clarke desvió la vista pero, antes de que lo hiciera, Lexa percibió el brillo de las lágrimas y su ira se evaporó al instante. Se levantó, se acercó a Clarke y le acarició el brazo desnudo.

—¿Es porque no subí contigo anoche?

—No —respondió Clarke ásperamente, sin mirarla, pero sin apartar el brazo.

—No sé qué hacer —dijo Lexa como si no la hubiese oído—. A veces, ni siquiera distingo quién soy: tu amante o tu jefa de seguridad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Clarke, sorprendida, mirando a Lexa a los ojos.

—En último término, supongo que estoy más acostumbrada a ser tu jefa de seguridad. Lo siento.

—Oh, Lexa, ése no es el problema. —Resultaba casi doloroso que Lexa se disculpase por algo que, como Clarke bien sabía, no podía evitar—. ¿Por qué no acabas de una vez esta maldita reunión y haces lo que tu parte de jefa de seguridad te ordene?

—No. —Lexa cabeceó con una ligera sonrisa—. La jefa de seguridad se acabó. En este momento soy tu amante.

—Entonces, explícame a cuál de las dos debo preguntar por esto. —Clarke sacó un sobre de papel manila de debajo de la encimera y se lo entregó a Lexa.

Lexa observó el sobre, perpleja. Un asunto habitual. El nombre y la dirección de Clarke en letra de imprenta. Sin remite. Sin sello.

—¿Cómo ha llegado? —El tono era formal y la expresión concentrada. Sin duda, preguntaba la jefa de seguridad.

—Por mensajero.

Durante un terrible momento, Lexa esperó lo que su mente racional sabía que era imposible, que se tratase de otro amenazante mensaje de Loverboy. Clavó los ojos en Clarke y preguntó sin alterarse.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Ábrelo.

Lexa retiró con cuidado los ganchitos metálicos que cerraban el sobre y sacó una fotografía de 20x25. Mientras la miraba, la ira le abrasó el pecho.

—¡Dios mío!

—La fecha impresa es de anoche —observó Clarke sin inflexión en la voz.

—Sí.

—No sé qué hacer. Ni siquiera sé qué signi…

—Clarke, te juro que no sé quién es ella.

Clarke no dijo nada. Lexa, furiosa, no podía dejar de mirarse en la fotografía, inclinada hacia una mujer que parecía susurrarle algo al oído. Una mano de la mujer acariciaba la suya. La pose era íntima, como si la foto se hubiera hecho durante un momento de gran privacidad, una imagen robada de un encuentro amoroso. La mujer era la pelirroja de la noche anterior, y aunque sólo se habían enfocado los rostros, el fondo correspondía sin duda al bar al que había ido a tomar una copa. Lexa, sin apartar la vista de la foto, dijo:

—Anoche, después de dejarte, fui al centro…

—No tienes por qué explicar…

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo. Y a ver si nos entendemos —repuso Lexa acaloradamente, apartando los ojos de la imagen de la pelirroja y posándolos en Clarke—. No he estado con nadie más que contigo desde antes de que me disparasen. No he deseado estar…

—Lexa…

—Aún no he terminado. —Los ojos verdes de Lexa echaban chispas—. No quiero a nadie más que a ti y no tengo intención de estar con nadie más. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

—Calla, por favor —pidió Clarke con tono entre avergonzado y confundido—. Me siento ridícula obligándote a decir eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nunca había querido que nadie dijese lo que acabas de decir —respondió Clarke en voz muy baja.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora sí.

—Si te sientes mejor, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. —Lexa se acercó y abrazó a Clarke por la cintura. Estaban cara a cara, rozándose los muslos y mirándose a los ojos, apoyadas la una en los brazos de la otra—. No sé qué diablos ocurre. No sé por qué alguien intenta separarnos… si es que se trata de eso. No entiendo que nuestra relación suponga una amenaza para nadie.

Ante eso, Clarke se rió abiertamente.

—Ah, ¿has estado en el cinturón de la Biblia recientemente?

—Éste no es su estilo. La fotografía del periódico tal vez, pero aún así me parece algo forzada. Eres la hija del presidente, por amor de Dios. Ni siquiera la derecha más rancia está tan loca como para insultarte.

—Tal vez. No estoy segura de que mi posición me garantice protección a partir de ahora.

—Lamento que tengas que enfrentarte a esto. —Lexa la besó en la frente. Sentir el cuerpo de Clarke entre sus brazos relajó la rigidez que la foto había provocado en su pecho.

—Bueno… ¿y quién es esa víbora? —preguntó Clarke bruscamente, aunque había una luz nueva en sus ojos.

Lexa se rió.

—No tengo ni idea. Anoche no podía dormir. Suele ocurrirme cuando no estoy contigo.

—Hum, sé lo que necesitas cuando no puedes dormir —comentó Clarke alegremente, pero la preocupación surgió de nuevo en sus ojos. Apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Lexa y besó la nuca sobre el cuello de una inmaculada camisa blanca.

—Te necesito a ti. —Lexa besó los cabellos de Clarke—. Estaba en el bar, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos, cuando apareció ella de pronto. No le presté mucha atención y reconozco que no sé si había alguien más en el bar. Decidí ir en el último minuto, pero evidentemente alguien me siguió, se quedó dentro vigilando e hizo la foto.

—¿Qué dijo la mujer?

—Pues…

—¿Lexa?

—Mero ligoteo… Nada serio.

—Como la encuentre…

La boca de Lexa detuvo el flujo de palabras con un beso. Luego, sus labios se separaron, pero permanecieron muy juntas, casi sin poder respirar. Clarke recuperó la voz y habló de nuevo, con la mejilla apoyada en el pecho de Clarke y una mano debajo de su chaqueta, acariciándole la espalda.

—¿Crees que pretendía tenderte una trampa?

—No lo sé. Tal vez pasaba por allí, y alguien aprovechó la situación. Lo que está claro es que me siguieron desde aquí al bar. —Posó el mentón sobre la cabeza de Clarke y suspiró—. ¡Vaya agente del Servicio Secreto que he sido esta semana! Primero dejo que alguien te fotografíe en una postura comprometida y ahora me han seguido sin que me entere. Tal vez haya llegado el momento de que me retire.

—Tonterías. —Clarke ladeó la cabeza mientras daba golpecitos con un dedo en el pecho de Lexa—. En toda la semana no has tenido una noche entera de sueño. Y, para colmo, sufriste una conmoción. Oh, sin mencionar más estrés del que cualquiera aguantaría en un año, y mucho menos en unas semanas. Si te has despistado, es comprensible. Sigo confiándote mi vida.

—El problema es que tú lo hagas y que yo no esté a la altura del trabajo…

—¡Oh, por Dios, Lexa, date un respiro! Cuando quiera que camines sobre las aguas, te lo pediré.

Durante unos momentos, Lexa se limitó a mirarla. Luego se echó a reír.

—Sí, señora.

—Y sea lo que sea lo que intentan hacernos, el efecto es el contrario. Lo único que han conseguido es cabrearme —afirmó Clarke, categórica—. Y no contigo.

—Gracias a Dios. No creo que pudiese soportarlo.

—Por otro lado —continuó Clarke, acariciando la mejilla de Lexa—. Si la vuelvo a ver cerca de ti, es mujer muerta.

Lexa se preocupó en un primer momento, pero enseguida reconoció el matiz de humor que había en la voz de Clarke. Hacía mucho que no la oía reír y su corazón se alegró.

—Esperemos por su bien que sólo estuviera en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado. Sin embargo, mejor la olvidamos.

—Sí. —Clarke hundió los dedos en los cabellos espesos y oscuros de la base del cuello de Lexa y atrajo hacia sí la cabeza de su amante. Antes de fundir su boca con la de Lexa, susurró en tono gutural—: Hagámoslo.


	13. Chapter 13

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

Cuando el beso se volvió voraz, a Clarke empezaron a temblarle los muslos y apoyó la cadera en la silla que tenía detrás, arrastrando a su amante hasta que Lexa quedó entre sus piernas. Clarke puso las manos sobre los hombros de Lexa y apretó el pecho contra el de la agente; el fino tejido de la camiseta no ocultó el efecto de sus pezones endurecidos ante el calor del cuerpo de su amante. Gimiendo ligeramente, deslizó las manos por la espalda de Lexa y por debajo de la chaqueta; luego, retiró la camisa hasta que encontró la piel. Cuando las lenguas se enlazaron en un frenesí de posesión, Lexa apartó las manos de entre los cuerpos de ambas y acarició los pezones de Clarke hasta hacerla gritar. Empujó la pelvis entre los muslos de Clarke y alzó los pechos de la joven con las manos mientras apretaba firmemente los pezones. Lexa gimió ligeramente cuando Clarke se restregó contra ella y su clítoris se hinchó al instante ante la presión.

—Oh, qué mala idea —jadeó Clarke mientras se peleaba con el cinturón de Lexa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lexa con un tenso tono de desafío mientras sus dedos continuaban acariciando a su amante.

—Porque —respondió Clarke mordiendo el cuello de Lexa— sé que odias que te distraigan cuando estás trabajando.

A modo de respuesta, Lexa remangó la camiseta hasta que los pechos de Clarke quedaron al descubierto. El blanco tejido apretó la parte superior del pecho de Clarke, reavivando la sangre y tiñendo los senos con el ardiente rubor de la excitación. Lexa se apresuró a bajar la cabeza y a introducir un pezón en la boca. Clarke arqueó el cuello, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo. Lexa chupó alternativamente los pechos de Clarke hasta que la joven posó las manos sobre el rostro de su amante y la apartó.

—Tienes que parar. Dios, me volveré loca si sigues haciendo eso.

—Creí que estabas loca… por mí —dijo Lexa con la voz tomada y los ojos entrecerrados por el deseo. Mantuvo una mano sobre el pecho de Clarke mientras aflojaba el cordón de los suaves pantalones de algodón con la otra—. ¿No decías eso? —Metió la mano bajo el tejido.

—Sabes a qué me refiero —repuso Clarke en tono urgente, con los labios hinchados por los besos y la necesidad—. Me haces desear… Oh… —Estuvo a punto de correrse, conmovida por el roce de los dedos de Lexa sobre su clítoris distendido. Agarró los brazos de Lexa con tanta fuerza que le dejaría marcas y se esforzó por reprimir la rápida oleada de placer—. Dios mío.

—Adoro tu forma de sentir —dijo Lexa con voz ronca, introduciendo la mano entre los muslos de Clarke con todas sus fuerzas y percibiendo remotamente la presión de los dedos de la joven sobre su piel. Deslizó el brazo libre tras los hombros de Clarke y la atrajo hacia sí mientras la penetraba. Clarke se aferró a Lexa, abrazándola por los hombros y apoyando en el cuello de su amante el rostro, húmedo de sudor y del dulce velo del sexo.

—Me encanta joderte —murmuró Lexa al oído de Clarke.

—Hazlo, sí, hazlo. —Antes de que las palabras tomasen forma, Clarke se arqueó bajo la mano de Lexa, y luego se puso rígida y gritó sin poder evitarlo mientras las oleadas de placer la sacudían. Cuando al fin se tranquilizó y se sentó en la silla, apoyando la espalda en la barra de desayuno, Lexa la rodeó con los brazos y se inclinó hacia ella. Luego apretó las caderas contra los puntos más tiernos, arrancando jadeos a Clarke. Acarició con los labios el borde de la oreja de Clarke y le dijo:

—Te amo. No lo olvides.

Después, con las piernas temblorosas a causa del agotamiento y la excitación, Lexa se apartó y se remetió la camisa en los pantalones con manos inseguras.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Clarke con la voz dominada por la laxitud de la satisfacción.

—Tengo que irme. Estoy de servicio, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —Clarke se rió con fuerza—. ¿Acaso no estabas a punto de correrte?

Lexa esbozó una sonrisa titubeante.

—¿A ti qué te parece?

—¿Parecerme? Lo sé. Acércate y deja que me ocupe de ti.

—No debo. Lo cierto es… que tengo cosas que hacer.

—Vaya, vaya. —Clarke se quitó la camiseta con gesto indolente y deslizó una mano sobre el abdomen desnudo y los pechos—. Si te vas en ese estado, todos se van a dar a cuenta. Estás temblando. Pareces a punto de reventar dentro de la piel.

Mientras hablaba, Clarke acariciaba con gesto ausente un pezón hasta ponerlo duro. Lexa no podía apartar los ojos de los sensuales dedos. A Lexa le dio vueltas la cabeza cuando Clarke apretó sus pechos, respirando de forma entrecortada y alzando las caderas a modo de invitación.

—Joder. —Lexa se introdujo entre los muslos abiertos de Clarke, desabrochó el cinturón rápidamente y abrió los pantalones. Luego, apoyándose en la encimera, se inclinó hacia Clarke y la besó. Con los brazos extendidos, sin moverse, esperó el contacto que iba a dominarla por completo. Clarke, sonriendo sobre la boca de Lexa, bajó la cremallera y traspasó la última barrera material.

Luego deslizó los dedos sobre el clítoris rígido de Lexa y los movió en círculo, deleitándose con la rápida respuesta de las caderas de su amante contra su mano. Lexa jadeó en su oído, un sonido sordo y desesperado que parecía de dolor, pero que Clarke sabía que era otra cosa. Podía haberla provocado (a Clarke le encantaba provocar), pero se daba cuenta de que ninguna de las dos lo resistiría. Acarició la piel vibrante con la mano, moviéndola sobre el ardiente tejido hinchado hasta que Lexa estuvo a punto; entonces, la arrastró sin piedad. Lexa gritó al alcanzar el clímax, y el peso de su cuerpo derrumbado por el orgasmo casi hizo que Clarke se corriese de nuevo. Clarke la abrazó, como si fuera la primera vez, temblando y sin aliento.

Diez minutos después, Lexa estaba en la puerta, apartando un mechón de pelo húmedo de la mejilla de Clarke.

—Volveré mañana. Al mediodía como mucho. Si hay retrasos, te llamaré desde Washington.

—De acuerdo. —Clarke contempló a su amante con gesto serio, escudriñando su rostro—. La fotografía que te hicieron anoche en el bar ¿tiene algo que ver con la llamada de San Francisco?

—No lo sé —respondió Lexa tras una breve duda—. En todo esto hay demasiadas cosas que carecen de sentido. Espero hallar las respuestas en Washington.

—¿Me informarás?

—Clarke, si hay una… investigación por… supuestas irregularidades, tal vez te llamen a testificar. Cualquier cosa que sepas de mí, o la información que he compartido contigo, sería objeto de críticas. No puedo ponerte en esa situación.

—Soy tu amante, Lexa —insistió Clarke en tono sereno, reparando en que nunca se había sentido así con respecto a otra persona. Era algo que iba mucho más allá de lo físico, y la idea de ser excluida de la vida de Lexa le molestaba más de lo que había imaginado—. Quiero saber lo que te pasa.

Lexa acarició la mejilla de Clarke, y luego deslizó los dedos por su cuello hasta el hombro. Apretando levemente el brazo desnudo de la joven, murmuró:

—No quiero tener secretos contigo, pero no se trata sólo de ti y de mí.

—No puedes olvidar quién soy, ¿verdad? —El tono de Clarke reflejaba más pena que acusación.

—Para mí eres mucho más que la hija del presidente —respondió Lexa con ternura—. Cuando no estés enfadada conmigo, recuérdalo, ¿quieres?

—No estoy enfadada contigo. —Nada más decirlo, se dio cuenta de que no era del todo cierto. Sabía que Lexa no tenía la culpa y tampoco ella. Las dos poseían una historia, y el amor no podía cambiarla—. No puedo comportarme como si se interpusiera algo entre nosotras, aunque sé que en parte tienes razón. Odio echarte de menos en cuanto sales por esa puerta, preocuparme por lo que te ocurre, preguntarme con quién estarás.

—¿Te molestan esos sentimientos? —Los ojos de Lexa habían cambiado del verde al verde oscuro y miraban a Clarke, rebuscando en los lugares que nadie más podía ver.

—No —susurró Clarke, que metió la mano bajo la chaqueta de Lexa y sintió los fuertes latidos de su corazón—. Dios mío, no.

—Prometo contarte todo lo que pueda.

—De acuerdo. No me gusta, pero de momento lo acepto.

—Gracias.

Clarke frotó el pecho de Lexa con la mano.

—Tendrás cuidado, ¿verdad?

—Te lo juro. —Lexa la besó suavemente, sin la urgencia de la pasión anterior, con la certidumbre de la posesión—. No despistes a Marcus si sales, ¿comprendido? Que te acompañe alguien, vayas adonde vayas.

Clarke asintió con un suspiro.

—Porque tú me lo pides, comandante.

Lexa le acarició la mejilla.

—Te amo. —Abrió la puerta y cruzó el vestíbulo hasta el ascensor.

Clarke observó cómo se cerraban las puertas del ascensor. Inmediatamente empezó la añoranza, la otra cara del amor.

En el centro de mando del piso de abajo Lexa encontró a Marcus en su cubículo, situado en un rincón de la habitación principal, repasando los informes de inteligencia previos al viaje a París.

—¿Dónde está Reyes?

—Creo que en el gimnasio. Hoy hace el turno de tarde, pero no tengo noticia de que Egret piense moverse. ¿La necesita?

—No para Egret. Está en el nido. —Lexa señaló el techo para indicar el apartamento de Clarke—. Pero quiero hablar con ustedes dos. Vamos a buscarla.

Cinco minutos después encontraron a Reyes en un banco de pesas, con una barra sobre el pecho, contando levantamientos en voz alta. Estaba sola en una habitación de seis por nueve metros, equipada con pesas y aparatos aeróbicos.

—Deberías tener un entrenador —comentó Marcus con buen humor mientras le quitaba la barra de las manos a Reyes y la dejaba en el listón.

Reyes se incorporó y cogió una toalla, con la que se secó el sudor de la frente y de los brazos desnudos. Bajo la camiseta sin mangas y los shorts de gimnasia, su cuerpo parecía macizo y musculoso.

—Lo siento —dijo mirando a Marcus y a Lexa—. Creí que no había nada para mí. Me ducharé rápidamente y…

—Tranquila, Reyes —repuso Lexa quitándose la chaqueta. El aire acondicionado de la sala de ejercicios dejaba que desear y había humedad, como en todos los gimnasios—. No se trata de Egret.

Reyes, claramente desconcertada, permaneció en silencio mientras Lexa se sentaba en un banco frente a ella y Marcus hacía lo mismo. Con gesto pensativo, Lexa se desplazó unos centímetros para dejar sitio a Marcus y para tener espacio de maniobra. Un agente nunca permitía que se invadiese su perímetro personal.

—Esta tarde debo ir a Washington —afirmó Lexa—. Marcus se encargará de la vigilancia.

—De acuerdo. ¿Quiere que me ocupe del vuelo?

—No. Iré en el puente aéreo. Espero estar de vuelta mañana, pero… pueden suceder cosas. —Hizo una pausa, y luego se apresuró a añadir—: Ha sucedido algo.

Le entregó a Marcus el sobre de papel manila.

—Echen un vistazo a esto. Tengan cuidado. Seguramente no hay huellas, pero tal vez tengamos suerte.

Reyes miró el sobre por encima del hombro de Marcus.

—No hay sello de correos.

—Ha llegado esta mañana por mensajero. Entregado en mano.

A Marcus se le aceleró la respiración, sin duda experimentando la misma incómoda sensación de haber pasado antes por aquello que había experimentado Lexa al ver el sobre.

—¿Se lo dieron a ella?

—Sí.

—¿Quién estaba abajo? —preguntó Reyes en tono cortante.

—Taylor. Lo pasó por el escáner y se lo entregó a Egret. No había razón para no hacerlo.

Marcus cogió la fotografía por una esquina y la puso encima del sobre. Los dos agentes la estudiaron unos momentos sin decir nada. Luego, Marcus miró a su jefa.

—¿Algún mensaje con la foto?

—No.

—¿Cuándo la hicieron? —inquirió Reyes en tono cauteloso. El manual de entrenamiento no hablaba de situaciones como aquélla, y no estaba acostumbrada a interrogar a su comandante sobre nada, mucho menos sobre un asunto evidentemente personal.

—Anoche sobre las tres.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Marcus—. ¿Cómo…?

—Alguien debió de seguirme desde aquí hasta el centro, puesto que no estuve en casa.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a preguntar cómo era posible que la hubieran seguido. Los agentes del Servicio Secreto no se preocupaban por su propia seguridad. Sólo eran rostros anónimos al margen de la atención pública, prácticamente idénticos e intercambiables. Y sustituibles.

—Lo que me preocupa es que seguramente alguien nos siguió desde Teterboro hasta aquí. Lo cual significa que tenemos un problema con la seguridad de Egret.

—¿Le parece que es una especie de objetivo? —Marcus estaba calculando las posibilidades.

—Dios, otra vez no —dijo Reyes desalentada, sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta.

—Tal vez no físicamente, pero habrá que verlo. —La expresión de Lexa se ensombreció—. Debemos suponer que sí. Quizá se trate del mismo fotógrafo que hizo la instantánea en San Francisco.

Reyes la miró un instante, con el pensamiento reflejado en el rostro despejado y sincero.

—En la playa…

—Sí —admitió Lexa.

—Oh, vaya, lo siento, comandante —repuso Reyes, apenada—. No aparté la vista de la playa, pero debió de pasarme inadvertido.

—Se nos pasó a las dos, Reyes. Olvídelo. —Lexa trató de reprimir la furia que la dominaba cada vez que pensaba que alguien las había estado vigilando a Clarke y a ella en un inocente momento de intimidad, cuando se sentían seguras. «Dios, así es como vive ella todo el tiempo. No me extraña que se enfade. ¿Cómo diablos lo soporta?»

—¿Comandante? —preguntó Marcus con aire dubitativo.

Lexa se encogió de forma imperceptible, centrando de nuevo la atención en los agentes.

—Me gustaría saber quién tiene tanto interés.

—¿Quiere que entregue esto al equipo forense?

—Como les he dicho, tal vez haya suerte. A lo mejor el tipo pegó el sobre con saliva y conseguimos una muestra de ADN.

—Tal vez sea una mujer —observó Reyes.

—Podría ser —admitió Lexa, procurando no alterar el tono.

Marcus miró de nuevo la fotografía y dio la impresión de que le costaba hablar.

—¿La… conoce?

—No, no la conozco —respondió Lexa con crispación—. Llame a Walker, del laboratorio de Nueva York, para que haga las pruebas. Es bueno.

—Disculpe, comandante —dijo Reyes—, pero no me parece buena idea. Con todos mis respetos, señora.

Lexa la miró.

—Hable.

—Bueno, esta fotografía es… reveladora.

—Interesante elección de palabras —observó Lexa en tono irónico, renegando de la exhibición de algo tan privado, incluso ante personas en las que confiaba. La joven agente se puso colorada, y Lexa lamentó su breve pérdida de control—. Prosiga, Reyes.

—Creo que debemos encargarnos nosotros del asunto, si es posible.

—¿Se fía de los forenses? —preguntó Marcus—. Porque yo no le entregaría esto al laboratorio.

—No, yo tampoco —respondió Reyes con miedo, como si estuviese caminando por un sendero que amenazase con derrumbarse bajo sus pies—. Pero conozco a alguien en quien podemos confiar para que lo haga. Octavia Blake.

—Es del FBI —afirmó Marcus—. ¿Desde cuándo confiamos en ellos?

—Es amiga —insistió Reyes, sosteniendo la mirada de Marcus—. No nos traicionará. Y va a trabajar en un despacho en la oficina de operaciones de Nueva York.

—¿No está en el hospital? —preguntó Lexa, sorprendida.

—Hasta hoy. Voy a recogerla dentro de unos minutos. —Por primera vez, parecía insegura—. Para llevarla a casa…

—Entendido. —Lexa reprimió una sonrisa—. Pero estará de baja durante un tiempo.

Reyes se rió con gesto despectivo.

—Sí, claro, un día más o menos. Irá a trabajar en cuanto pueda.

—¿Marcus? —Lexa se dirigió a su segundo al mando.

Marcus pensó en las conversaciones que en el pasado había mantenido con la agente del FBI. Siempre los había tratado como es debido y había estado a punto de dar la vida por Egret. Sin embargo, Marcus desconfiaba instintivamente del FBI.

—Sí, yo también opino que debemos mantenerlo entre nosotros. Y Blake casi es una de nosotros.

—De acuerdo. —Lexa se levantó—. Reyes, ¿le importa si la acompaño al hospital de camino al aeropuerto?

—Estaré lista dentro de cinco minutos —respondió la agente poniéndose en pie de un salto y dirigiéndose a la ducha.

—Infórmeme de cualquier novedad sobre el particular, Marcus.

—No se preocupe, comandante —repuso Marcus—. Todo estará en orden.

—Por supuesto —dijo Lexa en tono confiado. Pero cada vez le costaba más dejar a Clarke, y eso cada vez tenía menos que ver con su misión como jefa de seguridad de la hija del presidente.


	14. Chapter 14

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

—¿Se encuentra bien la comandante?

—Claro que sí —respondió Reyes automáticamente, observando cómo la puerta se cerraba tras Lexa. Octavia Blake, sentada al borde de la estrecha cama de hospital, arqueó una ceja. Su piel color café había recuperado el brillo y sus verdes ojos volvían a ser penetrantes y claros. Tal vez el golpe en la frente o la herida de bala en el hombro le doliesen, pero no lo manifestaba. Estaba impresionante incluso con el informe y ajado camisón del hospital. —La comandante se llevó una buena sacudida en la explosión —admitió Reyes con cierto nerviosismo—. ¿Por qué?

—Parece cansada, nada más. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a verla así. —Los ojos verdes de Octavia observaron el rostro de la agente, que no paraba de moverse en torno a la cama, obviamente incómoda al hablar de su jefa. Se fijó en las ojeras que hendían la piel lisa de Raven y comprendió que todos habían sufrido una sacudida en las semanas anteriores. Preguntó con ternura—: ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí. Aunque esto me está sacando de quicio. Me siento igual que cuando apareció Loverboy. Como si ocurriese algo malo y yo no viese más que humo y espejos.

—No pasará nada —aseguró la agente del FBI en tono sereno—, porque procuraremos que así sea.

Reyes sonrió y le pareció que se aligeraba el peso que sentía sobre los hombros.

—Tienes toda la razón.

—Hay que tener agallas para venir aquí y enseñarme esa foto.

—Ella nunca se esconde.

—Sin embargo, soy del FBI —señaló Blake—. Tal y como están las cosas, podría enviar esto directamente a un subdirector y la empapelarían antes de acabar el día.

—Sí, como si no nos pudiesen empapelar a todos —repuso Reyes de mal humor—. Pike investigó a todo el equipo de seguridad cuando se constituyó el grupo.

—Ya conozco esa mierda —dijo Blake—, pero se trata sólo del procedimiento estándar.

—Sí, claro, pero ser sospechosa no me provoca ganas de colaborar con la Agencia.

—¿Y yo qué? —Por primera vez, había preocupación en los ojos de Octavia—. ¿Confías en mí?

—¡Naturalmente! —La expresión de Reyes se suavizó—. Lo siento… Sé que lo que ocurrió con el grupo operativo no tenía nada que ver contigo.

Blake sonrió de nuevo.

—Así queda claro lo que hay entre nosotros.

—Como el cristal —afirmó Reyes—. ¿Crees que podrás ayudarnos? No quiero que te veas atrapada en medio de este asunto. Podrías perder el trabajo.

—No hay problema. Conozco a un tipo del laboratorio que hará las cosas sin preguntar. Tiene tanto de ratón de laboratorio que seguramente ni siquiera sabe quién es Woods. No creo que establezca una relación a partir de la foto del bar.

—¿Es bueno?

—Si hay algo que encontrar, lo encontrará.

—Estupendo, porque necesitamos algo. —Reyes suspiró—. En este momento no sabemos un carajo.

—Ganará un poco de tiempo —comentó Blake con cautela—, pero la comandante no podrá taparlo para siempre. Tarde o temprano sabes que trascenderá algo.

Reyes se quedó callada, dividida entre el deseo de compartir sus preocupaciones y la lealtad a la intimidad de la comandante.

—Vi la foto del periódico anoche —continuó Blake en tono desenfadado—. La de Clarke Griffin con su misterioso amante.

—Sí, todo el equipo es muy popular con la cámara indiscreta últimamente.

—Era Woods quien estaba con ella, ¿verdad?

Reyes dudó otra vez.

—Raven, cualquiera que tenga ojos puede ver lo que ocurre entre ellas. Sabes muy bien que no me importa. ¿Por qué iba a importarme? Es cosa suya.

—Sí. —Reyes no pudo disimular un asomo de amargura—. Debería serlo, pero dejando a un lado todo lo demás, si tenemos en cuenta que se trata de la hija del presidente y de la comandante de su equipo de seguridad, resulta complicado.

—Complicado. Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero aún así no le importa a nadie. Es cosa suya salvar las complicaciones.

—Ojalá puedan —dijo Reyes con fervor. Estaba en el equipo de Egret desde el primer día, y mientras Emori Grant no fue destinada al mismo, había sido la única mujer. Había seguido a la hija del presidente en bares y la había vigilado en fiestas, viéndola en numerosas relaciones de una noche y asuntos peligrosos hasta que apareció la comandante. En aquel momento todo era distinto. Mejor.

Blake sonrió al reparar en que la preocupación nublaba los ojos de Reyes.

—Eres un encanto, ¿nunca te lo he dicho?

—Puede que sí. —Reyes sonrió.

—No les pasará nada.

—Claro, ya lo sé. —Reyes enderezó los hombros, decidida a ocultar su preocupación—. Me alegro

de que no te haya molestado que sugiriese tu ayuda. No sabía que la comandante quería informarte en persona.

Blake cogió la mano de Reyes, la acarició, y luego sus dedos se entrelazaron.

—Has hecho bien. Me gusta que pensaras en mí.

—Pienso en ti continuamente. —Reyes se puso colorada, pero habló con voz firme y miró a Blake sin parpadear.

—Estupendo. Entonces, voy a vestirme para que puedas llevarme a casa. —Blake cogió la ropa que estaba sobre la cama. Metió las piernas en los pantalones con mucho cuidado y se colocó al lado de la cama, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras discurría cómo abotonarse y subir la cremallera con una sola mano. Tenía el brazo izquierdo sujeto sobre el pecho con un cabestrillo.

—Uf… Creo que voy a necesitar ayuda. Lo siento.

—No hay problema —dijo Reyes con toda naturalidad, y se adelantó para subir la cremallera de los pantalones de Octavia, procurando no tocar la piel firme y lisa del abdomen mientras la agente del FBI se quitaba el camisón del hospital con la mano sana. A continuación, le abrochó el botón de la cintura y le buscó la camisa. Octavia metió un dedo en el cinturón de Reyes y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Ahora debería decir algo ingenioso sobre lo mucho que me apetece que me desvistas.

Reyes se puso colorada y cogió el polo azul oscuro que estaba sobre la cama. Mientras lo sostenía, dijo: —Toma. Supongo que tendremos que quitar el cabestrillo para ponerte esto. —Frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Te encuentras bien? No quiero hacerte daño.

—No puedo levantar el brazo. Creo que tendré que ponerme algo con botones. ¿Hay algo así en la bolsa?

Reyes revisó el contenido de la bolsa deportiva que la hermana de Octavia le había llevado.

—No. Todo es de meter por la cabeza.

—Vaya, no tengo intención de salir de aquí en camisón ni de quedarme un minuto más de lo necesario. —Blake se calló, y luego sonrió con ojos chispeantes—. Eres de mi talla. Dame tu camisa.

—¡Mi camisa!

—Tiene botones, que es lo fundamental. Puedes ponerte mi polo.

—Me quedará pequeño —se quejó Reyes.

—Llevas chaqueta. Te sentará bien. Venga, dame la camisa.

—Hay otro problema. —Reyes se ruborizó de nuevo.

—Raven, trabajo principalmente con hombres. En la academia del FBI mis compañeros eran hombres en un noventa por ciento. Un poco de sudor, sobre todo tuyo, no me va a escandalizar.

—No es eso —dijo Reyes muy rígida—. Es que… no llevo nada debajo.

—Mejor. Una camisa y una sorpresa. —Octavia se rió al ver la expresión de Reyes—. Quítate la chaqueta y dame la maldita camisa. Quiero salir de aquí; y ni se te ocurra pedirme que cierre los ojos.

Reyes se quitó la chaqueta y soltó la camisa azul pálida de cuello abierto sobre la cinturilla del pantalón negro. Llevaba la pistola en el lado derecho del pantalón y sostuvo la pistolera con una mano mientras con la otra desabotonaba lentamente la camisa.

—¿Quieres que lo haga yo? —preguntó Blake con fingida inocencia.

—Sólo tienes una mano, ¿recuerdas? —Reyes sonreía. Le gustaba ver cómo se dilataban los ojos de Blake a medida que la tela que cubría sus pechos se separaba al desabotonar la camisa.

—Te sorprendería lo que puedo hacer con una mano si tengo un buen estímulo —Octavia habló en tono más grave, casi ronco. Estiró la mano, y Raven se apartó.

—Ya está.

—Creí que confiabas en mí —bromeó Octavia, sin apartar los ojos del musculoso torso y de los pechos pequeños y firmes, casi completamente desnudos.

—En ti, sí. En quien no confío es en mí.

—Yo sí —susurró Octavia, se acercó y besó a Raven en la boca. Saboreó el suave labio inferior que exploraba sus labios y el leve contacto de los pechos contra los suyos. Era muy fácil perderse en brazos de Raven Reyes. Remató el beso con un suspiro, mezcla de placer y pena—. Es hora de irse.

—Tengo que trabajar esta noche —logró decir Reyes con la garganta seca. Le dio la camisa a Octavia, sin importarle su desnudez. Le ardía la piel y lo único que quería era el fresco roce de los dedos de Octavia—. Lo siento.

Blake sacudió la cabeza y cogió la camisa.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

—Hasta medianoche.

—Dormiré una siesta. —Blake le lanzó el polo—. Puedes devolvérmelo cuando salgas de trabajar.

Reyes sonrió.

—Entendido.

Poco después de que Lexa se marchase, Clarke dejó a un lado la paleta y los pinceles y se lavó las manos en el fregadero empotrado en el rincón del loft que utilizaba como estudio. Luego cogió el auricular del teléfono y marcó un número conocido. Le respondió momentos después una mujer:

—¿Diga?

El tono aguardentoso sonaba más ronco de lo habitual y Clarke sonrió con cariño.

—No me digas que te acabas de despertar. Es mediodía, ¿sabes?

—Escucha, cariño, algunas tuvimos que trabajar anoche.

—Por favor, Zoe. —Clarke echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió—. Conozco el trabajo que haces después de medianoche.

—¿Cómo sabes que no estuve ocupada vendiendo una de tus pinturas? —preguntó con indignación Zoe Monroe, su agente y amiga más antigua—. ¿Y cómo sabes que estaba durmiendo?

—Si tuviste que deslomarte por mi culpa, te lo agradezco. Y si no, me encantaría que me contaras los detalles.

—¿Dónde estás? —Zoe se estaba despertando.

—En Manhattan.

—¿Todo va bien?

Había sincera preocupación en la voz de su amiga. En sus quince años de amistad habían discutido muchas veces por las relaciones de ambas (a menudo se enfrentaban por la misma mujer), pero nunca se había resentido el profundo afecto que se tenían.

—Estoy de maravilla —se apresuró a asegurar Clarke—. Pero me gustaría verte, si tu socia de anoche no está ahí.

—Pues —dijo Zoe como si tuviera que pensarlo—, digamos que, cuando llegues, mi agenda estará despejada.

—No quiero abrumarte.

—Oh, querida, nada de eso. Hay que probar algunas cosas.

—¿Te parece bien dentro de una hora?

—Perfecto. Ahora me pongo con lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Hasta luego.

Después de colgar, Clarke se quitó la ropa manchada y se dirigió a la ducha. De paso, cogió el teléfono de la mesilla y marcó otro número. Respondieron inmediatamente.

—¿Sí, señorita Griffin?

—Voy a salir dentro de una hora, Marcus.

Si el adelanto de la noticia, un fenómeno raro en la impredecible primera hija, sorprendió a Marcus, su voz no lo reveló.

—De acuerdo. Llamaré al coche.

—Estupendo. Gracias, Marcus.

Cincuenta minutos después, ataviada con vaqueros, un top de algodón blanco de manga corta y zapatillas de correr, Clarke cogió el ascensor del penthouse y bajó al vestíbulo. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, la esperaban Indra Davis y un agente, Nathan Miller, relativamente nuevo en el equipo. Clarke supuso que uno de los otros estaría en el coche, aparcado junto a la acera. En realidad, le daba lo mismo, ya que no sería Lexa. Mientras caminaba entre los agentes, repasó mentalmente la conversación que había mantenido con su amante. Le había dicho a Lexa que no tenía intención de comentar con Abigail Washburn su relación, pero sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que la obligasen a hacerlo. Su vida personal no se había convertido en asunto público antes porque nunca había tenido una relación seria. Resultaba mucho más fácil conservar el anonimato cuando los amores también eran anónimos. Al salir de la marquesina que sombreaba la entrada del edificio, un grupo de periodistas corrió hacia Clarke, con los micrófonos extendidos y las cámaras en ristre. Sus días de anonimato estaban contados. Por suerte, el equipo de seguridad estaba preparado para aquella contingencia y la escoltó hasta el todoterreno, cuyas puertas estaban abiertas para facilitarle la entrada. Una vez dentro, el conductor se apresuró a arrancar, y Clarke evitó hacer comentarios y responder a las preguntas que le hacían a gritos. El departamento de tráfico de Nueva York prohibía las carreras y, por tanto, cuando llegaron a la casa de Zoe Monroe en el Upper East Side, los medios se habían quedado atrás y no había ninguno a la vista. Indra Davis acompañó a Clarke hasta la puerta de Zoe y esperó mientras ésta respondía a la llamada de su amiga.

—Creo que a ésta no la había visto antes —comentó Zoe tras un vistazo a la esbelta mujer de piel de ébano que parecía salida de una pasarela de París con el traje dos piezas hecho en serie—. Es maravillosa.

—Olvídala. Es hetero.

—¿Y qué pretendes decirme con eso? —Zoe sonrió por encima del hombro mientras cruzaba el apartamento hasta una zona de estar que daba a la terraza. A través de las puertaventanas abiertas, se veía Central Park.

—¿No te parece que ya estás demasiado ocupada con tus numerosos… intereses? —bromeó Clarke.

—Cariño, la variedad es la sal de la vida y todo eso.

—En efecto.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Cerveza o vino?

Clarke negó con la cabeza y se sentó en un rincón del amplio sofá modular beis. Se quitó los zapatos, puso los pies en un banquito y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

—No, estoy bien. Gracias.

—Sí, ya lo veo. —Zoe se acercó al carrito de bebidas y se sirvió un vaso de vino blanco; luego se sentó junto a Clarke. Posó una mano sobre la pierna de su amiga y dijo—: Cuéntame.

Clarke arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algo que contar?

—Vamos, ahórrame la molestia de sonsacártelo. —De pronto, alzó una mano—. No, espera, déjame que lo imagine. Woods te ha vuelto a fastidiar.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Clarke con sincera curiosidad.

—Porque se te ponen esas arrugas en el entrecejo cuando te saca de quicio.

—Esta vez te equivocas. —Clarke cabeceó y sonrió—. No ha hecho nada. En realidad, es… fabulosa.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —La voz de Zoe reflejaba una impresión sincera—. No hablas en serio.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Estás enamorada de verdad?

Clarke hizo un breve gesto con la mano. Se lo había dicho a Lexa, pero muy pocas veces. Se lo había contado a Anya. Sabía que, al expresarlo en voz alta, destruía la última barricada que existía entre su corazón y todo lo que siempre había amenazado con herirla. Tal vez hubiese empezado con la muerte de su madre o con la traición de su primer amor en el instituto, o tal vez hubiese sido la larga procesión de mujeres que habían dicho que la querían cuando en realidad sólo deseaban disfrutar del brillo que acompañaba al nombre de su padre. Había logrado protegerse de la decepción de perder un amor no permitiendo que ocurriese tal cosa. En medio del expectante silencio, se liberó del miedo y declaró la verdad.

—Sí, absolutamente. Del todo. Hasta los huesos.

Zoe la miró sin expresión durante unos momentos que se hicieron interminables. Luego tomó un sorbo de vino y dijo en voz baja:

—Te envidio. Y me alegro por ti.

Clarke empujó la pierna de Zoe con el pie, en un gesto casi tímido.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, si no se trata de Woods, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Supongo que no has leído los periódicos últimamente.

Zoe se rió con un ronroneo gutural que en otro tiempo habría bastado para que Clarke quisiese echarse encima de ella en la cama y dominarla. Pero en aquel entonces eran adolescentes y hacía muchos años que habían dejado de ser amantes.

—Hay una foto mía en la portada del Post en una postura comprometida. No se reconoce a Lexa, pero alguien acabará por darse cuenta. Para decirlo claramente, estoy a punto de salir del armario.

—No te puedes quejar —señaló Zoe en tono sereno.

—Lo sé. Pero no estoy segura de cómo afrontarlo. La Casa Blanca debe prepararse porque las consecuencias van a alcanzar a mi padre.

—Siempre he creído que un ataque preventivo era la mejor forma de tratar este tipo de cosas.

—¿Crees que debería hacer una declaración?

—¿Piensas seguir con ella?

—Dios —exclamó Clarke como si experimentase un dolor repentino—. Eso espero.

—Bueno, pues entonces ésa es la respuesta, ¿no? —Zoe se encogió de hombros—. Si no quieres dejarla, tendrás que soportar la publicidad que acompañe a la relación. Mejor que sea según tus condiciones a que tengas que actuar a la defensiva.

—Diría exactamente lo mismo si dependiera sólo de mí. —Clarke se pasó las manos por los cabellos, y luego suspiró—. Sería mucho más fácil si no tuviera que preocuparme por los asesores de imagen de Washington que se empeñan en controlar qué digo, cuándo lo digo y a quién.

—Que se jodan. Eres adulta. Haz lo que te apetezca.

—Ya lo he hecho. Pero esta vez no puedo. —Clarke miró a su amiga con gesto serio—. No puedo hacer como si mi padre no fuera el presidente de los Estados Unidos. Tiene un trabajo importante, recuérdalo. Creo que voy a necesitar que la gente del ala oeste se encargue de esto antes de echárselo encima.

—Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Gracias, eres muy amable. Pero prefiero hacerlo sola.

—¿Te secundará la comandante ídolo?

Clarke lo pensó y se encogió de hombros.

—No se preocupa por lo que pueda pasarle, nunca lo hace. Creo que estaría encantada asumiendo todos los riesgos y aguantando las consecuencias, pero se trata de nosotras. De las dos.

—Le va a fastidiar que te pongas en una situación comprometida públicamente.

Clarke sonrió.

—Imagino que sí.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Voy a ir a Washington. —Se inclinó, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Zoe y se levantó.

—¿Hay posibilidad de que me prestes a una de tus agentes? —preguntó Zoe, levantándose y dando el brazo a Clarke.

—¿Alguna en particular? —preguntó Clarke en tono juguetón mientras se dirigían a la puerta. Cuando Zoe abrió la puerta, Indra Davis se apartó de la pared y miró a Clarke.

—Ella me vendría de maravilla —respondió Zoe. Indra arqueó una elegante ceja.

—¿Lista, señorita Griffin?

—Como siempre —repuso Clarke, seria.


	15. Chapter 15

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

A las seis y media de la tarde, Lexa se encontraba en una desierta antesala, ante una sencilla puerta barnizada con una discreta placa en la que se leía el nombre de Gustus Carlisle. Iba dispuesta a esperar, pero pasaron sólo unos minutos hasta que apareció la secretaria y dijo:

—La está esperando.

Cuando Lexa abrió la puerta y entró en el sobrio despacho, su inmediato superior estaba escribiendo algo al pie de un informe. El único toque personal del despacho era una pequeña foto enmarcada de un Gustus Carlisle muy joven con Jonh Fitzgerald Kennedy y su hermano Robert.

—Siéntese —indicó sin levantar la vista.

Eligió una de las dos butacas tapizadas de aire institucional frente a la mesa, cruzó el tobillo derecho sobre la rodilla y apoyó las manos en los finos brazos de madera de la butaca. Cuando Carlisle cerró el informe, apartó el montón de papeles y miró a Lexa a los ojos: su rostro no expresaba nada.

—¿Qué pasó con la fotografía del periódico? —preguntó sin preámbulos—. Es la típica cosa que la Casa Blanca está esperando para echárseme encima.

—Iba a preguntarle lo mismo —respondió Lexa sin alterarse—. Deberíamos haber sabido que esa foto circulaba por las agencias. No conocíamos el artículo del Post y anoche nos metimos en un avispero de periodistas en Teterboro. Tuvimos suerte de que no se convirtiese en una gresca de medios de comunicación. ¿En qué parte del sistema está el fallo?

Un músculo de la mandíbula de Carlisle se tensó, pero su voz respondió con serenidad:

—Puesto que estaba usted presente cuando se hizo la foto, supongo que podrá explicármelo.

Durante un segundo, antes de darse cuenta de que se refería a San Francisco, Lexa pensó que hablaba de su presencia junto a Clarke en la playa. Curiosamente, no le molestó. No renegaba de ningún momento de su relación con Clarke. Por otro lado, en su vida profesional (un mundo plagado de dobles juegos, chantaje político y constantes luchas por la superioridad burocrática) había aprendido a no divulgar jamás información que podía ser utilizada como arma contra ella o contra alguien a quien quería.

—La foto se hizo con un teleobjetivo de largo alcance, seguramente desde un muelle del otro lado de la bahía. Había estrecha vigilancia física en el lugar, pero no del perímetro sustancial. No tenía motivos para pensar que era necesaria en esa localización concreta.

—La cámara podría haber sido un rifle de largo alcance equipado con un visor nocturno —señaló Carlisle, como si estuvieran hablando de una insignificante nota al pie de un artículo de escaso interés—. Podrían haberla matado en vez de sorprenderla en una situación incómoda.

La imagen le dolió a Lexa como si un cristal se clavase en su pecho y la dejó casi sin respiración. Exteriormente, su expresión no se alteró.

—Ya lo he pensado. A menos que la sometamos a la más estricta vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día, no podemos evitar que alguien haga algo así. Generalmente, no es necesario abarcar tanto perímetro y di por supuesto que contábamos con vigilancia suficiente.

—Será un arma más contra usted.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Esta mañana he recibido una llamada del Departamento de Justicia; el jefe de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional y el director adjunto del FBI han cursado una solicitud de investigación formal acerca del resultado de la operación de Nueva York.

—Eso sienta precedentes, ¿no? —Procuró no reflejar ninguna emoción, pero le dolía la alusión a una posible incompetencia por su parte. El hecho de tener que defenderse ante desconocidos añadía un insulto a la ofensa.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

—Fue una operación conjunta, por tanto la Agencia tiene derecho a pedirlo. Sin embargo, lo fundamental es que, debido a las víctimas, no podemos oponernos sin dar la impresión de que tenemos algo que ocultar. No puedo hacer gran cosa al respecto.

—Muy bien. Lo comprendo.

—No creo que lo comprenda. Han sugerido de forma muy clara que debe ser relevada de servicio hasta que la investigación concluya.

La mirada verde de Lexa se endureció, pero no movió un músculo.

—¿Y usted qué ha dicho?

Por primera vez ese día y en una de las pocas ocasiones que Lexa recordaba, Carlisle se mostró incómodo.

—Les dije que no, pero no sé cuánto durará esta situación. Una vez formalizada la solicitud… —Extendió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba para indicar su impotencia.

—¿Desde cuándo permite que otras agencias le digan al Servicio Secreto cómo ha de llevar sus propios asuntos?

—Desde que el presidente se vio obligado a aceptar a un director del FBI que está a la derecha de Joe McCarthy —repuso Carlisle—. Maldita sea, Woods, sabe muy bien que, desde el nombramiento de William Morrow, el FBI no ha parado de extender su ámbito de investigación, y de confiscar todo el poder que ha podido, a las otras divisiones de seguridad.

—¿Y cree que la Agencia está detrás de ese movimiento para investigarme?

—Yo diría que sí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué les importa quién se ocupa de la seguridad de Clarke Griffin? ¿Qué más les da?

Carlisle se quedó callado unos instantes, y Lexa se dio cuenta de que estaba decidiendo si debía confiar en ella o no. La política burocrática desbancaba incluso a la amistad. Por fin, se recostó en el sillón y torció el gesto.

—Piénselo. Dentro de seis meses, Jake Griffin tendrá que consolidar una plataforma para su reelección. Necesitará dinero, apoyos y una cuota de popularidad muy alta si quiere tener opciones a la reelección. Sus posturas de centro-izquierda no siempre han caído bien, ni siquiera en su propio partido. Recuerde que en tiempos de J. Edgar Hoover el FBI tenía dosieres sobre todos los personajes políticos del país, así como de magnates de la industria, líderes de los derechos civiles, estrellas de Hollywood, cualquiera que tuviese algún tipo de relación con los que llevaban las riendas del poder. No importaba que fuesen ciudadanos decentes o criminales.

Carlisle se inclinó hacia delante y la miró a los ojos.

—Hoover y sus secuaces utilizaban la información como arma, para comprar confidentes de la mafia o para hacerlos callar, para minar a King y a sus seguidores; compraban y vendían presidentes a voluntad. Se dijo que, cuando no podían comprar a alguien, lo mataban. O por lo menos miraban hacia otro lado mientras otros lo hacían.

—Pero eso fue hace treinta o cuarenta años —protestó Lexa.

—¿Y cree que se acabó cuando Hoover se fue? Fíjese en la trayectoria del Tribunal Supremo en los últimos veinte años; no se esfuerzan en parecer neutrales. Jake Griffin es un presidente muy liberal, y hay mucha gente en Washington (tanto demócratas como republicanos) a la que no gusta que haya sido elegido. En este momento, me inclino por pensar que algunos poderosos quieren deshacerse de él y están haciendo acopio de municiones en todas partes. Tener ventaja sobre la hija del presidente (controlar de alguna manera la información que fluye de aquí para allá) se puede intercambiar por influencia política en un determinado momento.

—Eso me parece muy elástico —rebatió Lexa.

—No si la persona que dirige su equipo de seguridad informa directamente al FBI y no a mí.

Lexa se puso rígida.

—Si me echan, Marcus Kane me sustituirá, y le aseguro que no es un espía.

—No tendría por qué ser necesariamente Kane. —Carlisle la miró en silencio mientras las palabras quedaban en el aire.

El corazón de Lexa se aceleró y notó la garganta seca.

—¿Alguien le está presionando? Gustus, si tiene problemas, le ayudaré en lo que pueda. Pero no a costa de la seguridad de Clarke Griffin.

Carlisle ordenó metódicamente las carpetas que estaban sobre la mesa y, cuando miró a Lexa, su rostro era inexpresivo.

—A partir de ahora, considérese notificada acerca de una investigación formal. Seguirá en activo hasta que el tribunal se reúna y decida si recomienda la suspensión.

—Dentro de cinco días ella viaja a París. Se trata de una agenda de alta seguridad y pienso dirigir el equipo. Tendrá que meterme en la cárcel para suspenderme antes del viaje.

Como Carlisle no respondió, Lexa se levantó y se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando las manos en ella, y habló con voz grave y fuerte.

—Haga lo que tenga que hacer conmigo, pero no ponga en peligro a la hija del presidente por culpa de la política de las agencias.

—Ha sido todo, agente Woods.

Lexa continuó mirándolo un buen rato, y luego se enderezó.

—Sí, señor.

Cuando Lexa llegó al vestíbulo, firmó el registro y recuperó el teléfono móvil. Al salir, marcó un número y esperó hasta que le respondió una voz femenina neutra. Lexa dio un número de cuenta y solicitó una cita, utilizando un código anónimo.

—Lo siento, esa empleada no está disponible en este momento. ¿Quiere que la sustituya alguien de características similares?

—No, gracias. Por favor, compruebe su lista de prioridades y haga referencia a este número de cuenta.

—Un momento.

Poco después, la agradable voz regresó:

—Siento haberla importunado. ¿A qué hora quiere la cita?

—Transmita la petición y anótela como una cita de duración indefinida para esta noche.

—Por supuesto. Tenga la bondad de llamar al siguiente número y comunicar la dirección.

Lexa memorizó el número, dio las gracias a la operadora y cortó la comunicación. Pensó en llamar a Clarke, pero se dio cuenta de que no le apetecía decirle nada por teléfono. Y no sabía cuánto quería compartir realmente con ella en persona. No sabía si podría conseguir que Clarke entendiese lo que tal vez tuviera que hacer.

Clarke saludó con la cabeza y murmuró un breve «Me alegro de verles» a las personas con las que se cruzó en los pasillos del ala oeste, cuando se dirigía al gran despacho que casi formaba parte del propio despacho oval. Se detuvo ante la mesa de un joven pálido, rubio y de aspecto vehemente.

—¿Puede recibirme?

El hombre respondió con voz de barítono y acento del medio oeste:

—Voy a ver. Estaba con el secretario de Estado.

Un minuto después, Clarke recibió un rápido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla de una mujer a la que conocía desde la niñez. Abigail Washburn seguía inspirándole cierto temor y asombro.

—Quería ahorrarte la molestia de la llamada telefónica. —Clarke se sentó en el sofá de cuero que rodeaba una de las paredes del despacho de la jefa de gabinete de la Casa Blanca.

Abigail, una mujer escultural de cabellos caoba y cincuenta y pocos años, llevaba un vestido azul marino resaltado con unas cuantas joyas de oro. Se apoyó en la amplia mesa, cubierta con gruesas carpetas, montones de memorandos y un ordenador, y miró a Clarke con una sonrisa divertida.

—Debe de ser algo grave para que hayas venido a la Casa Blanca voluntariamente.

—Supongo que eso me lo dirás tú.

Abigail clavó una mirada penetrante en Clarke.

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

Washburn dedicó a Clarke la típica mirada que ponía firmes a los jefes militares. Clarke no se arrugó. Conocía la mirada de Abigail y había aprendido a disimular sus efectos.

—Vayamos al grano, Clarke. Depende de quién estuviera en la foto contigo y de si hay más fotos indiscretas de carácter comprometido. Aaron Stern ya ha tenido que esquivar preguntas sobre la foto en la rueda de prensa de esta mañana. Los medios y el público quieren saber por qué no se había hablado de este romance tuyo hasta ahora. Todo el mundo exige detalles.

Clarke hizo lo posible por no enfurecerse, pero hubo de recurrir a su inmensa fuerza de voluntad para no responder que se jodieran todos. En vez de eso, dijo:

—No veo por qué hemos de dar explicaciones. Mañana a estas horas será agua pasada.

—Seguramente tienes razón. Pero a los sabuesos de la prensa nada les gusta más que un asunto jugoso sobre la primera familia para llenar páginas mientras no se produce la siguiente catástrofe meteorológica o una atrocidad militar.

—De acuerdo. Diles que era una cita y que se quede en eso.

—Sí, claro. ¿Una cita en plena noche en la playa de una ciudad del Medio Oeste que todo el mundo considera la reencarnación de Sodoma y Gomorra? —se burló Abigail—. No te hagas la ingenua porque te conozco bien. En la Casa Blanca nuestro lema es estar preparados. No me gusta que me cojan desprevenida, sobre todo en algo que afecta directamente a la familia del presidente.

Clarke se quedó callada porque ya lo sabía. Por eso estaba allí. Al poco rato, preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres?

—Si te vas a embarcar en una relación pública, tenemos que estar en condiciones de decir algo cuando pregunten, y sabes más que de sobra que preguntarán. Así que explícame las cosas ahora.

—Puedes decir que mantengo una relación seria con otra mujer. —Clarke supuso que la noticia no constituiría una sorpresa, porque Abigail era demasiado astuta para no saberlo de antemano. Pero una cosa era suponer y otra saber.

La expresión de Abigail no se alteró.

—¿Con quién?

—No pienso decírtelo.

—Habrá que arreglarlo —repuso Abigail en tono controlado—. Si te niegas a dar su nombre, la gente creerá que tienes algo más que ocultar. Te perseguirán sin tregua. ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber sobre ella, algún escándalo, un pasado turbulento?

—No.

—Se sabrá, Clarke. No me pongas en una situación difícil. —Había un matiz de advertencia en su voz. —No hay nada raro. Es irreprochable.

—Entonces, ¿a qué viene tanto secreto conmigo?

Clarke no respondió y se dio cuenta de que Abigail barajaba sus cartas mentalmente, decidiendo cuál debía jugar.

—No creo que quieras congelar la relación hasta que el presidente tenga el respaldo del partido para la reelección —dijo Abigail en tono indiferente.

—Falta más de un año para eso.

—¿Pretendes decirme que un año es demasiado esperar? ¿O es por ella? Porque, si esa mujer va en serio…

—Te estás pasando, Abby.

En los ojos negros de Abigail Washburn hubo un destello de ira, pero se las arregló para contener la respiración un momento, y luego exhaló lentamente.

—Clarke, tu padre tiene sólo ocho años como máximo para ocupar el lugar más poderoso del mundo. Puede hacer cosas maravillosas por su país y por el resto del mundo durante esos ocho años. Dime que no te importa. Dime que quieres poner eso en peligro.

Naturalmente, siempre iban a parar ahí. En el círculo de su padre, todos, incluida Abigail, habían sacrificado su vida personal para auparlo hasta donde estaba. Muchos no tenían tiempo para las relaciones, y los que las iniciaban casi nunca las conservaban mucho tiempo. Para su hija, el asunto no era tan sencillo como equilibrar las ambiciones políticas de su padre con su propia necesidad de una vida independiente y sincera. Se trataba del derecho a poner lo personal sobre el bien público. Tal y como lo había expresado Abigail, su deseo de felicidad personal resultaba egoísta.

—He silenciado mi vida durante casi una década. —Clarke miró a los ojos de la jefa de gabinete sin pestañear—. No he hecho declaraciones públicas ni exhibiciones de mi identidad sexual. No quería que saltase a los periódicos. Pero no puedo cambiar mi forma de ser, ni siquiera por mi padre.

—No te pido que cambies. Te pido que no lo divulgues.

—He recurrido a la estrategia del «no preguntes, no cuentes» desde que tenía quince años. Es como vivir en la cárcel.

Durante un momento fugaz, Clarke reconoció la comprensión en el rostro de Abigail. Pero desapareció enseguida.

—Eres hija de tu padre, Clarke, y por tanto tomarás la decisión correcta.

No se abrazaron al despedirse. Cuando Clarke pasó ante la puerta cerrada del despacho oval y los dos agentes del Servicio Secreto que la flanqueaban, recordó la cara de Lexa. «Me pregunto si tendré fuerzas para hacer lo correcto.»


	16. Chapter 16

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

Era casi medianoche cuando Lexa abrió la puerta de su apartamento para recibir a Chelsey. La rubia no iba vestida para trabajar. Con ropa de calle (una sencilla blusa blanca, pantalones de algodón negros y zapato bajo) y apenas maquillaje, parecía más joven, más vulnerable que nunca. Pero seguía siendo extraordinariamente hermosa.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se apresuró a preguntar Lexa cuando cerró la puerta y quedaron ambas apenas a medio metro de distancia, resonando entre ellas el eco de una docena de encuentros similares.

En el pasado se habían tocado en silencio hasta que la necesidad, la pérdida y el dolor se atenuaban con la fusión de la carne. Entonces no hacían falta las palabras; sabían de antemano qué iba a ocurrir. En aquel momento, las reglas habían cambiado, y Lexa se daba cuenta de que estaba sola con una mujer que podía hacerle perder el control con un susurro.

—Sí, estoy bien —afirmó Chelsey, aunque su voz sonaba apagada.

—Siéntate.

Chelsey dejó el bolso en la mesa que había junto a la puerta, entró en el salón y se dirigió al sofá. Lexa la imitó y, sin que se lo pidiera, le ofreció una copa de vino.

—¿Te has fijado en si te seguía alguien?

Chelsey negó con la cabeza, sonriendo lánguidamente.

—No, creo que no, aunque no estoy segura. Habitualmente no recurro al subterfugio. Son suficientes las salvaguardas que protegen nuestro trabajo.

—A estas alturas ya no importa.

—¿Tienes problemas?

—No.

Tal vez la respuesta no convenciese a Chelsey, pero no lo demostró.

—Te llamé el otro día porque ha habido más preguntas. Por lo visto, también figuro en la lista.

—¿Quién te abordó, un cliente?

—Sí.

—¿Un hombre?

—La primera vez no.

Lexa no manifestó su sorpresa. Había pensado que podría ser Pike, pero ya no sabía qué creer.

—¿Alguien que conoces?

—Una nueva clienta. Al parecer tenía impecables referencias, pero no sé de quién.

—¿Preguntó por mí?

—No directamente. Se limitó a hacer preguntas vagas sobre las personas del Capitolio que utilizaban nuestro servicio. Se interesó por la compañía que yo proporcionaba, nada concreto; si no hubiera sabido de los otros interrogatorios, tal vez no me hubiese fijado. —Suspiró, como si tuviera que fortalecerse para continuar—. Luego, un hombre preguntó por ti.

—¿Qué preguntó exactamente? —quiso saber Lexa mientras valoraba el nivel de amenaza.

—En realidad, no utilizó tu nombre. Me enseñó una foto y me preguntó si te conocía.

—¿También era cliente?

—Se hizo pasar por cliente —respondió Chelsey con un poco de asco—. En condiciones normales, no lo habría recibido, pero tenía contactos y preguntó concretamente por mí. Enseguida me di cuenta de que había algo raro, porque estaba incómodo.

Lexa arqueó una ceja a modo de interrogación.

—El tipo de gente con la que trato no se muestra incómoda en nuestros intercambios.

—Por supuesto. —Todos eran civilizados, profesionales y emocionalmente distantes. Como ella. «¿Cuándo cambió? ¿Cuándo nos dijimos nuestros nombres?»

—En cualquier caso, no le interesaba ningún contacto físico. Sólo quería hacerme hablar de mi profesión. Como no quise, empleó la mano dura.

—¿Te pegó? —Lexa se puso rígida y agarró a Chelsey por el brazo.

—No, nada de eso —se apresuró a responder Chelsey, acariciando la mano de Lexa—. Se puso gallito, me amenazó y dio a entender que me podía meter en la cárcel.

—¿Por qué motivo?

—Eso mismo le pregunté yo —dijo Chelsey encogiéndose de hombros—. Tiene que saber que no se trata de una operación de tapadillo con una turbia lista de clientes. Es una empresa muy poderosa en todos los sentidos, con clientela aún más poderosa. Si alguien intenta descubrir a nuestros clientes, seguramente acabará en la cárcel.

—¿Fue entonces cuando te enseñó la foto?

—Sí —afirmó—. Creo que se dio cuenta de que no iba a conseguir nada y decidió ver mi reacción.

—Chelsey —dijo Lexa dulcemente, retirando la mano del brazo de la mujer y colocándola sobre su propio muslo—. Tienes que protegerte, aunque sea a costa de revelar tu vinculación conmigo.

Chelsey se volvió en el sofá hasta que sus rodillas rozaron las de Lexa y acarició la pierna de la agente. El contacto fue íntimo, pero no seductor.

—No lo haré.

—No importa lo que ocurra en el futuro. Si por algún motivo te llaman a declarar, no cometas perjurio para protegerme. Es imposible demostrar lo que tú y yo hemos hecho en privado y resulta improbable que descubran las transacciones económicas. Aunque lo hicieran, habría que ver si se ha violado la ley.

—Seguro que tienes razón. No obstante, sé cosas que no quiero verme obligada a revelar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Chelsey sonrió con tristeza.

—Pienso retirarme.

Se quedaron calladas porque las dos sabían qué significaba. Probablemente, no volverían a verse nunca.

—¿Te marchas de Washington?

—Aún no lo sé. Es probable.

—Todo esto podría caer en el olvido. Me da la sensación de que no es más que una pesca, un grupito de gente que intenta desenterrar información difamatoria sobre quien sea. Es una investigación sin sentido ni dirección. —Lexa se frotó los ojos y torció el gesto—. Sin embargo, creo que haces bien, puesto que te han identificado como parte de la organización.

—Tengo la impresión de que pronto me quedaré sin trabajo. Ante semejante quiebra de la seguridad, habrá que reestructurar el servicio y sustituir a todas las acompañantes. A estas alturas todo el mundo es sospechoso.

—Si necesitas algo, sabes cómo encontrarme —aseguró Lexa.

—Gracias. —Chelsey sonrió y acarició la mano de Lexa—. Trabajo en esto porque es muy lucrativo. No te preocupes por mí.

—Me refería a…

Chelsey cubrió la boca de Lexa con los dedos.

—Sé a qué te referías.

Las dos se quedaron inmóviles; los dedos de Chelsey posados sobre el rostro de Lexa. Un instante después, acarició la mandíbula de la agente y el cabello que le cubría el cuello. Los ojos de Chelsey buscaron los de Lexa y, temblando, preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Hay alguien?

Lexa cogió la mano de Chelsey, se llevó los dedos a los labios y los besó tiernamente antes de soltarlos.

—Sí.

—Ya lo supuse —susurró Chelsey—. Ha desaparecido el dolor de tu mirada.

—Yo…

El timbre de la puerta las interrumpió, y Lexa murmuró:

—Lo siento. Disculpa.

Sorprendida porque el portero no había llamado para anunciar al visitante, se dirigió a la puerta y aplicó el ojo a la mirilla. Se quedó tan asombrada que ni siquiera pudo maldecir y le abrió la puerta a Clarke Griffin.

—¿Qué haces en Washington? —preguntó Lexa con incredulidad.

—Siento presentarme sin avisar —respondió Clarke alegremente. Sonreía, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y la cara iluminada por un placer que no podía disimular. Ante el silencio de Lexa, la sonrisa desapareció. Cuando asimiló la consternación que cubría el rostro de su amante, preguntó—: ¿Qué ocurre?

Lexa empujó la puerta casi hasta cerrarla, salió al vestíbulo y miró de un lado a otro.

—¿Dónde está el equipo?

—El equipo principal está en un hotel. El de la Casa Blanca cree que estoy durmiendo.

—Maldita sea, Clarke, creí que ya habíamos superado esto.

—Escucha, Lexa —dijo Clarke en tono cortante, confundida por la ira de Lexa. Había contado con que Lexa se enfadase, pero había algo más en su voz, algo parecido al miedo, que la asustó—. Quería verte. No, necesitaba verte.

Lexa cerró los ojos y suspiró. Cuando habló, su voz era tierna y había perdido la crispación.

—Lo siento. No consigo meterte en la cabeza que no puedes andar correteando sola por la ciudad.

—No estaba correteando. He venido en taxi. —Acarició el pecho de Lexa y empujó la pierna de su amante con la cadera—. ¿Me dejas pasar?

—No, lo siento.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Clarke asombrada—. No me digas que te has puesto así porque el equipo no sabe dónde estoy. Si te empeñas, llamaré al comandante del equipo de la Casa Blanca. Lo he hecho otras veces.

—No es eso… —Lexa dudó, buscando las palabras adecuadas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no existían—. Hay alguien conmigo.

—Alguien… —Clarke la miró, escudriñando sus ojos, y no encontró más que tristeza—. ¿Habéis acabado o se queda toda la noche para una segunda ronda por la mañana?

—Claro que no. Maldita sea, Clarke…

—La culpa es mía. Debería haber llamado.

Antes de que Lexa pudiese protestar, Clarke dio media vuelta, atravesó el vestíbulo y salió por la escalera de incendios. Lo último que Lexa oyó fue el eco apagado de sus pasos al bajar los escalones.

Clarke se apoyó contra un farol en un débil círculo de luz, frente al edificio de apartamentos de Lexa, y diez minutos después vio salir a una mujer. No hacía falta que le dijeran quién era la rubia; lo sabía. La mujer se dirigió hacia ella a propósito y sus miradas se cruzaron. Clarke se apartó del farol y empezó a caminar por la acera mientras la otra la seguía. Se encontraron al borde de las sombras proyectadas por el farol.

—Debería presentarme —dijo la mujer con una hermosa voz de contralto—, aunque tal vez no sea buena idea.

—No —admitió Clarke—. Lexa nos diría que no podemos testificar acerca de lo que no sabemos.

—Exactamente.

—¿Fue idea suya dejarlo o de ella? —preguntó Clarke con naturalidad.

—De ella. ¿Acaso lo duda?

Clarke se encogió de hombros.

—De vez en cuando.

—Pues no debería.

—Tal vez dentro de una década o así.

La rubia sonrió con astucia.

—Debo irme. Está muy preocupada por usted.

—Provoco ese efecto en ella.

—Yo diría que mucho más que eso. Tiene usted mucha suerte.

—Podría decirse lo mismo de usted —comentó Clarke sin rencor—. Ha estado con ella, ¿no?

—No como imagina. Usted tiene su corazón. —La rubia extendió la mano—. Buenas noches. No creo que volvamos a vernos.

Clarke le estrechó la mano.

—Buenas noches.

Y Chelsey desapareció.


	17. Chapter 17

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 17**_

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso de Lexa, Clarke se encontró cara a cara con una agente del Servicio Secreto de aspecto atribulado. Lexa vestía unos vaqueros gastados, una sencilla camisa de algodón y mocasines sin calcetines. Ni siquiera llevaba la pistola y, aparte de que parecía a punto de perder los nervios (cosa muy rara), había un velo de desesperación en sus ojos, lo cual sí era extraordinario.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Clarke bruscamente, sosteniendo las puertas con un brazo mientras sonaba el timbre de la cabina.

—A buscarte.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no voy directamente a la Casa Blanca? —Clarke salió del ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron y el timbre se calló. Lexa y Clarke quedaron frente a frente en medio del repentino silencio del vestíbulo.

—Sabía que no ibas allí.

Clarke apoyó un hombro en la pared y estudió el rostro de Lexa. El dolor de imaginar a Lexa en los brazos de la atractiva rubia era lo único que le impedía acercarse a ella y borrar a base de caricias el sufrimiento que ensombrecía sus rasgos.

—¿Adónde creíste que iría?

Lexa se encogió de hombros.

—A un club, seguramente. —Habló en tono grave e inexpresivo.

—¿Y a acostarme con otra?

Lexa se encogió como si le doliese.

—Clarke, por favor…

—Calla. —Clarke cogió a Lexa de la mano y la condujo a la puerta del apartamento—. No podemos seguir con esto aquí fuera.

Lexa introdujo la llave en la cerradura sin decir nada, incapaz de disimular el débil temblor de sus manos. Se había asustado mucho cuando Clarke desapareció por la escalera de incendios sin darle tiempo a explicar lo que parecía una cita con otra mujer. Le aterrorizaba que Clarke se precipitase en medio de la noche, guiada por el dolor, la furia y la traición, y se hundiese en el consuelo de los brazos de una desconocida. Lo había hecho antes, y desde la primera vez había sido horrible, antes de que la amase. En aquel momento, la mataría. Lexa abrió la puerta, y entraron. La habitación estaba iluminada por el claro de luna y un rayo de luz que surgía de una puerta entrecerrada al otro lado del apartamento. Un leve rastro de perfume impregnaba el ambiente.

—Es muy guapa, ¿verdad? —dijo Clarke inesperadamente, deteniéndose en la entrada del amplio salón.

—Clarke…

—Nos encontramos abajo.

Lexa la miró, sin saber qué decir, con el corazón desbocado al percibir el matiz de dolor bajo el tono cuidadosamente controlado de Clarke.

—¿La amas?

—No —exclamó Lexa con voz ronca, esforzándose para no tocar a Clarke. El timbre duro de las palabras de Clarke, como acero rayando la piedra, le hizo ver que debía mantener las distancias—. Deja que te expli…

—Sin embargo, te acostaste con ella, ¿no?

—Sí. Pero…

—¿Esta noche?

—¡No! Hace mucho tiempo de eso. ¿Quieres…?

—¿Hizo que te corrie…?

—¡Por Dios, Clarke, cállate!

—Me vuelvo loca de pensarlo —susurró Clarke casi para sí, con voz rota. Estaba temblando, aunque no se daba cuenta.

Fue la angustia de la voz de Clarke, más que la fría indignación, lo que quebró la resolución de Lexa. Cogió a la joven por la cintura y la apretó contra su pecho. Con el rostro enterrado en los cabellos de Clarke, murmuró:

—Lo sé. Dios, lo sé.

Clarke abrazó a Lexa por los hombros, y su mejilla, empapada por las lágrimas que no había podido contener, mojó la piel de su amante.

—No llores, por favor —suplicó Lexa, desesperada por consolarla—. No es lo que crees. Te lo juro por Dios.

—No digas nada más —pidió Clarke hundiendo los dedos en los brazos de Lexa—. Sólo… no me hagas daño.

—No lo haré —aseguró Lexa fervientemente—. Te lo prometo, no lo haré.

Lexa cogió a Clarke de la mano y la condujo al dormitorio. Al llegar junto a la cama, besó tiernamente los ojos de Clarke, las comisuras de la boca y la suave piel del cuello. Acarició ligeramente la mandíbula de la joven, descendió por los hombros y siguió más abajo, hasta que sus dedos se posaron en la prominencia de los senos y en los pezones. Clarke se mordió el labio inferior y ahogó un gritito. Parpadeando, con los ojos velados, apoyó las manos en los hombros de Lexa mientras su amante la desnudaba lentamente. Lexa bajó la cremallera de los vaqueros de Clarke y deslizó las manos bajo la camiseta, acariciando el estómago plano; los músculos de Clarke se estremecieron y, durante un momento, Lexa temió olvidarse de sí misma. Le quitó la camiseta a Clarke por la cabeza y la dejó caer al suelo. Luego, se arrodilló, mientras las manos de Clarke se deslizaban sobre sus hombros y enlazaban sus cabellos. Metió los dedos en la cinturilla de los vaqueros de Clarke y se los bajó sobre las caderas hasta que ésta se descalzó y se libró de los pantalones. Clarke permaneció desnuda, expuesta y vulnerable, y Lexa apoyó la mejilla en el hueco que formaba la base de su abdomen. Rodeó con los brazos las caderas de la joven y, con los ojos cerrados, percibió el fluir de la sangre por las arterias y las venas bajo la delicada piel de la unión del cuerpo con los muslos, mientras su propio corazón se aceleraba para acompasarse al de su amante. Acarició con una mano la suave piel del interior de la pierna de Clarke, la movió hacia arriba y le separó los muslos con suavidad, deslizando un dedo sobre los pliegues hinchados y rodeando las vibrantes protuberancias hasta que Clarke cayó en sus brazos entre gemidos. Por último, aplicó la boca al clítoris de Clarke, duro y lleno de deseo.

—Lexa —susurró Clarke con el cuello arqueado, los músculos de la mandíbula tensos y los muslos temblando. Lexa separó los labios y comenzó a lamerla suavemente. —Oh —suspiró Clarke agarrando los cabellos de Lexa—. No. Así no. Me voy a correr ya.

Lexa registró la urgencia de la voz de Clarke y, contra todo instinto, apartó la boca. Se levantó, la abrazó y susurró al oído de su amante:

—Te amo endiabladamente.

—Desnúdate —rogó Clarke—. Quiero sentirte… entera.

Lexa se apartó, mientras Clarke se tendía en la cama con el cuerpo abierto, sugerente. Lexa, sin apartar los ojos de su amante, se quitó los vaqueros, la camisa y los mocasines. Luego se tendió, encajando una pierna entre los muslos de Clarke y rozándola con los pechos al tiempo que se apoyaba en los codos y enmarcaba la cabeza de la joven entre las manos. Se meció lentamente entre las piernas de su amante, sintiendo la prominencia de su clítoris contra el muslo, la húmeda pátina del deseo sobre su piel. Los rostros de ambas estaban muy próximos, pero no besó a Clarke, sino que observó cómo la tensión se apoderaba de su cara en medio de la creciente tormenta. Lexa miró a Clarke a los ojos, cautivándola, y habló con gran intensidad:

—Cuando estoy contigo me olvido de todas las mujeres que he tocado. Cuando estoy contigo me olvido de todas la mujeres que me tocaron. Estar contigo me hace vivir.

El cuerpo de Clarke se tensó ante el poder de la voz de Lexa y la presión de su piel y, como si la hubiesen acariciado en un punto esencial, las palabras la atravesaron y borraron toda una vida de pérdidas. Se arqueó bajo el peso de Lexa y un grito salió de sus labios. Rendida, abrazando a su amante con fuerza, se corrió.

—¡Dios, qué hermosa eres! —exclamó Lexa mientras Clarke se estremecía debajo de ella. Cuando Clarke se calmó, Lexa se derrumbó en la cama y abrazó a la joven, la besó en los cabellos y en la frente. —Te amo.

Clarke hundió el rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y los hombros de Lexa y aspiró el conocido aroma, deseando caer rendida ante ella, sumergirse en ella, perderse dentro de ella. Después de un momento que pareció prolongarse indefinidamente, murmuró:

—Te deseé desde el instante en que entraste en mi apartamento por primera vez, con todas tus normas y reglamentos, condenadamente intocable.

—No tan intocable —confesó Lexa con aire perezoso, recordando la primera vez que vio a Clarke, recién salida de la ducha con un albornoz suelto, irradiando sexo y peligro—. Estaba excitada cuando te dejé.

—Estupendo —dijo Clarke con dulce satisfacción—. Al principio, te quería porque deseaba controlarte y que no fuera a la inversa.

Lexa soltó una risita.

—¿Has olvidado mi enorme magnetismo?

—Ah, eso. Sí, eso también. —Clarke dibujó los labios de Lexa con los dedos—. Pero enseguida te quise porque, cada vez que te veía, me volvías loca.

—Me destrozas —susurró Lexa, apretando contra sí a la mujer que tenía en brazos.

—Y ahora —concluyó Clarke, temblando—, te quiero porque me aterroriza la idea de estar sin ti.

—No tengo palabras para expresar lo que significas para mí —repuso Lexa con la voz dominada por los sentimientos—. No creo que puedas entenderlo, salvo cuando los días se conviertan en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años… y yo siga aquí, amándote.

Clarke acarició el hombro y el pecho de Lexa, demorándose en los senos antes de posar la mano sobre el abdomen. Lexa se tensó, conteniendo el aliento.

—Cuando te toco me siento como si fuera Dios —dijo Clarke en voz baja.

—Lo sé.

—Pensar que alguien más…

—No lo pienses. No ocurrirá.

Clarke, revitalizada por el contacto de la piel de Lexa, se movió en la cama y se colocó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de su amante. Apoyó las manos junto a los hombros de Lexa, con los pechos a escasos milímetros del rostro de la agente y los ojos llenos de decisión.

—Soy así con lo que considero mío. No me gusta compartir.

—A mí tampoco.

—Genial —afirmó Clarke, y luego se apoderó de la boca de Lexa con un beso fuerte y posesivo.

El beso se prolongó mucho tiempo. Fue más que un beso, una afirmación de posesión y pertenencia. Lexa se abrió a las profundidades del deseo de Clarke, dejándole que tomase lo que quería, dándole de buena gana todo lo que necesitaba, cediendo a una rendición que para ella era libertad. Cuando Clarke descendió y puso las manos entre los muslos de Lexa, ésta arqueó la espalda y levantó las caderas, ofreciendo todo lo que tenía. Clarke la penetró de forma rápida, enérgica y profunda, y una llama ardió en los ojos de Lexa, mientras cerraba los puños entre convulsiones. El poder del impulso de Clarke caló en sus huesos y se le aceleró la sangre. Con los muslos temblando y la respiración entrecortada, se corrió en silencio, ahogando el grito que quería brotar de su garganta, suspendido durante una eternidad entre el cielo y la tierra. Lexa, empapada en sudor y estremecida, jadeaba. Clarke se recostó junto a ella, pronunciando su nombre entre gemidos. Se quedaron dormidas en un lugar situado entre el amor y el deseo.


	18. Chapter 18

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 18**_

Poco después del amanecer, a Clarke la despertó un ligero movimiento a su lado. Abrió los ojos y vio a Lexa sentada al borde de la cama, desnuda. Estiró una mano y acarició la columna de su amante, percibiendo sus tensos y duros músculos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —se apresuró a responder Lexa, mirando a Clarke bajo la luz grisácea. Le sonrió, apartó un mechón de la mejilla de la joven, y luego se inclinó para besarla con ternura.

—¿No podías dormir? —Ante el leve gesto de asentimiento de Lexa, Clarke bromeó—: Ya no soy lo que era.

—Oh no, créeme, no eres tú. —Lexa rió sin convencimiento—. Supongo que estoy un poco nerviosa. A estas horas suelo estar levantada y trabajando.

—Acuéstate —ordenó Clarke, cogiendo la mano de su amante y atrayéndola hacia sí. Lexa se tumbó de espaldas, y Clarke se apoyó en un codo para mirarla—. Es por lo de anoche, ¿verdad?

—En parte.

—¿Te importa decirme quién es ella?

—No puedo.

—¿No puedes o no quieres? —Sorprendentemente, en su tono no había ira ni acusación, sólo la pregunta.

—No sé quién es exactamente. Nunca lo supe.

—¿Y si lo supieras?

—Seguramente no te lo diría —confesó Lexa.

—¿Para protegerla?

—Tal vez —respondió Lexa con cautela, mirando a Clarke—. Pero sobre todo para protegerte a ti.

—He oído rumores de que utilizabas servicios sexuales de pago. ¿Son ciertos?

Quizá la brusquedad de la pregunta sorprendiese a Lexa, pero no lo demostró. Mantuvo la mirada de Clarke sin parpadear.

—Sí.

—¿Con ella?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? —Clarke acarició el abdomen de Lexa, siguiendo los perfilados músculos bajo la piel, mientras recorría con los ojos la senda de nervios y huesos que formaban los músculos. Al ver el cuerpo de su amante, siempre pensaba en una obra de arte hecha carne—. Bien sabe Dios que no te hacía falta.

—Era más fácil.

—¿Más fácil? —Clarke arqueó una ceja—. ¿En qué sentido?

—Fácil de organizar. Sin complicaciones ni repercusiones.

—Una simple transacción de negocios, ¿eh?

—Algo así.

Clarke se inclinó y besó a Lexa, con un beso lento y sensual que contenía recuerdos de pasiones pasadas y de placeres futuros. Cuando se apartó, la comisura de sus labios llenos se alzó en una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la mirada levemente descentrada de su amante.

—Lexa, deja el rollo de agente. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Fue una de las pocas veces, que Clarke recordase, en que Lexa desvió la vista. La joven esperó en silencio a que Lexa tomase una decisión, algo que tenía más que ver con ellas y con el futuro que con el pasado. Al fin, Lexa la miró de nuevo a los ojos.

—El día que Costia, mi amante, murió, habíamos hecho el amor por la mañana. Pero discutimos por cosas que yo creía que debía contarme. Nos despedimos enfadadas. No conocí los pormenores de la peligrosa misión en la que participaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Así vivíamos: ocultándonos cosas la una a la otra habitualmente. Era cómodo y seguro, y no creo que ninguna de las dos quisiese cambiarlo. No nos apetecía arriesgar demasiado. Después de ver cómo moría, no fui capaz de volver a hacer el amor con nadie más.

—¿Porque seguías amándola? —Clarke consiguió decirlo sin titubear.

—No —suspiró Lexa—. Porque me sentía culpable por no haberla amado más. Creía que tal vez todo hubiese cambiado si así fuera.

—Lo siento —murmuró Clarke.

—Eso pasó —dijo Lexa en voz baja, acariciando el muslo de Clarke—. Pero gracias.

—La mujer de anoche sí que está enamorada de ti.

—No —se apresuró a decir Lexa con rotundidad—. No era así.

Clarke deslizó un dedo por la mandíbula de Lexa hasta la comisura de los labios.

—Tal vez no para ti. Tal vez.

—Nunca compartimos nada como esto, Clarke —insistió Lexa.

—Me alegro. Me saca de quicio pensar que hacías el amor con ella. No soporto la idea de compartirte.

Lexa acarició los cabellos de la nuca de Clarke y rozó con el pulgar la piel de detrás de la oreja, en un gesto a la vez tierno y posesivo.

—Nunca había compartido nada como esto con nadie.

—Te amo, Lexa Woods.

—Me gusta como suena.

—Sí, a mí también.

Clarke se sentó en la cama, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Lexa y una mano en el arco de su cadera, mientras la acariciaba. Luego le preguntó, procurando mostrarse serena:

—¿Por qué estaba aquí anoche?

—Es algo que no deberías saber por razones de seguridad.

—Que se joda la seguridad. Dímelo.

—Alguien está investigando la organización en la que ella trabaja —explicó Lexa de mala gana—. Ha surgido mi nombre, y quería advertirme.

—Dios mío. —Clarke se separó y se incorporó en la cama, apartando los cabellos de la cara con ambas manos, de pronto despierta y centrada—. ¿Quién?

—No lo sé. Supongo que puede tratarse de una encerrona del FBI. Podría ser una investigación de organizaciones criminales y mafiosas, pero nunca he visto que la entidad tuviese relaciones con la mafia. Resulta difícil saberlo con seguridad, pero lo que he averiguado sobre ellos no apunta en ese sentido.

—¿Puede perjudicarte?

Lexa se quedó callada.

—Maldita sea, Lexa. Dímelo.

—Como mínimo perdería mi autorización de seguridad, en cuyo caso nunca podría volver a trabajar en esto.

—¡Dios, qué irónico! —exclamó Clarke en tono cortante—. En cualquier otra circunstancia, me encantaría la idea. Pero no así. Nadie va a hacerte semejante cosa. ¿Qué más?

—No sé hasta dónde van a llegar. Al parecer, también han estado haciendo preguntas sobre tu padre.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Aún no lo sé. Si pudiera enterarme de quién está detrás de este asunto, sobre todo si no cuenta con aprobación oficial, podría volverlo contra ellos.

—Conozco a alguien —dijo Clarke con aire ausente, pensando en A. R., una agente del FBI y también amiga que le había dado la dirección de Lexa, aunque sólo después de mucha insistencia por parte de Clarke. A la joven no le gustaba comprometer a sus amistades, pero se trataba de una amenaza contra su amante y haría cualquier cosa—. Alguien a quien le podría preguntar por esto.

—No. —Lexa se puso rígida—. Tú no debes relacionarte con esto. Ya te he puesto en peligro contándotelo. ¿No comprendes que bajo juramento tendrías que revelar lo que te he dicho y que al saberlo te conviertes en cómplice de un delito? Déjalo correr, Clarke. Nunca te lo habría contado si no fuéramos amantes.

—No esperarás que me quede quieta viendo cómo alguien te hunde.

—Tal vez no se trate de mí. A lo mejor sólo soy algo marginal en la agenda principal. Hasta que hagan el siguiente movimiento, no sabemos qué significa.

—Oh, vamos —repuso Clarke despectivamente—. Me han enviado fotos tuyas en un bar con una mujer que podría estar allí para tenderte una trampa. ¿A quién más van a enviar las fotos? ¿Al director de seguridad de mi padre?

—Prométeme que te mantendrás al margen —insistió Lexa con desesperación—, y te prometo que te contaré todo lo que descubra. Por favor.

—No voy a prometer nada porque no quiero mentirte.

—Maldición, Clarke…

—Tú harías lo mismo en mi lugar.

Durante unos momentos, se miraron en profundo silencio hasta que Lexa asintió, murmurando entre dientes.

—¿Tienes que contarme algo más? —preguntó Clarke con expresión decidida.

—Una cosa —admitió Lexa.

—Dios, ¿aún hay más? —A Clarke le dio un vuelco el corazón—. ¿Qué?

Lexa suspiró.

—Habrá una investigación formal sobre la operación de Nueva York.

—¿Una investigación? ¿Centrada en qué?

—En mí. Se ha cuestionado mi actuación —dudó, y luego añadió de mala gana—: Pueden suspenderme hasta que acabe el examen interno.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste de eso? —La voz de Clarke era como el acero.

—Anoche estuve con Gustus Carlisle y lo confirmó.

—¿Lo confirmó? ¿Sabías que existía la posibilidad de algo así antes de anoche?

—Sólo era una posibilidad —admitió Lexa, nerviosa.

—Surgió en las sesiones informativas de la semana pasada, ¿verdad? —Clarke estaba cada vez más furiosa—. Por eso saliste de forma repentina en plena noche y por eso no duermes y tienes un aspecto infernal casi siempre. Y no me lo habías contado.

—No había nada que contar —repuso Lexa—. Aún no habían decidido nada.

—Y mientras yo me lo pasaba estupendamente en San Francisco leyendo, haciendo compras y hablando con tu madre, tú sabías que esto podía suceder. Pero no te pareció lo suficientemente importante como para contármelo. Maldita sea, ¿cómo vamos a mantener una relación si te comportas así conmigo?

Lexa la miró, muda.

—Creí que ya teníamos una relación.

—No me refiero a eso y tú lo sabes. Te amo. No se trata sólo de sexo o de puntos en común, sino de que necesito estar contigo, entrar en tu vida. ¿Es tan difícil de entender? —Arrojó las sábanas a un lado y se levantó. Lexa la detuvo poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

—Lo siento —dijo Lexa—. Nunca he hecho esto con nadie. Estoy acostumbrada al secreto, es un hábito, pero puede cambiar.

—Lamento pedirte algo —dijo Clarke con voz grave y los ojos bajos.

—No, no te disculpes por pedir lo que necesitas, sobre todo cuando es lo bueno para las dos. Forma parte del amor, ¿no?

Clarke la miró, pero no dijo nada. Lexa abrazó a Clarke por la cintura y la atrajo hacia la cama.

—Desde el principio me ha hecho falta que me ayudes a saber lo que necesito. Nunca te cansas, nunca cedes. Espero que no lo hagas jamás.

Clarke sonrió y se acurrucó contra el agradable calor y fuerza del cuerpo de Lexa, murmurando:

—Me vas a volver loca.

—Sí, pero me encanta volverte loca.

—Supongo que sí.

—Antes de que te duermas, tengo que hacer una llamada —advirtió Lexa.

—¿A quién?

—Al comandante del equipo de la Casa Blanca. Cuando no te encuentren por la mañana, empezarán a buscarte por todas partes.

Clarke suspiró, se dio la vuelta y cogió el móvil de la mesilla.

—Llamaré a uno de mis amigos de dentro. Él se ocupará.

—De acuerdo —dijo Lexa—. Porque tengo planes para ti por la mañana.

Pasaban de las ocho cuando se metieron en la ducha y se besaron, mientras el agua caía en cascada sobre ellas. Luego se enjabonaron la una a la otra hasta que Lexa dejó la pastilla de jabón sobre una repisa, puso las manos en los hombros de Clarke y la apoyó en la pared recubierta de azulejos de la ducha. Posó la boca sobre la de Clarke y deslizó los dedos, húmedos a causa del agua y de la excitación, entre los muslos de la joven, moviéndolos despacio, penetrándola más y más, hasta que sintió cómo los muros del alma de su amante se derribaban ante ella. Lexa sostuvo a Clarke con la fuerza de un brazo, sujetándola contra la pared con la presión de las caderas. Mientras la penetraba, acercándose a un precipicio sin retorno, sintió formarse el orgasmo de Clarke, que se sacudía contra su cuerpo y se retorcía en torno a su mano, y sonrió.

—¿Qué ha sido todo eso? —preguntó Clarke poco después, con los ojos nublados.

—Mi forma de reaccionar ante lo que es mío —murmuró Lexa.

—Te has explicado con gran eficacia. —Clarke deslizó la mano sobre la nuca de Lexa, atrayéndola hacia sí.

—¿Algún problema al respecto? —preguntó Lexa pegada a ella.

—En absoluto. —Clarke la besó.

Poco después, mientras Clarke se secaba el pelo con una toalla y admiraba el culo de Lexa en el espejo, sonó el móvil en la encimera. Lo cogió y escuchó unos momentos:

—De acuerdo.

Lexa se volvió, desnuda, y arqueó una ceja al ver la expresión de Clarke.

—¿Qué?

—Será mejor que te pongas los pantalones —dijo Clarke con una voz extrañamente incorpórea—. Mi padre viene hacia aquí.


	19. Chapter 19

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 19**_

Clarke y Lexa buscaron la ropa y, cuando estaban acabando de vestirse, alguien llamó a la puerta con resolución. Lexa atravesó el salón, aplicó el ojo a la mirilla y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

—Buenos días, señor presidente.

—Agente Woods.

El presidente llevaba una chaqueta azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata a rayas. A sus cincuenta y tantos años, parecía un ágil universitario, con un bronceado natural permanente. Lexa reconoció en él los ojos azules de Clarke, su presencia física y su intensidad. Irracionalmente, le gustaba por eso.

—Entre, por favor, señor.

—Espere fuera, Tom —dijo Jake al afroamericano esbelto y bien afeitado que le acompañaba.

—No es aconsejable, señor —repuso el agente con una resonante voz de barítono.

Lexa miró a derecha e izquierda, fijándose en otros tres agentes apostados en el vestíbulo que daba a su apartamento. Sabía que habría por lo menos otro agente más en cada tramo de escaleras, otro en el portal junto al ascensor, y media docena en dos o tres vehículos aparcados frente al edificio. También sabía que, según el procedimiento habitual, el presidente nunca debía estar a solas con nadie que no fuese de su familia más próxima. Se trataba de una norma inalterable.

—Creo que la agente del Servicio Secreto Woods y mi hija son de fiar —dijo el presidente mientras Lexa se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Cuando el presidente entró en el apartamento, Lexa reparó en el crispado semblante del jefe de seguridad encargado de proteger al hombre más poderoso del planeta, pero no podía reprocharle nada. Lo comprendía mejor que nadie, ya que el presidente, al igual que su hija, burlaba la seguridad cuando le apetecía. Cerró la puerta y vio cómo Clarke le daba un breve abrazo a su padre, y luego lo miraba con gesto interrogante.

—¿Qué sucede, papá? —preguntó Clarke—. ¿Algo va mal?

—Esperaré en la otra habitación —dijo Lexa en voz baja, atravesando el salón para dirigirse al segundo dormitorio, que servía de despacho y oficina en casa.

Lexa pensó que parecía que las dos acabasen de salir de la ducha, lo cual era cierto. Tenían los cabellos mojados, Clarke no estaba maquillada, y ambas llevaban la ropa del día anterior. Echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación, esperando que no hubiese rastros de ropa interior. «¡Dios, qué mala impresión debemos de dar.»

—Creo que es mejor que se quede, agente Woods —dijo Jake Griffin en un tono suave y agradable que aparentemente no parecía una orden. Miró a Lexa y a su hija con expresión afable, pero sus profundos ojos azules eran penetrantes como el láser.

—Sí, señor. —Lexa no sabía cómo actuar ante el presidente en su apartamento—. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo, señor presidente? ¿Café, tal vez?

—Estupendo. —Las miró, sonriendo ligeramente—. Me da la impresión de que estabais ocupadas. Siento haber venido antes del desayuno.

—No tardaré nada. —Lexa hizo todo lo posible por no ponerse colorada.

—Siéntate, papá. —Clarke señaló el sofá y el juego de sillas que estaban junto a la ventana. Cuando se sentaron, ella en el sofá y su padre en la silla de enfrente, Clarke preguntó—: ¿A qué has venido?

—Creo que debemos hablar. —Jake Griffin miró a Lexa cuando ésta entró en la habitación.

—¿De qué?

—De la visita que me ha hecho Abigail Washburn hoy a las seis de la mañana.

—Oh —exclamó Clarke—. Bueno…

La interrumpió con un rápido gesto de la mano.

—En primer lugar, no es asunto mío. Si no fuera por… las circunstancias extraordinarias en las que nos encontramos, no diría nada.

—Si no fuera por nuestras circunstancias, tampoco diría nada Abigail, seguro —repuso Clarke en tono irónico.

—No debería haber hablado contigo. —Había un matiz de ira en el tono del presidente, que se reflejó en el destello de sus ojos—. Se trata de un asunto familiar.

—Hacía su trabajo —puntualizó Clarke sin acritud—. Lo comprendo. Además, vine voluntariamente a hablar con ella.

Lexa no sabía qué hacer, pero decidió que, puesto que se lo habían pedido, debía sentarse en el lugar que le correspondía, junto a Clarke. La joven la miró con un gesto que casi quería ser de disculpa, y luego volvió a centrarse en su padre.

—Abby estaba preocupada por una foto mía en actitud íntima que se publicó en el Post hace un par de días —dijo Clarke con toda naturalidad—. No tuve cuidado. Lo siento. Fue algo imprevisto.

—Yo soy la responsable, señor —se apresuró a decir Lexa, sin hacer caso a la expresión de disgusto de Clarke—. Dejé que alguien se acercase tanto como para hacer la foto…

—Casi nunca se puede evitar algo así —comentó el presidente con aparente despreocupación—. No hay forma de eludir la publicidad.

—Lo intenté —murmuró Clarke.

—Siento que hayas tenido que hacerlo. —Jake Griffin se inclinó hacia delante para mirar a su hija a la cara.

Clarke se quedó callada, y Lexa se fijó en que le temblaban las manos, que tenía apoyadas sobre los muslos.

—En cualquier caso —continuó el presidente—, he visto la foto y me ha parecido muy inocente.

—No era una buena imagen —comentó Clarke sin inflexiones—. La próxima podría verse mejor.

—Al parecer, eso es lo que preocupa a mi jefa de gabinete. —Se encogió de hombros—. Dice que quien estaba contigo era una mujer.

—Sí.

—¿Y también has intentado mantener eso en secreto?

—Me pareció lo más prudente.

El presidente suspiró.

—Si tuviera tiempo, seguramente podría abordar esto con más delicadeza, pero no lo tengo. Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué —repuso Clarke en tono apagado y con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro—. Dispara.

El presidente miró a su hija con intensidad, como si quisiese ahondar en la fría superficie hasta el ardor que se escondía debajo.

—¿Se trata de una relación… seria?

Lexa se aclaró la garganta.

—Señor…

—Sí —interrumpió Clarke con vehemencia—. Muy seria.

—¿Vas a hablarme de ella?

—Yo… —intervino Lexa.

—Acabaré haciéndolo —se apresuró a decir Clarke—, pero es complicado.

Lexa respiró a fondo y se inclinó hacia delante, sosteniendo la mirada del presidente sin pestañear.

—La de la foto era yo, señor.

—Entiendo. —Se quedó pensativo unos momentos, y luego asintió—. Eso complica aún más las cosas, ¿no?

—Papá, por favor —dijo Clarke con vehemencia—. Quiero mantener el nombre de Lexa al margen, si yo…

—No hace falta —interrumpió Lexa—. No tengo nada que ocultar, señor, ni que lamentar.

—La cuestión es que esto podría malinterpretarse debido a la relación oficial de Lexa conmigo —indicó Clarke con cierta crispación—. No quiero que repercu…

Lexa afirmó con voz tensa:

—Asumo toda la responsabilidad…

—Maldita sea, Lexa. —Clarke hervía de rabia y, olvidando a su padre, se volvió hacia su amante—. ¿Por una vez me dejas que sea yo la que te proteja?

Lexa la miró, incapaz de decir nada. El presidente se rió.

—Veo que Abigail no tiene ni idea de lo complicado que resulta esto.

Los tres se miraron, y luego se rieron y se relajó de forma palpable la tensión. Lexa se sorprendió cuando Clarke le cogió la mano y murmuró tiernamente: «Lo siento» , antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su padre.

—A Abigail le preocupan las repercusiones y los posibles perjuicios de cara a tu reelección.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Esta mañana me ha puesto al tanto. Con todo detalle. —Torció el gesto—. Incluso con gráficos.

—Tiene cierta razón —admitió Clarke con voz apagada. Sin darse cuenta, había entrelazado los dedos con los de Lexa—. Reputaciones políticas se han arruinado por menos, y sé que necesitas recaudar fondos para la reelección. Tus patrocinadores podrían echarse atrás.

—Es muy difícil saberlo —dijo el presidente con aire pensativo—. Sólo podemos controlar o manipular una serie de factores cada vez. Seguro que alguien de mi equipo hará un sondeo mañana o pasado, con mucho disimulo para que nadie se dé cuenta de que hablan de nosotros. Luego, otro hará una lista de posibles respuestas de los votantes, y el director de comunicaciones escribirá un discurso por si tengo que explicar mi postura. Abigail indicará a Aaron qué debe decir en las ruedas de prensa, o sea, nada en última instancia.

—Es un tema delicado, papá —observó Clarke.

—Y lloverán las críticas porque hemos intentado ocultar la relación —dijo Lexa con cautela—. Unos lo llamarán cobardía y otros subterfugio. Seguramente se enfadará la gente de los dos bandos.

—No creo que la recomendación de Abigail de que postergues tu relación durante más de un año hasta que esté asegurada la nominación sea muy realista o útil.

Lexa se puso rígida, como si la hubiesen golpeado, y se esforzó por no mirar a Clarke.

—No pienso hacer eso —declaró Clarke sin alterar la voz.

—Ni yo te pido que lo hagas —repuso su padre—. Por eso estoy aquí. Además, quería decirte que hagas lo que quieras sobre hablar o no de esto con la prensa. Sean cuales sean las consecuencias, las afrontaremos, pero no vamos a permitir que la opinión pública gobierne nuestras vidas. No es ése el mensaje que deseo trasmitir de este cargo… ni de nosotros.

Miró su reloj, y luego a Lexa.

—Me quedan unos minutos, agente Woods. ¿Qué hay de ese café?

—Ahora mismo, señor.

—Estupendo. —El presidente extendió la mano, sonriendo—. Y cuando estoy en familia, soy Jake.

Lexa, desconcertada, miró a Clarke, que esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. Se recuperó enseguida y le dio la mano al presidente.

—Gracias, señor. Y por favor… llámeme Lexa, señor.

A Lexa le pareció oír la risa de Clarke cuando se dirigía a la cocina. Un cuarto de hora después, tras el café y una conversación que giró en torno a los planes de Clarke de montar una exposición en otoño, Clarke y Lexa acompañaron al presidente hasta la puerta. Después de despedirse de él, se miraron, un tanto asombradas.

—No cabe duda de que va al grano —comentó Lexa.

—La verdad es que me ha sorprendido —admitió Clarke, con expresión pensativa. Fue hacia el sofá y apoyó la cadera en el brazo del asiento—. Nunca le dedicamos mucho tiempo a las conversaciones personales. Creí que lo sabía, porque no me preguntaba por los hombres que había en mi vida. Ni tampoco por su ausencia. No hablamos de esas cosas.

—Tal vez estuviese esperando a que sacases el tema a relucir.

—Tal vez. Parecía… contento con nosotras, ¿no crees?

Lexa repasó la conversación, aunque costaba trabajo ser objetiva cuando el presidente de los Estados Unidos se interesaba por la vida amorosa de una.

—Sí. Parecía… encantado. —Se mesó los cabellos y miró a Clarke—. Dios mío.

—Quiero saber cómo se enteró de que yo estaba aquí.

—Seguramente alguien del equipo de seguridad de la Casa Blanca se lo dijo. Si no tuvieran idea de dónde estabas, habrían llamado a Marcus, y él me habría llamado a mí. —Así había ocurrido otras veces, pero Lexa no veía la necesidad de recordarle a Clarke que, a pesar de las apariencias, tenía muy poca libertad.

Clarke hizo un gesto de indignación.

—Se trata del presidente —explicó Lexa en tono razonable—. Si quiere enterarse de algo, es raro que no lo consiga.

Lexa se acercó a Clarke, la cogió de la mano, la llevó hasta el sofá y se sentaron. Clarke entrelazó sus dedos con los de Lexa, que preguntó:

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Abigail Washburn no quiere que vuelvas a verme?

—Por si no lo recuerdas —respondió Clarke con mordacidad—, anoche hablamos de otros asuntos. Y luego, no hablamos de nada.

Lexa insistió, sin hacer caso a la evasiva respuesta.

—Hubo ocasión esta mañana, cuando hablamos de mis problemas.

Clarke no dijo nada y, durante un segundo, desvió la vista.

—No sólo debemos compartir mis problemas y mi vida —aseguró Lexa dulcemente—. No tienes por qué cargar con esto tú sola. Nos afecta a las dos.

Clarke se levantó de pronto y fue al otro extremo de la habitación. Luego se volvió y miró a Lexa.

—No sabía qué dirías. Yo… temía… que estuvieses de acuerdo con ella, que tú…

Cuando Clarke se quedó muda, Lexa se levantó.

—Temías que yo desapareciese, ¿verdad?

Clarke asintió, muy seria, con el dolor reflejado en los ojos. Lexa se apresuró a salvar el espacio que las separaba y puso las manos sobre los hombros de Clarke. A continuación, la miró a los ojos.

—Y habrías tenido razón… Hace unos meses, lo habría pensado. No sé si habría podido hacerlo. Nunca he soportado apartarme de ti. —Deslizó los dedos sobre la mandíbula rígida de Clarke—. Nunca he dejado de quererte. Pero, por tu seguridad, tal vez lo hubiese intentado.

Los ojos de Clarke se apagaron y el azul se volvió casi negro. Lexa percibió la rigidez de la joven, el despertar de su deseo. La abrazó contra sí y repitió:

—Hace unos meses… tal vez. Ahora de ninguna manera.

—No sé qué haría. —A Clarke se le quebró la voz y se esforzó por atajar el viejo dolor. El viejo dolor, que no era culpa de Lexa, aunque le costaba admitirlo—. No creo que lo soportase.

—Ni yo tampoco.

Clarke rodeó la cintura de Lexa con los brazos y se fundió con ella, mientras el miedo que había sentido desde la aparición de su padre se desvanecía. Besó a Lexa en el cuello, y luego se echó hacia atrás para mirar a su amante.

—Esto aún no ha terminado —advirtió Clarke con voz más segura y el temor disipado por la sólida seguridad del cuerpo de Lexa y la certidumbre de sus palabras—. Que mi padre crea que nada puede perjudicar su reputación o dañar sus perspectivas de reelección no significa que sea verdad. Es un líder excelente, pero a veces le cuesta admitir que no resulta invencible y se olvida de cubrirse las espaldas.

—Me da la impresión de que de eso se ocupa Abigail Washburn —comentó Lexa en tono irónico—. Y también me da la impresión de que no renunciará fácilmente.

—Por supuesto que no. Seguro que no tardaremos en tener noticias suyas.

Lexa atrajo a Clarke hacia sí y apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de su amante, murmurando tiernamente:

—Ya lo afrontaremos cuando ocurra. De momento, sigamos adelante.

—Te amo —susurró Clarke en voz tan queda que Lexa apenas la oyó.

—Estupendo. Yo también te amo. —Lexa suspiró, besó a Clarke en la sien y se apartó—. Tenemos que llamar al equipo y planear el regreso a Nueva York, a menos que quieras quedarte.

—Ni un minuto más de lo necesario —dijo Clarke con rotundidad—. Aunque si pudiéramos quedarnos aquí…

—Podemos hacerlo —replicó Lexa—, pero debemos llamar al equipo de todas formas.

—Ya lo sé —admitió Clarke con un suspiro, aprovechando la ocasión para echar un vistazo al apartamento de Lexa a la luz del día. Se volvió despacio, admirando el estilo limpio y moderno de la distribución y el mobiliario, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en algo familiar de la pared opuesta y ahogó un grito involuntario.

Lexa siguió su mirada y sonrió.

—¿Cuándo los conseguiste? —preguntó Clarke, asombrada.

—En la exposición del invierno pasado.

—¿Cuándo nos conocimos? —En los ojos de Clarke había otra pregunta: «¿Lo sabías?» .

—Sí. —Lexa contempló la serie de desnudos al carboncillo y le parecieron tan hermosos como la primera vez que los vio—. Sabía que eran tuyos, aunque no los firmases con tu nombre.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió Clarke con voz velada.

—Había visto tu trabajo en el loft la primera vez que subí a recibir instrucciones. Tu estilo es inconfundible.

Clarke la miró.

—¿Por qué los compraste?

—Porque son muy buenos. —Tras un instante, añadió—: Y porque son tuyos. Me pareció que era una forma de estar cerca de ti.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, mientras una llama ardía entre ellas.

—No tenemos por qué llamar al equipo inmediatamente, ¿verdad? —preguntó Clarke con voz ronca acercándose a su amante.

Lexa se fijó en cómo le subía la sangre por el cuello a Clarke y tragó saliva, tensándose y vibrando. Luego repuso con voz velada:

—Creo que podemos tomarnos un poquitín de tiempo.


	20. Chapter 20

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 20**_

Clarke se apoyó en el tocador del dormitorio de Lexa. Llevaba unos pantalones de su amante, demasiado largos, y una de las camisas azules de Lexa que le quedaba un poco grande. Le gustaba ponerse la ropa de Lexa. «¡Qué tonta! No eres una quinceañera y no se trata de un amor adolescente.» Pero le daba igual.

—¿Sabes qué me gustaría hacer?

—¿Qué? —Lexa estaba sentada al borde de la cama, poniéndose los calcetines y los mocasines. El tono caprichoso de Clarke la hizo sonreír. Acababan de hacer el amor y un leve rubor cubría la piel de la joven; el recuerdo de aquellos momentos se apoderó de Lexa, dejándola sin respiración. —¿Qué te gustaría hacer, cariño?

Durante un momento, Clarke se quedó muda. La intimidad del tono de Lexa, más que la expresión cariñosa, la sobrecogió. «¡Oh, Dios mío, qué me has hecho.»

—¿Clarke? —insistió Lexa, con una sonrisa enigmática.

—Me… gustaría pedir una pizza, coger dos o tres vídeos y pasar el día tumbada en el sofá contigo, viendo películas malas de ciencia-ficción.

Lexa dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y su sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto de pesar. Luego, dijo con ternura:

—Lo sé. A mí también. Siento que no podamos. Si yo fuera otra persona…

—No, no es cierto —dijo Clarke con rotundidad, y cruzó la habitación para acomodarse entre los muslos separados de Lexa. Con la boca aún dolorida por los besos de su amante, hundió los dedos en los cabellos de la agente—. No. Si yo fuera otra persona, podríamos hacerlo. Aunque no fueses mi jefa de seguridad, nos resultaría muy difícil hacer algo tan sencillo. Tu posición tal vez nos complique las cosas, pero no es lo que originó mis problemas.

El velado dolor de la voz de Clarke estremeció a Lexa porque sabía que no podía aliviarlo. Apoyó la frente en el pecho de Clarke, abrazándola por la cintura, y murmuró:

—No siempre será así.

—Lo sé. Necesito creerlo.

Lexa alzó la vista, con los ojos llenos de emoción.

—Haría cualquier cosa por llevarte a comer fuera y luego pasear de la mano por Dupont Circle, dejando que ocurriese lo que tuviera que ocurrir. Te ofrecería eso si pudiera.

—Sí, sé que lo harías. —Clarke se arrodilló y encajó el cuerpo entre las piernas de Lexa, clavando los ojos en los de su amante—. Por eso resulta soportable no poder hacerlo. A veces, saber que me entiendes es lo único que me ayuda a resistir.

—Dios, te amo —dijo Lexa entre dientes, deslizando los dedos sobre el rostro de Clarke. Luego besó a la joven en la frente y miró el reloj porque no le quedaba más remedio—. El equipo debe de estar abajo. ¿Estás lista?

Clarke se demoró unos momentos y acarició lentamente los hombros y el pecho de Lexa, adorando el calor de su amante bajo la ropa y reacia a dejarla porque no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que pudiera volver a tocarla. Se levantó de mala gana, enderezó los hombros y afirmó:

—Sí, estoy lista.

No se besaron en la puerta. Ya se habían despedido antes. Fueron directamente al ascensor, esperaron a que se abriesen las puertas y bajaron al vestíbulo en silencio. Al llegar abajo, caminaron una al lado de la otra, rozándose ligeramente. Cuando atravesaban el iluminado vestíbulo en dirección a la puerta de entrada (al otro lado, Lexa vio el todoterreno junto al bordillo de la acera, a varios agentes dentro y a Reyes esperando junto a la puerta trasera), el guardia de seguridad del edificio la llamó:

—Disculpe. Hay un paquete para usted, señorita Woods. —Ante la mirada de sorpresa de Lexa, el hombre añadió—: El mensajero dijo que no la avisase y que se lo diese cuando bajara.

—¿Mensajero? —Lexa echó un vistazo al vestíbulo con gesto reflexivo, mientras se desabotonaba la chaqueta con una mano y acariciaba su automática. Aparte del guardia de seguridad, Clarke y ella estaban solas. No obstante, se apresuró a hablar por el micrófono que llevaba en la muñeca—. Marcus, vigile la calle. Reyes, dentro.

En el exterior, las puertas del todoterreno se abrieron y salieron los agentes con las armas preparadas. Lexa se interpuso entre Clarke y las puertas de cristal, sujetando a la joven por el codo e impidiendo que alguien pudiera verla desde fuera mientras esperaba que entrase Reyes para respaldarla.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se apresuró a preguntar Clarke.

—Seguramente nada —respondió Lexa en tono controlado—. Pero es raro que me envíen algo aquí. Nadie conoce esta dirección, salvo el Tesoro, y no mandan nada sin firmar y sin una comprobación de identidad.

—¿Qué…?

Reyes se acercó corriendo, y Lexa le dio órdenes enérgicas:

—Acompañe a la señorita Griffin al coche y aléjela quinientos metros. Ahora mismo.

Miró al guardia y dijo:

—Apártese de la mesa.

El tono de Lexa no dejaba lugar a la duda y, de hecho, el hombre no dudó. Abandonó su asiento y salió de la mampara que contenía los monitores del circuito cerrado de seguridad del edificio.

—¿Lexa? —protestó Clarke con la voz dominada por la alarma cuando Reyes la guió hacia la puerta.

—Evacúela, Reyes —ordenó Lexa sin volverse, rodeando la mampara para estudiar el paquete que estaba en el estante. Se trataba de un sobre de papel manila extragrande, como el que le habían enviado a Clarke el día anterior. Se inclinó hacia delante, sin tocarlo, y observó su dirección escrita a mano con enérgicos trazos a rotulador. No había remite. Fuera, los vehículos se alejaron de la acera y, al saber que Clarke se encontraba a salvo, la tensión del pecho de Lexa se alivió.

No tenía motivos para sospechar que el contenido del paquete fuese explosivo o incendiario, sobre todo porque el guardia de seguridad lo había manipulado sin tomar precauciones. Lo cogió por una esquina. Pesaba poco, así que supuso que contendría fotografías o algún tipo de documentos.

—¿Llamo a los artificieros? —preguntó el guardia con voz tensa.

—No, gracias. Ya me encargo yo.

—Sí, señora. —Le había desconcertado la rápida evacuación de la rubia que tan conocida se le hacía y cuyo nombre no lograba identificar y la actitud de mando de la inquilina del piso 17 B.

—Van a venir a hablar con usted del paquete. Anote todo lo que recuerde: hora exacta de la entrega, descripción del mensajero y sus palabras.

—Mensajera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lexa.

—Mensajera. Era una mujer.

—De acuerdo. Escríbalo. —Lexa miró al rincón del vestíbulo, donde estaba la cámara de vídeo que efectuaba las panorámicas lentas—. Y quiero copias de las cintas de vigilancia, tanto de la calle como de dentro.

—Necesito el permiso de los encargados para eso.

Lexa se acercó a él y le enseñó su placa.

—Ya lo tiene.

—Sí, señora. —Tragó saliva y enderezó los hombros—. Ahora mismo.

—Muy bien.

Lexa se despidió de él con un gesto mientras salía por la puerta. En la calle, se encaminó hacia el norte y comunicó por radio a Marcus su localización. Tres minutos después, el vehículo principal, con Reyes al volante, dobló una esquina y frenó a su altura. Lexa se acomodó en el asiento trasero, al lado de Clarke, se inclinó hacia delante y dijo algo a través de la mampara de cristal:

—Directo al aeropuerto, Reyes. A propósito, buen trabajo. —Cuando se reclinó, la mirada llameante de Clarke la dejó clavada.

—¿Realmente, era necesario? —preguntó Clarke acaloradamente.

—¿El qué?

—Sacarme de allí a rastras.

—No debo dejarte en medio del peligro cuando hay sospechas de que alguien puede haber enviado un paquete explosivo —explicó Lexa.

—Oh, ya entiendo, pero no pasa nada si tú saltas hecha pedazos. —Clarke escupió las palabras mientras apretaba los puños contra el cuerpo para disimular el temblor.

—No había muchas posibilidades de que ocurriese, teniendo en cuenta que el guardia ya lo había

manipulado, a menos que alguien estuviese esperando a que yo lo recogiese y activase el artefacto

con un detonador remoto. Resultaba muy poco probable que fuera peligroso.

—Pues pusiste mucho cuidado en sacarme del edificio.

—Naturalmente —dijo Lexa con sincero desconcierto en la voz—. No puedes sufrir ni el más mínimo riesgo.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que esto supone para mí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Clarke con incredulidad.

—Se trata de mera rutina, Clarke —repuso Lexa pacientemente—. Sé que te desagrada que te manipulen, y no lo haría si no fuera absolutamente necesario.

—No, no estoy hablando de eso.

—Yo no…

—¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí el día que te dispararon? —Hablaba como si no estuvieran en el coche, sino en la calle, delante del edificio de apartamentos la soleada tarde que se había convertido en marco de su peor pesadilla. Su voz sonaba grave y triste—. ¿Sabes lo que supuso para mí verte tirada en la acera, con el pecho cubierto de sangre, pensando que te ibas a morir y que no podía tocarte ni impedirlo, que también te estaba perdiendo a ti?

Lexa se puso pálida y respondió con voz ronca.

—Sí, lo sé.

Clarke, sorprendida ante la transformación de su amante, habitualmente imperturbable, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y comprendió que Lexa debía de haber sentido lo mismo el día en que había muerto Costia.

—Dios mío, Lexa, lo siento muchísimo. Lo dije sin pensar.

Lexa alzó la mano.

—No, no pasa nada. —Se aclaró la garganta y ahuyentó los demonios—. Nunca creí que algo como lo de hoy podía hacerte tanto daño… Lo lamento. No quiero que vuelvas a pasar por eso.

—Por lo visto, no me acostumbro a que me pongas por delante. —Clarke se inclinó y acarició la mano de Lexa—. No sólo físicamente, sino el cuidado y todo lo demás. Tardaré un poco en habituarme.

—No te antepongo sólo por el trabajo, Clarke —afirmó Lexa con gran convencimiento—. Lo hago porque te amo, y sé que, si la situación lo exigiera, tú harías lo mismo.

Clarke asintió. Sabía que Lexa tenía razón. No se trataba de quién protegía a quién, sino de la necesidad que cada una de ellas tenía de que la otra estuviese a salvo. Prefería morir antes de que alguien lastimase a Lexa.

—No te hagas daño, ¿me oyes? —A Clarke se le quebró la voz.

—No lo haré, te lo prometo.

Cuando los vehículos tomaron la carretera del aeropuerto, ambas sonrieron y la paz siguió a la confianza.

Lexa hizo un aparte con Marcus y habló con él en privado antes de subir al avión. Marcus no las acompañó durante el vuelo, sino que abandonó el aeropuerto con el equipo local en uno de los todoterrenos. Ya en el avión, después de que todos se acomodasen, Clarke preguntó a Lexa:

—¿Adónde ha ido Marcus?

—Le pedí que hablase con el guardia de mi edificio. Tomará un vuelo más tarde.

—¿Lo va a interrogar… oficialmente?

Lexa se encogió de hombros.

—Estamos bordeando los límites. Esto tiene que ver contigo colateralmente, así que no tengo empacho en utilizar recursos oficiales para investigarlo. Pero el carácter de la información es… delicado.

Clarke pensó en las fotos de ambas besándose y en la de Lexa con una desconocida en un bar y dijo con ironía:

—Sin duda.

—Por tanto, no voy a hacer ningún informe de lo que descubramos.

—¿Todos saben lo nuestro? —preguntó Clarke sin alterarse. Había creído que le resultaría odioso que personas relativamente desconocidas conociesen su vida privada, pero se dio cuenta de que no era así. Aquellos hombres y mujeres no eran desconocidos. Ya no.

—Marcus y Reyes lo saben. Necesitaba su ayuda. —Lexa miró a Clarke con repentina preocupación—. Dios. Debería haberte preguntado antes de contárselo. Lo sien…

Clarke le tocó la mano.

—No pasa nada. No me importa. Sólo quería saberlo. —Indicó con un gesto el maletín abierto sobre el regazo de Lexa—. ¿Vas a abrir el sobre?

—Aún no. —Lexa miró el sobre cerrado y cabeceó—. Si tenemos suerte, encontraremos pruebas forenses en el contenido. Quiero abrirlo donde se pueda examinar como es debido.

—¿Conoces a alguien en quien puedas confiar para que lo haga?

—Tal vez. Blake también me ha ayudado. —Al ver que Clarke arqueaba las cejas, añadió—: Fue sugerencia de Reyes. Y muy buena. La llamaré cuando lleguemos a Nueva York.

—Quiero estar presente.

La primera reacción de Lexa fue decir que no, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Probablemente el contenido tenía que ver con Clarke, con ella o con las dos, y había prometido a la joven no excluirla. No le gustaba, porque su instinto la empujaba a alejarla de todo lo que pudiese ponerla en peligro, emocional o físicamente. Pero habían llegado demasiado lejos.

—De acuerdo.

Clarke, satisfecha, apoyó los dedos en el muslo de Lexa.

—Gracias.


	21. Chapter 21

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 21**_

Era casi de noche cuando aterrizaron en Nueva York y cubrieron el trayecto hasta el apartamento de Clarke en Manhattan. Cuando descendieron ante el edificio, Lexa dijo a Reyes:

—¿Le importaría quedarse un poco más, agente?

Reyes, que técnicamente había acabado su turno, había trabajado veinticuatro horas extra a causa del inesperado viaje de Egret a Washington y había perdido una cita con Blake mientras tanto, se apresuró a decir:

—No hay problema, señora. Estaré en el centro de mando.

—Muy bien.

Los agentes se distribuyeron: algunos subieron con Reyes para hacer el turno de noche y otros libraron. Lexa y Clarke, solas al fin, tomaron el ascensor privado que conducía al apartamento de la joven. Al entrar en el loft, Lexa dijo:

—Tengo que llamar a Marcus para ver si ha descubierto algo.

Clarke dejó su bolsa de viaje junto a la puerta.

—¿Tienes hambre? Puedo preparar algo.

—Sería estupendo. —Lexa se quitó la chaqueta, pero conservó la cartuchera sobre la camisa de seda—. Dentro de un minuto te echo una mano.

Clarke cabeceó, sonriendo.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Lexa se sentó en una de las tumbonas de tela que, junto con el sofá, delimitaban la zona de estar en el centro del loft, y cogió el teléfono. Marcó un número y dijo:

—Soy Woods. ¿Dónde se encuentra?… ¿Se sabe algo?… ¿Tiene las cintas?… Muy bien, de acuerdo. Llámeme cuando llegue… sí… perfecto.

Con un sonoro suspiro dejó el teléfono en su sitio y rodeó la barra del desayuno para entrar en la cocina, en la que Clarke cortaba champiñones sobre una tabla. Había puesto agua a hervir.

—¿Hago algo?

—Coge unos platos. ¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó Clarke mientras lavaba varios tomates bajo el grifo y luego los troceaba.

—El guardia de seguridad no tenía mucho que añadir a lo que ya me había contado. El sobre fue entregado esta mañana a las 7.52.

—Vaya… justo antes de que llegase mi padre. ¿Significa algo eso?

—No lo sé. Lo dudo.

—¿Qué dijo de la persona que llevó el sobre?

—No recuerda nada en particular, salvo que era una mujer de raza blanca, estatura mediana, de entre veinticinco y treinta años. Marcus tiene las cintas y las va a traer. Las compararemos con nuestros vídeos de vigilancia del vestíbulo cuando llegó el primer sobre ayer. Si tenemos suerte, tal vez podamos identificarla.

—¿Lo llevó una mujer? —preguntó Clarke sorprendida—. ¿Como la última vez?

—Parece que sí. —Lexa se encogió de hombros—. Seguramente no significa nada. Hoy en día, la mitad de los mensajeros son mujeres. Además, es dudoso que el que está detrás entregue los sobres personalmente. Pero tenemos que comprobarlo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo Clarke con aire pensativo mientras echaba un puñado de pasta al agua hirviendo.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber Lexa al ver la expresión de Clarke.

—Probablemente nada.

—¿Qué sucede? En estas circunstancias, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de pasar nada por alto.

—Anoche, cuando llamé a mi amiga A. R. para que me diese tu dirección… me pareció todo muy raro. No quería dármela.

—¿A. R.? ¿Quién es?

—Una agente del FBI destinada en el cuartel general de la Agencia en Washington. Es especialista en información.

—¿Una agente del FBI te ha estado proporcionando información clasificada? —exclamó Lexa con incredulidad—. ¡Dios bendito! Podría perder el trabajo por eso… o algo peor.

—Es discreta. Y no le he pedido gran cosa. Somos amigas desde el instituto.

—No sabía que tuvieras una red tan impresionante de informantes —comentó Lexa con admiración. «Eso explica cómo ha logrado dar un perfil bajo a su vida privada durante todos estos años. La han ayudado a mantener la información en secreto.»

Clarke se encogió de hombros y sonrió tímidamente.

—He tenido mucho tiempo para adquirirlos.

—¿Hasta qué punto la conoces?

Clarke esbozó una sonrisa enigmática.

—Ya —dijo Lexa arqueando una ceja—. ¿Hace mucho? —Había cierto acaloramiento en su voz.

Clarke se rió.

—Aunque parezca increíble, no es lo que estás pensando. La encubrí unas cuantas veces que pasó la noche fuera, cuando los colegios castigaban esas cosas. Es hija de un senador, que por cierto hizo sudar tinta a mi padre en las primarias. Tenemos mucho en común.

—¿Y confías en ella?

—Absolutamente.

—¿Tanto como para contarle esto?

—Ayer por la mañana habría dicho que sí. —Clarke dudó mientras distribuía en los platos la pasta con las verduras salteadas—. Anoche la encontré… rara. Como si quisiera decir algo, pero no lo dijo.

—Tal vez no pudo —repuso Lexa. Llevaron los platos a la barra del desayuno y se sentaron juntas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿La llamaste al trabajo?

—Sí, pero fui discreta. No pronuncié tu nombre.

—Aún así —dijo Lexa mientras comía—, sabe que todas las llamadas se graban. Y puede que sea más leal a la Agencia que a ti, sobre todo si cree que yo no soy trigo limpio. Recuerda que no me conoce de nada.

—No lo había pensado —admitió Clarke. Le molestaba la idea de que alguien, y especialmente una amiga, pensase mal de Lexa. Se sentía triste y enfadada a la vez. Sin darse cuenta, puso la mano sobre el muslo de Lexa y lo acarició—. ¿Crees que debo hablar con ella?

—Aún no. Tal vez averigüemos algo con el contenido de la última entrega—. Lexa cubrió la mano de Clarke con la suya—. En cuanto acabemos de comer, voy a ver si Blake nos puede llevar al laboratorio.

—Lexa, son casi las ocho. ¿Crees que podrá hacer algo esta noche?

—La Agencia funciona las veinticuatro horas del día. No perdemos nada por preguntar.

Veinte minutos después, Lexa se sentó en un taburete junto a la barra de desayuno y utilizó el teléfono de pared para llamar a Reyes al centro de mando.

—¿Sí, comandante?

—Me gustaría reunirme con la agente especial Blake esta noche y que nos acompañe usted.

—Claro, naturalmente —dijo Reyes, y se apresuró a añadir—: Sí, señora.

—¿Tiene, por casualidad, un número donde se la pueda localizar?

—Pues… sí, aquí mismo. —Precisamente, Reyes acababa de hablar con Octavia—. ¿Quiere que la llame o…?

—Prefiero llamarla yo, pero gracias.

Reyes le dio el número, y Lexa lo anotó.

—Estupendo. Avise a uno de los coches y espérenos abajo, por favor.

«Espérenos —pensó Reyes—. Vaya.»

—Diga al turno de noche que se retire. Usted y yo nos ocuparemos de Egret.

—Entendido, comandante.

Cuando Lexa colgó, Clarke preguntó:

—¿Estás segura de que hacemos bien al involucrarlas?

—La verdad es que no. —Lexa giró el taburete hasta quedar de espaldas a la barra y miró a Clarke. Se frotó los ojos con gesto de cansancio. Volvía a dolerle la cabeza—. Pero, por desgracia, tenemos que hacer prospecciones y trabajo de campo y no hay mucho donde elegir. Espero poder mantenerlas al margen si las cosas salen mal.

—¿Mal? —Clarke se esforzó para no alterar la voz.

—Si me equivoco y soy el objetivo principal del que anda revolviéndolo todo por Washington, algo se puede saber o filtrar en cualquier momento. Si me hundo, no quiero que nadie más se hunda conmigo.

—Eso no sucederá —dijo Clarke muy convencida, echando chispas por los ojos.

—Tenemos que estar preparadas por si acaso. Si sucede, también tú tendrás que distanciarte de mí.

—No. Te equivocas, comandante.

—Así debe ser —dijo Lexa con ternura—. Sería igual si no fueses la hija del presidente. Si se trata del juego de un periodista principiante para hacerse famoso, seguramente se convertirá en una exhibición sobre la degeneración que impera en la capital del país, sobre los fallos de seguridad del Servicio Secreto o sabe Dios qué más. La historia será tremenda… y fea. Si se produce, ni siquiera los mejores asesores de imagen de tu padre podrán arreglarlo. Tu nombre y el suyo no pueden aparecer vinculados a eso… ni a mí. —Antes de que Clarke pudiese protestar, Lexa añadió—: Sabes que tengo razón.

—Explícame qué entiendes exactamente por distanciamiento, Lexa —exigió Clarke en tono frío y cortante—. ¿Una semana, un mes… seis malditos años?

—Por favor, Clarke —dijo Lexa con aire cansado, encogiéndose visiblemente—. ¿Crees de verdad que quiero semejante cosa? No te das cuenta de que sería más fácil para mí, ¿verdad?

No había pasión en la voz de Lexa, sino tan sólo una profunda tristeza. Era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Clarke había visto a Lexa mostrar un asomo de derrota. Algo tan poco habitual disipó su furia. Con brutal claridad, comprendió que Lexa se enfrentaba a la posible destrucción de su carrera y de su relación. Inmediatamente, abrazó a Lexa por los hombros y apoyó la mejilla en su pecho. La sorprendente respuesta de Lexa fue abrazarla por la cintura. Clarke se dio cuenta de que su amante estaba temblando.

—Eh. —Besó a Lexa con ternura en la coronilla—. Todo saldrá bien. Averiguaremos de qué va todo esto y quién está detrás y le pondremos fin. Ocurra lo que ocurra, no te librarás de mí.

—Moriría por ti sin pensarlo siquiera —murmuró Lexa con voz ronca y los ojos cerrados, sin soltar a Clarke—. Pero no me imagino viviendo sin ti. Ahora no.

Al oír las palabras de Lexa, Clarke se apretó aún más contra ella, dominada por una extraña paz.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, ya que eso no sucederá nunca.

Tres cuartos de hora después, Reyes, Lexa y Clarke estaban ante la entrada trasera de un anodino edificio de seis plantas del centro de Manhattan. A la hora señalada, Blake introdujo la clave de seguridad y abrió la puerta.

—Comandante —dijo cuando vio a Lexa; sus ojos se posaron en Reyes con una leve sonrisa, y luego se detuvieron sorprendidos en los de Clarke—. Buenas noches, señorita Griffin.

—Hola, Octavia —saludó Clarke—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Muy bien. Y estaré mejor aún cuando me libre de esta maldita cosa —respondió, señalando el cabestrillo que sostenía su brazo izquierdo contra el pecho—. Síganme. Las cámaras de seguridad están paradas. Tenemos unos minutos.

Blake las guió a través de un laberinto de pasillos beis que no se distinguían unos de otros. Las puertas de los despachos estaban cerradas y las crudos fluorescentes colocados a intervalos en el techo proyectaban una impersonal luz institucional. Tras abrir una puerta que daba a una escalera, explicó:

—El laboratorio está en el tercer piso. Hay una cámara de vídeo en los ascensores, así que he pensado que es mejor subir a pie.

—Buena idea —admitió Lexa. Era dudoso que revisasen las cintas de vigilancia rutinaria sin un motivo para hacerlo pero, cuanto menos grabasen al pequeño grupo, mejor.

Las cuatro subieron en fila india y recorrieron en silencio otro pasillo hasta la última puerta de la derecha. Blake la abrió, y entraron en un gran recinto bien iluminado y dividido en zonas de trabajo

por bancos de laboratorio y mesas con equipo analítico de alta tecnología. La mayoría de los técnicos que trabajaban en el laboratorio tenían un horario normal de ocho a cinco, y el amplio recinto estaba vacío, a excepción de una solitaria figura con bata blanca encorvada sobre un banco en un extremo. Cuando el grupo se acercó, Blake gritó:

—Hola, Sammy.

Un joven pálido, con gafas, expresión ligeramente aturdida y una mata pelirroja que necesitaba un buen corte, miró hacia ellas. Luego, como si de pronto recordase una cita, esbozó una amplia sonrisa:

—Hola, Octavia. ¿Tienes algo para mí?

—Sí. —Blake señaló el sobre de papel manila que llevaba Lexa—. Necesito que eches un vistazo a lo que hay dentro y hagas magia, como siempre. Todo lo que nos digas nos será útil.

El joven se quitó los guantes de látex de las manos y los sustituyó por otros nuevos que sacó de una caja de cartón situada junto a su codo derecho. Sin duda se había dado cuenta de que docenas de personas habían manipulado el sobre, pero lo cogió de manos de Lexa con unas pinzas de acero inoxidable y lo depositó sobre una superficie de cristal. Se inclinó luego para examinarlo con una lente de aumento, deteniéndose unos segundos en la dirección manuscrita. Murmurando para sí, comentó:

—Rotulador indeleble corriente, negro, sin matasellos, ninguna característica en el envoltorio.

Se enderezó y cogió el sobre.

—Denme unos minutos, a ver qué encuentro. Lo escanearé para hacer el análisis caligráfico posteriormente, por si es necesario.

—De acuerdo, estupendo. Estaremos en la sala de reuniones —dijo Blake, señalando una puerta al fondo de la habitación.

—Sí, claro —repuso con aire distraído y la mente en otra parte.

Las cuatro se sentaron en torno a una mesita en la sobria habitación sin ventanas situada al fondo del laboratorio forense. Fue Clarke la que rompió el silencio que reinaba entre ellas:

—¿Cómo sabe que no va a informar de esto?

Lo preguntó sin ánimo de censura, sólo por mera curiosidad.

—Lo conozco desde que éramos cadetes —respondió Blake—. Es un genio con cualquier cosa que se pueda cuantificar, pero un tirador desastroso y muy poco aficionado al entrenamiento físico. Fuimos compañeros de gimnasia, y pasé mucho tiempo extra ayudándole a preparar ejercicios que no le salían con facilidad. Somos amigos, y es una persona leal.

—¿Y qué ocurrirá con el contenido del sobre? Tal vez sea de índole… delicada —señaló Lexa.

—No le interesa qué es, sino lo que hay dentro: huellas, fibras, fluidos corporales… Eso es lo que le llama la atención. Si se trata de una fotografía como la que me dio ayer, ni siquiera se fijará en el tema.

—¿Encontró algo en ella? —preguntó Lexa aprovechando la primera oportunidad que se le presentó.

Blake hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—No, por eso no la llamé cuando supe el resultado. Usted ya se había marchado a Washington y supuse que podía esperar. Era una copia hecha a ordenador, seguramente escaneada, del original. No se hizo a partir de un negativo.

—Lo cual significa que debió de hacerla alguien que no tenía acceso físico al archivo original —murmuró Lexa.

—O alguien a quien le acuciaba el tiempo —observó Reyes—. Si alguien está manejando material sin permiso, lo único que le interesa es hacer copias rápidas.

—Tal vez.

—¿Quiere decir que seguramente no lo cogeremos? —preguntó Clarke.

—Quizá lo estamos enfocando mal —especuló Lexa—. Puede que los envíos no sean amenazas, sino advertencias.

—¿Advertencias? ¿Te refieres a que alguien intenta avisarnos de que… nos están observando?

Lexa asintió.—Tal vez sean mensajes amistosos.

—Sí, claro —comentó Reyes misteriosamente—. Otra Garganta Profunda de Washington.

—¿Por qué no acabo de creérmelo? —dijo Clarke en tono sarcástico—. Preferiría una llamada telefónica directa.

—Tienes cierta razón —admitió Lexa con un suspiro—. Cuando veamos lo que hay en este sobre, quizá le encontremos sentido.

Media hora después apareció Sammy, que entregó el sobre a Blake.

—Esta vez no he tenido que mirarlo todo. El examen preliminar muestra lo mismo que el otro: nada. Quien lo envió, sabía lo que hacía. Ni saliva ni ADN. No hay huellas, ninguna característica en el papel, que es de una marca comercial corriente. Utilizaron una impresora de tinta. Con ordenador. Como la otra.

—¿Puede identificar la impresora? —preguntó Reyes.

La miró, y luego miró a Clarke y se apresuró a desviar la vista. No dio muestras de haber reconocido a la hija del presidente. Clavó los ojos en Blake, la persona con la que evidentemente se sentía más cómodo.

—Analicé el registro de píxeles de la primera copia. Se trata de una impresora Epson de alta resolución. Tenemos una en el vestíbulo. Habituales del Gobierno y las más utilizadas por la mayoría de los que se dedican a la edición electrónica y a cualquier otra actividad que haga reproducciones fotográficas de gran calidad.

—Si tuviera una muestra de la impresora en cuestión, ¿podría compararlas? —insistió Reyes.

—Es posible. Aunque no sé si eso valdría en los tribunales.

—No es necesario —dijo Lexa rotundamente.

Como estaba claro que no iban a obtener más información, Blake extendió la mano hacia su compañero.

—Gracias, Sammy.

—De nada, Octavia —repuso, poniéndose colorado mientras le estrechaba la mano—. Lo que quieras.

Sin mirarlas, se despidió con un gesto al aire, dio la vuelta y regresó a su lugar de trabajo.

—Bueno —dijo Clarke con un suspiro—. Supongo que ahora podemos ver de qué se trata.

—Primero salgamos de aquí —sugirió Lexa—. No abusemos de nuestra buena acogida.

Blake intervino en tono cauteloso:

—Tengo el apartamento de mi hermana para mí sola; esta noche trabaja. Podemos ir allí, a menos que prefieran volver al centro de mando.

—No —repuso Lexa—. Me gustaría que Blake y usted viesen esto. El apartamento de su hermana me parece perfecto.


	22. Chapter 22

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 22**_

Acababan de sentarse en el todoterreno, Reyes al volante, cuando sonó el móvil de Lexa.

—Woods.

Escuchó un momento, y luego le pasó el teléfono a Blake.

—Es Marcus. ¿Quiere darle la dirección de su hermana? Tiene información para nosotras y deseo que esté presente cuando echemos un vistazo a nuestro último regalo.

Blake asintió y facilitó la información a Marcus. Un cuarto de hora después, Blake las invitó a entrar en el pequeño pero cómodo salón de un apartamento de Chelsea. Los muebles estaban muy usados, pero habían sido buenos, y el espacio que había bajo las ventanas y casi todos los rincones estaban llenos de plantas de todo tipo que daban un toque de cálida acogida muy distinto a los apartamentos impersonales y a las habitaciones de hotel en las que solían pasar casi todo el tiempo. Lexa reparó con satisfacción en una zona de trabajo situada en un pequeña hueco junto al salón, con una mesa, un equipo de vídeo último modelo y un ordenador de vanguardia. Señaló los aparatos electrónicos con una inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Podemos utilizarlos si tenemos que ver las cintas que trae Marcus?

—Claro —respondió Blake con ojos resplandecientes—. Siempre que pague usted las averías.

Lexa sonrió, agradeciendo el leve respiro de la broma.

—Se lo garantizo por escrito.

—Trato hecho. —Blake se dirigió a una minúscula cocina y preguntó por encima del hombro—: ¿Alguien quiere café? —Al oír el coro de afirmaciones, preparó la cafetera. En medio de los preparativos, sonó el timbre—. Raven, ¿puedes abrir?

Reyes se acercó a la puerta y pulsó el intercomunicador.

—¿Diga?

—Soy Kane.

—Tercero C —le recordó Reyes mientras pulsaba el botón para abrir la puerta del portal.

Momentos después, hizo pasar a Marcus. Tras los saludos, todos se acomodaron en el sofá y en sillas, en torno a una mesita de pino colocada sobre una alfombra de alegres colores.

—Supongo que debo empezar yo —dijo Lexa desde el sofá, donde se había sentado junto a Clarke.

Blake había hecho sitio en el centro de la mesita y todos se acercaron cuando Lexa sacó el sobre de papel manila. Había dos hojas brillantes, que separó y puso sobre la mesa para que los demás pudieran verlas. Todos se movieron para tener la mejor perspectiva de las imágenes. Las fotos se habían hecho desde lejos, pero la primera, a plena luz del día, era de excelente calidad; tanto el rostro de Lexa como el de Clarke se reconocían perfectamente.

—¿Cómo diablos…? —explotó Reyes.

—Es la terraza trasera de la casa de mi madre —dijo Lexa en tono impasible para aclararle las cosas a Blake. Por dentro, estaba ardiendo—. La hicieron aproximadamente a las ocho de la mañana del último día que la señorita Griffin estuvo en San Francisco.

—Cabrones —murmuró Clarke estremeciéndose. No le fastidiaba que alguien las hubiese vigilado, ni siquiera que las hubiesen sorprendido en un momento de intimidad, un momento que recordaba muy bien.

«Sentiré irme de aquí.»

«Tu compañía hace que el mundo parezca totalmente distinto.»

«No tenemos por qué perder este sentimiento, ¿verdad?»

«No. Debemos procurar no perderlo.»

Se trataba de un momento que no quería olvidar nunca. Le fastidiaba que alguien hubiese presenciado en silencio algo hermoso, alguien que intentaba convertirlo en algo feo.

—Me pregunto dónde estarían —dijo Clarke en tono lo más controlado posible.

—En cualquier parte —afirmó Lexa—. En un tejado próximo, un apartamento de una calle cercana, encima de un condenado árbol, en cualquier lugar desde donde se pudiese ver bien. Si entonces supiese lo que sé ahora, habría prestado más atención a esa forma de aproximarse a ti. —Se frotó la sien inconscientemente, molesta por el dolor que volvía a atormentarla—. No preví que un fotógrafo nos perseguía.

Clarke se fijó en el gesto de Lexa y percibió la autocensura en su voz. Miró a su amante con preocupación y reprimió la necesidad de tocarla. «Cuando esto acabe, Lexa se tomará unas vacaciones.»

—¿Y la otra? —preguntó Blake con tranquilidad y los ojos clavados en Clarke, que estaba mirando la segunda foto. Era una instantánea nocturna con mucho grano y de peor calidad que la realizada en San Francisco, pero los rostros de las dos mujeres se veían bastante bien en medio del círculo de luz proyectado por un farol delante de la casa de Lexa en Washington.

—¿La conoce?

—No, no exactamente —respondió Clarke con aplomo.

Nadie habló ni se pidieron explicaciones. A pesar de lo extraordinario de las circunstancias, se ceñían a su entrenamiento. Los agentes federales no cuestionaban la vida privada de la hija del presidente.

—Creo que la señorita Griffin y yo debemos hablar un momento —dijo Lexa en medio del silencio. «Ahora saldrá todo a la luz.»

Todos empezaron a levantarse hasta que Clarke habló:

—No, por favor, quédense. —Miró a Lexa con una sonrisa irónica—. Si a ti no te importa, a mí tampoco.

Lexa estudió los rostros de los tres agentes sentados frente a ella hombro con hombro y asintió.

—No sé adónde va a parar todo esto. Tal vez a ningún sitio. —Cogió las fotos y luego las dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa—. Quizá a las principales emisoras de radio y a la portada de todos los periódicos del país. Antes de seguir adelante, han de decidir si vale la pena arriesgar sus carreras por ayudarnos, porque eso es lo que van a hacer. Tienen mi palabra de que haré todo lo que pueda por protegerles pero, si esto estalla, tal vez no lo consiga. Si prefieren marcharse ahora, no habrá reper…

—Yo me quedo —dijo Reyes con convicción.

—Y yo también —se sumó Marcus.

—Yo ya estoy dentro —añadió Blake.

—Gracias —dijeron Clarke y Lexa al unísono.

Lexa soltó otro largo suspiro y señaló la segunda foto.

—Conozco a esta mujer —afirmó refiriéndose a la Chelsey de la fotografía—. Es scort de un servicio de acompañantes muy exclusivo de Washington. La señorita Griffin y ella no tienen ninguna relación.

—Podría ser difícil de demostrar después de esta foto —comentó Reyes en el tono menos acusatorio que pudo.

Clarke se rió sin ganas.

—Estoy segura de que es precisamente eso lo que pretenden.

—Parece que alguien está apretando las clavijas —dijo Lexa con amargura—. Primero se produce una filtración a la prensa sobre la relación secreta de Clarke. Luego, la foto de la terraza nos sitúa a las dos juntas en una actitud que no se puede encubrir. —Miró rápidamente a Clarke—. Nos guste o no nos guste —concluyó, señalando la foto de su amante y Chelsey—, hay una relación entre la señorita Griffin, yo y un servicio de compañía. Un asunto de lo más incendiario en Washington.

—Lo siento —dijo Reyes con ingenuidad—. ¿Cuál es el vínculo entre la acompañante y usted?

—Conozco a la mujer de la foto porque he tenido relaciones profesionales con ella.

—Oh. —Reyes se puso colorada, pero sostuvo la mirada de Lexa—. ¿Pueden demostrarlo?

—No tengo ni idea. —Lexa procuró sacudirse la ira que sentía, sin conseguirlo—. Hace una semana habría dicho que no, pero ahora no lo sé.

—En fin —dijo Marcus enérgicamente, levantándose—. Es una de las cosas que tendremos que averiguar. Y por lo que parece, tendrá que ser enseguida.

—Estoy de acuerdo —coincidió Blake—. Tenemos que estrechar el círculo de sospechosos, idear una estrategia y dividir el trabajo a la menor brevedad, antes de que todo el asunto se descontrole.

—¿Sospechosos? —La sorpresa de Clarke quedó en suspenso.

—Sí —afirmó Lexa mirando a Blake. La agente del FBI y ella eran las únicas que tenían experiencia real en el campo de la investigación. Reyes y Marcus habían formado parte de la rama de protección del Servicio Secreto desde el principio de sus carreras—. ¿Quién puede ganar algo con esto?

—Como dijiste antes —observó Clarke—. Un periodista que descubre en Washington un servicio de compañía de élite que trabaja con funcionarios del Gobierno y dignatarios extranjeros, se gana sin duda mucho prestigio. Es fundamental para su carrera y, por tanto, razón suficiente.

—Cierto —admitió Marcus al volver de la cocina con las manos ocupadas por tazas de café que ofreció a todo el mundo—. Sin embargo, me parece improbable que un periodista de investigación quiera manchar su reputación, señorita Griffin. Con eso sólo conseguiría enemistarse con la Casa Blanca.

—Seguramente la historia acabará en la portada de un periodicucho como el Star, ¿no cree? —repuso Clarke.

—En efecto, y en ese caso, ¿para qué enviar su foto con la comandante al periódico antes de que todo el asunto explote? De hecho, ¿para qué involucrarla a usted?

—De acuerdo —admitió Clarke—. Además, yo no tengo relación con el servicio de compañía.

—Salvo a través de mí. —La expresión de Lexa era triste—. Culpable por asociación. Y, como ha dicho Reyes, es difícil desmentir lo que aparece en una fotografía.

—Eso no me preocupa —declaró Clarke, sosteniendo la mirada de Lexa y negándose a que su amante cargase con la culpa de un pecado que no había cometido.

—¿Y qué hay de Charles Pike? —sugirió Reyes sin mirar a Octavia Blake—. No está muy contento desde que la comandante le eclipsó en la captura de Loverboy.

—En realidad, viene de antes —puntualizó Marcus—. Siempre la ha tenido tomada con ella.

Reyes se apresuró a asentir.

—Si es él quien está detrás de todo esto, se explicaría la fotografía de la comandante con la mujer del bar. Puede ser una agente del FBI o un mero señuelo para atrapar a la comandante. Todos sabemos que la Agencia sigue utilizando informantes civiles.

—No desmiento nada de lo que se ha dicho —indicó Blake sonriendo a Reyes—. No estaría en esto si no quisiera limpiar mi propia casa. Pero parece una operación mucho mayor de la que podría orquestar una sola persona. Sobre todo, si se habla de infiltraciones y de descubrir un servicio de compañía muy protegido que ha funcionado mucho tiempo sin que lo detectasen. Para eso hacen falta agentes secretos y personal especialista en informática que tenga acceso a los archivos de Hacienda, los registros telefónicos, rastree llamadas… absolutamente todo. Pike no puede hacerlo solo. —Además —añadió Clarke—, eso no explica por qué Lexa y yo estamos recibiendo estos mensajes tan crípticos. Si se trata de amenazas, ¿por qué no piden algo a cambio? ¿Por qué no exigen dinero o amenazan con dirigirse al público si Lexa no dimite o me presionan para que intervenga ante mi padre con el fin de conseguir algo?

—Tal vez —murmuró Lexa pensando en voz alta—… tal vez haya un poco de todo.

Cuatro pares de ojos interrogantes la miraron.

—Tal vez aquí haya una agenda política y personal. Puede que el FBI o una división de Justicia o, diablos, un equipo conjunto esté recopilando información con algún fin político futuro. Pike puede formar parte de eso o conocer a alguien que esté en el ajo. —Lexa frunció el entrecejo—. Si tiene conocimiento de los hechos, habrá descubierto mi relación con el servicio de compañía por casualidad y puede estar aprovechando ese dato.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Marcus con cautela.

Lexa lo miró a los ojos.

—Gustus Carlisle me confirmó ayer que Justicia ha emprendido una investigación independiente sobre lo ocurrido con Loverboy. En concreto, me están investigando a mí. Carlisle me advirtió de que la suspensión es inminente.

Marcus y Reyes explotaron simultáneamente en una serie de exclamaciones y manifestaciones de ira.

—Si no fuera por usted, estaría muerta. —Blake se puso furiosa. «Y aún se pregunta por qué la ayudo.»

Lexa levantó la mano para acabar con las protestas.

—Por algún motivo, Carlisle no ha intervenido apenas, lo cual resulta extraño. Lo único que se me ocurre es que, si hay una operación de acceso a datos a gran escala, tal vez también él esté comprometido.

—Realmente, ¿puede ocurrir algo así? —preguntó Clarke con incredulidad—. No estamos en la época de Hoover.

Blake cabeceó.

—No todo acabó a mediados de los setenta, cuando Hoover fue obligado a retirarse. Sólo que es más subterráneo. —Su disgusto era evidente—. Durante algún tiempo se ha rumoreado que el nuevo director, a cuyo nombramiento se opuso el presidente Griffin, ha estado presionando al Departamento de Justicia y al Tribunal de Vigilancia de Inteligencia Extranjera para que le permitan aplicar la vigilancia a asuntos privados. Ha ordenado intervenciones telefónicas e investigaciones informáticas de asuntos empresariales y particulares con el pretexto de la seguridad nacional. Puede que un grupo escindido esté haciendo pruebas.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Clarke—. Si hay un grupo encubierto de agentes de espionaje de alto nivel, de políticos, o de ambos recopilando información, ¿cuál puede ser el motivo?

—Cualquiera —respondió Lexa con aire misterioso—. Cualquiera, desde intentar controlar las promociones de distintos departamentos hasta influir en la nominación del próximo candidato de un partido a presidente. Eso es lo peligroso de estas operaciones. La información recogida hoy se puede utilizar dentro de una década para obligar a alguien a votar en una decisión fundamental del Congreso o para situar a un candidato más proclive a la aplicación rigurosa de la ley y a la eliminación del control de armas en un puesto de nueva creación dentro del gabinete. No siempre se puede pronosticar cuándo, dónde y cómo se utiliza el espionaje, y por eso resulta imposible neutralizarlo. También por eso es un arma tan potente.

—A partir de ahora —subrayó Blake—, debemos centrarnos en reunir todas las pruebas irrefutables que podamos sobre quiénes están detrás de esto. —Miró unos momentos la pared de enfrente y empezó a contar puntos con los dedos de la mano sana—. Marcus, ya has investigado al periodista que proporcionó la primera fotografía a la agencia de prensa, ¿verdad?

Marcus asintió.

—Mañana al mediodía cuento con saber su nombre.

—Muy bien. Tenemos que retroceder a partir de ahí. Necesitamos su fuente. Tiene que haber una conexión con alguien de Washington. Quien filtró la foto casi con toda certeza utilizó a alguien que conocía y en quien confiaba.

—Vale. Me encargaré de eso —dijo Marcus—. También tengo las cintas de vídeo de los mensajeros que repartieron los sobres.

—Veámoslas —sugirió Lexa.

Dos minutos después, el grupo se apretó en torno al monitor en el minúsculo espacio, mientras Marcus reproducía los segmentos de cinta media docena de veces.

—¿A alguien le suenan? —A Lexa no le sorprendió el coro de negativas cuando todos regresaron a sus asientos.

—Indagaré un poco más —dijo Marcus recogiendo las cintas y guardándolas en su maletín—. Escanearé las imágenes y las cotejaré con los bancos de datos de la División de Vehículos de Motor, el Centro de Información Nacional de Delitos y las Fuerzas Armadas. Si identifico a alguno de ellos, lo interrogaré.

—Busque coincidencias en los servicios de mensajería registrados de Nueva York y Washington —añadió Lexa—. Esas personas tienen que estar contratadas y, por tanto, las empresas tendrán fotos de todos los empleados. Dudo que nuestra Garganta Profunda utilice un servicio, pero nunca se sabe.

Marcus asintió.

—Dos —continuó Blake, mirando a Lexa sin alterarse—. Reyes y yo comprobaremos los antecedentes de todas las personas relacionadas con usted, comandante. Necesitamos una lista de amigos, amantes, contactos profesionales, cualquier persona relacionada con usted aunque sea remotamente.

Al ver que Lexa arqueaba las cejas, Blake siguió:

—Debemos suponer que, si hay una agenda personal aparte de la política, usted es el epicentro.

—De acuerdo, Blake. Tendrá la lista.

—También necesitamos el nombre de la mujer de la fotografía. —Reyes se puso colorada, pero no se le alteró la voz.

Lexa negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. El servicio tomaba muchas precauciones para asegurar el anonimato tanto de los clientes como del personal.

—Supongo que en último término también podemos cotejar la foto con los bancos de datos nacionales. —Reyes contempló la brillante fotografía de 20x25 que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver —aseguró Lexa—. Se arriesgó por mí, y me gustaría mantenerla al margen, si es posible.

—Entendido, comandante. —Blake recogió las fotografías y las metió dentro del sobre—. Aunque tal vez sea necesario.

—En ese caso, en mi lavavajillas de Washington hay una copa de vino con sus huellas. —Lexa miró de reojo a Clarke, preocupada por su reacción, pero la joven se limitó a sonreír levemente y a sacudir la cabeza. Lexa esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Tiene ella llave? —Raven Reyes evitó mirar a Clarke.

—No.

—¿Alguien más la tiene?

—Sólo la asistenta —respondió Lexa con voz apagada.

—¿Cabe la posibilidad de que encienda el lavavajillas?

—No por dos copas, que es lo único que hay dentro.

—Parece bastante seguro —comentó Reyes mirando a Blake—. ¿No crees?

—Sí. Si tenemos que identificarla, cogeremos la copa. De momento, me conformaré con los números de teléfono o la dirección postal que utilizó para ponerse en contacto con ella, comandante, y su propia identificación.

—De acuerdo —Lexa dudó—: Hay otra cosa… Debemos comprobar los antecedentes de todos los que integran el equipo de seguridad de la señorita Griffin. El sitio lógico desde el que cualquiera haría espionaje seguro es desde dentro del propio equipo de seguridad.

—No puede ser uno de nosotros —exclamó Marcus—. ¿Qué sentido tendría? El Servicio Secreto está para proteger las vidas y, por extensión, las reputaciones de los personajes públicos, no para destruirlas.

Lexa se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez alguien está prestando un servicio doble y trabajando para la Agencia o forme parte de una investigación del Departamento de Justicia.

—Me parece inconcebible —dijo Reyes con vehemencia.

—La gente hace cualquier cosa por progresar en su carrera. —Lexa no creía que se hubiese equivocado con ningún miembro del equipo, pero tenía que cerciorarse. Había demasiado en juego—. Hay que hacerlo, pero no me parece justo meterlos a ustedes dos en eso. Lo haré yo.

Marcus y Reyes estaban apenados, pero Reyes habló:

—No, lo haré yo, comandante. De todas formas, Blake y yo íbamos a encargarnos de comprobar los antecedentes.

Lexa agradeció el tono firme de Reyes.

—Yo me encargaré de la primera revisión rutinaria. Si encuentro algo, ustedes dos procederán.

—De acuerdo —admitió Reyes.

—Lo único que nos falta es un pirata informático —observó Blake—. Tenemos que entrar en los archivos del FBI y de Justicia y también descubrir el círculo de acompañantes.

Se miraron unos a otros.

—Ninguno de nosotros puede hacerlo —comentó Lexa en tono irónico.

—Indra sí.

—De ninguna manera, Marcus. —Lexa se mostró terminante—. Ya he involucrado a demasiada gente. Además, es nueva en el grupo y aún no la conocemos bien.

—Yo la conozco —afirmó Marcus—, y respondo por ella, comandante.

Lexa lo observó con seriedad durante unos momentos, y luego cabeceó de nuevo.

—No puedo aceptar, Marcus. Ya los he puesto en peligro a todos ustedes al involucrarlos en esta operación. No puedo meter a nadie más porque no estoy en condiciones de ofrecer ningún tipo de garantía.

—¿Y si se presenta voluntaria? —insistió Marcus.

—Además —añadió Reyes—, si alguien acaba con usted, será una burla para todos nosotros, y de todas formas perderemos el trabajo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ellos, comandante —dijo Blake—. Si no podemos entrar en esos archivos, nunca tendremos una idea cabal de hasta dónde llega esto y de quién está detrás. Si no utilizamos nuestros recursos internos, tendremos que aventurarnos y recurrir a un desconocido, lo cual es aún más peligroso que usar a alguien a quien conocemos desde hace poco tiempo. —Hizo una pausa, y luego añadió con cierta ternura—: No creo que nadie dude de que se puede confiar en Indra.

Lexa se frotó el rostro con las manos, desesperada.

—Parece que estoy en minoría.

Clarke se acercó a Lexa en el sofá y apoyó la mano en su rodilla mientras se recostaba contra el hombro de su amante.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse, comandante. Seguro que ocurre muy pocas veces.

Ese primer contacto en público fue muy simple y demostró muchas cosas: preocupación, pertenencia, su derecho a estar juntas. Todos se rieron y, por primera vez en más de una semana, el dolor de cabeza de Lexa desapareció por completo.


	23. Chapter 23

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 23**_

—Bueno —dijo Lexa, mirando a sus amigos y colegas—, parece como si este trabajo estuviese hecho para nosotros. Vamos contrarreloj, sólo que no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos; seguramente, no mucho. Lo que sí sabemos es que la señorita Griffin viaja al extranjero dentro de pocos días. No quiero que este asunto la persiga hasta París.

—Tal vez Indra sea la clave. —Marcus se mostraba rotundamente a favor de ella—. Los archivos son lo único que nos proporcionará pruebas irrefutables, a menos que encontremos un testigo de primera mano, alguien que diera o recibiera órdenes en la investigación encubierta y que esté dispuesto a cantar nombres.

—¿Nuestra Garganta Profunda, quizá? —preguntó Clarke, expectante.

—Posiblemente —respondió Reyes—. Salvo que él, o ella, no quiera que lo encontremos. Si es amigo, y me parece lo más probable, por algún motivo teme abordarla directamente. No será fácil hacerlo saltar con nuestro limitado margen de tiempo.

—Pasa de la medianoche —comentó Lexa, incapaz de seguir ocultando su tremendo cansancio—. Me reuniré con Davis por la mañana, pero voy a pedirle que no se meta en esto.

Su afirmación fue recibida en medio de sonoras protestas, pero cabeceó con decisión.

—Será la que más se arriesgue. Si puede entrar en sus ordenadores, alguien del otro lado podrá sin duda llegar hasta ella.

—No creo, comandante. —Marcus habló con convicción y con un orgullo inesperado—. Al fin y al cabo, la asignaron a la misión de perseguir a Loverboy porque es una de las mejores piratas informáticas del mundo. Sabe ocultar su rastro cuando entra en casa de alguien por la puerta de atrás.

—Ojalá —repuso Lexa, a quien seguía sin convencer la idea de involucrar a otra agente—. Ya veremos después de que hable con ella.

—Voy a verla esta noche. Con su permiso, comandante, puedo ponerla al tanto —ofreció Marcus—. Ganaremos tiempo.

—Caramba, Marcus —se burló Blake con ojos chispeantes—. ¡Un trabajo rápido!

Marcus se puso colorado, pero sonrió con satisfacción.

—No tan rápido. Me rechazó las seis primeras veces que le pedí para salir. —Se aclaró la garganta y se puso serio de pronto—. ¿Comandante?

Lexa miró los rostros que la rodeaban y supo que la decisión ya estaba tomada, así que se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—Me rindo. Adelante, Marcus. Si acepta colaborar, cuéntele todo lo que sabemos hasta el momento.

Marcus cogió el maletín, en el que guardó el sobre con las fotografías y las cintas de vigilancia.

—Hablaré con usted por la mañana, comandante.

—Debemos concertar una reunión al mediodía para ponernos al día. —Lexa miró a Clarke—. ¿Podemos quedar en el Aerie?

—Claro —respondió Clarke—. Creo que es hora de que todos empecéis a llamarme Clarke.

—Sí, señora —repuso Reyes educadamente, y el grupo compartió una nueva carcajada.

—Tómense tiempo libre esta noche —indicó Lexa mientras se despedía de Marcus, que estaba en la puerta a punto de salir. Se dirigió, luego, a la principal protectora de Clarke—. ¿Lista para marcharse, Reyes?

Reyes dudó, mirando a Blake. Antes de que pudiera responder, intervino Clarke:

—Creí que había quedado en pasar la noche en casa de Zoe, Lexa. Puedes llevarme tú, ¿verdad? No hace falta que venga Reyes.

—Pues claro. Reyes, queda oficialmente relevada de servicio. Llamaré al centro de mando para que alguien nos espere abajo y acompañe a la señorita Griffin a su destino.

—No se moleste, comandante —dijo Reyes sin dudar ni un segundo—. Puedo acompañarla yo.

Lexa, más que ver, percibió que Blake se ponía rígida, y la niebla se despejó lo suficiente como para que su agotado cerebro registrase el suspiro de desaprobación de Clarke.

—Eso es todo, agente. —Lexa cogió el móvil que llevaba al cinturón—. Tómese libre lo que queda de noche. Se lo ordeno.

Después de que Lexa llamase al equipo nocturno para que las recogiese con el segundo coche, Clarke y ella se despidieron de las otras dos mujeres y se marcharon.

—Es increíble que te hayas ofrecido para trabajar otra noche más. ¿A qué vienen tres noches seguidas? —La mirada de Blake era claramente amenazante cuando atravesó el salón y se enfrentó a Reyes.

—Dos… bueno, dos y media creo, pero anoche no me ofrecí —dijo Reyes a modo de autodefensa.

—Que te quedes levantada dos noches podría dañar seriamente mi ego, ¿no te das cuenta?

—Es una situación un poco complicada desde que la comandante y Egr…, esto... Clarke, intentan disimular que pasan tiempo juntas —explicó Reyes, muy seria—. Resulta más fácil si yo…

—Raven, cállate. —Blake puso en práctica la orden besando a Reyes en la boca.

El gritito de sorpresa de Reyes dejó paso a un tierno gemido cuando la lengua de Blake acarició sus labios, y luego se introdujo en su boca. Rendida, cerró los ojos y dejó que el calor y la ternura de la caricia la dominaran hasta llegar a todas las células. Cuando el beso remató, Reyes abrió los ojos y comprobó con desconcierto que no podía centrar la mirada. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Ha sido impresionante —acertó a decir con voz un poco temblorosa. De pronto, le pareció que en el apartamento hacía mucho calor.

Blake apoyó la mano en la mejilla de Reyes y le apartó el oscuro cabello de la sien con dedos vacilantes.

—No hay límite ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad? —Reyes rozó con los labios los dedos que le acariciaban el rostro.

—En absoluto —respondió Blake con voz ronca y grave—. En realidad, creo que se trata de un abastecimiento infinito.

—Eso está bien, porque voy a querer grandes cantidades.

—¿Empezando en este momento?

—¿Y tu hermana? —Reyes apoyó las manos en la cintura de Blake y se acercó más a ella, hasta que los muslos de ambas se tocaron. Se alegraba de que Octavia también estuviese un poco mareada.

—Es poli de siete a siete. No nos molestará si estamos… dormidas… cuando llegue.

—Sí, entonces empecemos ahora. —A Reyes le preocupaba que las piernas no le obedeciesen si esperaban mucho más, ya que le temblaban sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—¿Segura? —No había la menor burla en el tono de Blake, sólo una amable pregunta, llena de paciencia, ternura y dulce añoranza.

—Deseo más que nada hacer el amor contigo —confesó Reyes con el cuerpo vibrante de necesidad—. He querido tocarte desde siempre.

La sencillez de aquella declaración impresionó más a Blake que la fuerza de la explosión la noche en que había matado a Loverboy. Soltó un profundo suspiro mientras le hervía la sangre.

—No puedo esperar.

Reyes la abrazó por la cintura y, antes de besarla, susurró:

—Entonces, no esperemos.

En el todoterreno, Lexa se inclinó hacia delante para dar instrucciones a Green, que conduciría, y luego se acomodó en el asiento de atrás junto a Clarke y dijo, frotándose la sien con gesto ausente:

—Tengo que hacer las comprobaciones de antecedentes de primer nivel esta noche.

—Lexa, estás a punto de derrumbarte. Necesitas dormir.

—Me encuentro bien.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué tal tu cabeza?

—Unas cuantas aspirinas la arreglarán.

—No te atrevas a engañarme —repuso Clarke—. Tal vez esté locamente enamorada, pero no estoy clínicamente muerta.

Lexa sonrió y enderezó los hombros, cabeceando para aclarar las ideas.

—No es tan grave, de verdad. Puedo echar un sueñecillo entre…

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo en casa de Zoe esta noche. —Clarke habló en tono sereno, pero había una decisión en su voz que indicaba que no iba a ceder.

Lexa permaneció callada, considerando sus opciones. No sería la primera vez que Clarke y ella pasaban horas, incluso noches enteras, en un lugar distinto al apartamento de Clarke. Que estuvieran solas no significaba forzosamente que tuviesen una relación personal; y en aquel punto, le daba igual lo que los demás pensasen sobre su relación. En realidad, estaba demasiado cansada para discutir. Y quería estar con Clarke.

—De acuerdo.

—Estupendo. —El fácil consentimiento de Lexa confirmó las sospechas de Clarke de que su amante se hallaba al borde del agotamiento. Había esperado una pelea, pero se alegraba de que no se hubiese producido. También ella estaba emocional y físicamente exhausta, y lo único que quería era que Lexa descansase un poco.

Un cuarto de hora después, Lexa y Clarke estaban ante la puerta del apartamento de Zoe Monroe. Tras abrir, Zoe arqueó perezosamente una ceja mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con un camisón burdeos que le daba aspecto de sirena de una película de los años cuarenta.

—Buenas noches.

—Hola —dijo Clarke, dando la mano a Lexa al tiempo que se inclinaba para besar la mejilla de Zoe—. Esta noche tienes invitadas.

—Genial. Me encantan las pijama parties. —Zoe se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar y sus penetrantes ojos repararon en la palidez de la agente del Servicio Secreto y en su paso vacilante.

—No —gritó Clarke por encima del hombro, guiando con decisión a Lexa a través del salón—. Vamos directamente a la cama.

—Vaya, no sois nada divertidas —declaró Zoe, frunciendo el ceño exageradamente. Sin embargo, preguntó con sensatez—: ¿Necesitáis algo?

—No, estamos bien. Sólo queremos huir durante unas horas.

Zoe se sentó en el sofá mientras su amiga desaparecía con su amante en dirección a la habitación de invitados. «Lo que necesitáis son unas cuantas semanas a solas, lejos de los periodistas y de la Casa Blanca.» Suspiró y cogió una revista. Sabía que su sensato deseo tenía pocas probabilidades de convertirse en realidad.

—Tengo que ducharme —dijo Lexa quitándose la chaqueta y la pistolera de cuero que llevaba al hombro.

—Estás perfectamente. —Clarke se acercó a Lexa, la ayudó a desprenderse de la pistolera y la dejó en una silla. La habitación de invitados era amplia, con una cama de matrimonio, un pequeño tocador con espejos, varias sillas y un baño contiguo. La única ventana estaba abierta y la leve brisa veraniega agitaba perezosamente las cortinas—. Acuéstate.

Lexa cabeceó con tozudez.

—Ha sido un día muy largo, y no quiero estar desnuda a tu lado hasta que me haya duchado.

—Naturalmente, quiero que te desnudes —concedió Clarke, dio la mano a Lexa y la condujo al cuarto de baño—. Vamos, pues, comandante.

Permanecieron juntas bajo el chorro de agua caliente, demasiado cansadas para hablar. Lexa se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó las manos en la pared mientras el agua le caía sobre la cabeza y el cuello. Gimió cuando Clarke empezó a enjabonarle los hombros y la espalda y cuando aquellas manos familiares encontraron los lugares más sensibles.

—¡Dios, qué maravilla!

—Date la vuelta —susurró Clarke. Cuando Lexa obedeció, Clarke deslizó las manos, suaves y resbaladizas a causa de la espuma, sobre el pecho y el abdomen de su amante—. ¿Ya te sientes humana? —preguntó al ver que Lexa se relajaba con sus caricias.

En cualquier otro momento, el suspiro de Lexa desnuda, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, vulnerable de una forma que no se permitía ante nadie más, habría encendido una punzada de deseo. Pero, aquella noche, cuidarla le satisfacía más que ninguna otra cosa. La responsabilidad de amarla era maravillosa y aterradora al mismo tiempo. De repente, abrazó a Lexa por la cintura y se apretó contra ella mientras la espuma del cuerpo de Lexa la impregnaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —murmuró Lexa al ver que Clarke temblaba.

—Nada. Es sólo que… te amo.

Lexa sonrió y apoyó la mejilla en la de Clarke.

—Me parece muy bien.

—Sí —susurró Clarke en voz casi inaudible.

Cinco minutos después, se deslizaron entre las limpísimas sábanas y se abrazaron, cara a cara. Lexa besó a Clarke en la punta de la nariz y suspiró.

—Que conste que quiero hacer el amor —murmuró Lexa.

—¿Pero? —Clarke apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Lexa mientras acariciaba el pecho de su amante, y luego sostuvo un seno con la mano.

—Estoy muerta de cansancio.

—Mañana será otro día —dijo Clarke con ojos entrecerrados.

Lo último que pensó Lexa antes de caer rendida de sueño fue que ojalá siempre hubiese un mañana.


	24. Chapter 24

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 24**_

—Buenos días —saludó Zoe, sorprendida al ver entrar a Lexa en la cocina poco después de las siete de la mañana—. No esperaba verla tan temprano. En realidad, pensé que dormiría una semana entera.

—Me ha despertado el olor del café. —Lexa sonrió e indicó con un gesto de cabeza la cafetera que estaba sobre la encimera.

—Ah —exclamó Zoe con una sonrisa, acercando la taza a los labios. Llevaba el camisón burdeos, pero sin nada debajo. El pronunciado escote dejaba al descubierto una amplia extensión de piel cremosa entre los llenos pechos, y la reluciente seda perfilaba de forma seductora la curva de la cadera y el muslo. Cuando Lexa reparó en lo que tenía delante, desvió la vista.

—¿Le importa si le llevo un poco a Clarke?

—En absoluto. En realidad, se lo agradezco.

—¿Oh? —Lexa arqueó una ceja.

Zoe sonrió con cariño.

—No hay quien la aguante por las mañanas antes del café, ¿o no lo había notado?

—No puedo decir que sí —respondió Lexa, acercándose a la encimera y cogiendo dos tazas de un estante acristalado situado sobre el fregadero.

—Muy diplomática, comandante —observó Zoe con la voz convertida en un profundo ronroneo—. Se podría interpretar como que nunca la ha visto a primera hora de la mañana o que nunca la ha encontrado de mal humor en esos momentos.

Lexa se volvió, apoyó la cadera en la encimera y miró a Zoe con seriedad.

—La he visto a primera hora de la mañana, pero no a menudo.

—Tengo la impresión de que eso va a cambiar.

—Ojalá.

Lexa sirvió el café mientras Zoe la observaba.

—Gracias por el café —dijo cuando acabó—, y por habernos alojado esta noche.

—Clarke es mi mejor amiga y la quiero.

Lexa se preguntó si las dos cosas estaban relacionadas o si se trataba de hechos independientes. Nunca le había preguntado a Clarke si Zoe y ella habían sido amantes y nunca se lo preguntaría. No importaba, pues no afectaba a lo que había entre Clarke y ella en aquel momento.

—Lo sé y me alegro. Necesita amigas como usted.

—Al parecer, la necesita a usted sobre todas las cosas, comandante —subrayó Zoe.

—Llámame Lexa. Y, por si te alivia, yo también la quiero.

Zoe esbozó una sonrisa sensual. Su voz se tornó grave cuando comentó:

—Clarke es muy afortunada.

—No, la afortunada soy yo.

—¿Funcionarán las cosas en medio del revuelo de la prensa? —preguntó Zoe de pronto.

Lexa estaba acostumbrada a disimular sus reacciones, pero la pregunta le sorprendió.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Más o menos. Clarke me habló de la fotografía del periódico y de que espera más publicidad.

—Dudo que nuestra relación pueda seguir manteniéndose en secreto.

—Ojalá yo fuera tan valiente… ¿Estás preparada para eso?

—De sobra.

Zoe hizo un gesto de admiración con la taza de café.

—Como dije antes, Clarke es muy afortunada.

En ese momento, Clarke entró en la cocina vestida tan solo con una larga camiseta que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Miró a su amante, y luego a su mejor amiga.

—¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿Dónde está el café?

—Aquí lo tienes. —Lexa le ofreció la taza, riéndose.

Clarke frunció el entrecejo al reparar en que Lexa estaba descalza y vestida con ropa suya que guardaba en casa de Zoe para casos de urgencia: unos vaqueros ceñidos y gastados que no se le cerraban en la cintura y una camisa a la que le faltaban botones en lugares peligrosos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la proximidad de Zoe. Clarke se acercó a Lexa, cogió la taza de café y abrazó a su amante por la cintura.

—¿De qué estabais hablando… o no debo preguntar?

Lexa besó a Clarke en la sien y murmuró:

—De las fotografías de los periódicos.

—Ah, eso. —Clarke torció el gesto—. ¿Y qué más?

—No te preocupes, cariño —dijo Zoe en tono superficial—. Cuando se hayan divertido una semana con vosotras, se dedicarán a otra cosa. Dentro de seis meses, a nadie le importará.

—Dentro de seis meses mi padre estará en plena campaña para la reelección. Le importará a alguien.

—Tu padre sabrá afrontarlo —aseguró Lexa.

—Eso espero —repuso Clarke, casi para sí.

Al mediodía, Lexa, ataviada con un traje de dos piezas en tonos carbón y una camisa de lino, llegó a casa de Clarke para la sesión informativa prevista. La acompañaban Reyes, Blake, Marcus y Indra.

—Hola —saludó Clarke, haciéndose a un lado para dejarles pasar. Durante un momento, al ver a Lexa con su ropa de trabajo, se acordó del aspecto de su amante esa misma mañana, despeinada y medio dormida, y deseó besarla porque sí.

—Hola —murmuró Lexa, rozando con los dedos al pasar el brazo desnudo de Clarke.

—Hay café en la cocina si a alguien le apetece —ofreció Clarke—. Serviros.

Tras fortalecerse con cafeína, se sentaron formando un holgado círculo en torno a la mesita de la zona de estar, a la derecha de la puerta. Lexa ocupó un sillón junto a Clarke, quedando Marcus a la izquierda. Indra se acomodó en una de las tumbonas, y Reyes y Blake se instalaron en un pequeño confidente al otro lado de la mesa.

—Esta mañana he realizado las investigaciones preliminares sobre nuestro equipo —informó Lexa—. Como suponía, el proceso no ha arrojado resultados. Sin embargo, he descubierto algo interesante.

A su lado Marcus se puso rígido y a Reyes se le desorbitaron los ojos con la sorpresa o tal vez con el susto. Blake la miró sin pestañear. La única persona que parecía totalmente relajada era Indra Davis.

—Por lo visto, Collins fue nombrado enlace del FBI en Washington hace tres años. Trabajaba con el agente especial Charles Pike.

—Dios mío —exclamó Reyes—. Nunca comentó que conocía a Pike.

—Cierto, pero eso no significa nada —se apresuró a añadir Marcus—: No tienen por qué ser viejos amigos. Teniendo en cuenta lo gilipollas que es Pike, seguramente Finn quería quitarle importancia a cualquier relación que pudiesen haber tenido.

Reyes recordó de mala gana:

—Estuvo con nosotros en San Francisco. Y libró la noche en que la señorita Gri… Clarke y la comandante fueron fotografiadas en la playa. Pudo haberle dicho a alguien dónde encontrarlas.

—Sí, es posible —admitió Marcus a regañadientes—, pero caben muchas explicaciones para esa fotografía. El FBI tiene agentes allí y seguramente hacen fotos de todo el mundo sin preguntar siquiera si se lo ordena un agente especial de Washington.

—En este punto —intervino Lexa antes de que Marcus y Reyes acabaran discutiendo—, me parece que se trata sólo de una relación circunstancial. Tal vez sólo hayan tenido contacto sobre el papel y Collins nunca haya trabajado con Pike en persona. Pero hay que insistir. Tal y como están las cosas, no podemos descartar ninguna posible relación. —Sabía que a sus agentes no les gustaba que se investigase a uno de los suyos y lo comprendía. Le habría molestado que reaccionasen de otra forma. Pero había que hacerlo—. ¿Blake? ¿Puede encargarse usted?

—Sí, señora.

—Bien. ¿Y ustedes dos… algún progreso en lo de la comprobación de mis antecedentes? —Lexa miró a Reyes y a Blake.

Blake se aclaró la garganta.

—Hasta el momento, comandante, está usted limpia. Hemos investigado a los miembros de su familia y la lista de… relaciones íntimas que nos proporcionó. —Tuvo el mérito de no ponerse colorada ni desviar la vista—. Aparte de su relación con el servicio de acompañantes de Washington, no vemos nada que pudiera dar lugar a un chantaje o una coerción en el futuro.

—De momento, lo interpretaremos como un callejón sin salida —afirmó Lexa con aplomo—. Si aparece algo que me señale a mí, seguiremos investigando.

—Sí, señora.

Lexa se dirigió a su director de comunicaciones.

—¿Marcus?

El agente torció el gesto con evidente frustración.

—Esperaba encontrar más cosas. Rastreé la fotografía del Post en la que aparecen Clarke y usted a través de los archivos de fuentes de Associated Press y encontré el nombre de un periodista independiente, Eric Mitchell, de Chicago.

—¿El nombre le dice algo a alguien? —preguntó Lexa, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes. Los agentes cabecearon, y Lexa asintió—. Continúe, Marcus.

—Ojalá pudiera. —Se pasó una mano sobre los cabellos y resopló—. Hablé con él hace una hora y es inamovible. No creo que revele la fuente ni aunque el presidente Griffin en persona hable con él en la agencia de noticias. Lo único que admitió fue que recibió la información por un correo electrónico anónimo.

—Estoy en ello, comandante —dijo Davis, muy tranquila—. No es muy difícil entrar en el sistema informático de los periódicos.

Lexa arqueó una ceja, pero no hizo comentarios.

—¿Cree que serviría de algo abordarlo personalmente, Marcus?

Marcus negó con la cabeza.

—Comandante, esta misma tarde cogería un avión si pensase que podría sacar algo en limpio. No va a decirnos nada.

—De acuerdo —dijo Lexa con un suspiro—. ¿Hay algo en sus antecedentes?

—Poca cosa, pero aún no he mirado a fondo. Averigüé su nombre poco antes de la reunión.

—Siga profundizando. Tiene que haber una razón para que la fuente contactase con él en concreto. Encuéntrela.

—Entendido.

Por último, Lexa miró a Indra, que era su mejor esperanza.

—¿Algún progreso?

Indra Davis cruzó las elegantes pantorrillas y se inclinó hacia delante con las manos sobre el regazo. Constituía una sorprendente combinación de compostura e intensidad.

—Acabo de empezar, pero puedo decir una cosa: hay un concentrado intercambio de correos electrónicos y archivos adjuntos entre un número limitado de direcciones de la Agencia y algunos despachos del Capitolio. En condiciones normales, no me parecería raro ese tráfico, pero todos esos mensajes están encriptados y los archivos fuente son restringidos.

—¿Correos electrónicos? —intervino Reyes—. ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para documentar una operación encubierta por correo electrónico?

—Te sorprenderías —respondió Indra—. Los responsables de la seguridad de nuestro país no tienen ni pajolera idea de tecnología. La mayoría creen que basta con las encriptaciones.

—Acordaos —señaló Clarke— de que Nixon grabó cientos de horas de actividades ilegales realizadas en el despacho oval. Bastó para meter en la cárcel a varios asesores fundamentales y acabó costándole la presidencia. Hay algo en el aire de Washington que hace que algunos políticos se crean invencibles.

—¿Detalles, Davis? —Los ojos de Lexa centelleaban. «Eso es lo que necesitamos.»

—Aún no. Tardaré un poco en rastrear el origen, pero acabaré diciéndole no sólo quién sino también qué.

—Estupendo. Mientras está en ello —indicó Lexa—, a ver si puede vincular alguna de esas direcciones de correo electrónico con alguien del Departamento de Justicia o del Tesoro.

—Eso significa registrar una cantidad enorme de transmisiones, comandante —advirtió Indra—. Hoy en día casi todos los asuntos internos y externos de los organismos se realizan electrónicamente.

—Ya lo sé. Pero necesitamos averiguar quién está coordinando la operación —dijo Lexa, cada vez más frustrada—. Los mensajes tienen que conducir allí. —Se levantó y los demás la imitaron—. Estaré en el centro de mando todo el día. Si alguien encuentra algo, que me avise inmediatamente. Necesito que todos estén disponibles para presentarse aquí en el momento en que salte algo.

Todos asintieron entre murmullos mientras recogían sus papeles y se preparaban para marcharse. Clarke cerró la puerta tras el grupito de ayudantes, y luego se volvió hacia Lexa.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Creo que Davis tiene algo a la vista. —Lexa se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. Tiene que haber un vínculo con el Capitolio porque no creo que la Agencia haga esto sola, ni aunque funcionase como en la época de Hoover. —Se frotó el rostro enérgicamente con las manos y suspiró.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Carlisle me ha llamado tres veces desde las ocho.

A Clarke se le agarrotó el pecho.

—¿Qué quería?

—No lo sé —respondió Lexa con voz tensa—. No se lo pregunté.

—¿Qué crees que quiere?

—Comunicarme mi suspensión.

Clarke se dirigió al teléfono.

—Voy a llamar a Abigail.

—No, Clarke. Ésta no es tu guerra.

—¿Disculpa? —La hija del presidente se detuvo en seco y miró atónita a Lexa.

—Se trata de algo interno, un asunto entre Carlisle, yo y quienquiera que lo esté presionando. —Lexa extendió las manos—. Ven aquí.

Tras unos segundos de duda, Clarke atravesó la habitación. Colocó las caderas entre los muslos separados de Lexa, abrazándola por los hombros y acariciándole el cuello.

—No me excluyas.

—No lo haré —prometió Lexa, rodeando la cintura de Clarke con los brazos—. Pero esperemos un poco antes de recurrir a la artillería pesada.

Clarke se rió.

—A Abigail le encantaría saber que la llamas así.

—Hablando de la imponente jefa de gabinete —continuó Lexa—, ¿has decidido hacer una declaración a la prensa para explicar lo nuestro?

—Creo que en este momento, si me lo preguntan, lo admitiré. De hecho, estoy pensando que a lo mejor ni siquiera espero a que me lo pregunten.

—Si haces una declaración —murmuró Lexa besando a Clarke en la frente—, te verás catapultada al primer plano. Todos los entrevistadores del país te perseguirán.

—Se llevarán una decepción.

—Y todos los fanáticos de derechas te convertirán en el emblema de la corrupción moral.

—Lo sé. —De hecho, Clarke ya lo había pensado—. Seremos un tema candente durante una temporada.

—No veo que tengamos muchas opciones.

Clarke miró a Lexa a los ojos, buscando signos de preocupación.

—¿Seguro que te parece bien lo que hago? Al principio la furia va a recaer sobre ti. No faltará quien insinúe que te aprovechaste de tu posición o que tu profesionalidad se halla en entredicho.

—Puedo afrontarlo. —Lexa rozó con el pulgar la comisura de la boca de Clarke, sonriendo cuando la joven volvió la cabeza rápidamente y la besó—. Te amo.

Aquellas palabras siempre le llegaban a Clarke al alma. Suspiró con ternura, se acercó aún más a Lexa y la besó en el cuello; y luego, posó la mejilla en el hombro de su amante.

—Doy fe de que tu profesionalidad no ha disminuido en lo más mínimo.

—Es bueno saberlo —murmuró Lexa.

Clarke cerró los ojos, respiró el olor de su amante y sintió los latidos de su corazón contra la palma de su propia mano. Dominada por una paz inexplicable, susurró:

—Yo también te amo, comandante.


	25. Chapter 25

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 25**_

Durante la tarde, Clarke procuró ocupar la mente con el trabajo. Cuando empezaba a aplicar pintura sobre el lienzo, se concentraba tanto que todo lo demás desaparecía de su conciencia. Sin embargo, comprobó con disgusto y frustración que aquello ya no funcionaba. En un determinado momento, dejó a un lado la paleta y los pinceles y se mesó los cabellos con las manos. Luego miró el reloj por quinta vez en otros tantos minutos: las siete.

«Me estoy volviendo loca. Podría llamar a Lexa, discretamente, para ver qué…»

Una llamada en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. En cuanto abrió la puerta, agarró la mano de Lexa, la hizo entrar y la besó en la boca.

—Dime que tienes algo.

Lexa cabeceó, dejando la chaqueta sobre el respaldo de una silla y quitándose la pistolera.

—Aún no, pero Davis supone que no tardará mucho. Quiero creer que encontraremos algo pronto.

«Tengo que creerlo, porque el reloj corre más de lo que pensaba.»

—Tal vez se acabe todo esto —comentó Clarke, cansada—. Al menos, no hemos recibido más sobres con fotografías nuestras.

—No, y no creo que los recibamos. —Lexa se sentó en el sofá y se recostó entre los cojines. Había estado muchas horas encorvada ante un ordenador en el centro de mando.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Clarke se sentó al lado de Lexa.

—Me parece que nuestra teoría de que procedían de una fuente amiga es correcta —respondió Lexa. Le dio la mano a Clarke, entrelazó sus dedos con los de la joven y los apoyó sobre el muslo—. Creo que querían advertirnos, al menos advertirte a ti, del alcance de la investigación y tal vez dar pistas sobre la misma. La primera fotografía que se publicó era de nosotras dos juntas, para que supieses que nuestra relación no era un secreto. Pero nos decía mucho más a nosotras que al público. Podría haber sido mucho más perjudicial, ya que no se veía claramente que estabas con una mujer y a mí no se me identificaba. Después, no ha habido más. Un periodista no abandonaría así como así un chisme tan jugoso.

—Tienes razón —murmuró Clarke—. La foto nos decía mucho a nosotras, pero poca cosa a los demás. De hecho, a ese periodista de Chicago, Eric Mitchell, seguramente le encantaría continuar. Está claro que no tiene nada más; de lo contrario, lo habría publicado.

—Exacto. —Lexa dibujó círculos con el pulgar sobre la mano de Clarke mientras hablaba—. Luego, tenemos la fotografía en la que estoy en un bar con una mujer en situación comprometedora. En consecuencia, sabemos que hay una investigación encubierta sobre mí. Y apunta al tipo de vigilancia que sólo los profesionales pueden hacer, un vínculo con el FBI o con Justicia.

—Y por último —concluyó Clarke con entusiasmo—, hay una foto de la mujer con la que mantuviste una relación clandestina.

—Yo no le llamaría relación —protestó Lexa.

Clarke arqueó una ceja.

—Lexa, no busquemos tres pies al gato.

—Entendido.

—Lo llames como lo llames —Clarke continuó sin inmutarse—, la tercera fotografía nos advertía de que el servicio de compañía estaba siendo investigado y sugería que la operación se extendía a la vida personal, seguramente no sólo la tuya, sino también la de otras personas influyentes.

—Incluyendo al presidente —añadió Lexa—. Creo que alguien ha conseguido pintar un cuadro muy claro de lo que ocurría sin dar nombres ni arriesgarse personalmente.

—Supongo que pensó que las fotos me asustarían tanto que dejaría de verte.

—Para mantenerte a una distancia prudente y libre de cualquier escándalo. —A Lexa se le encogió el estómago—. Todo señala a alguien de Washington.

—En efecto, de nuevo la teoría de la Garganta Profunda —admitió Clarke—. Imagino que a alguien que no sepa que lo mío contigo es serio le parecerá un favor.

—¿Lo sabe alguien?

Clarke cabeceó.

—Sólo Zoe. Y tu madre.

Lexa permaneció inexpresiva unos segundos, y luego sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Creo que podemos descartarlas sin problemas. ¿Y tus amistades, tus contactos? Por lo visto conoces a un círculo muy bien situado dentro de la Casa Blanca y otros lugares muy útiles.

—Créeme, ya lo he pensado. Se me ocurren uno o dos que podrían participar en una conspiración de este tipo, pero lo normal sería que me llamaran por teléfono.

Lexa frunció el entrecejo.

—Tienes razón. Ese enfoque carece de sentido.

Clarke metió las piernas bajo el cuerpo y se acurrucó junto a Lexa, abrazándola por la cintura.

—Le estoy agradecida al responsable de esto, pero no hay nada que pueda apartarme de ti.

«Sí que lo hay.»

Al ver que Lexa se ponía rígida y no decía nada, Clarke se incorporó con el corazón en un puño.

—¿Lexa? ¿Qué sucede?

—Mañana, a partir de las nueve, dejaré de ser tu jefa de seguridad. Marcus se encar…

—No —gritó Clarke, levantándose con los ojos desorbitados—. No. Nada de eso. De ninguna manera.

Lexa, sorprendida, también se levantó y buscó las manos de Clarke.

—Clarke…

—No —repuso Clarke en tono cortante, retrocediendo y evitando el contacto con Lexa—. Sé lo que va a pasar. Te sustituirán y nunca volveré a verte.

—No, eso no es cierto —prometió Lexa, tratando de acercarse a su amante. Clarke parecía a punto de salir corriendo. Lexa no recordaba haberla visto tan nerviosa ni siquiera cuando la perseguía Loverboy. No se trataba sólo de ellas, sino de algo más, un antiguo temor a la pérdida y al abandono que la dominaba. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, Lexa dijo—: No voy a desaparecer. Te prometí que eso no ocurriría.

Los ojos de Clarke se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras un miedo frío y tenaz anidaba en su pecho:

—¿Y si no puedes evitarlo?

—Puedo evitarlo —afirmó Lexa—. Lo evitaré. Aunque no esté en tu equipo, seguiré viéndote. Nadie va a pararme… a pararnos.

—¿Y si…? —Clarke parpadeó y se estremeció cuando Lexa la rodeó con sus brazos. A pesar de la necesidad de huir, se dejó abrazar. Lexa era cálida, tenía un cuerpo sólido y unas manos tiernas. El fantasma del pasado se desvaneció y el mundo se asentó. Al fin, Clarke suspiró—. Lo siento. Estaba aterrorizada. Yo…

—No pasa nada. —Lexa la besó dulcemente, y en ese momento, mientras se abrazaban, les dio fuerza la certeza de su amor.

Clarke se soltó con los ojos ardiendo de furia.

—Maldita sea, Lexa, no voy a permitir que hagan esto contigo. No voy a dejar que nos separen. Y no pienso consentir que el Capitolio siga gobernando mi vida. —Atravesó el loft en dirección a la zona de dormitorio.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a ir a Washington.

—Aún no sabemos…

—Entonces, yo lo averiguaré —dijo Clarke hirviendo de rabia.

Lexa lanzó una maldición cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Lo cogió y gritó:

—Woods.

Su rostro permaneció impasible y los ojos concentrados mientras escuchaba.

—Suban y traigan lo que tienen.

Cuando apagó el teléfono, se enfrentó a la mirada interrogadora de Clarke.

—Reyes dice que tienen algo. Viene hacia aquí con Marcus y Blake.

—Muy bien, veamos —dijo Lexa mirando a Reyes y a Blake. Las dos estaban inusitadamente apagadas y a Lexa le dio la sensación de que Reyes hacía todo lo posible por no manifestar su nerviosismo—. ¿Agente Reyes?

—Hemos investigado a todos los que nos pareció que tenían vínculos con usted, comandante, en el pasado y en el presente, para comprobar la teoría de que el descubrimiento de su relación con… el… servicio de compañía podía ser una especie de venganza. —Reyes tomó aliento como si quisiera darse ánimos—. Ya sabe, un ajuste de cuentas, alguien que se sintió postergado por usted, que no soporta que una mujer dirija el equipo de seguridad, que tiene celos de…

—Creo que todos entendemos su razonamiento, Reyes —comentó Lexa en tono irónico—. ¿Adónde quiere ir a parar?

—Claro. Naturalmente, lo más lógico era empezar por los contactos recientes, así que dimos prioridad a las personas que conoce y a sus colegas. Luego, investigamos más a fondo a unos cuantos y…

—Se está yendo por las ramas —dijo Lexa bruscamente—. Suéltelo ya.

Lexa tenía los nervios de punta y sus esfuerzos por disimularlo no estaban dando resultado. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Clarke, sabía que, cuando se realizase una investigación formal sobre su conducta en la operación Loverboy, no podría verla. Al menos hasta que quedase limpia, si quedaba limpia. La idea de que la separasen de Clarke, aunque sólo fuera unas semanas, la mataba.

—No tenemos tiempo para la versión completa. —Le sorprendió que la mano de Clarke se posase dulcemente sobre su rodilla. Tomó aliento, procuró serenarse y dijo—: Lo siento. Continúe.

Reyes se enderezó y prosiguió con el informe.

—Nos fijamos en que la sargento detective Costia Aronson, de la policía metropolitana de Washington, había estado casada.

—Sí, ya lo sé. —Lexa no apartó los ojos de Reyes, pero se le aceleró el pulso al oír el nombre de Costia—. Fue mucho antes de que yo la conociera y llevaba varios años divorciada cuando iniciamos nuestra relación. No solíamos hablar del tema.

—Sí, señora, lo comprendo. Estuvo casada con…

—Otro poli. Ya lo sé —dijo Lexa con impaciencia, pero sintió una punzada en el pecho, una premonición, como si hubiese algo que debía saber y que no sabía. Algo que había pasado por alto. ¡Cuántas cosas mal hechas en su relación con Costia!

Los dedos de Clarke se crisparon un instante sobre la pierna de Lexa, y luego empezaron a acariciarla. El contacto devolvió a Lexa a la realidad y deslizó su propia mano sobre la de su amante.

—Lo siento. Yo… prosiga.

—No estuvo casada con otro poli, comandante, sino con un agente federal. Charles Pike.

—Dios mío. —Lexa se levantó bruscamente y se fue al otro extremo de la habitación. De espaldas al grupo, contempló Gramercy Park, recordando el rostro de Costia y la expresión de sus ojos el día de su muerte. Sin volverse, con la voz tomada por los recuerdos, dijo—: Tal vez ella dijo que pertenecía a las fuerzas del orden y yo interpreté que era policía. Nunca pregunté… No parecía importante, pero…

«Entre nosotras no tenían importancia los asuntos personales. Compartíamos la cama y poco más. Dios, se merecía algo mejor.»

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Clarke reparó en la espalda rígida de Lexa y en que tenía los puños apretados contra el cuerpo. Quería acercarse a ella, abrazarla, apoyar la mejilla en su espalda, sostenerla hasta que los recuerdos se desvaneciesen y el dolor disminuyese. No podía, y no porque los presentes no fuesen sus amigos, sino porque se trataba del dolor que Lexa guardaba para sí y aún no podía compartir. «Pero me lo contarás algún día, ¿verdad? Cuando puedas perdonarte. Y cuando ese día llegue, estaré a tu lado para ayudarte.»

Un minuto después, Lexa regresó a su asiento. Tenía el rostro inexpresivo y la voz serena.

—Si Pike le siguió la pista, tal vez averiguase lo nuestro. Es difícil mantener secretos entre policías. Seguro que Pike tiene amigos en la policía de Washington.

—Eso explicaría la inquina que le tiene —observó Marcus.

—No sería el único —repuso Lexa—. Mucha gente creyó que yo tendría que haber evitado lo que le ocurrió.

—También explica que, si encontró casualmente algo sobre usted en un expediente de investigación, trate de utilizarlo para perjudicarla —señaló Blake con tono sereno y realista. Había visto el dolor en los ojos de Lexa Woods y sentido el desesperado deseo de Clarke Griffin de consolarla. Sufría por las dos, dándose cuenta de lo duro que debía de ser ver los secretos más íntimos expuestos de aquella forma.

—Sí. —Lexa buscó la mano de Clarke involuntariamente—. Supongo que explicaría la fotografía en la que estoy con la pelirroja en el bar y tal vez la de Clarke conmigo. Si intenta sabotear mi carrera, ha empezado bien.

Marcus soltó una maldición, y Lexa le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Sin embargo, no explica la foto de Clarke y Chel… mi anterior acompañante.

—Sí, si lo que pretende es intimidarla —afirmó Reyes con indignación—. Amenazando con implicar a Clarke en algo ilegal o… desagradable, le apretaría las tuercas a usted.

—Supongo que tiene razón. —Lexa se frotó la cara con la mano libre; la otra aferraba la de Clarke, sentada a su lado en el sofá—. ¿Algo más?

Reyes y Blake cabecearon.

—Indra sigue trabajando, dice que se está acercando —comentó Marcus en un intento por infundir esperanzas. Cuando Lexa le habló de la llamada de Carlisle y de su inminente suspensión, Marcus quiso golpear algo—. Tengo algunas cosas sobre el periodista, aunque no mucho.

—¿Nos dais un rato, y luego volvemos a reunirnos para ver dónde estamos? —preguntó Clarke—. Os llamaré cuando estemos preparadas.

—Está bien —murmuró Lexa cuando sus agentes se marcharon.

—No, no lo está —repuso Clarke—. Pero lo arreglaremos.


	26. Chapter 26

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 26**_

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras los miembros del equipo, Lexa, que seguía sentada en el sofá, hundió la cabeza en las manos con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

—Joder —exclamó con aire cansino—. ¡Qué desastre! Dios, lo siento.

Clarke se sentó a su lado y apoyó la mano izquierda en la espalda de Lexa, que tenía la camisa empapada de sudor a pesar de que el loft estaba fresco. La pena era tan rara en la voz de Lexa y tan

descarnada, que Clarke se sintió morir.

—¿Lexa? —Los dedos de Clarke dibujaron suaves circulitos sobre los tensos músculos—. ¿Por qué lo sientes?

Lexa respondió en tono sombrío, sin levantar la cabeza ni mirar a su amante:

—Lo siento porque mi pasado te está causando problemas. No tenía ni idea… Me parece increíble que Pike y Costia… Cristo bendito.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de que Pike haga esto.

—Si yo hubiera estado con ella, Costia podría estar viva. —Lexa se enderezó; la furia la sacudía y la hizo temblar—. Si le hubiese preguntado por su misión, si me hubiese preocupado por lo que hacía… si hubiese hecho algo más que dejarme caer cuando necesitaba… joder, no tienes por qué aguantar esto.

Lexa se levantó bruscamente, procurando a toda costa recuperar el control. Estaba cansada, el maldito dolor de cabeza había regresado como una venganza y le costaba trabajo situar los recuerdos en el lugar que les correspondía, detrás de una puerta cerrada con doble llave.

—Siéntate, Lexa —ordenó Clarke cogiendo la mano de su amante.

Lexa se resistió durante unos segundos, y luego se sentó casi contra su voluntad. Posó los ojos nublados por la pena en los ojos de Clarke.

—He cometido muchos errores. Con Costia, contigo. No debí iniciar una relación contigo mientras estaba en el equipo. Nunca creí que nadie pudiese averiguar lo del servicio de compañía, y antes, cuando sólo me arriesgaba yo, no me importaba. Nada me importaba demasiado. Ahora te he metido en esto… y lo siento.

La mirada de Clarke no se inmutó.

—Sé que estás cansada porque yo también lo estoy. Me da la impresión de que tu conmoción fue mucho peor de lo que pensamos porque veo que vuelves a sufrir dolor. Sé que estás preocupada por mí. Sé lo que significará para ti si hay una investigación y se cuestiona tu competencia. Sé todo eso, Lexa. —Clarke hizo una brevísima pausa y continuó con voz fuerte y decidida—. Pero, si vuelves a disculparte por amarme, tendré que pedirte que te vayas… y que no regreses jamás.

A Lexa se le desorbitaron los ojos y se sobresaltó, percibiendo el golpe invisible con la contundencia de un puño.

—Clarke —susurró, y levantó los dedos para acariciar la rígida línea de la tensa mandíbula de la joven—. No lamento amarte. Nunca lo lamentaré. Amarte es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. Solo lamento que mi amor te cause dolor.

—No me causa dolor, al menos no como tú crees. Me has hecho daño cuando no me contabas las cosas y cuando permitiste que se produjesen equívocos entre nosotras. Pero yo también tengo la culpa de eso —admitió Clarke, alzando la mano para acariciar la de Lexa—. El daño que me has hecho nunca ha acabado con la confianza que reina entre las dos. Nunca me has mentido.

—Y no lo haré. Te lo prometo.

Clarke se llevó la mano de Lexa a los labios y la besó tiernamente.

—No tienes la culpa de la muerte de Costia ni te equivocaste por no poder evitarla. Lexa, no siempre vas a ser responsable de lo que les ocurra a otras personas. Sé que eso te define y te amo por ese detalle. Pero a veces tienes que dejar correr las cosas. Si no lo haces, te destruirás… o nos destruirás a las dos.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Lexa tomó aliento—. Haría lo que fuera para no perderte.

—¡Vaya, qué bien! —Clarke pudo respirar por fin a fondo, y luego esbozó una trémula sonrisa—. Porque te necesito muchísimo.

Lexa se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Clarke en la boca, suavemente primero, y luego con ansia creciente, un beso lleno de posesión y de necesidad. Las manos de Clarke se posaron sobre el pecho de Lexa y se introdujeron bajo el cuello de su camisa hasta la nuca. Hundió los dedos en los espesos cabellos negros, apretándose contra Lexa, con ganas de devorarla. Cuando se separaron, jadeantes, Clarke gimió:

—¡Dios, haces que me duelan las entrañas!

—Te quiero ahora. —El contacto de Clarke, el deseo de su voz, la urgencia de sus palabras produjeron vértigo a Lexa. Lo único en que pensaba era en el calor de la piel de Clarke, en sus gemidos y en los latidos de aquel corazón bajo sus propios dedos y su lengua—. Ahora mismo.

—Lo sé… Lo percibo. Lo veo en tus ojos. Adoro tu forma de quererme.

Cuando Lexa rozó con manos temblorosas la blusa de Clarke, ésta la detuvo, sujetando las muñecas de su amante.

—Tenemos mucho que hacer antes de mañana por la mañana —acertó a decir, a pesar de que el deseo le atascaba la garganta.

—Pensaré mejor cuando no tenga toda la sangre entre las piernas —insistió Lexa, deslizando las manos bajo la tela y sobre los pechos desnudos de Clarke, cuyo suspiro de placer fue el permiso que necesitaba para continuar.

Tras desabotonar la blusa de Clarke, Lexa la recostó sobre los almohadones del sofá y se colocó entre los muslos de su amante. Empujó las caderas, se apoyó en los brazos extendidos y bajó la cabeza para lamer los pezones de Clarke, sus senos y el centro de su vientre. Cuando llegó al ombligo y tiró del pequeño anillo de oro con los dientes, Clarke gemía con los ojos cerrados y agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. Lexa se puso de rodillas, bajó la cremallera de los vaqueros de Clarke, y luego se los quitó.

—Estoy muy caliente —murmuró Clarke con avidez mientras alzaba las caderas para contribuir al empuje.

Cuando los vaqueros estuvieron por debajo de las rodillas de Clarke, Lexa acarició el interior de las piernas de la joven, separándolas y haciendo sitio para la boca. Clarke estaba lista, como Lexa sabía, hinchada, vibrando, pesada y turbia a causa de la necesidad y el bullir de la sangre. Lexa respiró la excitación de su amante y sintió la respuesta entre sus propios muslos.

—¡Oh, Dios…! Cuando te toco, lo siento dentro, como si tú también me tocases. Puedo correrme mientras hago que te corras.

—Inténtalo —susurró Clarke con voz ronca.

Lexa se rió y bajó la cabeza. No se precipitó, no la martirizó, sino que tomó a Clarke con firmeza, certidumbre y sin fallar. Sabía cuándo tirar, cuándo lamer y cuándo aminorar el curso de su lengua sobre el vibrante y tembloroso centro nervioso, siguiendo la elevación de las caderas de Clarke y remontando el crescendo de sus gritos. La sangre de las dos se aceleró. Y, cuando la pasión estalló, fluyó como si fueran una, ungiéndolas a ambas. Lexa se puso de lado, apoyando la mejilla en la parte inferior del abdomen de Clarke, y murmuró, medio adormilada:

—¿Por qué será que no recuerdo lo que tanto me preocupaba hace unos minutos?

—Cosas del sexo. —Clarke enroscó los dedos en los cabellos de Lexa y tiró de los húmedos mechones—. Funde las neuronas, al menos cuando nosotras lo hacemos.

—Pues será mejor que reinicie mi cerebro. —Lexa se estiró, acariciando levemente el muslo desnudo de Clarke—. Esta noche tengo que revisar el itinerario de París con Marcus y asegurarme de que todo esté en orden puesto que yo no iré…

—Si tú no vas, yo tampoco —dijo Clarke con rotundidad y sin dar lugar a discusiones.

Lexa volvió la cabeza y estudió a su amante, que seguía recostada sobre los cojines revueltos, con la ropa en desorden, acalorada a causa de los efectos de la pasión. Era hermosa, fuerte y lo único que le importaba a Lexa en la vida.

—Tienes que ir.

—No, no tengo que hacerlo. Se trata de un viaje de relaciones públicas, y hay otras muchas personas a las que mi padre, o mejor dicho Abigail, pueden recurrir para quedar bien con el presidente francés y todos los demás a los que hay que adular. No tengo por qué ser yo, y no voy a ser yo, a menos que me acompañes como jefa de seguridad.

Lexa arqueó una ceja.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero ¿no estuviste a punto de echarme hace un mes cuando volví a asumir el puesto de jefa de tu seguridad?

—Eso era distinto —respondió Clarke tranquilamente—. Fue elección tuya y la tomaste sin contar conmigo. Estabas equivocada.

Lexa se quedó callada unos momentos.

—Tienes razón. También tenías razón entonces. Lo siento.

—Lo sé. Y se acabó. —Clarke buscó la mano de Lexa y la estrechó—. Esto es totalmente distinto. Te persiguen, y lo hace alguien que tiene motivos personales. Si no es Pike directamente, se trata de alguien a quien Pike o uno de sus compinches están presionando. Es injusto y no permitiré que ocurra. No contemplaré impasible este tipo de terrorismo político.

—¿Te he dicho últimamente que te amo? —Lexa tenía la garganta tensa, no de deseo, sino de gratitud y sorpresa.

—Lo has dicho alguna vez. En realidad, me lo has demostrado.

Lexa repuso, sonriendo:

—A estas alturas, no creo que podamos hacer nada con respecto a mi suspensión.

—¿No sirve de nada la información sobre Pike?

Lexa cabeceó.

—Explica algunas cosas, pero no creo que nos ofrezca ningún recurso particular. Ahora ya sabemos por qué Pike siempre me ha tenido manía y, con toda probabilidad, es el que ordenó que nos vigilasen en San Francisco. Tiene toda la pinta de ser cosa de la Agencia. Sin embargo, dudo que sea él quien está detrás de la investigación del servicio de acompañantes. Y, si queremos responder, necesitamos saber quién es la mano que mueve toda la operación.

—Quiero acompañarte mañana cuando vayas al Teso…

El teléfono las interrumpió. Clarke se puso de lado y tanteó con la mano hasta encontrar el auricular.

—Clarke Griffin. —Tras unos segundos, continuó—: Sí… no, de acuerdo… subid.

Colgó el teléfono y se sentó en el sofá, abotonándose la blusa a toda prisa. Mientras se ponía los pantalones, explicó:

—Hora de que te arregles, comandante. La tropa vuelve.


	27. Chapter 27

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 27**_

—Indra ha encontrado una rendija —anunció Marcus antes de que la puerta se cerrase del todo.

Indra, que se las arreglaba para mantener su compuesta y elegante apariencia a pesar de haber trabajado más de quince horas sin parar, sonrió al ver la emoción de Marcus.

—He acotado el origen de los correos —explicó, mientras Marcus y ella se dirigían a los sofás y los cuatro se sentaban. Marcus e Indra frente a Lexa, y Clarke al otro lado de la mesita.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Lexa, sin prestar atención al primer aleteo de esperanza en su pecho.

—He encontrado transmisiones cruzadas a y del director del FBI, el despacho del subsecretario del Fiscal General y dos subcomités del Senado. Una densidad mucho mayor que en ninguna otra parte.

—¿Qué comités? —se apresuró a preguntar Clarke.

—Inteligencia y Armas.

—¿Detalles? —sondeó Lexa. «Los centros de poder. Esto es más grande de lo que creía.»

—Por desgracia, no —respondió Indra—. No puedo establecer el vínculo con los individuos hasta que analice todos los archivos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardará? —preguntó Lexa, sombría, pensando en el tiempo que se les escapaba.

—No lo sé. Si tengo suerte, podría encontrarlo enseguida o… tardar días.

«Se acabó.» Lexa se enderezó y dio unas enérgicas palmadas en los muslos.

—Entonces, eso es todo. Creo que han hecho todo lo que han podido. Agradezco sus esfuerzos.

Luego miró a Marcus, evitando a propósito la penetrante mirada de Clarke, y añadió:

—Tengo que revisar los detalles del relevo con usted, Marcus, antes de que asuma el puesto por la mañana.

—Comandante —protestó Marcus.

—Hay que hacerlo. —Lexa miró la hora: las once y cuarto de la noche—. No tenemos tiempo.

—¿Y qué hay de Reyes y Blake? —Clarke se esforzó por disimular la desesperación que sentía—. ¿Han encontrado algo más en las comprobaciones de antecedentes?

—No, y yo tampoco. —Marcus cabeceó con desánimo—. Han descartado a Collins, como esperábamos. Y yo he mirado todo lo que hay sobre el periodista de Chicago, pero no encuentro vínculos.

—Tiene que haber algo, Marcus —insistió Clarke—. ¿Y los amigos o colegas de Mitchell?

—Ese tipo de investigación me llevaría mucho tiempo y, en comparación, los resultados serían escasos. —Cogió la agenda electrónica que guardaba en el bolsillo de la camisa y revisó varios puntos—. El tipo está limpio, casado, con dos hijos pequeños. Economía corriente. Un periodista independiente de Chicago.

—¿Y su mujer? —preguntó Lexa con aire pensativo. Su entrenamiento en el campo de la investigación le impedía dejar cabos sueltos—. ¿Hay algo?

Marcus cabeceó, mientras leía la pequeña pantalla.

—No que yo sepa. Se casaron hace cuatro años. Esposa Patricia, de soltera Carpenter, estudió en… —¿Patty Carpenter? ¿Estudió en Amherst? —preguntó Clarke con repentino interés.

Marcus la miró, sorprendido.

—En efecto.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Clarke. Y en ese momento fue ella la que se levantó y se apartó del grupo reunido en torno a la mesita para ir hasta las ventanas, pues necesitaba espacio y aire. El enorme loft le pareció de repente demasiado cerrado. Mientras analizaba la nueva información, deslizó los dedos sobre el doble cristal antibalas. Empezaba a ver cómo se había orquestado todo, pero no era tan fácil como había pensado saber qué se podía hacer. Conocer la fuente no proporcionaba la solución. Al contrario. Dio un respingo, sobresaltada, cuando Lexa se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Lexa en voz baja para que los otros no la oyeran.

—La conozco. Creo que sé cómo consiguió su marido esa fotografía nuestra. Y sé quién nos ha enviado las advertencias.

—¿Pero? —El tono de Lexa fue amable, pues era consciente de la tensión de Clarke. A otra persona le habría presionado. Pero no se trataba de un sospechoso, sino de su amante. Y sabía que Clarke se lo diría si podía—. ¿Clarke?

Clarke respiró a fondo y se volvió para mirar a Lexa a los ojos, aquellos ojos tiernos, pacientes, que le daban tiempo para decidir. Y en el amor profundo e insobornable que vio en ellos, encontró la respuesta.

—Nada, en realidad. Tu reputación y tu carrera corren peligro. Y nuestra relación sufre el riesgo de verse interrumpida por la publicidad negativa y la presión de varias instancias… como mínimo. No puedo permitirlo.

—Es amiga tuya, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Clarke apoyó la mano sobre el pecho de Lexa, acariciándolo suavemente—. Es amiga mía. Y tú eres mi amante.

—Clarke, podemos buscar otra forma de enfocarlo. No quiero que traiciones…

—Lexa —la interrumpió Clarke cabeceando con cariño—. ¿Cuándo te vas a enterar de que eres la única persona que me importa? Tú, más que nada ni nadie en el mundo.

Sin esperar la respuesta de Lexa, se acercó a Indra y a Marcus, que habían procurado no mirarlas.

—Marcus, intente buscar coincidencias entre esos dos comités y el nombre de Gerald Robbins.

Marcus arqueó las cejas, e incluso la habitual contención de Indra reflejó la sorpresa.

—¿El senador Robbins?

—Sí, ese mismo.

—Con un nombre —comentó Indra levantándose—, puedo encontrar algo dentro de unas horas.

—Si el vínculo es él. —Marcus parecía receloso.

—Es él —afirmó Clarke con total certeza.

—El senador Robbins —repitió Marcus casi para sí—. Hace meses que corre un rumor soterrado de que se enfrentará a tu padre por la nominación. Dios mío, esto va a ser horrible.

Lexa se acercó a Clarke y le acarició el dorso de la mano con los dedos.

—Procuremos que no lo sea. Hay que mantenerlo en secreto. Avisen a Reyes y a Blake, pero nada de notas, tan sólo una copia impresa para mí con los discos.

—Puedo garantizar nuestra seguridad —dijo Indra sin titubear—. Reformatearé los discos duros cuando acabe.

—Estupendo. Estaré aquí por si encuentran algo.

Los dos agentes asintieron y se marcharon. Lexa se volvió hacia Clarke y preguntó:

—¿Y ahora puedes contarme qué ocurre?

Clarke se dejó caer en el sofá y dio unas palmaditas en el cojín para que Lexa se sentase a su lado. Cuando ambas estuvieron acomodadas, Clarke respondió:

—Gerald Robbins es el padre de A. R.

—Ah, ¿y cómo has establecido la relación?

—Patty y A. J. fueron compañeras de piso en Amherst. Eran muy amigas, pero yo nunca me traté mucho con Patty. Por eso A. J. utilizó al marido de Patty, porque él paralizaría un seguimiento si ella se lo pedía, mientras que cualquier otro periodista habría continuado indagando o se inventaría algo.

—Encaja —murmuró Lexa—. Eso explica por qué la cobertura de los medios no ha aumentado, a pesar de esa única foto en el Post. No ha habido nada más que seguir porque A. J. no ha filtrado nada más. —Torció el gesto—. De todas formas, reclamarán su historia tarde o temprano.

—Y la tendrán —aseguró Clarke en tono mordaz—. Pero cuando yo esté lista y como yo diga.

—Te amo —afirmó Lexa sonriendo.

Clarke también sonrió, pero había tristeza en sus ojos.

—Eso explica por qué A. R. estaba tan rara cuando hablé con ella por teléfono. Es nuestra Garganta Profunda. Me advirtió de la única manera que podía sin traicionar a su padre. Dudo que pensase que podíamos descubrirla.

—Dios —exclamó Lexa—. Justicia, la Agencia y Robbins, ¿todos coinciden en investigar de forma encubierta a figuras políticas del Capitolio, incluyendo al presidente? Si trasciende, se organizará un escándalo mayúsculo.

—Y si se sabe que A. R. hizo la filtración, perderá su trabajo, por no hablar de lo que le ocurrirá a su relación con su padre. —Clarke apretó la mano de Lexa—. No quiero que eso suceda, Lexa. Intentaba ayudarme. No acierto a imaginar lo duro que debe de haber sido para ella enviarme información que amenazaba la carrera de su padre. No puedo darle la espalda y arruinar la suya.

—Cuando tengamos hechos concretos, y acabaremos teniéndolos, cerraremos la operación —dijo Lexa pensando en voz alta—. Pero no podemos hablar con la prensa. Demasiada gente saldría perjudicada, incluyendo a A. R. En este momento no podemos hacer nada para detener la investigación.

—¿Te refieres… a guardar silencio cuando te investiguen mañana?

—Puedo capear una comisión investigadora del Departamento de Justicia.

—No si las cartas te son desfavorables —protestó Clarke—. Tú sabes, yo sé y todos los involucrados en esto saben que tu comportamiento fue intachable durante toda la operación Loverboy, incluyendo el final. Pero si Pike tiene tanta influencia que ha logrado que te investiguen a ti en primer lugar, ¿quién sabe cómo podrían amañar el resultado de la comisión? No podemos arriesgarnos a eso.

—Cierto, pero si con ello evitamos un escándalo público que podría extenderse aún más de lo que ahora conocemos, me arriesgaré. —Lexa se frotó la cara con la mano—. Tengo una responsabilidad ante la Agencia, ante todo el sistema, y no quiero someter ese sistema a un juicio público en mi propio beneficio. Prefiero arriesgarme a la comisión.

—Pues yo no. No cuando se trata de ti. Además, Lexa, no es sólo una investigación de Justicia. Sabe Dios lo que harán con la información que tienen sobre ti y el servicio de compañía, o si intentarán involucrarme a mí.

—Lo sé, y no permitiremos que ocurra. Sólo necesitamos tiempo para que Indra y Marcus nos proporcionen las municiones. Entonces, planearemos nuestro ataque.

—Se me ocurren algunas ideas —comentó Clarke.

—No creo que exista la posibilidad de que te mantengas al margen, ¿verdad?

Clarke sonrió dulcemente y besó a Lexa. Cuando se apartó, dijo con ojos brillantes:

—Ni la más mínima posibilidad.

—Ya lo sabía. —Con una leve sonrisa, Lexa cogió el teléfono, llamó a Marcus y le pidió que organizase un vuelo para dos a las cinco de la mañana a Washington. Luego se volvió hacia Clarke—: Deberíamos intentar descansar un poco. ¿Crees que podrás dormir?

Clarke rodeó el cuello de Lexa con los brazos y pegó el cuerpo al de su amante. Acercó los labios al oído de Lexa y susurró:

—Conozco unas estupendas técnicas de relajación.

—Yo también. Comparémoslas.

La cama de Clarke se hallaba frente a los amplios ventanales que llegaban del suelo al techo, y desde el último piso Lexa sólo veía la luna y las sombras de los edificios del otro lado de la plaza. Clarke se había acurrucado con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Lexa y un brazo y una pierna sobre el cuerpo de su amante. Con la mejilla apoyada en la sedosa suavidad de los cabellos de Lexa, Clarke aspiraba el olor familiar mientras acariciaba la curva de la cadera y escuchaba la respiración de la comandante mientras dormía. Habían hecho el amor rápidamente, no por culpa del tiempo, sino de la necesidad. Sus besos habían sido voraces, las manos hambrientas y los cuerpos ardientes. Habían alcanzado el clímax con tanta urgencia como alivio. Lexa, acostada junto a Clarke, se dio cuenta de que era una de las escasas ocasiones en que habían pasado parte de la noche juntas y se esforzó por ahuyentar la angustia de saber que tal vez transcurriese mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera abrazar de nuevo a su amante. A pesar de la esperanza de que sus amigos y colegas encontrasen pruebas concretas que le sirviesen para negociar con Carlisle, no confiaba en que pudiese cambiar lo que ya estaba en marcha. Pensó en Pike, en su animosidad profundamente arraigada por causa de una relación que había acabado mucho tiempo antes y sus celos por una mujer que lo había dejado también mucho antes de morir, y se esforzó por reprimir la pena y el remordimiento por la muerte de Costia. Sabía que Clarke tenía razón: ni la muerte de Costia ni el fanatismo de Pike eran culpa suya ni su responsabilidad, pero no podía dejar de recordar la decepción que aleteaba en los ojos de Costia antes de morir. En aquel momento, podía perder a otra mujer, la mujer sin la que no sería capaz de vivir, y sintió cómo el muro de su fortaleza se resquebrajaba. Clarke se movió y susurró:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Lo siento, yo… no quería despertarte. —Lexa se preguntó por qué tenía la garganta tan seca. Clarke deslizó los dedos sobre el rostro de Lexa y suspiró al notar la humedad de las lágrimas en la mano. Sorprendida, con el corazón dolorido, se incorporó en la cama y abrazó a Lexa.

—No pasa nada —murmuró sosteniendo a Lexa contra sí y acunándola sin pensar—. Cuéntame.

Cuando Lexa intentó responder, un sollozo ahogó su voz. Durante muchos meses había mantenido el dolor enterrado, mientras se sumergía en el trabajo y en el sexo ocasional. Luego, había encontrado a Clarke. Y aquella paz se veía amenazada por fuerzas contra las cuales no sabía cómo luchar. Se estaba desmoronando y tampoco sabía cómo evitarlo. Abrazó a Clarke con desesperación, casi sin poder respirar. Clarke estrechó a Lexa, deseando protegerla más que nada en el mundo, y comprendió por primera vez en su vida que la esencia del amor es el consuelo que proporciona en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando más acosan el terror, la incertidumbre y los fantasmas de antiguas penas. Con tanta fuerza que casi le habría hecho daño a Lexa si no fuera tan vital, se apretó contra su amante y susurró con pasión:

—Te amo, cariño. Te amo.

La cabeza de Lexa se despejó, y el puño que le había arrancado el aire de los pulmones, amenazando con secar la sangre de sus venas, se aflojó. Se puso de espaldas, jadeando.

—Dios, lo… siento. No sé qué ha ocurrido.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Clarke también se quedó sin aliento. Buscó a ciegas la mano de Lexa y la estrechó.

—Sí, sólo era una pesadilla, de ésas que se tienen despierta.

—Yo las he tenido —admitió Clarke—. Pero tú haces que desaparezcan.

—También tú lo logras. —Lexa se volvió de lado y deslizó los dedos por el rostro de Clarke, y luego por el cuello y los hombros—. Gracias.

Cuando se besaron, el beso expresaba gratitud y deseo. Lexa se movió, introdujo el muslo entre las piernas de Clarke y susurró mientras la abrazaba:

—Te necesito, Clarke.

Estaba a punto de besar a Clarke cuando sonó el teléfono. Lexa se apartó y soltó una maldición.

—Tranquila, cariño. —Clarke le dio una palmadita en la mejilla a Lexa y se rió, un poco nervios—.

Normalmente, no lo cojo, pero será mejor que contestemos.

—Se trata sólo de un aplazamiento —murmuró Lexa besándola rápidamente.

—No hace falta que lo jures.

Lexa se apartó de mala gana, y Clarke cogió el teléfono.

—Clarke Griffin… de acuerdo, dadnos diez minutos. Bajaremos. —Bien despierta, colgó y retiró las sábanas.

—Hora de ducharse, comandante. Indra dice que tiene lo que necesitamos.


	28. Chapter 28

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 28**_

Abigail Washburn alzó los ojos de la pila de papeles y miró a Clarke sin pestañear.

—¿Cuánta gente sabe esto?

—Cinco agentes federales. —Clarke estaba sentada frente a Abigail en una cómoda butaca, vestida con los vaqueros y el ligero jersey de algodón que se había puesto para viajar.

—¡Jesús! —murmuró Abigail—. Es una pesadilla de seguridad.

—No, no es cierto —repuso Clarke—. Nadie dirá nada.

—¿Confías en todos?

Clarke se rió ante la ironía al pensar en lo que habían pasado juntos.

—Con mi vida.

—Por lo que veo —Abigail hojeó los papeles—, un senador de los Estados Unidos, con tres mandatos a la espalda, se ha dedicado a reunir datos sobre ciudadanos particulares y políticos, incluyendo al presidente de la nación, con la clara intención de organizar una estrategia de campaña e influir en los grupos de presión, votantes y funcionarios de los partidos, y está utilizando agentes y recursos federales. ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

—A grandes rasgos. —Clarke se encogió de hombros—. En realidad, no sé cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero las comunicaciones que interceptamos indican claramente que agentes del FBI efectuaron una vigilancia no autorizada y que esa información llegó a manos del senador Robbins y de al menos una persona del Departamento de Justicia.

—¿Y quién te ha pasado el dato?

—Alguien anónimo. —No pensaba revelar el papel de A. R. No sabía con certeza si su antigua amiga había tomado parte activa en la operación y, si lo había hecho, no tenía intención de torpedear su carrera—. Cuando se filtró a la prensa la foto en la que estoy con Lexa, empezamos a indagar y esto es lo que averiguamos.

—¡Qué suerte! —El tono irónico de Abigail indicaba que se daba cuenta de que había más documentos de los que Clarke le había enseñado—. Tal y como están las cosas, el empleo de escuchas telefónicas y de vigilancia electrónica en la investigación de ciudadanos particulares que no son sospechosos de nada viola varias leyes federales, por no hablar de las irregularidades de la campaña si Robbins intenta aprovecharse de algo de esto.

—Por eso te lo he traído. —Clarke miró sin pestañear a la jefa de gabinete—. Si no afecta a papá ahora, podría ser el año que viene. Y hay otros muchos nombres en ese expediente que están en el equipo de la reelección y son pilares fundamentales.

—No acaba ahí la cosa. —Abigail habló casi con asco mientras cogía una de las páginas y la apartaba del resto—. Aquí tenemos una lista de clientes de un servicio de acompañantes. Podría dar lugar a chantajes, lo cual va más allá de las simples irregularidades de campaña.

—No sabemos que hayan chantajeado a nadie. Sería mejor decir coaccionado.

—Una sutil distinción.

—Lo sé, pero si ponemos… pones fin a esta situación ahora, no se llegará a ese punto.

—Lo único bueno —observó Abigail en tono irónico— es que no fueron muy selectivos a la hora de hacer la vigilancia: liberales y conservadores, demócratas y republicanos; no discriminaron a la hora de violar intimidades. Tenemos a un juez de distrito de Washington, dos congresistas y un miembro del gabinete de tu padre, con una buena mezcla de afiliaciones, lo cual me da capacidad de maniobra en los dos bandos del escenario político.

Abigail dejó a un lado los papeles y miró a Clarke con interés.

—Esto es grave, pero se puede manejar sin que se entere la prensa, y creo que es lo mejor.

—Desde luego, yo no tengo el menor deseo de airear los trapos sucios de Washington en un programa televisivo de máxima audiencia.

—Pero me lo has traído por alguna razón. —Alzó una mano cuando Clarke iba a explicarse—. Oh, ya lo sé, estás preocupada por el futuro político de tu padre. Te creo. Yo también. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Quiero que se cancele la investigación que Justicia está haciendo a mi jefa de seguridad. La cosa no debería haber llegado tan lejos, pero alguien está tocando teclas en el Tesoro o en el Departamento de Justicia, o en ambos, y sé que al menos una de esas personas está involucrada en esta operación ilícita.

Los ojos de Abigail se posaron en la pila de documentos.

—El nombre de tu jefa figura en la lista de los clientes del servicio de compañía.

—Ya lo sé. —Clarke no parpadeó, aunque en su mente apareció la imagen de la hermosa rubia que había sido amante de Lexa—. No tiene nada que ver con su profesionalidad ni tampoco con nuestra relación. La investigación del Departamento de Justicia fue instigada por alguien con un interés personal en Lexa. Y quiero que termine.

Abigail se reclinó en su sillón y miró a un punto inconcreto, analizando opciones mentalmente.

—En realidad —reflexionó en voz alta—, la mayoría de la gente cree que la moneda del Gobierno es el todopoderoso dólar, pero no es cierto. Son los favores. Hay un buen número de personas que me deben algo. No me importa utilizar a algunas para arreglar esto. Me ahorraré muchos líos más adelante si doy por zanjado esto ahora. —Esbozó una sonrisa felina—. Y que Robbins se entere de que yo sé lo que estaba haciendo, así el muy cabrón se lo pensará dos veces antes de desafiar a un presidente en ejercicio para la nominación.

La ansiedad que agarrotaba el estómago de Clarke desde que había llamado a Abigail en el avión, camino de Washington, para pedirle una cita urgente a primera hora de la mañana, comenzó a ceder.

—Habrá que hacerlo pronto para ayudar a Lexa.

—Oh, se hará —aseguró Abigail—. Pero quiero algo a cambio.

Clarke entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Que ocultes tu relación con la agente Woods, al menos hasta después de las nominaciones. Nada de declaraciones, de reconocimientos expresos ni de manifestaciones públicas de afecto.

Clarke cabeceó.

—No. Tú misma lo has admitido: si no te hubiera traído esta información, seguramente te habrías visto en una dificilísima carrera para la nominación contra Robbins el año que viene. Creo que estamos en paz.

—Deberías pensar en la política.

—No en este momento. Aunque haré una cosa —concedió Clarke—. Prometo que, si hago alguna declaración pública sobre mi vida personal, te avisaré con tiempo para que Aaron pueda manejar a los periodistas.

—Parece como si estuvieras preparando algo. Me gustaría conocer los detalles ahora.

—En realidad, prefiero hablar primero con mi padre.

Clarke se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Con la mano en el pomo, se volvió.

—Gracias por la ayuda.

—No tiene importancia —dijo Abigail en tono irónico mientras la puerta se cerraba despacio tras la hija del presidente.

Cuando Lexa abrió la puerta de su apartamento, a Clarke se le desbocó el corazón a causa de la preocupación. Su amante aún llevaba los mismos vaqueros y el polo que se había puesto para el viaje en avión.

—Creí que tenías una cita en el Departamento de Justicia. —Clarke entró y cogió a Lexa por el brazo—. ¿Por qué no estás vestida? Son casi las nueve.

—Por lo visto, esta mañana no tengo que ir a ninguna parte —respondió Lexa.

—Maldita sea, si te han suspendido, ya…

—Todo lo contrario. —Lexa sonrió y cabeceó—. La secretaria de Carlisle me llamó poco después de las ocho para avisarme de que mi cita con él se había cancelado. Carlisle le encomendó que me dijese que el asunto de Loverboy estaba cerrado.

Clarke abrazó a Lexa por la cintura y lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias a Dios.

—¿Qué has hecho exactamente?

—Poca cosa —respondió Clarke—. Abigail y yo intercambiamos favores.

—Gracias por eso… por todo.

—Me encanta poder hacer algo por ti. —Clarke acarició el pecho de Lexa, adivinando las cicatrices. Cada vez que hacían el amor, las veía, las tocaba con los dedos y los labios. Recordaba el momento del disparo. Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar los recuerdos y se recreó en el sólido abrazo de su amante—. No tienes por qué agradecérmelo.

—Pero te lo agradezco —susurró Lexa y la besó.

—Sí, claro —acertó a decir Clarke, conteniendo el aliento—. Estoy segura de que Abigail me lo recordará cuando necesite algo con urgencia.

—Es muy rápida —comentó Lexa con admiración—. No sé qué cuerdas habrá pulsado, pero no ha tardado mucho.

—Seguramente, Abigail Washburn tiene más poder que nadie en este país, después de mi padre. Si quiere que se haga algo, se hace.

—Tienes algunos contactos de lo más interesantes. —La sonrisa de Lexa se ensanchó—. Resulta muy útil tratarte.

—¿Tú crees, comandante? —Clarke deslizó las manos sobre la espalda de Lexa—. ¿Impresionada?

Lexa hundió la nariz en el cuello de Clarke y besó la delicada piel bajo el lóbulo de la oreja, que Lexa sabía que era uno de los puntos débiles de su amante.

—Ah, ah. Muy impresionada.

Clarke acercó los labios al oído de Lexa y susurró con voz ronca:

—Entonces, seguramente te emocionará saber que esta mañana tenemos una cita con el presidente de los Estados Unidos.

Lexa se puso rígida y se enderezó de repente.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tiene un día muy ocupado, así que nos han metido entre la reunión matutina con los asesores de la seguridad nacional y una entrevista con un representante de la República Popular China.

—¡Dios, tengo que cambiarme de ropa!

—Estás muy bien. Se trata de una visita familiar, Lexa, no de una reunión oficial.

—Tal vez —repuso Lexa dirigiéndose al dormitorio—. Pero no voy a presentarme ante el presidente en vaqueros.

—Tendrás que superar eso alguna vez. Espero que en el futuro lo veas mucho. Ya sabes, cumpleaños, fiestas… todo eso.

—Tardaré un poco en acostumbrarme —gritó Lexa por encima del hombro, y desapareció.

Clarke sonrió y la siguió. «Mejor que empieces ya, mi amor.»

El presidente Jake Griffin alzó la vista del informe que estaba leyendo cuando Clarke y Lexa entraron en el despacho oval. Dejó los papeles a un lado, les indicó la pequeña zona de recepción frente a su mesa y se reunió con ellas.

—Sentaos, por favor. ¿Café?

—No, señor —respondió Lexa resueltamente.

—Yo sí. —Clarke fue al fondo de la habitación, donde había un pequeño juego de café y otras piezas junto una cafetera termo, sobre un aparador—. ¿Papá?

Como el presidente hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, Clarke se sirvió una taza y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Lexa, frente a su padre, instalado en su sillón de orejas habitual.

—Siento venirte con esto tan de repente. Gracias por recibirnos.

—No pasa nada. ¿Algún problema?

—No exactamente. —Clarke apoyó la mano en la rodilla de Lexa sin darse cuenta—. Hay algo que quiero decirte antes de que te enteres por otros.

El presidente asintió y esperó.

—He decidido hacer una declaración pública sobre mi relación con Lexa.

La expresión del presidente no se alteró mientras miraba a su hija y a la amante de ésta.

—Muy bien.

—A Abigail no le va a hacer ninguna gracia. —Clarke lo miró fijamente.

—Lo soportará. —El presidente sonrió con cariño, pero su tono era apagado e inflexible—. ¿Puedo preguntar si hay algún motivo para que hayas elegido este momento? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Clarke se encogió de hombros. No tenía intención de contarle los últimos descubrimientos. Le correspondía a Abigail hacerlo.

—No quiero vivir preocupada, ocultando nuestra relación a la prensa. Tarde o temprano, se enterarán. Prefiero confesarlo abiertamente a que algún periodista lo presente de forma sensacionalista. —Miró a Lexa—. Y las dos creemos que es mejor ahora en vez del año que viene, cuando estés en plena campaña para la reelección.

—Te lo agradezco pero, como te he dicho, no me preocupa especialmente. Por otro lado, si quieres controlar la situación, te sugiero que tires la primera piedra.

Lexa asintió, pensando en lo mucho que Clarke se parecía a su padre. Ninguno de los dos esperaba a que lo golpeasen primero.

—Eso es lo que hemos decidido. —Clarke tomó aliento y evitó mirar a Lexa—. Hay una cosa. El problema de que Lexa continúe siendo mi jefa de seguridad cuando se haga público que somos amantes.

Lexa intentó disimular su sorpresa. «Bueno, es su padre y su montaje.» El presidente apartó la vista de Clarke y se centró en Lexa.

—¿Su relación con mi hija afecta a su trabajo?

—Sí, señor —afirmó Lexa sosteniendo la mirada del presidente.

—¿En qué sentido? —Arqueó las cejas, pero no mostró ninguna otra señal de sorpresa.

—En condiciones normales, señor, el deber del Servicio Secreto es velar por la seguridad física de los protegidos. Pero algunas veces mis decisiones se ven afectadas porque me preocupa… la felicidad de Clarke.

Una leve sonrisa asomó a la comisura de los labios del presidente.

—¿Y eso pone en peligro a Clarke?

Lexa respiró a fondo y consideró el tema que la atormentaba desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de Clarke Griffin.

—No lo creo, señor. A veces incumplo las reglas, pero, en lo tocante a su seguridad física, mis reacciones son instintivas.

—Y yo preferiría que fuesen menos instintivas —comentó Clarke—. Quiero que le ordenes dimitir, papá.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. —Clarke casi nunca le había pedido nada, ni siquiera de niña. Recordó el miedo que había sentido el día que le informaron de que alguien había disparado contra su única hija. Había agradecido de todo corazón que una agente del Servicio Secreto recibiese la bala en su lugar. Pero también imaginaba cómo se debía de sentir su hija, al ver que alguien a quien amaba había estado a punto de morir por ella. El presidente preguntó con cautela: —Agente Woods, si no estuviese encargada de la seguridad de mi hija, ¿reaccionaría de forma diferente en caso de que ella se encontrase en peligro?

—De ninguna manera, señor —respondió Lexa inmediatamente—. Aunque no se me destine oficialmente, seguiré vigilando el terreno con mil ojos en lo tocante a su seguridad. También es instintivo. Si alguien la amenaza, responderé tal y como se me ha entrenado.

El presidente miró a Clarke y comprendió que aquella respuesta no la complacía.

—Me parece, Clarke, que piensa actuar de la misma manera tanto si se encarga de tu seguridad como si no, así que mejor dejamos que siga con su trabajo. «Y yo me sentiré muchísimo más tranquilo.»

—De acuerdo, renuncio. No puedo discutir con los dos —repuso Clarke mirando a su amante y a su padre—. Espero que esto no sea indicio de futuras alianzas porque, si los dos os compincháis contra mí de esa forma, me voy a cabrear de verdad.

—Ni se me ocurriría —dijo el presidente, muy serio, y tanto Lexa como Clarke se rieron. Cuando el presidente se inclinó para dar un beso en la mejilla a Clarke en la puerta del despacho oval, susurró: —Buena suerte.

Mientras recorrían los pasillos de la Casa Blanca, Lexa murmuró:

—Ha sido una maniobra muy rastrera, señorita Griffin, la de intentar que su padre me despidiese.

Clarke sonrió.

—Era una posibilidad remota, pero supuse que si él te ordenaba dimitir, no te resistirías —dudó—: ¿Estás enfadada?

—No. —Lexa se rió—. Sé que tenías que intentarlo. ¿Serás capaz de soportarlo?

—No me queda más remedio.

Lexa dijo, de pronto muy seria:

—Porque si crees que no vas a poder, yo…

—Mi padre tiene razón. Y tú también. Me rindo —declaró Clarke con un ligero fastidio—. Vas a actuar de la misma forma, seas mi jefa de seguridad o no. Por lo menos, si estás al frente de mi equipo, de vez en cuando incluso podremos hacernos la ilusión de que tenemos una vida normal.

Lexa se relajó.

—Eso suena muy bien.

—Aún nos queda una cosa por hacer, y luego te sugiero que aproveches tu día libre.

—¿Qué tiene pensado, señorita Griffin?

—Voy a llamar a Eric Mitchell y a concertar con él una entrevista exclusiva. Creo que sabrá abordarlo con estilo. ¿Estás preparada?

—Cuando tú digas. —Lexa cogió la mano de Clarke y la apretó.


	29. Chapter 29

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 29**_

En su tercera noche en París, Lexa y Clarke se encontraban en un minúsculo parque de la islita que hay en medio del Sena, frente a la silueta de Notre-Dame, que se recortaba contra el cielo nocturno. Sus manos entrelazadas se apoyaban en la barandilla de hierro forjado y el río fluía lentamente a sus pies. Entre las sombras de los árboles, a diez metros de distancia, vigilaba un agente del Servicio Secreto. La noche las envolvía y la oscuridad les ofrecía su escudo protector. Casi no podrían estar más solas.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Lexa, maravillándose ante la belleza del perfil de Clarke bajo el claro de luna.

—En Charles Pike.

—¡Qué desgracia! —Lexa torció el gesto—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque me cabrea que no le ocurra nada después de todos los problemas que te ha causado. Quiero que sufra de alguna forma.

—En realidad, le ha ocurrido algo. En los informes de hoy me he fijado que se produjo un cambio de mando en la oficina del FBI de Washington. Charles Pike ya no es el agente especial al mando. Lo han destinado a una oficina de base en Waukegan.

—¿Dónde queda eso?

—Eso mismo pensé yo.

—Estupendo —exclamó Clarke con entusiasmo—. Espero que se pudra allí.

Lexa recordó su breve encuentro con Pike la mañana siguiente a que Clarke y ella concediesen a Eric Mitchell la entrevista en la que reconocían su relación. Lexa había ido a ver a Carlisle porque quería saber cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos. Seguía siendo su superior y quien le daba órdenes. Carlisle se había limitado a decir: «El presidente tiene plena confianza en usted y al director le basta

con eso. Procure que su foto no salga en las portadas». Cuando Lexa abandonó el despacho tras asegurarle que tenía intención de hacer eso mismo precisamente, Pike se acercó a ella. Se aproximaron desde extremos opuestos del pasillo, mirándose a los ojos, con los cuerpos tensos y listos para luchar. Al llegar a su altura, Pike siseó entre dientes: «Esta vez has tenido suerte, Woods, pero yo en tu lugar me cubriría las espaldas. No siempre podrás esconderte detrás de Clarke Griffin». A Lexa le molestó oírle pronunciar el nombre de Clarke, pero se limitó a sonreír.

—¿Todavía intentas asustarme, Pike? Creí que a estas alturas incluso tú tendrías sesera suficiente para comprender que no te da resultado.

Pike alzó un puño y se echó hacia delante, con los músculos de la mandíbula hinchados, pero se detuvo antes de tocarla. Lexa permaneció inmóvil, con las manos abiertas a los lados del cuerpo. En aquel momento, lo único que quería era darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero no le proporcionaría la satisfacción de responder a su provocación.

—No eras buena para ella. —Pike tenía el rostro congestionado y los ojos llenos de odio—. Se merecía algo mejor que tú.

El rostro de Lexa no se alteró, pero su mirada se endureció. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz desapasionada y casi pétrea:

—¿Sabes, Pike? Tal vez tengas razón. Pero yo sé que ella era demasiado buena para ti, y también lo sabía ella.

A continuación, lo rodeó y se alejó, dejándolo sin palabras.

Lexa, aliviada, cogió la mano de Clarke, se la llevó a los labios y besó con ternura la palma.

—Creo que Pike ha pagado un precio muy alto por la venganza.

—Yo también lo creo —refunfuñó Clarke, pero la noche era maravillosa, como su amante, y no podía enfadarse. Se acercó a Lexa y posó la cabeza en su hombro—. Te amo.

—Me encanta oírtelo decir —murmuró Lexa, besó a Clarke en la sien, y luego se rió—. ¿Crees que al embajador le habrá ofendido atrozmente que te hayas escapado de su fiesta?

—Dudo que se haya dado cuenta. Me parece que estaba demasiado ocupado saludando a todo el mundo para interesarse por mí.

—El embajador tal vez no se haya dado cuenta, pero la esposa del embajador seguro que sí.

Clarke soltó una risita, introdujo el brazo bajo el esmoquin de Lexa y rodeó su cintura.

—No sé a qué te refieres, comandante.

—Me refiero a que, si hubiera seguido mirándote mucho más con esa expresión tan hambrienta en los ojos, me habría visto obligada a provocar un incidente internacional.

—No me digas que estás celosa —Clarke se rió con ganas.

—¿No lo crees? —Lexa se dio la vuelta, apoyó la cadera en la barandilla y atrajo a Clarke hacia sí. Luego, acercó la boca al oído de Clarke y murmuró—: Es usted una mujer muy hermosa, señorita Griffin. Y con ese vestido, espectacularmente sexy. No era ella la única que la miraba esta noche.

—Sólo me interesas tú —afirmó Clarke con voz ronca, cruzando los brazos tras la nuca de Lexa. Encajaban a la perfección, y percibió el calor del cuerpo de Lexa a través del vaporoso tejido de su vestido—. Y en este momento, me gustaría que me prestaras un poco más de atención.

—Por desgracia, tendrás que esperar —susurró Lexa, aunque una repentina punzada de deseo hizo temblar su voz—. No creo que ni siquiera Reyes pueda fingir que no se entera si hago lo que estoy pensando en este momento.

Clarke la atrajo hacía sí y la besó, con un beso fiero y exigente que se intensificó mientras sus cuerpos se amoldaban. Cuando se apartó, dijo casi sin respiración:

—La paciencia no es mi mejor virtud.

Lexa dibujó con el dedo la línea de la mandíbula de Clarke.

—Me gusta tu voracidad.

—En este momento tengo hambre. —Clarke deslizó la mano sobre el pecho y el abdomen de Lexa e introdujo los dedos entre los muslos de su amante, sonriendo para sí cuando Lexa se puso rígida y ahogó un gemido.

—Caminemos un poco —susurró Lexa con la sangre hirviendo—. Luego, podemos parar en el primer hotelito que encontremos y pasar la noche en él.

—¿Y Reyes y Collins? —Clarke indicó con la cabeza la oscuridad que reinaba tras ellas.

—Cuando nos hayamos instalado, les diré que se tomen la noche libre. —Lexa se rió—. Creo recordar que Octavia Blake ha pedido una semana de vacaciones y casualmente está en París. Dudo mucho que Reyes se queje de que le reduzcan el turno esta noche.

—Vaya —murmuró Clarke entrelazando los dedos con los de su amante—. La verdad es que tu puesto tiene muchas ventajas.

Mientras caminaban bajo las estrellas por la ciudad de los amantes, Lexa afirmó:

—Me encanta mi trabajo.

Clarke se rió, abrazando a la mujer (y al amor) que le habían enseñando que la libertad es cosa del corazón.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Llegamos al final del 3° Libro, mañana comenzamos con el siguiente que se llama "Guardias de Honor", espero que les esté gustando la historia._**

 ** _Gracias por leer y por comentar._**


End file.
